


Desires of Men

by I_Dont_Like_I_Obsess



Series: Summer's Series [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Experimentation, F/M, Psychological Torture, Rescue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 63
Words: 128,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dont_Like_I_Obsess/pseuds/I_Dont_Like_I_Obsess
Summary: There was no question Law would find her, just a matter of when. But days turned into weeks. And the pain intensified. Until the only thing that remained was her hatred of one man. It consumed her, but then again, she'd always been a little crazy. Lies, illusions, and twisted minds surround them. Because in a mad world, only the mad are sane. *SEQUEL TO THE LIFE I LIVE*





	1. ...Is Only The Beginning

_*One Week Later*_

"Captain, a vessel has appeared on the radar." Jean Bart's voice declared through the den den mushi. He narrowed his eyes, fingers instinctively tightening their hold on the medical book in his hand.

"Can you identify them yet?"

"Not at this point, but we are still advancing. I'll report when they are identified." Grabbing his hat from the desk, he glanced once more around the room to make sure nothing was left behind. Spotting three daggers resting beside his bed, he swiftly snatched them up and strapped them onto his belt.

"See that you do." Was all he said. Exiting his room, a quick glance confirmed that there were no men in the hallway. Stepping out, he turned right and made his way to the infirmary.

"Liam-ya." He said, pushing open the double doors. "How are you feeling?" The medic looked up from the toxicology book and shrugged.

"Same as yesterday. Just let me out of this bed and I'll kick Kid's ass for him." The Surgeon of Death couldn't help but smirk slightly, amused by his medic's enthusiasm. Looking once more on the clipboard at the foot of the bed, he nodded.

"Fever gone?"

"Yes."

"You've finished the pain medication?"

"Yup."

"Then you are released from my care." In an instant Liam had tossed the blanket aside and swung his legs over the side.

"Thank God…" He muttered. "I couldn't stand sitting still any longer." He hopped to the floor and grabbed his stuff from the table.

"Jean Bart-ya spotted a ship ahead of us on the island." He announced. Liam stopped dead in his tracks and looked suspiciously at the Captain.

"Is it Kid?" Now it was his turn to shrug.

"Still waiting on confirmation." With narrow eyes, Liam continued out the door.

A few seconds later, the den den mushi rang in his jacket pocket. Pulling it out, he answered.

"Report."

"We've confirmed the ship to be the Kid Pirates." Law grinned wolfishly.

"Perfect." He hung up the snail phone.

* * *

" _Fifteen men on a dead man's chest,_

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

_Drink and the Devil had done for the rest,_

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"_

Summer cracked open an eye, gazing blearily into the dark as the crew partied on the deck above. Dimly, she could make out the lyrics to the song.

" _The mate was fixed with a bosun's pike,_

_The bosun brained will a marlinspike._

_And cookey's throat was marked belike."_

The headache that had plagued her over the past week now returned with a fiery passion, pounding against her skull like a hammer. There were no port holes in the hull like the sub had, so she had no way of knowing if it was day or night. If the crew was singing songs, most likely drunk, then it was probably late at night.

" _It had been gripped by fingers ten,_

_And there they lay all good dead men._

_Like break o' day in a boozin' ken,_

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"_

That song in particular brought back a memory of a time on the sub when everyone was happy and nothing was so complicated. It had been Penguin's birthday, and the whole crew had thrown together a party with cake made by Casper and herself and Bepo eating all the fish in under an hour. The booze had run freely that night and so did everyone's good moods.

" _Fifteen men of the whole ship's list,_

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

_Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist,_

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"_

She vaguely remembered Law singing softly to himself, under his breath so no one would hear. But she had caught him mumbling along to the lyrics when she passed by with a bowl of ice cream. It had made her smile and she had badgered him about it for the rest of the night. Of course, he denied the whole thing.

" _The skipper lay with his nob in gore,_

" _Where the scullion's axe his cheek had shore._

_And the scullion he was stabbed times four._

_And there they lay and the soggy skies,_

_Dripped down in up-staring eyes._

_In murk sunset and at foul sunrise,_

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"_

Summer smiled faintly, glad that she could still recall those happy moments, glad that Viper wasn't able to take away everything from her. He couldn't take her memory. Or her family.

" _Fifteen men of em' stiff and stark,_

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

_Ten of the crew had the murder mark,_

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_

' _Twas a cutlass swipe or an ounce of lead,_

_Or a yawing hole in a battered head._

_And the scupper's glut with a rotting red,_

_And there they lay, aye, damn me eyes._

_Looking up at paradise,_

_All souls bound just contrariwise,"_

Summer closed her eyes once again.

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum..."

* * *

"How much longer on the mast?" Kid called, nursing a broken right arm. Heat inspected the thick wood critically, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Probably a day or two. It's not too badly damaged but if we set sail now it could break in a storm." With a sigh, Kid nodded and wandered the deck once more. The battle had left much structural damage, mostly to the lower decks, but the railings were broken and several holes littered the hull.

Killer approached from behind, limping slightly on his left ankle. "The holes might take a little longer. We're also running low on boards for patching."

"Just take some from the island then." Kid huffed, walking ahead of his first mate. The masked man shook his head, struggling to keep up without looking like a severe cripple.

"The trees aren't pliable enough for repairs. We'll have to choose between the mast and the hull in terms of resource conservation."

"Dammit…" Kid muttered, rubbing his forehead in frustration. What else could possibly go wrong? Glancing at the sky for rain clouds, just in case, the clear blue heavens were a welcome bright side.

"Ship approaching!" Wire called, pointing towards the east. Turning swiftly, Kid watched a certain yellow submarine closing the distance between them.

"It's those Heart Pirates…" Heat muttered. The crew gathered at the railing, watching as the vessel sailed smoothly through the water.

"What do you think they want?" Wire asked. Kid rolled his eyes at the stupid question.

"Their nakama, idiot."

"What do you think they'll do when they realize we don't have her?" Killer asked, leaning against the wood.

Kid sighed, scratching his head. "Nothing pretty."

"We're too injured to fight." Wire stated.

"The ship is still damaged." Heat added, rolling his neck to get the kinks out. The whole crew knew they couldn't move or fight. So the only thing left to do was wait.

"Think they'll be in a good mood when they get here?" Killer's sarcasm was very evident, to which Kid gave a single humorless laugh.

"Probably not."


	2. Pirate Alliance

"Well, love, how are you holdin' up? Comfortable?" Viper pulled up a chair close to the bars of Summer's cell, resting his elbows on his knees. His wicked grin, silently mocking her chained neck and limbs, disgusted her. She didn't deign to respond but he continued anyway.

"We should be arriving in another month or so, so don't you worry."

"..."

"Aww, come now, what's got your tongue? You used to talk non-stop, begging to be let go and cursing threats at anyone who walked by!" He gave a deep belly laugh, a horrid cackle that assaulted her ears in no good way. A wave of his rank breath floated through the bars and into her nose. She shied away from the smell.

"Well, all things aside…" He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, flicking it to the side. "I wanted to ask you some serious questions."

Still, she kept silent. Watching his face become a slab of stone, not a single emotion showing except perhaps a stern determination, she prepared herself for whatever it was he was to inquire.

He cleared his throat once, dragging out the uneasy silence as if trying to goad her into words. The younger Summer might have cracked, begging to know what it is he wanted with a childish whine. But she had changed. Instead, her judgemental eyes stared him down in wait. Finally, he spoke.

"I hope you haven't gotten attached to those pirates you've been sailing with a while. I'm sure your memory will remind you," He said, delicately stroking the steel bars with his fat fingers. "Of why that is an unfortunate decision."

"I'm not associated with Kid." She replied sharply, to which he smiled dangerously.

"Ah, I believe you're mistaken. I mean that rowdy bunch of men, the erm...Heart Pirates, I believe they're called."

Inwardly, she was trembling. She'd been hoping that he'd remain oblivious to her affiliation with the Pirates of Heart, but obviously he had connections everywhere. Her face was a careful mask of disinterest.

"You care for them, don't you?" He purred, licking his lips with a blatant malice. "You of all people should know that having companions is very...very...deadly." His voice descended lower and lower until the last word was nothing more than a fevered whisper.

Summer refused to meet his eyes, staring straight ahead into the darkness behind Viper. He gave another sickened laugh.

"If we didn't already have a destination in mind I would go see to them myself! If they're smart, they'll forget about you forever and move on. Personally, I'm hoping they're not." He stood to leave but she tugged at her shackles forcefully.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded, forcing her voice to remain steady and free of any of the desperation she was feeling.

He turned an amused eye towards her.

"Home."

* * *

Kid watched as Law descended the gangway to the beach, sword resting on his shoulder. That talking polar bear followed beside him wearing that god-awful orange jumpsuit thing. Seriously, did the guy have any sense of fashion?

Behind the captain and first mate, the rest of the crew struggled to keep themselves from rushing the beach in anger, present in their bared teeth and death-grips on the metal railings. One man in particular, a blonde, looked about ready to wring his neck from where he stood.

"Eustass-ya." The Surgeon of Death called, stopping about 20 feet from where Kid and his crew stood. Absent was his trademark smirk of amusement. He looked nothing but serious, and very angry. "I believe you have something of mine."

"And what if I do?" Kid called, unperturbed by the captain's glare.

"Then I would strongly suggest returning it to me before I decide to take it from you myself." He unsheathed his nodachi, not holding it threateningly but still putting the point across.

Kid sighed, stepping forward and wincing when the movement sent a sharp pain to his arm. "We don't have her, you bastard."

His eyes narrowed, most likely suspecting a trick. Then, the calculating man swept his gaze across the damaged ship and numerous injuries that marked the crew. It only took a moment for Law to realize that something wasn't quite right.

"Explain what happened." He demanded.

"This greasy-looking old pirate guy came and ambushed our ship a week ago. Completely swept us and ruined my ship. When we woke up, he was gone and so was the girl."

Something he had said had struck a chord with the enemy captain and his eyes widened just slightly.

"Did you happen to notice their jolly roger? Did it have a coiled snake?" He asked dangerously calm. Kid scoffed at the question.

"Are you kidding? They had it tattooed all over their damn bodies. It was kinda hard to miss." He frowned in thought. "If they're friends of yours, I swear to-"

"They're far from friends." Law cut in. Sheathing his sword once more, he threw it to Bepo who caught it with ease. Kid watched the pirate rub his temple in frustration. The guy looked about ready to murder something.

"Surely you could have repaired your ship by now?" Law mentioned, catching his eye on the severely damaged ship. Kid turned as well, looking over his vessel. The sight still made him angry.

"We ran out of boards for repairs. The trees here aren't good for lumber either. Damn island…" He muttered.

The two captains were at a stand still, neither sure of what exactly to do next. Kid had no way of repairing his ship fully and Law had no idea where to start searching for his subordinate. Arms crossed, they faced each other in silence. The two crews watched in interest, wondering what their captains were thinking and what would be said.

A slightly breeze blew by, accompanied by tiny drops of water from the sea. The talking bear glanced upwards and sniffed the air.

"Captain," It said. "It'll start raining pretty soon." Law nodded in agreement, still distracted by his thoughts.

Kid decided enough was enough and broke the silence.

"I think we both know where this is going." Law glanced up at him, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not happy about it but right now it seems we both need some help."

"What exactly are you proposing?" Law asked carefully, regarding him critically. It was obvious that neither captain trusted the other, but there wasn't much to be done about that.

Kid sighed dramatically. "We gotta team up, you and me. Take my word for it, I'd rather not align myself with your creepy ass but if it gets me off this damn island then I guess I have to."

"I can't exactly trust you." The captain replied, eyeing him suspiciously. Kid rolled his eyes.

"The same to you. I mean, come on. We're goddamn pirates. Trust isn't exactly our middle name." Law thought it over a while before answering.

"We have extra boards so you can repair your ship. I can also treat your wounds, if you're prepared to sacrifice your ego enough for that." He glanced at the other Kid Pirates, taking in their injuries and already calculating what supplies he would need. "As for the terms of this alliance, we can talk about that later."

The Surgeon of Death held out his hand. "Agreed?"

Kid eyes his extended hand in thought. Did he have much of a choice? No, not really. So he shook the hand offered forcefully.

"Just a warning. If you betray me, I'll gladly kill you." Kid growled. Immediately, Law's trademark smirk made it's appearance.

"Likewise."


	3. Never Shall We Die

_*Five Days Later*_

The pirate alliance wasn't without it's drawbacks.

For one, Law's own crew never took their eyes off the Kid Pirates out of distrust. And vice versa. Law couldn't walk by the submarine without having 4 sets of eyes following his every move. It got to be quite taxing but there wasn't really much to do about that.

Treating their injuries had been difficult as well. Kid insisted he be first, just in case the Dark Doctor had any ideas of malpractice. What's more, every single thing Law did was questioned by the redhead. He had to explain what everything was or what it would do before he could even begin to touch his broken arm.

The rest of his men were just as suspicious, hesitant to give him their injured limbs when he was holding stitching needles or any sort of drug.

It took several days for his crew to start to heal, as they continued to agitate his ministrations despite his several warnings not to. Law gave up counting how many times he had to replace a pair of bandages or resew stitches. On several occasions he recalled how bad of a patient Summer herself could get. At the same time, though, she never was this stubborn as to ruin his handiwork so many times.

While they were recovering, Law put Shachi and Penguin in charge of fixing Kid's ship. Any leftover boards they had in storage were brought out and carefully inspected by Kid himself. With several complaints about the low quality of the wood they carried with them, he nodded and oversaw their repair work.

After the crew was almost entirely healed from their injuries, Law and Kid sat down together by the shore with the intention of hammering out the last details of the alliance.

"You'll tell us how you communicated with the buyer and help us find Summer-ya." Law said bluntly, not wanting to skirt the main topic. Kid shook his head.

"To hell with that. What would I be getting out of that deal?" He picked up a stone and weighed it in his hand. Tossing it, he winced when his shoulder shot a sharp pain across his arm. He wasn't fully healed yet. "I went through all the trouble of finding you guys and now I gotta help you out? What kinda bullshit is that?"

"We healed your injuries and fixed your ship." Law pointed out, watching as Kid picked up another, smaller stone.

"Huh, and here I thought that was out of the kindness of your heart." He quipped, tossing the stone out into the water with less force. This time his arm didn't hurt him.

"What exactly are you looking for out of this deal? You are, after all, the one who suggested this alliance in the first place." Law unconsciously fingered the three daggers attached to his belt. Upon realizing it, he tightly closed his fist and picked up a small stone to distract himself. He'd been doing that more and more lately. He was too proud to admit it was because he clung to anything that reminded him of her.

Kid tossed one more stone. "I want gold. Whatever gold is on that guy Viper's ship, I want. Also, whatever ships we run into, I want their loot."

"If that's all you want-" He raised a hand, stopping Law's sentence.

"And if you want me to cooperate, I gotta have some kind of insurance that nothing will happen to my crew." Law's eyes narrowed.

"And what insurance would that be?" Kid's own eyes became slits as he thought it over.

"I want you and your first mate to remain on my ship until we find the girl."

"And why exactly would I agree to that?" The Dark Doctor replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you really wanted my help, you would do whatever it took." He replied with a shrug.

Law was silent, trying to think of another possible way to give Kid that assurance that his crew would be unharmed. Kid's voice broke through his thoughts.

"One more thing. I get to kick that guy's ass myself. After what he did to my crew and my ship, he's gonna pay with my foot up his-" Law's dark chuckle stopped him. "What the hell's so amusing?"

"You might have to get through Summer-ya for that privilege. She's not too fond of the man herself." Kid grunted in consideration.

"I can see why. He's not a pretty sight, believe me."

The two captains lapsed into silence, looking out over the ocean in deep thought. After a while, Law glanced at Kid. As much as he wanted to hate him for kidnapping Summer in the first place, and he was still angry about that, he was also the only one capable of helping them find her as well. They had much bigger problems on their hands. So if he had to sacrifice his reputation of being a merciless pirate and team together with one of his most unbearable rivals, so be it.

"In exchange for repairing your ship, treating your wounded, and giving you all of the valuables in the ships we raid, you'll help us find Summer-ya. Does that sound agreeable?"

"Only if you and that bear remain on my ship so I know you aren't planning anything behind my back."

"On one condition. I am allowed a den den mushi to communicate with my crew." Law countered. Kid considered this before nodding.

"Fine, but I will be watching. Don't think you can communicate secretly. I have ears everywhere." Law only smirked.

"Do we have a deal?"

Kid rubbed his chin with his finger, humming lowly. Law knew he was going to agree and only looked torn for show. Kid was pretty big on image. Just like him, he thought with a small smirk.

Kid finally stuck out his hand. "Alright, you creepy bastard. Let's just get this over with." Law took the hand and it seemed like a large weight had been lifted off his shoulder. Suddenly, he didn't feel so hopeless anymore.

' _I'm coming...'_  He thought.

* * *

" _The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed,_

_And bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours and by the pow'rs,_

_Where we will, we'll roam."_

Summer tugged at the chains on her wrists for the hundredth time that morning, not expecting anything other than the extreme blisters on her shackled skin to the darkness of the room, she couldn't see the skin but it felt like it was red and now and again a bead of hot moisture would run down her wrist. Nonetheless, she once again yanked the metal and dug it into her skin.

" _Yo ho, all hands,_

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die."_

The pain kept her conscious of time, along with reassuring her that she hadn't passed out from hunger again. The meager rations Kid had supplied her with her last days as his captive was a feast compared to the crumbs Viper thought to give her. Each movement of her limbs flamed another bout of her rumbling stomach, but at least she was still alive. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

" _Some have died and some are alive,_

_And others sail on the sea._

_With the keys to the cage and the devil to pay,_

_We lay to fiddler's green."_

Her almost silent singing to herself was just another way to assure that she remained conscious. Though her voice was capable of no more than a hoarse whisper, she repeated the verses over and over again to keep her sanity alive. Sometimes she compared her current captivity to that of Impel Down, and always she thought that at least in the icy prison there were noises other than the laughter of her captors to keep her awake.

" _Yo ho, haul together,_

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die."_

Footsteps thumped above her and she slowly raised her eyes to the pitch black ceiling. Low voices accompanied the sound and she closed her eyes against the headache that was beginning to form. Looking up hurt her brain, so she decided against doing so again.

" _The bell has been raised from its watery grave,_

_Do you hear its sepulchral tone?_

_A call to all pay heed the squall,_

_And turn your sails to home"_

What scared her most was the difficulty of picturing the faces of her nakama. How long had it been since she was kidnapped? A week? Maybe two? She wasn't sure but it couldn't have been more than a month...right?

Maybe it was from the never-ending darkness, the lack of decent rest, the meager rations she was fed, the unknown amount of elapsed time, or her own head working against her...Whatever it was, she struggled to recall the faces of her friends onboard that little yellow submarine. Even the moody captain with his devilish smirk took ages to appear correctly, or what she thought was correct, in her mind.

Was she going crazy? Maybe…

" _Yo ho, haul together,_

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die."_


	4. The Underworld's Inconvenience

"Captain, are you sure this is a good idea? I don't trust them." Liam narrowed his eyes at the den den mushi connected to his captain. The snail rolled his eyes and sighed.

"These aren't the best of circumstances, but we must make do with what we have." Law's voice sounded tired, even more so than usual, probably from all the worry and plans that needed to be detailed. "Just help keep the others from starting a mutiny or something."

Liam gave a single, humorless laugh. "Why would we mutiny, Captain? I thought we were in this til the end."

"With Penguin-ya and Shachi-ya, you can never be sure." The snail gave a smirk, just like his captain. With a smirk of his own he laughed a little.

"True. Just be careful, Captain." WIth that, he hung up the snail phone and placed it back in its spot in the kitchen. Turning, he faced the rest of the crew.

"You hear that? No mutinies!" The crew snickered, then resumed their talk amongst themselves. Lunch soon finished but the men remained in their seats talking.

"Hey! Back to your duties!" Parker called, ushering everyone out the door and back to their stations. Naturally, the crew grumbled on their way out, but nonetheless they took their work very seriously and did so with dignity. When the room was cleared, Parker was the only one who remained in the mess deck with Liam.

"What do you think of all this?" Liam spread his arms wide, indicating the situation as a whole. He slumped down into the seat next to him and propped up his face with his hand. Being second in command while the captain was away was tougher than he thought.

"If Captain thinks this is a good idea, then I support it. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. After all, when has one of Captain's plans gone wrong?" Parker left the mess deck, along with Liam to sort through his own thoughts.

The silence was welcome and unnerving all at the same time. The silence scared him, honestly. It scared him because on this little submarine there was rarely silence. Someone was always talking up a storm or causing some sort of ruckus-normally Penguin and Shachi. The only real silent time onboard was when everyone was asleep.

Glancing out the porthole, Liam saw that the sun hadn't even started its downward path. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. It was unnatural, then, that the silence persisted so in the middle of the day. Completely unnatural.

' _Summer,'_  He thought to himself, ' _I should've done something back in the infirmary. I should've thought of something to protect you. I'm sorry I failed you.'_

A noise behind him startled him out of his thoughts. Casper had finished in the kitchen and now entered the mess deck. He stopped when he saw the medic slumped over on the table.

"Liam, my lad, what's on your mind? You look just about as ragged as a dead fish." The phrase was odd to him, but he tried not to let his confusion show on his face.

"Are we sure teaming up with Kid will help us get Summer back?" Casper gazed past him, staring at something only he could see, then sighed wearily and took the seat next to him.

"Sometimes, when life is pushing at us to act, we have no way of knowing if our actions are in vain or not." The cook placed a calloused hand on the medic's shoulder, caused him to meet the older man's eyes. "When those times come, all we can do is have faith."

Casper's words were wise, but Liam still lowered his eyes. "And what if we want more than just faith to go on?"

Another tired sigh marked Casper's rise. He stretched his tired bones, wincing when they popped back into place. He looked into the medic's eyes intensely.

"Then you'd best be finding that faith within yourself. Most times, that's all we've got. Trust me when I say you'll be needing it."

* * *

"Tell me exactly how you found the seller in the paper." Law inquired, scanning the classified for any leads they could pursue. Kid laughed a little, causing the Heart pirate to look up at him.

"You don't find them, they tend to find you." The redhead propped his feet up on one of the tables of their kitchen. "Even when they allow themselves to be found, they ain't easy to find. Their messages are pretty crypted, when they choose to send them that way."

"What other ways do they communicate?" Kid shrugged.

"Newspapers, lower ranking men in their organizations, vivre cards, den den mushis, though since the Marines can tap the phone lines it's pretty uncommon." He took a swig of the sake bottle, frowning when he found it empty.

"How often do they show themselves, when they do initiate contact?" Nothing in the paper caught his eye so he put it down and eyed the empty coffee mug in front of him. He doubted Kid would offer to make another pot.

"Whenever they want to. They're keen on picking out the ones with real interest from the rest. Most of the time they just wait out the weak ones and then make contact." He rose and wandered over to the box of sake bottles, taking out three and seating himself once more.

"This system doesn't sound too reliable." Law commented, eyeing the bottles in amusement. Kid definitely wasn't a lightweight.

"That's how it is. The underworld doesn't work on convenience."

"Obviously…" Law rubbed his temple in frustration. This really wasn't getting him anywhere. And here he'd thought Kid would be a valuable resource.

"Look, I'm just telling you how it is. If you don't like it, that ain't my damn problem." Kid opened the second bottle and took a swig.

"What do you know about the man who was trying to buy Summer-ya?" Law figured if he couldn't find information of possible buyers, he could start with the original.

Kid shrugged once again, an action that was beginning to get on Law's nerves. "No idea who he was. They don't make it a habit of introducing themselves."

"Was there anything odd about him at all? Anything you could tell?" By this time Law had decided that as a strategist, Kid could be pretty thick-headed. He didn't strike him as the type of man to notice small, integral details vital to complicated plans such as Law's.

"What does it matter anyway? The only way I talked to the guy was through the ads." Law rubbed at his temple once again. He was starting to get a headache.

"The way a man talks or writes says a lot about him." Kid finished off the second bottle and quickly opened the third.

"Hmm...well, I'll remember that in the future." He said without enthusiasm, and Law sighed.

' _Why did I agree to this?'_

Summer's smiling face appeared in his mind then and he closed his eyes.

' _Deal with this idiot just a little longer...'_


	5. Growing Weakness

She opened her eyes, conscious of her growing weakness.

The years of distress from her host had taken its toll on her own mental strength and endurance. Now, struggled to resist the urge to reveal herself and claim her full strength as her own single entity.

While the host allowed her to remain physically, it greatly reduced her power. Still, she bided her time until the day when she no longer needed to hide.

The darkness that surrounded her host was disorienting. The girl was struggling to keep hold of reality and differentiate from nightmares, of time, and of memories. She could sense the confusion and fear that overcame the girl, always swirling through her mind. One downside to the connection with the girl was the sharing of emotions and experiences.

' _Soon, I will no longer need this material connection and I may release her from my burden.'_  Even if she was only a pawn in the game that was her revenge, she did not wish ill on the girl. After all, she had endured years of discrimination and torture all because of her presence within her.

Such endurance and resilience was admirable.

' _Perhaps I should reveal myself to the girl?'_  She wondered, but quickly dashed those thoughts. ' _In her mental condition, that information would kill her.'_

* * *

"Captain, do you think they have any fish?" Bepo asked, sniffing through the kitchen for any signs of food. Law leaned back in his chair, hat over his eyes. WIthout looking, he shrugged.

"Probably not. Kid doesn't seem to have as much as we do in terms of supplies." It was true. The captain's ship held little of food or building supplies. He assumed that was because of his innate love of treasure. Law was willing to bet there was a big stash of gold somewhere on the ship, but he had no interest in finding it.

He had other things, rather, other people to find.

"Hmm…" Bepo had a deep look of thought, and Law couldn't help but smirk. It was always amusing to know what the bear was thinking about.

"What is it, Bepo?" The bear's frown didn't disappear.

"Do you think Summer's ok?" Law's grin dissipated instantly. He shifted in his seat and tried not to let the hole in his chest ache any worse. It still stung with each thought of her in the grasp of her worst fear, and a part of him blamed himself for it.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"Well, if they hurt her in any way, I'm not gonna go easy on them." Bepo stated with determination. Law was surprised at the bear's aggressive talk, though in all truth it didn't surprise him at all. Bepo was very loyal and had always had a soft spot for the blonde woman.

"I think everyone can agree with that."

* * *

"How much longer until you arrive?" The den den mushi asked. Viper wandered his quarters, glancing out the window every few feet in satisfaction.

"Well, the winds have been blowing us in the right direction, so maybe two or three weeks."

"There's no way you can speed up the process?" The voice asked, and Viper rolled his eyes.

"What's the hurry, doc? She's on her way, and there won't be any complications this time around. Now, in regards to my paycheck…" He eyed his fingernails in distaste.

"The same payment will be issued. Don't be expecting a raise of any kind."

"Now, no need to be stingy."

"You haven't exactly been efficient in retrieving her in a timely manner. I see no accomplishment to reward." Now he frowned, getting a bit annoyed with the other man.

"What do you want her for anyway?"

"I thought I told you that the reason for this research is not to be discussed. Her presence here is vital to us as a research facility. What part of that don't you understand?" He grew angrier and angrier with each word, almost shouting at him through the phone at the end.

"Whatever, we should arrive in a few weeks. You'd better have my payment ready." Viper hung up the snail with a slam and crossed his arms in frustration.

"You're almost more trouble than you're worth, love."


	6. Action

"This is Commander Mona, aboard the vessel Phoenix. Please patch me through to headquarters."

"Yes, sir."

There were a few moments of pause before an official from the main headquarters was transferred through.

"What is your report, Commander?"

Mona glanced one more time through the scope attached to the front of the navigation room. Pointing it towards the two vessels farther in front of her.

"I have located the Heart and the Kid Pirates, but the strange part is that they don't seem to be fighting."

"Please explain."

"They seem to be...cooperating. They sail together and at a faster speed, towards the southwest."

"Do you report an alliance has formed between the Heart and the Kid Pirates?" The official asked, sounding perplexed and amused all at the same time. This made her frustrated and she ran a hand through her long red hair.

"Yes, I do. I have them in my sights and I'm requesting backup. Is there any other battleships in my area you could send?"

"Negative, the closest support is over 100 km away."

"Dammit…"

"What is your decision, Commander?"

She chewed her lip for a moment, watching the two vessels sailing smoothly through the choppy waves. All of a sudden, the two ship began to turn around, straight towards her ship. It seemed fate had made her decision for her.

"I'll proceed to attack. Stand by for report."

* * *

"I should've brought a medical book to read. I just might die of boredom." Law muttered, lying against Bepo in the room they had taken up below deck. It was simple, just how Law liked it, but it lacked any functionality for him. There were no books or anything to keep his interest.

"Maybe we could ask to get one from the sub?" The bear suggested, scratching his furry belly in contentment.

Law shook his head. "Kid would be suspicious and I'd rather not have to deal with a cautious enemy pirate right now." He shifted a little, lowering his hat down over his eyes. "I've noticed he gets moody when he's suspicious."

"Hmm…" Bepo hummed, thinking over something. "Captain, do you think he knows any female bears?"

The grin grew on his face. "Probably not, Bepo."

"Yeah...maybe not." He sounded quite depressed, like usual, but Law still thought it was amusing. He wondered how long the bear would be looking for that female bear of his. He figured he'd better say something. "Don't lose hope, you may just find her yet."

"Yeah...you're right." And with that, the bear fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Who the hell is behind us?" Kid snapped, gazing through the scope. A Marine battleship was behind them, very slowly closing the distance that stretched between them. Killer leaned against the railing next to him, watching his captain get agitated.

"We can take them." He commented.

"I know that. I just don't want to have to deal with too many inconveniences along the way. A Marine ship isn't going to give me much loot, but another pirate ship will. Marines are a nuisance at this point."

"Should we let them know?" Killer gestured towards the yellow sub sailing beside their ship. Kid lowered the scope with a scowl.

"Yeah, let them deal with it." He walked below deck to find the creepy surgeon captain.

* * *

"Hey, we've got Marines on our tail." Kid shouted, waking up the bear but causing no reaction from the captain.

He looked up slowly from his hat. "Is there a problem?"

"Nah, I just don't want to deal with Marines, so you can take care of them." Law smirked.

"Well, if that's all…" He rose from his position against the bear, which Kid still thought was really weird. Brushing himself off, he reached for his sword and passed by the redhead. The bear got up as well and followed.

"If you would so kindly turn your ship around so we can dispatch of these Marines faster." He said overly sweet, which only added to the captain's annoyance.

"Whatever, just kill them quickly."

* * *

Pururururu...purururururu...gatcha…

"Captain, what are your orders?"

"Have you detected the Marine ship approaching from behind us?" Liam double checked the radar and saw the glowing green dot on the screen.

"Affirmative. How do you want to approach it?"

"Turn towards them and sail directly towards them. Keep pace with us. It's only us fighting, so be cautious of casualties. I don't want unnecessary injuries."

"Aye, Captain." Both men hung up the phone.

Liam turned towards Jean Bart. "Tell the men to get ready for some action."


	7. Hidden Chest

"Pirates of Kid and Heart! By the lawful authority that is the World Government, I hereby place you under arrest for counts of piracy, manslaughter, and murder!" One of the Marines shouted through a megaphone. "You are outmanned! Lay down your weapons or-"

"Do you think that they think they sound intimidating?" Liam asked Blake, completely ignoring the words still being shouted by the Marines. Blake inspected his sword critically, frowning when he found a small nick in the blade.

"I thought I polished this yesterday…" He muttered. Nearby, Parker was having a hard time not to fall asleep.

"Hey, you alright?" Penguin asked, concerned for his friend. Parker jerked his head up at the sound.

"Oh...oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." His head began to droop once more and Penguin crossed his arms. The sound of the droning Marine was still heard in the background.

"You stayed up all night reading those magazines of yours, huh?" Parker's face grew red.

"N-no! I would never!"

"Baka! You're a horrible liar!" Penguin laughed, punching him in the arm softly.

"Hey guys! I think he's almost done talking." Liam said, turning everyone's attention back to the Marine who was still shouting through the megaphone.

"-in a court of law! Now, lay down your weapons!"

Law, meanwhile, stood on the deck of Kid's ship with Bepo. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he watched his crew fool around while the man continued to shout at them. He smirked.

' _Just like them...'_  He thought. ' _Never paying attention.'_

Deciding that the Marine had rambled long enough, Law rolled his eyes and unsheathed his sword. Raising his other hand, he muttered 'Room' and a blue sphere enveloped the three vessels.

"Attack!" His crew yelled, and Law switched his men with cannonballs onboard the Marine deck. Instantly, the sound of swords clashing and men screaming filled the air. With a single swing of his sword, Law cut the mast and sails in half. They floated in the air, scaring some of the men onboard. Most of them ignored Law's ability, though, leading him to believe that this must be an elite crew.

"Where are you?" He muttered, scanning the people onboard in search of the captain. There, fighting with a few of his men, a woman wearing a Marine coat on her shoulders. Her flaming red hair made her easy to spot.

In one easy movement, he transported himself and Bepo over to the ship. The bear instantly went into kung fu mode and karate kicked the nearest Marine off the ship, sending him screaming down into the ocean below. Law set out to duel with the woman.

His two engineers were locked in combat with the woman, struggling to defend from her powerful blows and sideswipes. The next second, she had managed to flick Penguin's sword away from him and onto the deck a few feet away. Raising the blade above her head for the finishing blow, Law made it there just in time.

"I believe you are  _my_ opponent." Law blocked her blade from striking Penguin and Shachi, the deadly metal ringing with force. They breathed a sigh of relief and scrambled away to fight someone else, Penguin retrieving his weapon in the process. She narrowed her eyes and retracted her blade from his.

"Trafalgar Law. You are one of the most despicable men I've ever had the privilege of arresting."

"I'm flattered." He smirked sarcastically. "Please, refrain from requesting my autograph."

"Your crew was placed as top priority on the bounty list, and it's a small wonder why. You're absolutely annoying." In an instant, she banked left and swung upwards towards his chest. With a deft flick of his wrist, his sword deflected hers and he angled it to stab her in between the ribs.

Realizing this, she pushed away and rolled backwards back up to her feet. Behind her, several men were cut in half since his 'room' was still in effect. "Why can't pirates just fight honorably?" She complained, huffing a little from his impromptu style. He grinned in return.

"Then we couldn't be considered pirates." He replied, blocking her thrust towards his heart. "Haven't you Marines realized that we don't like to play by the rules?"

"Enough with your cocky words." She spat, taking another swipe. He jumped backwards, but she continued to swing away at him. Spotting a stray cannon ball rolling behind her, he muttered 'Shambles' and switched places with it. He could hear her small gasp of surprise, and he brought the sword down on her.

' _Her reflexes are quick.'_ He thought as she spun around and raised her blade just in time to stop his attack. Her breathing was beginning to get a little labored, but Law was just getting started.

' _There's got to be a weak point.'_  Taking great care to observe her fighting style carefully, he swung towards her once again. She was ready and blocked it easily, thrusting towards him in turn. He jumped backwards, still watching her movements. She brought her sword up in the ready position once again, waiting for him to make a move. But her stance looked a little odd.

' _Interesting.'_  He thought, smirking with pleasure. She had moved her hands a little higher than what would be considered normal to protect her chest. Up to this point, he had noticed her elbows were pulled in closer than they needed to be and now he realized why.

With the screams of the Marine's dying men around them, Law took to the offensive once more. His room was still in effect and he raised his hand. She visibly tensed at the movement, causing him to smirk again.

"Shambles." He muttered, switching places with a Marine standing somewhere behind her. He landed lightly on his feet and turned away from a surprised Parker who the Marine had been fighting.

The Commander was looking this way and that, searching for the missing pirate captain who now stood behind her. Her entire back was exposed, for she didn't think to look behind her for some reason.

' _It's only a concept at this point but...let's see it put to practice now...'_ He thought, and he brought his hand back in preparation. Thankfully, the Commander still seemed to be oblivious to his presence behind her.

"Mes!" He yelled, pushing his hand through the back of her chest. Immediately, the resistance that was there was pushed out of her chest. Something very warm and box-like was nestled in his hand, and he grinned wolfishly.

Her body went slack, the sword dropping onto the deck beside her. She dropped to her knees, staring with open mouth at the hand that protruded from her chest holding her beating heart. It looked so small, easily fitting into the large hand that now gave it a small squeeze.

"Ah-!" She croaked, feeling the worst pain she'd ever felt jolt through her. It was like a thousand dull knives were sawing at her chest, leaving her out of breath and unable to speak.

With a small gasp of air, her vision went black and her body fell onto the wooden deck.

Law still stood there, gripping the woman's heart and inspecting it with interest. The noise around them had died down significantly, probably due to the fact that the Marines were beginning to realize their leader had been defeated. Law's own crew gawked at the pulsing heart he held.

"Captain, that was awesome!" Shachi yelled, fist-pumping the air. A few cheers went up for their Captain's sake. At the same time, the Marines seemed to then snap out of their daze.

"He killed the Commander! Get him!"

Deftly lifting his sword, Law held it horizontally. Seeing this as the men began heading towards their Captain, the Heart Pirates quickly dropped to the ground as low as possible.

"Die!" The Marines shouted, raising their weapons. In a single move, Law swept his large sword in a single circle at waist level. The men stopped, seeing that they were too far away to be hit by his attack.

"Ha! What a waste of-" A Marine began to say, right before he felt a weird feeling in his torso. Looking down, he realized his legs were no longer attached to the rest of him. Dropping his sword, his hands felt his chest in a panic. Whimpering softly, his arms began to shake.

"MY LEGS!" He cried, and the rest of the screaming began as others realized their same situation.

Law canceled his room and watched as the torsos and legs that had been floating above him dropped to the deck with meaty thuds. Still staring at the heart in his hand and ignoring the sobs and cries behind him, he walked over to the rest of his awaiting crew.

"Are there any wounded?" The captain asked, his eyes scanning over his men. Grinning faces looked back.

"Just a few small cuts and bruises, but nothing serious." Blake responded. With a nod, Law muttered 'Room' once more and transported everyone back onto the submarine, including the Commander.

Law went up to Liam. "Check to make sure none of the cuts are infected. And take the woman captive. Tie her in the interrogation room with minimal food and water. I want to try something..." He ordered. Liam nodded and watched as his Captain and the first mate switched places with a barrel on the deck of the Marine ship again.

"Alright! All wounded to the infirmary and those fit to work, back to your stations! Shachi and Penguin, help me get her on board."

* * *

"Are you looking for information on Summer?" Bepo asked, looking around the Marines' navigation room. Law rummaged through drawers in the desks and the cupboards that lined the walls. Turning to the main navigation panel, he rifled through the loose papers.

"Yes. The Commander had mentioned that our crew had been placed as top priority. I have no reason to believe that it wasn't because of our affiliation with Summer-ya." Finding nothing in the geographical papers, he tossed them onto the floor and glanced around.

"They would need to have a stockpile of information somewhere…" The Captain muttered, scanning the room one more time. On the wall opposite from him, there was a slight irregularity with the grain of the wood. On one side, a tiny sliver of the wood paneling was gone, making a black hole behind it. Standing, Law went up to it.

Working the wood out of the slot, behind it was a large, hidden chest. Grinning, Law saw it was unlocked and opened it. Inside were several folders and papers. Deciding that they didn't have time to look through it all at the moment, he closed the lid and took the whole thing with him.

"I think we just found our next break." Stepping out onto the deck, Bepo followed his Captain happily.


	8. The New World

Mona woke up without being able to move her body. Eyes flying open, she struggled against the ropes restraining her. She was in a small room, more like a broom closet than anything else. A single empty chair faced her. Behind it was a door.

She was panicking, her breathing and heart rate going a million miles an hour. One light bulb swung lazily back and forth to the movement of the ship. Wait, the walls were metal? Ah, she must be on the Heart Pirates' submarine.

"Dammit…" She muttered, clenching her fists in anger. It was just her luck to be captive on a pirate ship. What's worse, the Heart Pirates. She was sure the girl was somewhere aboard. Maybe they would have her torture her, or maybe the Surgeon of Death himself would finish her off. Did polar bears eat humans? Maybe he would maul her to death and then eat the meat from her bones? The thought made her shudder.

Should she call out? No, that would only make things worse. Better to have them think she was still unconscious. Just think things through for now…

' _My heart!'_  She thought, and her gaze instantly directed itself to her chest. A plunge of fear went through her when she saw the hole was still present through her body. How was this possible, for her heart to be removed from her body? She was still breathing right? This was still life? Or was this some sick version of hell?

' _Am I dead?'_  There weren't any sounds around her other than a low rumble in the distance somewhere. It vibrated mutely, and she felt it through the chair and the floor. ' _No, I can't be dead. But...how is this possible?'_

She couldn't move her hands since they were strapped to the armrests of the chair. She wanted to see if it all wasn't an illusion, just some trick that there was a hole through her chest. Without the use of her hands, this was impossible. Frustration was filling her head.

' _Why is it that pirates are allowed free reign? God, what kind of sick plan have you in this world? Shouldn't the good always prevail?'_

* * *

"What's in the chest?" Kid asked, eyeing the ordinary wood box tucked under Law's arm. The bear carried his sword for him, following loyally behind the Captain. With a shrug, Law passed by the redhead.

"Maps, tide charts, current markers...navigation stuff. I thought it would be useful. Would you like to see?" He stopped and was about to open it up. Kid came up and looked inside, taking in the several maps stuffed on top. Law's eyes stared at him in amusement. Kid's expression wasn't amused.

"Whatever, keep the damn papers. I don't have any need for them."

"Suit yourself." The Captain disappeared in their borrowed room, along with the bear. When the door shut, Kid shook his head and headed towards the kitchen.

"Still gives me the creeps." He muttered.

* * *

"Bepo, I want you guarding the door. If anyone approaches, let me know."

"Aye, Captain." Bepo set his captain's sword against the wall and sat in front of the door, preventing anyone from opening it. Law set the chest on the ground. Opening it, he threw the decoy maps to the side and took out the folders labeled CLASSIFIED. They were crisp creme paper stuffed to the brim with white sheets. His calculating mind was salivating at the thought of this secret information. He'd always wondered what secrets Summer had behind her sweet persona and deadly glances. Now, he'd find out.

Inside the first folder was a newspaper article, dated the 22nd of December. In fact, it was the same article that he had seen in his own archive when Summer went missing.

" **MYSTERIOUS FIRE ANNIHILATES CITY, TOWNSPEOPLE BLAME DEMON."**

Setting it to the side, he picked up the next paper. It was Summer's first wanted poster, the one he had showed her when she snuck aboard their ship. Next in the stack was her current wanted poster. However, below that, a missing person's poster with her picture stared up at him.

" **MISSING: JAMIE BRISTLE**

**LAST SEEN ON 12/13/05 ON ISMARA ISLAND**

**IF SPOTTED, CONTACT MARINES."**

The strangest part of this poster was the fact that it had a different name. Maybe Summer had used an alias and that was what the poster was put under? Who put out a report for her in the first place? If it was the World Government, wouldn't they use her real name?

Setting that in a different pile, he picked up the next paper. It was a map with lines tracking movement. At first he thought it was the Marines tracking the Heart Pirates' path through the Grand Line with red lines and arrows, but one glance at the dates for each island dashed those thoughts.

Terra Nova, the first island on the map, was given a vague date of 'Year of 1998.' Law assumed this was because Summer left undetected back then and no one knew the exact date of her departure. The second island was dated 'Year of 1999.' After that, they became more specific.

Several islands later on the map, the course became speculative. Several lines with question marks branched off to different islands. The Marines weren't sure where she had gone. He gave a smirk, thinking that that was pretty consistent with Summer's unpredictable personality.

Farther down the line, the path returns to a certain course, with her path zigzagging between islands and the dates printed over the islands. Curious enough, the dates between the speculated path and the one where it picked back up were several years apart. So how could they have no clue where she was for several years? It just didn't make sense.

Putting the map aside, he picked up another paper. It was Summer's arrest papers for Impel Down. Her pale, gaunt face in the picture smirked a little up at him. Her face had purple bruises, obviously she had been beaten. Below were listed her arrest date, the booking date, as well as who was present during her arrest. Law's eyebrows shot up at the names listed.

"Admiral Kuzan-ya...Fleet Admiral Sengoku-ya...Vice Admiral Vergo…" His eyes narrowed at the third name on the list. Why was Vergo at Summer's arrest?

Law leaned back against the wall, staring at the opposite end. Bepo watched his Captain in concern.

"What did you read, Captain? What does it say?" Law sighed wearily. This new information was crushing for him. He'd been hoping this whole time that Doflamingo would have no knowledge of Summer's story, no idea of the seemingly powerful secret that she hid, even when the possibility of his ignorance was bleak. He had held out on that hope, but with Vergo's name on her arrest papers to Impel Down, that hope was effectively dashed.

"Nothing, Bepo." Bepo wasn't aware of Law's dark past. He hoped it would stay that way. "Summer-ya just didn't have it easy growing up." Bepo glanced at the papers on the floor and sighed as well.

"But, she's happy with us, right? She always smiles and laughs. She has nakama now, and we can keep her happy." Bepo was adamant about that, and Law was a little surprised by it. He hadn't thought about how her life could've changed when she joined their crew. Now that he did, he realized that she'd probably felt like it was a blessing that could be yanked out from under her feet at any moment. Judging from the map, she'd been entirely nomadic for several years, never staying in one place for long.

Law knew a little of what that felt like, flashes of those long days out at sea with…

' _Don't think about it.'_  He chastised himself. ' _You'll only get riled up.'_

Now Law saw why Summer was adamant about keeping away from the crew at the beginning. She didn't want to be hurt when her inevitable departure came about. It also explained why she'd been so surprised when Law offered to buy her clothes on Nix. She'd probably never been given things out of kindness before. Suddenly, he thought he understood her a little better.

"Yeah…she is." He muttered, looking once more at the missing person's poster next to him. There were still many papers left in the box and he had yet to go through them. Resigning himself to a long task, he popped his back and dove once more into the pile.

The next paper was a death certificate for a girl named Madeline. The picture looked very similar to Summer, like they were related. The girl looked way too young to be her mother, so it must be the sister that passed away when she was young.

The next paper was a Marine transcript from a conversation during an interview. Whoever the Marine had been talking to, their name had been blacked out to prevent information from falling into the wrong hands.

' _Like mine.'_  He thought.

* * *

***OFFICIAL TRANSCRIPT* DO NOT COPY***

**18TH OF OCTOBER IN THE YEAR 2002**

**XXXX is visibly distraught by account of wringing hands and nervous tapping of left leg.**

**Interviewed by Captain Hatime.**

**Hatime:** My name is Captain Hatime, I'm just here to ask you questions about your anonymous report to-

 **XXXX:** Are we being recorded right now?

 **Hatime:** Not by video, but a scribe is listening right now and is taking down everything being said for official records. You won't-

 **XXXX:** If someone knows I said anything, I'll be killed and my family will be tortured! You can't let anybody read this.

 **Hatime:** Please, rest assured that you and your family will be placed under protection after this interview has finished.

 **XXXX:** …

 **Hatime:** Now, all I need you to do is confirm verbally what it is that you stated on your written report.

 **XXXX:** *indistinct mumbling*

 **Hatime:** I'm sorry, could you say that a little louder?

 **XXXX:** I said I saw the girl in this lab on this island my ship brought cargo to!

 **Hatime:** No need for hostilities, Mr.  **XXXX**. Now, you wrote that you were a shipwright for the... _Venturer_ , a freelance cargo vessel. Is this information correct?

 **XXXX:** Yes.

 **Hatime:** Excellent. Now, when you saw the girl, what did she look like? Did she look like this?

* **HATIME SHOWS XXXX DOCUMENT 1 OF 1 SUBMITTED***

 **XXXX:** Yeah, for the most part. She, uh, looked a lot skinnier though. And her eyes were really sunken in, like a ghost or something like that.

 **Hatime:** And were there other people with her when you saw her?

 **XXXX:** Yeah, there were a bunch of people in lab coats and stuff. They were trying to get her to leave I think. She wanted to stay and see the ship but they kept saying it was bad for her sickness to be outside.

 **Hatime:** Do you know anything about this sickness they were discussing?

 **XXXX:** No, I don't. They left right after that.

 **Hatime:** Mr.  **XXXX** , do you know approximately how far away from the girl and the staff you were when you saw her?

 **XXXX:** Maybe...thirty feet?

 **Hatime:** And what were you doing at the time?

 **XXXX:** Uh...I was unloading boxes from the ship. They had this unloading bay behind the lab.

 **Hatime:** Are you positive that the building you unloaded the cargo to was a laboratory? Could you have mistaken it for something else?

 **XXXX:** No, man. There's no way. The people had lab coats on and I think one was wearing goggles and they all were carrying files or papers or whatever.

 **Hatime:** What island did you drop off this cargo at?

 **XXXX:** I don't know the name. The navigator would probably know since he had the coordinates.

 **Hatime:**  What were the coordinates?

 **XXXX:** I don't know. I'm not a navigator.

 **Hatime:** What did the island look like? What were its surroundings?

 **XXXX:** It was a winter island, really cold and stuff. It was really hard to get to. The crew almost turned back around, but the Captain said that we'd been paid a lot to drop off that particular load. He even said the guy paid us to never talk about the island to anyone ever again. How crazy is that?

 **Hatime:** What cargo were you paid to drop off at this lab, Mr.  **XXXX**?

 **XXXX:** All that was in the boxes were various food items. I think that load had noodles, flour, sugar, rice, and eggs. There might've been a few crates of sake in there, but I can't really remember to be honest. You'd have to look at the packing list.

 **Hatime:** Thank you, Mr.  **XXXX** , that will be all.

* * *

Law read over the transcript a few more times before placing it to the side as well. The lab the unknown man had been talking about must have been the one Summer had spoke about once before when she had talked about Viper.

" _I had food and a place to be for the time I sailed with them, but then they took me to this crazy doctor on some island. He did lots of experiments and kept me there for a long time. I'm not sure how long I really stayed. I would be given back to Viper several times, then returned to the lab. Viper was payed every time I was taken back."_

So, Viper had an affiliation with a lab and its staff somewhere. From the sound of the transcript, the island was so secret they paid the crew off to keep their silence. It must be some big secret, one the World Government didn't even know about. Or the Government knew and didn't want other to know they were affiliated. Either way, the most likely conclusion was that this lab was the center of this whole mess. And now that Summer was back in the hands of Viper, that was the only place Law could think of or knew about that Viper would return to.

' _Find the lab and you'll find Summer.'_  The answer seemed to be obvious.

"He's taking her to a lab." As soon as he said it aloud, it seemed to click. The speculation from the map and the several year gap in between known locations must have been the time she was being kept at the lab and experimented on. The most likely conclusion was that the lab was located somewhere between those two islands. It was the only information to go off of.

"Bepo, hand me those maps again." The bear leaned over and retrieved the Grand Line maps from before. Law spread it out over the floor, covering the box and his legs from its size. He found Terra Nova island and the ones surrounding it, but the others seemed to be nowhere to be found. There wasn't any evidence of their existence in the places the map showed. Taking a closer look at the map from the chest, he noticed a thicker black line running vertically in between two islands. It was right on the latitude and longitudinal lines and therefore not easily noticed. It was a map break, where one map was set besides another and printed together. All in all, the Marines had a very confusing way of mapping paths.

In tiny fine print, the words 'Proceeding map of New World' were written. He narrowed his eyes. Glancing back and forth between maps, he noticed that Terra Nova and the surrounding islands were fairly close to the end of the Grand Line and the beginning of the New World.

"The lab is in the New World?" Bepo asked, reading the paper from over Law's shoulder. With a sigh, the Captain ran a hand through his unruly hair. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

"It appears so."

"So, what's the plan, Captain?" Folding up the map, he placed it in the pile beside him.

"We're going to the New World."


	9. We Share The Sky

Liam gripped the den den mushi a little tighter. "The New World?" He repeated, as if he hadn't heard his captain right.

"Yes." Came the reply. "Our plans are changing a little. Is everyone in there with you?" Liam glanced behind him, seeing the stares of the other crew members on him. Swallowing, he nodded then shook his head because he was stupid to think the Captain could see him.

"Yeah, they're all here."

"Did you all hear that?" He asked, and there were several nods and affirmative replies. "Good. Now, I need all of you to start preparing for it."

"What are we gonna do about Kid, Captain? Are we still in an alliance?" Blake asked, scratching his head. Men nearby began to mutter, wondering the exact same thing.

"I'm still working on that." Law said, a little less enthusiastic. Obviously, their Captain was as much confused by the situation as they were. "The point is that you need to be ready for anything. Whether we stick to this alliance or not, you have to be prepared to do whatever I say at a moment's notice."

A resounding 'Aye, Captain' went through the room and Liam nodded to himself. He would stay loyal to whatever plan Captain had in store even when part of him was questioning the point of their actions.

"From now on, I want you all in the training room during your free hours. I need you to get stronger. We have to be our best to find Summer-ya."

"We'll definitely find her!" Penguin yelled, raising a fist in the air. His burst of confidence was inspiring. The rest of the men joined in, cheering their support for their missing nakama.

"Good. I'll keep you updated." Law hung up the den den mushi and Liam followed suit. There were still cheers going around after the call ended, and Liam let them celebrate for a few minutes. They needed to celebrate whatever they could for the time being. Something told him there wouldn't be much to celebrate in the coming weeks.

_'Stop being a downer. You'll find her. Just have some faith, like Casper told you...'_

"Alright, back to your duties! Those of you who aren't on the clock, I expect to see you training!" Liam yelled, ushering the people into the hallway.

* * *

Kat paced the railing of the ship, glancing back at Magneson every once in a while. "Are we almost there?" She asked. The captain didn't turn around.

"If you count six more days as almost there then yes." He scoffed. "I wouldn't. You'd be crazy to think so."

"I wanna see my sister! She's probably just  _dying_  to see me again. It's been so long!" Kat said cheerily. A breeze of hot air, laced with salt water, blew past the girl and she giggled from the feeling. "I wonder how much she's changed, and if her hair still looks the same, and if she's still smoking because I hope she has! It's really bad for her."

"Mmm." Came the captain's reply.

"Do you think Viper will be happy to see me again? He hasn't updated me on what's happening in a super long time! I hope everything's alright!" She swished up to Magneson in her flowy dress, watching the fabric flow back and forth as she walked. "So, what's the news anyway?"

"They have her." His monotone voice always came off as creepy to others but Kat thought it was adorable! Even the scar that ran from his temple to his right cheek was kind of cute.

"Oh, yay! So I  _did_  help! Hopefully Viper will be proud of me when I get back home!" She spun in a quick circle. "Do you think he'll give me some kind of a reward?"

"Probably not." He stated bluntly. The captain thought perhaps that his negative comment would discourage her from any further comments about anything, but he was sorely mistaken.

"My mother was  _so_  worried about me. She kept pestering me about how I would end up just like my sister and be a criminal but she doesn't know what she's talking about! We're not criminals." Instantly, the girl's face became hard and angry. "So I got rid of her." As quickly as the change in expression came, it went, leaving her face a bright and cheery pink.

"The sunlight is just so wonderful, Magneson!" She spun in her floral sundress, a colorful piece she'd found in the chest sent with Magneson's ship. She swayed back and forth just to see it flow around her knees. "Why don't you ever take off that coat? Let Lepus roam free a little!"

Immediately, Magneson's hand went from the ship's wheel to the bunny perched on his shoulder. Petting the small animal's head, his face remained stoic and stony.

"You must be crazy. Lepus is fine where she is." The bunny gave a purr of satisfaction. "Aren't you, Lepus?" He muttered to himself.

Kat watched the scene and smiled. Bunnies were so cute.

* * *

***One Week Later***

"Hey, wakey wakey, love!" Viper cackled, tossing the bucket of water onto the slumped over figure. Summer was startled awake, coughing and sputtering weakly. Her body shook from the cold and she heaved shaky breaths.

"Ah…" She hissed, barely able to utter a syllable. The sorry state the girl was in made the pirate captain grin wider. She couldn't have broken that easily.

"Don't tell me...you're sick of my company already? Now, love, you've still got a month to go! Ahahahahaha!" She winced from the loud noise.

Turning to his first mate, he gestured towards the girl. "Untie her."

* * *

The last thing Summer was conscious of was the pressure on her wrists suddenly easing and her body being tossed to the floor. Her numb body didn't register the pain, nor the impact. Just the sensation of movement through the air. Then, as her limbs very slowly began to gain feeling she could feel the wooden boards beneath her as her body was dragged across them.

There were muffled sounds from...talking? The ocean? Was it her nakama that she could hear? No, if it were her nakama she wouldn't be feeling this awful. Law would have fixed her up by now, would have made everything better again…

Then, the darkness went away and an intense light surrounded her, blinding her. Her eyes were squeezed shut but the light still filled her vision. Then her body stopped moving and she felt another impact on the deck.

She was lying on her back...or was it her side? Which way was the sky supposed to be? Slowly opening her eyes, all she could make out was blue. It was...so...blue.

"...sunlight...a bit...cage...can...pale!" Summer's consciousness only understood some of the words being spoken, but the voice alone made her cringe.

' _That man...'_  She thought. ' _He's still there.'_

' _Don't think. Don't talk. Just rest.'_  Part of her said. She grinned, or at least she thought she did. The feeling hadn't returned to her face.

' _All my life...I've been fighting. And now...I'm supposed to take it easy?'_

' _Rest. Your body must recover.'_

' _Whatever...'_

"Doesn't the sun feel lovely?" That voice said, and Summer felt a large presence settle beside her. A horrid smell wafter over her nose, but she was too weak to shy away from it.

"You've spent nearly two weeks in that cell. Two weeks in the dark! Surely a little sun would be good for you. So, take it all in!" Heavy thuds echoed around her as the presence moved. "You've got one hour."

And so Summer lay there, staring up at the sky for as long as they allowed. She could feel the vibrations of men as they walked by her, tending to their jobs on the ship. Sometimes, they would 'mistakenly' walk too close and trip on one of her limbs. A searing pain would flash through her nerves for a moment, but it would always dull soon after to a pulsing throb.

She tried several times to look at her injured wrists where the restraints had been. Her neck was so sore and swollen that she couldn't move it past a certain point, nowhere near close enough to look upon her hands. Finally, she realized she could bring her hand up and look at it that way. However just the thought of raising her arm was too painful to bear and so she dismissed the need to look.

Instead, she continued to stare up wards. At that big, blue sky.

' _Hey...'_  She wondered to herself. ' _We share the same sky...Law and I.'_

She smiled to herself, just a tiny hint of a smile, finally able to feel her face move.

' _Hey...Law...are you watching the same sky? Do you see how beautiful the blue is?'_

* * *

Many miles away, on a ship that wasn't his own, a pirate captain stood watching the clouds pass by. He held a strangely patterned hat in his hand, gripped tightly by tense knuckles. His bear companion was below deck, obediently following his orders of leaving him be for a moment. He'd much rather be on his own vessel, surrounded by his crew and nakama. But it didn't feel right with one of them missing. It wasn't right. It wasn't home. He sighed for what must have been the twentieth time.

 _'Five weeks...'_  He thought.  _'You've been gone for five weeks and taken my sanity with you.'_

His eyes wandered upwards. In that moment, he thought about how little he had payed attention to the great blue expanse above him. He lived on the one below, it was familiar to him much like a second home, but the one above was as much a mystery to him as was the woman he was after. His eyes narrowed.

He could almost hear her voice, feel the vibrations of her speaking, calling him...But he shook his head.

' _Stop imagining what isn't there.'_  He felt his fists clench of their own volition. A cool wind blew his unruly hair across his face, and he promptly placed the spotted hat back upon his head.

' _Stop moping and find her, dammit...'_  Turning abruptly, he pushed his way back down to below deck.

* * *

Pururururu...pururururu...gatcha...

"Stop calling me, god dammit..."

"Nikki, that temper of yours will get you into trouble one day." Viper cackled, hearing the distinct sound of the girl blowing out the smoke from her cigarette.

"My life, my choices. Now, what the hell do you want?"

"I heard your sister called to be picked up somewhere. Has there been any sign of her?" He glanced out of the window, finding Summer still laying on the deck.

 _'Her hour is almost up.'_ He thought idly. Nikki sighed on the other end.

"No."

"Well, keep me informed." He moved to hang up the snail but stopped just short. "Oh, I almost forgot. Please let James know what's going on. I think he'll want to know about the death of your mother."

"Mom's dead?"

"Unfortunately, she has passed on from this world."

If Viper expected any sort of grief from the girl, he was sadly mistaken. "Good, she should have dropped dead years ago. Would've saved me a lot of hatred." She took another long drag on her cigarette. "I'll let James know, but not because you asked me to."

"Thank you, my dear."

"I'm not your dear, bastard."

She hung up the phone. Viper laughed.

* * *

**Arriving in: 31 days**


	10. For Your Troubles

_***Two Days Later*** _

"We don't need Kid anymore." Law told Bepo while they were laying in their borrowed room. "I know where he's taking her-well, not  _where_ \- but a general idea of where."

"So, how are we going to break off the alliance? I don't think he'll be happy with us if we tell him we're leaving." Law shook his head.

"We won't tell him." Bepo wondered to himself what his captain was thinking.

"So how will we do it?"

"We'll go back to the sub with my powers tonight. Kid will never know."

* * *

"We'll be ready, Captain." Liam said, putting the snail phone away. He turned to the rest of the crew. "Get ready to set sail. Shachi and Penguin, I need you two waiting in the engine room. Jean Bart, you're in the navigation with Blake.

"Does everybody know what you're doing?"

The men nodded.

"We've got two hours! Be prepared!"

* * *

Night had fallen over the two vessels sailing together. Bepo sniffed through the halls of Kid's ship to see if everyone had fallen asleep. A few moments later, he came back with an affirmative that the way was clear. Grabbing the chest with Summer's files, Law tiptoed down the hall as quietly as possible.

It seemed that Kid's ship had many creaky boards on the floor, and Law winced with each squeak. He would glance at Bepo who sniffed the air. Luckily, even four or five times went undetected by the crew.

They made it to the outside deck without incident. Outside, the sub was surfaced and waiting for it's two missing occupants. Parker waited on the deck.

"Room." Law whispered, forming the blue sphere around them. He was careful not to make it too big. He'd noticed before that when his room passed through someone, they felt off and noticed a change. He feared it would wake up Kid and his crew.

Once the sphere covered them and a section of the sub, Law moved his fingers and muttered 'Shambles.' A second later, Law and Bepo had been transported back onto their own vessel.

"Welcome back, Captain." Parker said, opening the door for them.

"Have Penguin-ya and Shachi-ya ready at the engines." He gave his sword to Bepo who took it without a word. He hefted the box into a better position under his arm.

"They're already there."

"Good. Bepo, I want you in navigation. Get us on the currents that get us as far away as possible."

"Yes, Captain." The bear immediately headed towards the navigation while Parker and Law headed towards the kitchen.

"Everyone's in the kitchen?" Parker nodded. "Excellent."

Upon arriving in the mess deck, everyone turned to look as Law walked in. He was greeted with cheers and questions of information. Putting the chest on the counter, he waved them all off. "First, coffee."

There were a few laughs as Casper brought out a mug of coffee for the captain, who took it greedily. He'd been craving the drink for days, living off the one mug that Kid had grounds for the first time they'd sat down and talked. The ship lurched as Bepo and Jean Bart submerged the sub and prepared to get on the currents.

"Liam-ya, report." He said between sips.

"We've been working as usual. Everyone's been training hard over the past week or so."

"What's in the box?" Someone asked. Law set down his mug.

"Information from the Marines." He walked over and laid a hand on the top. "I know you're probably curious, but since it contains personal information about Summer-ya, I don't think I should share it."

"Oh, then keep it quiet, Captain. We don't want Summer mad at us for knowing something we shouldn't." The men shied away from the box, not even wanting to be affiliated with something that might get them beat up when Summer came back. With a smirk, Law moved away from it and sat back down.

There was another bounce from the sub as the ship hit a fast current. It settled before too long.

"So, we're going to the New World, right?" Parker asked to which Law nodded.

"We've remained on the Grand Line for too long. It's time to start the second half of our journey."

"Alright! Let's do it!" A few men shouted, sending the rest into cheers. Law grinned as they suggested a party to celebrate such an accomplishment. He only hoped the enthusiasm would hold once they got to the most dangerous waters in the world.

* * *

_***The Next Morning*** _

Kid awoke to a feeling that something was missing. As soon as his eyes opened, they narrowed once more. Something was wrong. Throwing the sheets off of himself, he quickly got dressed and threw open the door.

His first place to check was Killer's quarters. Without bothering to knock, he threw open the door. Inside, Killer was still asleep in some odd position, his face buried deep into the pillow. His blue and white helmet sat on the side table.

Going up to his first mate, he poked him hard in the arm to make sure he was still alive. Without lifting his head, Killer's muffled voice sounded tired and a little irritated.

"What do you want?"

"Something isn't right." Kid muttered. Killer shifted his position to find another comfortable spot.

"Yeah, you're invading my personal space."

Without a word, Kid left to check on the other two rooms. Heat and Wire were both still asleep. Nothing seemed out of place. Lastly, he walked by the Surgeon's room. Narrowing his eyes, he gripped the knob and pushed open the door.

There was nobody inside. On the bed lay a bottle of sake with a note. Picking it up, he read the words:

' _For the limited time that you were useful, here's a drink, on me.'_

Below the words was a picture of the Heart Pirates' jolly roger. Snarling in anger, he ripped up the paper and threw the pieces to the floor.

"Damn that surgeon bastard!"

* * *

**Arriving in: 28 days.**


	11. Experimentation

Law examined the still-beating heart in his hand as he walked closer and closer to the interrogation room. The organ was still warm, despite being absent from the body.

' _Incredible.'_  Law thought. ' _So many things are made possible by this.'_

Liam walked behind him, watching as his captain rotated the organ this way and that. His feelings at that moment were strange: part of him was disgusted by the impossible notion of someone's heart being ripped from their body and them remaining alive, while the other was grotesquely intrigued with the possibilities. He wasn't sure which one he wanted to win out.

Taking a turn down the hall, they approached the interrogation room door, hearing the soft breathing of their captive inside. Law turned to the medic.

"I want you to observe and write down your findings." Nodding, he took out a small notepad and a pen. With one more glance, Law reached for the knob and walked inside.

"I demand-"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep quiet and cooperate." The captain interrupted, taking a seat in the empty chair facing her. She huffed loudly, most likely frustrated by his haughty attitude and the fact that she was still strapped to the chair. Her eyes narrowed when he grinned. "Or, if you don't, I can always accommodate my hospitality to match your respect towards me. Either way, it won't matter to me in the least."

The underlying warning was blatant to Mona, and she kept quiet from then on. Instead, her eyes studied both men as they faced her, one holding a pen and paper, the other holding some sort of cube…

Her heart sank in her chest...well, actually it didn't, because her heart was in the hands of one of the worst of the cruel pirates known as the Worst Generation. The red cube pulsed in between his long, tattooed fingers and he seemed to relish the terror her eyes beheld. Her first inclination was to scream, to cry, to beg for the release of her organ, but any of those actions would have been fruitless. The Surgeon of Death surely wouldn't listen to her pleas.

"I've never had the chance to practice my ability in this way and I must say, the results are really very fascinating." He held up her heart a little, as if examining it more closely in the light, though she suspected his motives were more sinister than that. She knew of the concept of psychological torture and that is what she believed was happening right at that moment.

"As such," He continued. "I have yet to learn to what extent this ability can be used. That is why you are going to help me." He practically purred, excited by something Mona couldn't guess. "Tell me, does this hurt?"

He squeezed her heart a tiny amount, but the resulting pain that shot through her body was intense. Her muscles seized up, effectively preventing her movement. Something squeezed her organs together, or at least that's what it felt like, and she couldn't stop the following scream from exploding out of her mouth.

"AH...Ah…" She choked out, trying to catch her breath. With swimming vision she spat on the ground to try to clear her throat, do something to get air to her lungs but she felt like the oxygen was being sucked away from her.

And then finally the pain subsided, her breathing once again restored and the spots in her eyes slowly fading. Breathing heavily, she glanced up at the sadistic pirate captain with malice. He only grinned in return. The one standing behind him was writing something down.

"On a scale of one to ten, how awful was the pain?" The pirate asked in mock concern. Mona wanted to retort but her throat was still on fire from the pain. Law's only answer was a shake of her head.

"Well, I'm going to assume it was a one seeing as you're still relatively unscathed. So, let's go through each level  _just_  to be sure." He then squeezed the cube once more and Mona's screams filled the room.

* * *

Much later, Law turned to Liam. "What have you found so far?" Liam looked down at his notes.

"Well, it appears that leaving the heart does nothing to the integrity of the heart. It's still beating regularly and looks just as fresh as it would inside of her." A low moan broke through his explanation. He ignored the noise. "It also seems that whatever is done to the organ will subsequently affect the body as if it was still inside the body."

"Good. Anything else?"

Liam scratched his head in confusion. "I still don't understand how the body is still getting its blood supply without the organ but I'm sure further examination will clear that up." At his conclusion, a small whimper came from the woman who was half unconscious from the severe pain she'd received. Blood stained her Marine uniform, dripping from her open mouth. Her ragged breathing sent sharp pains through her chest.

"Hmm…" Law pondered Liam's findings. "So, following the same principle, if I was to stab her heart she would die?"

"Theoretically. We have no way of knowing without putting it into practice." Law turned back towards the woman, grinning when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Let's find out, shall we?" He whispered, taking Summer's dagger, which he had developed a habit of carrying around with him, from his belt. In one swift movement, he brought the blade through her heart and watched the result.

"AH-" She choked out a gurgled groan, her body lurching forward against the restraints. A gush of blood shot from her mouth, hitting Law's hoodie and Liam's shoes. A spasm shot through her shoulder before she slumped backwards on the chair, a small stream of blood leaking from between her lips.

Rising from his chair, Law reached over and put two fingers on her neck. With a nod, he looked to Liam.

"It seems your theory was correct." Liam nodded and wrote a few more things down on the notepad.

* * *

"How are we on supplies?" Law asked Casper, nursing a mug of coffee as he lounged in the mess deck. The older cook's exhausted face tipped towards the ceiling as he closed his eyes and sighed. It was deep into the night, both men unable to find sleep. Casper, Law suspected, couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was missing in his kitchen. On more than one occasion, Law noticed him glancing over his shoulder, as if sensing a presence that wasn't there. Or feeling the lack of presence that was supposed to be. Even so, after such an occurrence, the cook would always shake his head and throw himself more deeply into his work.

Casper, in turn, was firm in the belief that the sadistic Captain missed their absent nakama. Knowing Law to be a stubborn and reserved man, he would never admit such a feeling to himself but those traits were quite obvious when one looked hard enough. Quite frequently, the young rookie would stare blankly into space or out the porthole, thinking over whatever was preoccupying his mind. Casper guessed it had something to do with a young blond woman.

"As far as food goes, we're running low on necessities; flour, milk, eggs, sugar, and bread are below our normal range." Nodding, Law took out a piece of paper from his pocket. Handing it to the older man, he leaned back.

"The infirmary could use more bandages and antiseptic. I don't want to get caught up in a fight without any medical supplies to back us up." He stretched his arms above his head and winced when the joints there popped. "Much as I don't want to stop at an island, we can't just keep sailing. We'll run out of supplies sooner or later."

"Are there any islands around with short log pose times?" The captain shook his head.

"No, Bepo examined the map. The shortest time out of the next three islands is four days." Law glanced down at his now empty mug of coffee. Casper saw his eyes unconsciously flick over to the kitchen where the coffee machine was. Casper chuckled with a small grin.

"I think we'd best be heading to sleep now. If we want to stay our best we both need our rest. Even you." He emphasized, rising from the table and heading off to his own quarters. Law stared at his back, slightly disappointed that he couldn't get more coffee but knowing full well the cook was right. He really did need to get more sleep.

' _How am I supposed to sleep when_ she  _won't let me?'_ He thought, recalling the numerous nightmares and strange dreams he'd been having. They were always the same thing. That violet-haired woman staring deep into his soul. She would always speak to him, mouthing words without Law being able to hear them. It was confusing.

' _Who exactly are you?'_  He wondered to himself, not surprised when he wasn't given an answer.

* * *

_***The Next Day*** _

"Bepo, take us to Ortygia." Law directed, examining the map once more just to be sure. "It has the shortest log pose time and we can't afford to waste any."

"Yes, Captain." The bear pushed a few buttons into the dashboard and turned some wheels. With that done, Law walked back out of the room and towards his quarters. It was still early that morning and most of the crew were eating in the kitchen. The hallways were relatively empty with only one or two men passing him by. They exchanged quiet greetings.

Over the past weeks, the general morale of the crew had fluctuated. On good days, the determination to find their missing nakama won out against the growing worry and doubt. On the less desirable days the men were altogether silent, barely making small talk or going about their duties without exerting their best efforts.

Law himself had felt the shifting attitudes and inwardly felt the same. There were days when he almost thought about giving up, and it was usually Bepo's confident remarks about how they would find her that pulled him out of his depression.

His wandering thoughts left his mind on autopilot and when he realized his distracted state, he looked up to find himself standing in front of Summer's door. His first thought was to turn back, to leave her personal possessions alone, but his curiosity and sorrow got the better of him. Turning the knob, he found it unlocked and entered.

Flicking the light on, he gazed at the sparse furnishings that occupied all of the crew's quarters. A bed, a desk and chair, shelves, a dresser, and a small closet set on the opposite side. The same as all of the rooms on board.

But this was different. While the men's rooms may have dirty laundry scattered about the floor, magazines with less-than-appropriate images hidden in drawers and tucked under sheets, and smelled much like a locker room, this room was entirely feminine. It wasn't in the sense that there were flowers decorating the walls and fluffy decorations everywhere-there weren't-it was more the fact that it was clean and well-kept, treasured beyond what could be considered normal.

Walking inside, he closed the door behind him and eyed the belongings set about her room. On the shelves were a multitude of different objects. In the middle on a stand sat an adorned dagger, one of the ones the Kuja women had given her when she'd first joined the crew. He grinned as those memories came back to him.

Next to the dagger was a camera and, beside that, several pictures of herself and the crew. There were dozens of photos, probably one with each of the men. Each one had writing underneath it, a small description of whatever had been taking place.

PIcking one up, he saw Summer, Reid and Liam with faces close together in the frame. They sported the goofiest expressions Law had ever seen. Underneath the picture were the words 'The 3 Amigos!' Putting it to the side, he picked up one with Penguin and Shachi in it.

They were sporting different hats than the usual headwear, with Shachi wearing Penguin's and vice versa. Summer...wore his? Where had she gotten it? His spotted hat was a little big on her head but she didn't seem to mind as she playfully stuck out her tongue to the camera. The caption read 'The OTHER 3 Amigos!' Shaking his head, he set it back on the shelf.

There was one in the middle of the many photos that caught his eye. It was the only one that didn't have Summer in it. Picking it up, he examined it.

It was a picture of him, sitting at one of the mess deck tables, his hat lowered over his eyes. A mug of coffee sat in front of him but there was no indication of when the picture was taken. He raised an eyebrow at what she had written underneath.

'The Surgeon of Sleep. The Dark Dreamer. Trafalgar Law, one of the infamous 'Super-nappers! XD'

The word play with his given epithets was ridiculous, but nonetheless it still brought a small grin to his face. Only Summer would be strange enough to write such things with his picture. Hell, she'd be the only one brave enough. Placing the picture back where it was, he turned to the rest of the room.

It felt...empty. For the five weeks it hadn't been used, the personality had disappeared. The thing that had given it life had gone and now it was an empty shell of something great. All Law saw now was the past, and one he had hoped would remain.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, he placed his head in his hands. Soon, they balled up into fists.

' _Viper will pay for what's he's done. I'll make sure of it.'_

* * *

**Arriving in: 26 Days**


	12. Ortygia

"Prepare to surface." Jean Bart announced through the speakers of the submarine, pressing buttons for pressure gauges and turning knobs for mechanical movements. Bepo helped reach the ones that he would have had to stand up to move. He could hear the vessel respond to the gadgets and soon the water was rushing down below the viewing window, the water getting clearer and brighter as they ascended. Suddenly, with a rush of water and a small bounce, the metal vessel broke the surface and there lay an island in sight.

Ortygia was fairly small, no wider than a mile or two across. From the looks of it, it was a summer or spring climate island. It had one large mountain, adorned in green foliage, that rose from the center of the island to a peak. Grabbing the intercom again, he turned it on momentarily.

"Approaching the island. Stand by for docking." A small port came into view, large enough to fit a dozen or so ships at the most. The mechanics and rigging crew could be heard running through the halls to prepare for docking.

* * *

Law gathered the men in front of the sub after docking. "We'll stay at a tavern tonight. A little time out of the submarine will do us good." He didn't mention the fact that the general morale from being cooped up inside the metal vessel and missing one of their crew was started to weigh on him as well. "We also need to stock up on supplies. Casper has several lists of things needed, he'll give you a job to do. Get them done quickly and meet back here."

The older cook distributed the papers and set off with the men to buy the necessary things. All that was left afterwards was Law and Bepo who needed to book several rooms at the inn.

The town was quite small, not surprising from the size of the whole island. What it lacked in size it made up for in culture. The town thrived; merchants were set up all around the port with tables filled with fish-which Bepo only reluctantly passed by-to colored tents selling fine jewelry. The noise level was much more than what Law would have expected. The people were just as rambunctious as his crew could be at a party with too much alcohol.

Several times their way was blocked by crowds of people passing by or running children. By the time they made it to the tavern, just a few hundred feet from the dock, Law was about ready to slice a few of the obnoxious children to pieces. Only the thought of a room with fresh air stopped him from causing havoc in the streets.

A rusty sign indicated that the 'Merchant's Corner Tavern and Inn' was open for business, creaking with every swing fro the wind. The captain and first mate stepped inside to the cooler interior of the building. Inside, a large fireplace took up most of one wall. There was wood in the pit but remained unlit. Tables and chairs littered the room. They all seemed either old and worn or greasy and unwashed. Tankards lined the bar, an ornately decorated counter with bright stained glass behind it caught the eye.

Being so early in the day, there were only a handful of people seated at the tables and bar. They looked up at the two new arrivals, staring only a little at the strange sight of a bear, but quickly going back to their food and drinks. Law wasn't surprised by this. Most people tended not to stick their noses in everyone's business. Especially a pirate's business.

Walking up to the bar where a busty woman cleaned tankards, Law leaned an elbow on the counter.

"Excuse me, but who do I talk to about getting rooms?" Without a word the woman-no, she couldn't have been more than 16, the girl gestured to a man behind another counter, tucked in the opposite corner by a set of ascending stairs. Thanking the girl with a nod, Law headed over towards the man.

"Are you the innkeeper?" Law inquired politely. The balding older gentleman glanced up from his books. Peering through his small glasses, he straightened up at the sight of the two pirates.

"Oh, yes indeed. My name is Herald, at your service. Now, how many rooms will you be taking?"

"Fifteen."

"I'm assuming these will all be doubles, yes?" Law nodded, watching as the man did calculations on a small bookkeeping paper. "I'm also assuming you'll be staying four nights?" He asked, indicating the four days it took for the log pose to set.

"You would be correct." Law stated. With a few more muttered numbers and scratches on the paper, the man looked up at the captain.

"Fifteen rooms for four nights will be 850 beli." Law narrowed his eyes.

"I like the sound of 600 much better." The man raised his eyebrows.

"Why, sir, this is a business! I can't go around offering deals like that to anybody who asks."

"I'm not asking. I'm demanding." Law leaned closer on the counter. Likewise, the man retreated an inch or two.

"I understand what you're saying but there's no way I could offer anything less than 800." Meanwhile, Bepo stood just behind his captain watching the haggle between the two men go on. He still carried Kikoku, prepared for anything that could happen.

"Surely 700 wouldn't break the bank."

"Hmm…" The man placed a finger on his chin, staring at the captain before clearing his throat. "How's about this? You take care of a problem for me and I'll give you those rooms for 700 beli." Law raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of problem?" The innkeeper pointed over towards the bar, specifically at one of the men knocking back a large tankard of beer.

"See that brute of a fella at the bar? That's Rick, our town drunk and, well, there've been rumors around that he's been beating his wife, Margaret. Margaret's a lovely woman and we'd hate to see something happen to her." He glanced at Law quickly. "The bastard cheated me out of 300 beli in a loaded game of dice, too."

"You wish for me to dispose of him?" Law asked, glancing at the man. The older man glanced back and forth, trying to look inconspicuous but failing miserably. It was a good thing the brute in question was too focused on his beer to care much about anything else.

"I just want him out of my bar for awhile, maybe even for good. Think you could do that?" Law smirked devilishly. Without another word, he turned and walked towards the bar.

Making his way over to the man, the bartender behind the counter took one glance at the knife in Law's hand and nonchalantly walked away. She obviously knew something was about to go down. Spotting a steak knife from a nearby table, Law snatched it up and held it down low by his leg.

"You must be Rick-ya." Law said, watching as the bigger man downed another swallow of beer before turning his way. The smell of alcohol hit him like a punch in the face, mixed with the stench of rotten teeth.

"Wha'dya wan'?" He grumbled, seeming to have a hard time focusing on the man standing in front of him. Law took in the scraggly beard and previously broken nose and decided that he didn't much care for this man. He was rather unsightly and overbearing.

"I regret to inform you that you are no longer wanted on the premises of this establishment. I'm to escort you out." He said, putting as many longer vocabulary words into his sentence as possible just to irritate the man. His foggy mind obviously was having a hard time understanding his message.

"Out?" He questioned angrily. With a nod and a smirk, Law watched with anticipation as the man stood up to his full height. The man definitely came to at least a head taller than himself, with a build much larger than his relatively small figure. "I'm gettin' kicked out?"

"That would be correct."

"The hell I am!" Rick snarled, raising his fists to punch him, but Law beat him to it.

"Room." He muttered, creating his sphere and slicing the knife through the air. The man's torso separated before he could bring his arms down and his upper half began floating upwards in the blue sphere.

"Wha' in the hell?" He hollered, flailing his arms around in the air uselessly. Law put down the knife and retracted his room. The man's two halves fell to the floor with two large clunks. He leaned down next to the man's face.

"Get out before I kill you." He whispered. Even with the alcohol fogging most of his reasoning skills, Rick seemed to understand the danger of the situation. With an unmanly whimper, he somehow dragged himself out of the bar with his arms, while his lower half just ran with his legs. He was out the door in minutes.

Turning back, Law approached the innkeeper once more. Herald looked pretty shocked, unable to close his mouth from the events that just occurred. He had expected some fistfight and a few kicks while the guy was down, not...this. Law's grin only widened.

"Now, about those rooms."

* * *

That night, the crew was divided into pair and given a room. Penguin and Shachi of course got one together. Liam refused to leave his friend alone in the submarine, which Law could understand. He himself had checked up on the mechanic several times that day just to make sure he was in stable condition.

It was quite late in the night before Bepo fell into a deep sleep, breathing easily as he curled up on the opposite bed. The bear had a strange way of sleeping: on his stomach with the jumpsuit half on. Once when Law had asked about it, he had replied that it just didn't feel right to take off his uniform.

Law lay awake, staring up at the ceiling with thoughts of Summer in his head. He'd gotten used to the fact that her image seemed to be what haunted his mind on a daily basis. But sometimes it terrified him just how much she had an effect on him. Some nights he couldn't get her voice and her face out of his head and he spent the entire night laying awake in his bed. He really needed some sleep…

All the papers in her file led to some strange discoveries. He had a fairly good guess as to where Viper was taking her, but he still needed more information. The only question was, how was he going to get it?

Most of what he needed could only be obtained by being a part of the underground, and gaining trust and connections took time. Too much time. Law wasn't about to spend years gathering that information. Summer would surely be dead long before then.

What other options did he have? The darkened room helped to clear his head and removed distractions. What other ways could he get into the underground networks? The only people who had access to them were the Yonko, spies for the World Government, Shichibukai…

And suddenly, he had his answer.

* * *

**Arriving in: 25 days.**


	13. The Con and The Captain

The next morning, it became apparent just what sort of island Ortygia was. The Heart Pirates awoke to the loud commotion of fanfare. Trumpets and drums shrieked. Bells rang. A choir sang in perfect harmony. It was all so loud, and Law awoke with a devil's glare. He'd managed to get a few hours of much-deserved sleep but now he was being very rudely awoken at...he glanced quickly at the clock on the bedside table...5:30 in the morning?

"What on earth is that noise?" He asked Bepo, who rolled over and glanced out the window to the street below. Drawing the curtains to the side just an inch, the first mate took in the sight of a parade or something of that sort.

Below, acrobats tumbled and spun in the streets. Drummers formed perfect lines down the street, followed by the trumpeteers. The choir took up the front, dressed in robes of sheer white. Behind the whole procession, a man on a large chair being carried by six other men was robed in cloth of purples and rich reds.

"I think the king is coming down from the castle." The bear said. Rolling over with a groan, Law sighed heavily.

"Of  _course_  there's a king. Why else would this island seem so nice…" The news of a king would surely make their stay more difficult. Law had always found that royalty was demanding and a nuisance. So much for a little bit of rest.

"Bepo, get the others up. Obviously something is going on."

* * *

Several minutes later, with the men grumbling about their sudden awakening, Law led them outside where a large crowd of people gathered around the central square. Looking around at the citizens, this sort of thing wasn't too uncommon. There were passive expressions and small children didn't wonder at the sight of their king, meaning they saw him frequently.

"Hear, hear!" An official-looking steward proclaimed, gaining the attention of those present. "An announcement from the Royal House of Farraday!"

The man unfurled a parchment and read the contents. "Her Highness the Queen is in the last few days of her pregnancy and a celebrational festival will be held on the day of the birth!" Around them, the wives chattered excitedly in low tones, the children happy because the word 'festival' came up in the announcement. Law, personally, was unhappy by this news. He had hoped their stay on the island would be uneventful and quiet.

"His Highness the King has a few words." The man stepped back and the older gentleman on the chair rose from his seated position. He brought his hands wide.

"My people, these days are surely to be the happiest of my life. I wish to share these wonderful events with you. For the next few days, I ask that you prepare for the arrival of my son or daughter. It should be a joyous occasion! Therefore, taxes will be withheld for a few days until after the birth!"

A cheer went up through the people, mostly from the men at the mention of no taxes for awhile. With that, the King took his seat once more and the fanfare commenced. The whole procession turned in place and made their way up the road, presumably towards the unseen castle.

Within a few minutes, the noise reduced and the crowd dispersed. Townspeople headed towards their daily jobs and talked animatedly about the upcoming child to the royal family. Law was about to go back inside the inn and get food for his men, but a strange sight stopped him.

A man, visibly agitated, stayed where the crowd was. He paced back and forth, pulling on his hair and muttering quietly. Nonchalantly walking closer to the man, he heard his whispering strange things under his breath.

"How? I need the money and quick, but this might throw things through a loop. How am I supposed to get noticed now? What to do, what to do…"

Law narrowed his eyes, wondering what it was that the man was saying. A part of him told him not to get involved, it would be more trouble than it was worth. The other half was curious, and his curious side almost always won out.

"The rest of you, you're free to spend your time as you wish." The Heart Pirates scattered themselves through the crowd, some exploring the market and some going back to sleep upstairs. Law made his way over to the man.

Grabbing onto the man's arm tightly, he pulled him towards the inn. The man tried to shout out in surprise, but Law clapped a hand on his mouth."I'd like you to explain what it was you were muttering." The man's eyes locked onto him in panic, but Law was too busy steering them through the door.

Inside the bar area, no one paid the two men and a confused crew any mind. They were too busy celebrating the news of the child soon to be born. They filed into Law's room, locking the door behind them and none too gently tossing him into the room.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" He demanded. His wide eyes glanced back and forth between the pirates. His initial shock was probably the bear in an orange jumpsuit.

"I'd like to know what it was you were talking about outside." Law replied, crossing his arms. The man looked similar to a startled deer.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about, man."

"You were talking about something earlier." Bepo added, trying to gauge the man's memory. He only froze in fear.

"Y-you...talk?" There was a pause, and then Bepo lowered his head in depression.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Enough." Law demanded, walking a pace closer to their captive. "Tell me what you were talking about. I don't mind resorting to...less than pleasant methods to get you to talk."

The man gulped, realizing that he was in a dangerous situation. "I-I...I'm broke, alright? I've been trying to figure out ways to get some money quick, but nothing I've tried has worked."

"You're a con-man?" Law guessed.

"No!" Law's expression conveyed his doubt. "Well...yes." He finished, scratching the back of his head.

"I see."

"But it's not my fault, the king doesn't like me at all!"

"And why is that?" Law took up the desk chair, figuring that he might as well make himself comfortable.

"The guy's a total liar. You saw how he was with the town out there. That's not him at all. I knew him when he went to school. He was a bully and a thief."

"You don't perhaps think he changed as he grew older?" Law inquired, wondering to himself briefly why he was even bothering to listen to this man. What were his own motives? He found himself not really sure.

The man vehemently shook his head. "There's no way. The old Wesley would've cheated the entire town out of their money."

"That still doesn't explain why the king isn't very fond of you."

"Oh, right. Well, he knows that I knew what he was like. Cuz I used to be like that too. In fact, I still am." Law rolled his eyes, restraining himself from making too many snarky comments. This man was definitely of lower intelligence. "Anyways, he knows that I know and so he doesn't want me to tell anyone. So he made it really hard for me to get a job anywhere. He made people believe I was a liar!

"I can't earn any money, thanks to him. So I've been trying to find out a genius way to make some money quick and get off this island. You know, start over, begin fresh."

"Where would you go?" Law asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Anywhere, I guess. Just as long as it ain't got no king."

Law was struck by how ridiculous the whole story was. A petty grudge over absolutely nothing at all, fueling one man to do illegal things to accomplish nothing important at all. This is what he got for meddling, he thought.

However, the kidnapping of Summer from his ship left the crew with a lack of crazy antics and the energy that kept them all sane. Now, Trafalgar Law was a sensible man. He thrived under scenarios of reason and strategy. Mind games were his strong suit. You would never catch him dead while doing anything even  _remotely_  embarrassing or strange. That was his crew's personality. Thought the more he thought about it, the more he was unhappy. Law would never admit this to anyone, but…

He missed the craziness.

"Alright, I'll help you. But on one condition. You give me half of your profit." He concluded, taking in the man's surprised expression.

"You'll...help me? Why would you do that?" Law grinned, just a little bit excited for the chaos he could unleash with the right amount of prodding.

"It's been awhile since I've had a little fun."

* * *

"You want a quick way to make money?" Law asked. The man, who'd introduced himself as Albert, nodded vigorously. "Well, the only people I know who would be able to give you sound advice in that field would be these two." Law pushed Shachi and Penguin forward, closing the door behind them. The engineers looked confused, but nonetheless sat down with Albert.

"So, any ideas?" Shachi asked him, and he placed a finger on his chin.

"Hmm...what if I stole all the sheep on the island, held them ransom, then demanded a bunch of money for their return?"

Penguin looked doubtful. "Don't you think they'd find out who you were though?" Albert cocked his head.

"Well, yeah. I want them to know who I am so they know who to pay to get their sheep back." Shachi shook his head.

"That's not the way that goes. If you're gonna hold something or someone ransom, you gotta remain anonymous. Otherwise, people might form an angry mob and kill you."

"Oh." Albert's face fell. The men lapsed into silence, sorting through their own ideas in their heads. Finally, Penguin spoke up.

"Hey, what if you opened your own business?"

"Nah, too hard." He shook his head.

"You could steal a boat and get off the island?"

"Nah, way too easy." He still had that thoughtful expression, missing the fact that Penguin and Shachi did a sweatdrop.

' _What is wrong with this guy?'_ They bought thought to themselves.

"Well, maybe...you could...become...a seer?"

"What's that?" Albert asked, finally focused on the two men in front of him. They shrugged.

"It's like an oracle. Or a psychic. You know, palm-reading, seeing the future, telling fortunes. That sort of stuff."

"Well, how do I become a seer?" Penguin scoffed.

"They're not real, you just say that you are. It's easy. People come to you asking for what their future looks like, you tell them some nice happy sweet prophecy and they give you all their money!"

"Really? That's all there is to it?" He started to get excited, liking the sound of how simple the plan was.

"Yep. The only thing you really need is some kind of 'magic' item. Like a wand or a crystal ball."

"Hmm…what about a book?" Shachi asked, thinking of something. Penguin thought about it before nodding.

"Yeah, that could work. Why?"

"Well, Parker's got some magic-looking books we could probably borrow. Let's go ask him."

Searching all over the inn for their nakama, they finally found him downstairs in the bar. He was leaning over the counter talking to the bartender. Unfortunately, Shachi and Penguin were never good at reading social cues.

"Hey, Parker! Can we borrow your magic, voodoo books? Or are they ritualistic ones? Either way, we need to borrow them!"

The bartender gave all three Heart Pirates strange glances before walking off to do her job. Parker clenched his fist before turning to the engineers.

"What in the hell do you need them for?"

"We're going to make Albert here a seer so he can make money."

Parker only stared at his friends. "A seer?" They nodded. He sighed tiredly. "Just don't lose them, ok? They should be in my room."

"Thanks man!" The three men ran up the stairs and towards Parker's room. Parker was left at the bar, shaking his head.

"What a bunch of idiots." Still, he grinned at the weird antics of the two engineers. It was about time they did something like this. The whole crew needed it.


	14. Hen-Stealing

"What am I supposed to do first?" Albert asked, paging through the strange book. The delicate drawings inside looked to be decades, maybe even centuries, old. Shachi and Penguin were leaned up against a wood fence, staring up at the sky. Penguin scratched his nose.

"Hmm...well, you're not gonna know anything 'miraculous' the first time so we probably have to set the first one up." The three men glanced around, wondering what they could do. In the distance, an older woman tended to her chickens and hens. She spread seed over the ground with a small smile, watching as the birds had their fill. Crouching down, she pat her hand on one's head lightly and then returned to her house.

"What if we steal a few of her birds?" Albert wondered, rubbing his chin with his finger. The engineers hummed.

"What does that have to do with anything though?" Albert looked over as if they were idiots.

"It's pretty obvious. We steal one of the birds, she'll think that someone stole it-"

"Because we  _did_  steal it." Shachi interrupted.

"Shut up!" He flicked him on the nose. "We steal the bird and she'll start asking if people know where it is. I'll come up and use my powers as a seer to tell her where the bird is."

"It's not much but it's a start." Penguin commented, standing and stretching. The other two did the same and looked around for the old woman. She was still inside the house.

"Alright go and steal a hen." Shachi pointed towards the yard, and Albert looked up in surprise.

"I-I thought you guys were gonna help me?" They shook their head.

"We can only guide you in the right direction. If you want to accomplish something and do it right, you have to do it yourself."

"Fine." The man pouted, turning towards the yard once more. Once Albert was out of earshot, Penguin turned to his friend.

"How long do we have to help this guy?" Shachi shrugged, whispering back in return.

"Captain just said to keep it going as long and as hyped up as possible. So, whatever that means." Penguin sighed and crossed his arms.

"I'm getting tired of this guy. He's kind of...boring I guess."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." The two followed Albert to the chicken pen and watched him climb over with great difficulty.

"You don't wanna make too much noise or the old lady will come back out." Penguin advised.

"Right." Albert grunted, struggling to get himself the rest of the way over the fence. Shaking their heads in unison, the engineers helped push Albert over the fence and onto the dirt on the other side.

"Oof!" He grunted, his behind hitting the dirt. Rubbing his backside, he slowly picked himself up and looked around. "Which one should I take?"

"Umm…" They looked all of the birds over. "That black one over there. It's the only black bird so she should notice immediately that it's gone."

The bird in question was a large hen with a sharp beak, more than likely able to cause a few scratches and bruises with its claws and beak. Albert gulped and resigned himself to his task.

Taking cautious steps forward with his hands out, he stared down the black hen. "Here, chicken, chicken, chicken…" He cooed. The hen cocked her head back and forth, clucking every few seconds.

Albert was almost within arm's reach of the hen and she cawed and began to run away. "No!" He shouted, chasing after the fleeing bird. "Come back here!"

While Albert ran around the pen, dodging upset chickens and trying to snatch up the black hen, Shachi and Penguin placed their hands over their eyes and shook their heads.

"He's beyond help." Shachi muttered.

"Why even try?" Penguin commented.

The front yard was a ruckus, and the two Heart Pirates were surprised that the old woman didn't come running out of her house. The bird chase lasted for all of five minutes without anyone noticing them, somehow, and finally Albert caught the black hen by the leg triumphantly.

"I got it!"

"Good, now run!" The pirates yelled, noticing a shadow behind a window of the house. They ran away, leaving the wannabe-seer in the yard holding the hen.

"Hey, wait!" He yelled, clambering over the fence with the bird in hand.

"Are you sure she didn't see us?" Albert asked through heavy breathing, placing a hand on his chest to slow his heartbeat.

"Yeah, I looked back and she just continued to feed the chickens. We're safe." Penguin huffed, coughing out the phlegm in his lungs.

"Where are we gonna do with the chicken now?" Shachi stood up from the ground, carefully taking the chicken from Albert's hands. "We have to hide it somewhere."

"There's an old tree on the edge of the woods with a big hole in the middle. If we get some sort of net and put it over the top, we can turn it into a cage of sorts." The con said, standing up himself.

"Sounds as good as any other option." The three set off towards the forest, careful not to be seen by any of the townspeople or the old woman. Along the way, they took a net from a nearby fishing stand without the man noticing.

The forest was set back a little ways from the town, but it was no more than a five minute walk away. The trees were tall and healthy, sporting vibrant green leaves. Flowers dotted the edge of the forest line, splashing the grass with pinks and red and whites.

The tree Albert had mentioned stood on the very edge of the woods. Just as he'd said, a large knot had been hollowed out and a big hole, the perfect size for the hen, formed. The three went up to it.

"You got the net?" Shachi asked, and Penguin hefted it up in a ready position. Albert clutched the chicken tightly, placing it in the hole.

"I'm gonna let go and you nail the net in place." The engineers nodded, preparing themselves. "Ready? One, two, three!"

Thrusting the chicken deep into the hole, Shachi and Penguin tightened the net over the hole, trying to hold back the resisting chicken. Somehow, without letting the chicken go, they managed to hold the net to the tree securely. Stepping back to survey their handiwork, they wiped the sweat from their foreheads. The chicken flapped it's wings in an attempt to escape, but the net held.

"Well, now what?" Albert asked. Suddenly, a woman's voice was heard from the town.

"My hen's been stolen! Has anyone seen it?"

* * *

**Arriving in: 24 days**


	15. Albert Almondseed

"Ok, now all you have to do is wave your hands over the book like this." Penguin demonstrated strange movements over the book, as if summoning something. "You can mutter things under your breath too, that'll really convince them." Albert took a deep breath, preparing himself for the first stunt.

"Ok, I've got this."

"You've got this." Shachi repeated, steering him in the direction of the town. "Now, go get 'em!"

"I've got this!" He confirmed, setting off towards the woman's yelling voice.

Penguin and Shachi didn't follow, instead watching as Albert tripped on a root poking through the soil. In the next instant, he'd landed facefirst onto the dirt, a muffled groan his only response. The two engineers deadpanned at the show of clumsiness.

"He's so doomed." Shachi said. His friend nodded along with him.

"Yep."

* * *

"Has anyone seen my black hen? She was just here an hour ago when I was feedin' the birds. Please, did anyone see anything?" The older woman pleaded, wandering through the village in distress.

Albert emerged from behind a building, carrying the 'mystical book' with confidence. Walking over, he bowed slightly.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but I couldn't help but overhear your plight. My name is…" He hadn't thought about what his name would be. He thought quickly in his head. "A-almondseed. Albert Almondseed." The older woman look flustered.

"Well, that's all well and good, Mr. Almondseed, but unless you've seen my black hen, I don't believe you can help me." He wagged a finger with a grin.

"Ah, but you see, I'm a seer. I can, in fact, help you in your search. Please, allow me to assist." He pulled out the book in a flourish, turning to a random page in the middle and tracing the words with his finger.

"A seer? Why, there isn't no such thing!" The woman exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Please, I just need to concentrate. Then, I promise, I will help you find your hen."

The woman looked doubtful, as if this whole situation was stupid, but she eventually nodded in reluctance. "Fine."

Going back to the book, Albert wiggled his fingers over the pages, muttering nonsense under his breath so the woman wouldn't hear. Touching the pages delicately, he looked up and closed his eyes.

"I see…" He paused for dramatic effect. "I see many trees...but no buildings." He furrowed his brows in thought. "And...a net or some sort."

Opening his eyes, he took in the crossed arms and raised eyebrows of the woman. "That's all you've got?" She asked. He frowned.

"Well, do you know of any place like that around here?" The woman thought a moment before nodding.

"Well, we've got the woods a little behind the town. Maybe the hen wandered there. I suppose it's worth a look." She sighed, not wanting to walk so much to find her hen.

* * *

Albert accompanied the older woman, along with a few other townspeople wanting to help, to the edge of the forest. He resisted the urge to walk straight towards the tree that held the hen. That would come off as too suspicious.

Walking along the edge of the forest first, they were slowly nearing where the hen was supposed to be. Albert tried not to be visibly jittery and nervous, so he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

It took another five minutes before the group saw the tree. "Look, it's the hen!" One of the townspeople pointed in the general direction of the tree. FInally seeing the hen cawing loudly and flapping its wings, the group rushed forward. The older woman was left to walk as quickly as she was able.

Upon nearing the tree, she gasped in surprise. "Someone's trapped my hen in a tree! What kinda sick criminals would do such a thing!"

Albert helped another man undo the netting around the tree and restrained the bird without incident. The old woman took the bird and smoothed its feathers down in a comforting motion.

"There, there, Margaret. Everything's gonna be fine. Don't you worry about any bird-nappers again. Mama's gonna keep a watchful eye on you from now on." Clearing his throat, Albert stepped forward.

"Ma'am, I'm so happy to have been able to assist you today. Please, take care." He began to walk away but she spoke up.

"Wait, sir!" He turned. "I suppose an apology is in order, after all your seer abilities is what helped me find my Margaret." She dug in her pockets a moment before producing two coins. "Here's payment for your services."

At first he waved it off. "Oh, you don't have to-" He was cut short by her thrusting the money into his hands.

"Just take it." The group of townspeople began to walk back with the old woman, leaving Albert to stare at the money in his hand in wonder. Suddenly, the two engineers appeared from within the woods.

"We were watching the whole time, and it looks like you convinced them." Shachi said, but Penguin was shaking his head in shame.

"Almondseed? Really? That's got to be the absolute worst seer's name I've ever heard in my life. Why in the heck would you say Almondseed?"

Albert shrugged. "I saw a lady eating almonds nearby and it was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Well, whatever. The plan worked, so now you just have to continue making these prophecies and stuff and you'll be rich soon enough."

"Wait, you're not leaving me are you?" He glanced between the two, noticing their tired expressions. "I can't do all this on my own! I need your help."

"We can only help you so much. The rest is up to you, but we'll be watching just to make sure you don't get yourself killed." Penguin answered, turning away towards the town. Shachi followed suit, leaving Albert by the tree. He furrowed his brow, gazing down at the coins in his hand once more.

The power that being a seer held was quite magnificent. The opportunity to expand upon his power was within his grasp and he grinned. All he had to do was keep up the persona of a seer and give vague prophecies and the rest is history.

' _This will be too easy.'_  He thought.


	16. The Unborn Child

As Shachi and Penguin walked the town, they heard frequent whispers between the townspeople about a 'mysterious seer with strange abilities.' They would only glance at each other and grin. It seemed their plan of making him known worked.

"I swear! Yesterday we went to the forest and the hen was right where he said it would be. He even propheciezed the net that held the bird in. It was amazing." A man told a woman in a heated conversation to their left.

"His name was Almondseed. Such a strange name though I'm sure the island of seers names their children strange things." A housewife nearby commented.

"I got to talk to the seer." A little boy said to a group of children. "He told me that he's slain eight dragons!" They all stared open-mouthed at the boy as he nodded smugly.

The two engineers quickly walked back towards the sub to report their progress.

* * *

"Captain, the plan worked. Albert is now known by the whole town as a seer!" Penguin said, watching Law take a long drink from his coffee. Setting it back on the table, he nodded.

"Good. Now, do not make contact with him again. I want to see where he takes it from here." They nodded their understanding and went to inspect the engine room. It was about time for their safety check.

Law watched them go, finishing off the last of his hot drink and bringing the mug to the kitchen. Inside, Casper gave him a nod in greeting and Law placed the mug in the sink.

"I've been holding off on sayin' this but…" Casper started, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I might need a new kitchen assistant." Law looked up in surprise.

"Summer-ya is your assistant." The cook sighed.

"I know. Trust me when I say I don't want a replacement, but ever since she started helping me in the kitchen I've realized that I do need help." He placed the knife in his hand on the cutting board and leaned against the counter. "Since she's been gone it's becoming increasingly more difficult to get these meals finished."

"..." Law looked away, trying to ignore the pang of guilt and sorrow at the word 'replacement.' He had to keep reminding himself that he would rescue her, that she would return.

That she would come home.

"It would only be temporary." Casper promised, lowering his eyes in shame.

"I'll have someone assigned." Law said quietly, turning and leaving the kitchen quickly. Casper didn't blame him. The very thought of giving Summer's job to someone else was like admitting that she wouldn't be returning, that they were admitting defeat. They couldn't just do that…

* * *

"Hmm…" Albert furrowed his brows, holding the hand of a young woman who had come to him. "I see…" He traced the lines on her palm, slowly focusing on nothing in particular to give his eyes a faraway look. "I see great love in your future, but only after you go through trials and hardships."

The woman looked down, but still gave a little smile afterwards at the sound of her fortune. "Do you see anything else?"

He pondered a moment, as if still searching through the 'void' to see her future. "No, the way is cloudy. I see no more of your future."

The woman retracted her hand and she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Her hands clasped in front of her in a shy gesture. Albert watched as she looked up into his own eyes with unshed tears. "Thank you. A thousand times, thank you."

"It is no burden, my dear. Now go live the rest of your life!" He gave her shoulder a small pat and sent her on her way. "Now, I'll take the next in line!"

The woman left the purple tent Albert had set up in the market and smiled at the next occupant. "Welcome, please sit and tell me what it is you'd like me to do for you."

It was...one of the Heart Pirates, recognizable by the strange white jumpsuits that was their uniform. He had dirty blonde hair, and vibrant green eyes. Catching the light just briefly, a tiny hoop earring was pierced in his ear. He looked angry, but his gaze wasn't directed at Albert. It was as if...he was mad at himself? He lowered himself into the chair across the table.

"I know you're a fraud. I know what you do isn't real, but I guess I'm just some hopeful idiot because I still want to hear what you say."

"Umm...ok?" Albert questioned. "What exactly do you want me to tell you?" The man took out a necklace from his pocket. It was a bird, made from black stone and violet eyes. It was pretty small, tiny enough to fit in the man's hand and be concealed easily.

"What-" He coughed a few times, out of the need to or nervousness Albert couldn't tell. "What does...my love life...look like in the future?" His question came in parts, as if he wasn't entirely certain he wanted to ask it. He stared at the pendant, and Albert shook his head.

"Give me your hand." He said, and the man surrendered his hand, still holding the necklace in the other. Staring intently into the lines on his palm, stalling for time to make it seem like he was actually concentrating on the 'void.'

"I see a romance in your future." He said, glancing up at the man. He didn't react. "But, a major event ends the relationship and it won't be able to be fixed." He made up, wondering why the pirate had even come in the first place. "That's all I see."

"Thanks." The man said, digging in his pocket for a coin and placed it on the table. Standing up suddenly, he exited the tent and left Albert to wonder what all that was even about.

He wasn't able to ponder it for long as in the next second, the loud proclamation of fanfare trumpeted through the market and people outside began to mutter and talk amongst themselves.

' _The King?'_  Albert thought with wide eyes. ' _Why is the King coming to the town?'_

"People of Ortygia, make way for His Highness, The King." People were shuffling outside and the heavy thud of boots came closer and closer to his tent.

He schooled his features just in time to watch the King pull the flap of his tent aside and enter. The King himself was a hard man, sporting a grey beard and mustache and a large nose. It was previously broken, probably from some age-old war or battle. His deep brown eyes were stern, as if the entire world was not to his liking. The King flourished a crimson cape behind him and sat with grace upon the chair opposite Albert. Behind him, an advisor stood in front of the flap, there to advise the King on whatever information he wanted and to prevent anyone from listening in on their conversation from outside.

"It has come to my ears that you are a self-proclaimed seer." The man's deep voice said. Albert nodded mutely, not sure exactly why he was receiving this visit. "I'm not normally one to believe in such things, but I do have a request."

"W-what is it that I can help His Highness with?" Albert responded, placing a hand on his magic book on the table.

With a tired sigh, the King allowed himself to relax a little in the chair, leaning back and placing his arms on the armrests. "As you know, my wife is due to give birth to our first child any day." He brushed a hand through his hair. "We told the physicians and doctors that we wanted to keep the sex of the child unknown until they were born but," He started, glancing around. "I'm dying to know what it will be."

"Y-you...want me to tell you the gender of your unborn child?" Albert clarified, and the King nodded.

"If I ask the doctors or physicians of the castle, then my wife will know that I went back on my promise that I would remain in the dark on the matter with her. I can't have an angry wife, but my curiosity is burning."

"I see." Albert said, opening the book to a random page. It had pictures of fire and dark holes. Deciding that this probably would've made the King nervous, he flipped the page. This one had a picture of a woman.

' _Perfect.'_  He thought. Placing the book in the center of the table, he placed his fingertips on the edge of the page.

"Your Highness, will you please place your hand on the center of this page?" The King complied, looking doubtful and somewhat excited at the same time. "Now, close your eyes and help me concentrate on what it is you want to know."

Closing his own eyes, Albert hummed lowly to allow him a peaceful environment to think. Inwardly, he was panicking.

' _What am I supposed to do? If I tell him the wrong one, he'll spread the word that I'm a fraud! I only have a 50 percent chance of getting this right, but I need better odds! What to do…"_

"Boy, girl. Boy, girl. Boy, girl." He muttered, acting as if the answer was still unclear. "Boy...girl...boy...girl…"

"Do you have an answer?" The King asked hesitantly, not wanting to break his conversation.

"Boy, girl...boy,girl…" Albert continued, covering up his panic with muttered gibberish. Maybe if he just continued spewing boy and girl together, he would get fed up and leave. Then, technically, he wouldn't be wrong at all.

"Boy, girl…" He muttered, and he could feel the King shifting.

"Unless you have an answer, I will take my leave." Came his gruff, and obviously annoyed, response.

"Boy, girl. Boy, girl." With a sigh, the King rose from the table and left the tent. Albert continued to spew these mutterings until he was sure the King wouldn't come back. Hearing the sound of the distant footsteps and the mutterings of the people once more, he called out to the next in line.

* * *

**Arriving in:** **23 days**


	17. What Isn't Reality

Albert looked down at the chest of gold, running his finger over the shiny coins with awe. He'd never seen so much money in his life. Picking up a few, he felt their smooth surface before letting them drop back onto the pile. Suddenly, two of the Heart Pirates come up from behind him and take the chest by the handles.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" They ignore him and exit the tent. Albert, confused to what was happening and angry that his gold from telling fortunes was being stolen, ran after them.

"Give me back my gold!" He cried, trying to pull the chest from their grasp but they were too strong. Their steps took them closer and closer to the yellow submarine docked at the harbor. The captain was leaning against the hull, arms crossed and a small grin on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Albert demanded when the two men dropped the chest in front of the pirate. Pushing off the wall, the captain crouched down and picked up a few coins.

"Acting upon our deal." He said. Albert cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" Dropping the coins and closing the lid, the captain looked up.

"The conditions of helping you were very clear. You would relinquish half your profits to me. Did you forget?" He chuckled darkly.

"Now, just one minute-" Albert went to pick up the chest but Law put his foot on the top, preventing him from moving it. The con looked up into the man's cruel eyes, seeing something there he didn't quite like.

' _Maybe I shouldn't have made that deal.'_  He thought.

"Unlike you, I don't easily forget agreements." Nodding to the two pirates, they took the handles once more and brought it aboard the sub. Albert started to scramble after it but Law's sharp voice stopped him.

"You'll get it back once we divide it up. Until then, I suggest you go find something else to do. Maybe a palm reading or two." He chuckled, heading back inside the vessel. Albert was left outside, gawking at the captain who didn't seem to notice his anger. Clenching his fists, he bared his teeth.

The nerve of that pirate! How dare he just take the gold away from him. He was willing to bet he wouldn't see a single coin returned to him. They were just robbing him of his money…

Suddenly, shouting rang out through the town coming from the direction of the castle. A man, dressed in the official robes of a scribe or scout, ran as fast as possible to the center of the market. Stopping to catch his breath a moment, he drew a long breath.

"Her Majesty, The Queen has given birth to twins! A boy and a girl! The celebrations will commence on the morrow!" A great cheer rose up from those around and they scuttled off to tell the rest of the people.

Albert watched as the man began to run back to the castle, but he was still too stunned to move. His prediction had been right. Or, at least, lucky. He'd no idea what gender the baby would have been, but some kind of god was on his side if this was the result of his stalling the day before with the king.

The runner stopped in the middle of the road, seemingly forgetting something, before turning around and running back. He glanced at all the faces of those around him, finally landing on Albert. Running up to him, he bowed slightly. Albert raised his eyebrows. He'd never been bowed to before.

"Master Seer, the King requests your presence at the castle." He waited for his answer.

"Ah...oh, yes. Yes, of course. Please, escort me there." With a nod, the runner lead the way to the castle.

' _Things are getting serious now.'_

* * *

' _ **You lie, silent there before me.'**_

Summer's mind was foggy, sluggish from lack of food and sunlight. From being restrained in the same position for over a week, from not knowing when she would die…

A woman's voice floated through the room...or was it in her head? There wasn't any light in the room, at least that's what she thought. A tiny ball of light floated through the air. She blinked rapidly to try to get the grogginess out of her vision.

' _ **Your tears, they mean nothing to me.'**_

Again, the voice drifted on the edge of reality and a hallucination. Summer's head craned at an awkward angle so she shifted it to the side. A sharp pop went through her spine as the misplaced joint there went back into its position. A drop of cold liquid dripped from her face, and she realized she was in fact crying. When had she started? She looked around for the glowing orb, but it had disappeared.

' _ **The wind, howling at the window.'**_

The orb reappeared from behind her shoulder, floating directly in front of Summer. The light hurt her eyes, despite how dim it was. As she watched, the orb slowly grew in size and shape. Before long, the silhouette of a person, no, a woman stood before her.

' _ **The love you never gave,**_

_**I give to you.'** _

The melodic singing she'd heard before was now more audible. Obviously coming from the figure of light before her, Summer tried to speak. Her throat was nothing more than a dry husk at that point, but she tried to swallow in an attempt to talk.

' _ **Really don't deserve it.'**_

The figure leaned down towards her, fingers gently stroking her chin. Although she knew the figure was touching her, she could not feel it. There was no pressure or heat or anything.

' _ **But now, there's nothing you can do.'**_

The figure retreated slightly, gliding around her to behind the chair. Summer wasn't sure what to think about what was happening. Who was this?

' _ **So sleep, in your only memory.'**_

She appeared at her other side, fingers trailing the chair and Summer's shoulder. Summer tried to speak, to utter a sound to try to communicate with this strange apparition, but her throat would not cooperate.

' _ **My dearest daughter.'**_

"M-moth-?" She started, but the woman's singing interrupted her.

' _ **Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.'**_

There was no way. No way at all. It wasn't possible. This couldn't be happening. She'd never even met…

' _ **It was always you that I despised.'**_

"D-des-pised?" She croaked in confusion. Why would her mother despise her? Because she was a pirate? She'd never even met her! This didn't make sense.

' _ **I don't feel enough for you to cry.'**_

She stood in front of the chair now, facing her. Her mother had no face as all she was was a figure of pure, dim light. Summer's tears came harder, dripping onto her legs and shirt.

"Why?" She couldn't understand. The woman gave no reaction other than to continue singing.

' _ **Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.'**_

"No." She shook her head, wincing when the movement started her raging headache once again.

' _ **So insignificant, sleeping dormant inside of me.'**_

She walked around her small cell, gently touching the metal bars. Summer could no longer speak, too choked up to utter another word.

' _ **Are you hiding away lost, under the sewers.**_

_**Maybe flying high in the clouds'** _

If this was her mother, what exactly was she talking about? What did any of this mean?

' _ **Perhaps you're happy without me.'**_

' _No!_ ' Summer wanted to scream. ' _I'm not happy! My life has been miserable! I hate my life!_ I hate everything!'

' _ **So many seeds have been sown in the field,**_

_**And who could sprout up so blessedly,** _

_**If you had died.'** _

' _If...if I had died? Do you hate me because I lived and you did not? Is this why you're here? Do you really hate me?'_  A feeling of desperation went through her, seizing her up into a panic-induced attack. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Her vision went black, but still the woman's voice floated through her head.

' _ **I would have never felt sad at all,**_

_**You will not hear me say I'm sorry.** _

_**Where is the light,** _

_**I wonder if it's weeping somewhere.** _

_**.** _

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,** _

_**It was always you that I despised.** _

_**I don't feel enough for you to cry,** _

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.'** _

When Summer was finally able to open her eyes, most of the panic and despair having gone away, she found that the light was gone and her cell was once again plunged in darkness. There wasn't a sound, only the wind pushing against the wood of the hull. No one walked above on the deck, so Summer assumed it was the middle of the night.

Her breathing came uneasy and weak. Finally, she thought she understood.

' _Mother, you want me to die. You want me to feel what you felt when you died. You want me to pay for getting to live the life you would have lived.'_

She gulped, trying to clear her throat. A small grin spread across her lips.

' _I'm sorry Mother, but I can't do that. I have to live. For them, those pirates, my family.'_

* * *

**Arriving In: 22 days**


	18. Scheming Pirates

"Presenting, the Master Seer!"

The scribe's exclamation was followed by the line of guards on each side of the walkway raising their swords straight. The sound of metal armor sliding against metal caused Albert to jump slightly. In the massive size of the room, the sound reverberated against the walls and he could feel it in his bones.

Albert was frozen in place, intimidated by the immense size of the throne room. Marble columns rose in regular intervals parallel to the long, purple rug. The whole room was marble, draped with deep red and blue tapestries between grand windows. Across the room, sitting on an enormous jeweled throne, was the king. As always, he was adorned in rich colors and soft fabrics. In his right hand was a scepter, topped with a large blue jewel.

The scribe jabbed Albert in the side with his elbow, and cleared his throat a little. "Uh, that's your cue." He whispered, and Albert realized he'd been standing there without moving. Shaking his head, he forced his feet to move towards the king.

The con noticed that as he walked forward, the guards behind him lowered their weapons. Their swords rested on the floor with a small tink of metal and they froze in a passive position.

When he was no more than ten feet away from the king, he lowered himself onto one knee and bowed his head lowly.

"Rise." The king's voice commanded, and he obeyed. Looking up into the ruler's face, he noticed how joyful and cheery the man looked, a stark contrast to his expression during their previous meeting.

"Master Seer, I would first like to apologize for doubting your abilities. Your prediction proved correct and so you shall be rewarded for your services." He gestured to his left and two servants carrying a large chest approached. They lowered it to the floor and it produced a very heavy-sounding thud. Albert's eyes widened as they opened the top, revealing a mountain of gold coins inside.

"I-I...this is…" He dropped down onto both knees and delicately traced the top of the pile with his fingers, as if it were all a dream and it would disappear with the slightest touch.

' _So many things I could buy with this.'_  He thought. ' _I'll never have to work a day in my life. But no, I still need more...'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the king's voice.

"However," He continued, and the servants closed the lid. Albert snatched his hand away just in time to prevent his fingers from getting smashed. "I have one more task for you."

"And what is that, my Lord?" He asked, glancing around at the guards to either side of the king. He was suspicious of such a heavy guard presence, and his senses were heightened just in case. Their helmets covered their eyes, however, and he couldn't judge their thoughts.

Now it was the king's turn to look around wearily. When he had deemed it 'safe' enough, or whatever he was looking for, he spoke in a much lower voice.

"Several coffers from the castle's treasury have been stolen, one of which contained a very valuable family heirloom. It means a great deal to my family and I must get it back." Albert raised his eyes in surprise.

"Surely you have your best men looking into-"

"Yes, I do. But they have no guidance for the crime was committed by almost supernatural powers. My men have no experience with the paranormal and so I am asking you to aid in the investigation."

"Supernatural powers? By what do you mean?" He wondered.

"The thief cut up my men but kept them alive. They are alive! In  _pieces_! It is beyond human ability. And the crime was done within the five minutes that the guards changed their shift. Most of my treasury is empty. Such an occurrence could not possibly have been achieved in five minutes!" He sighed heavily, rubbing his temple with his thumb.

"Hmm…" Albert had no idea what could have caused such an act, but he figured looking at all the evidence was a good place to start. "I will have to see your men who were affected."

The king nodded. "They are in the medical wing. Charles will escort you there."

* * *

Law was exhausted. His late night rendezvous had taken its toll on his stamina. He hadn't realized just how much his ability drained his energy. He'd never had to use it for too long before, always finishing battles before he began to get tired. His insomnia usually contributed to it, but not the use of his ability.

The crew, however, didn't seem to notice his fatigue. They were too focused on the massive pile of treasure that now filled their treasure room. The gold and large chests now took up a sizable part of the room, almost filling it.

"How'd you do it, Captain?" Penguin asked, picking up a few coins from a nearby chest. Law sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The treasury isn't hard to find when you have a devil fruit." He said. "It's within range of my room and easy enough to steal all the treasure when you can teleport objects."

"Awesome!" A few men shouted, and Law couldn't help but grin slightly. He allowed them to gawk at the valuables for awhile longer before it was time to get to work.

"Alright, back to your duties." Law commanded, and the men slowly filtered out. He was about to follow, but he hadn't yet looked through all the treasure they'd stolen. His curiosity winning out, he turned back inside and walked among the chests.

One in particular was ornately decorated in jewels and stained wood. It had a lock, but with a swift jarring from one of Summer's daggers, it was open in no time. Inside, a long jeweled dagger rested delicately on a silk pillow. It was polished to a stunning shine and obviously well taken care of. It looked extremely dated despite its polished look. Most likely, it was an heirloom of the royal family. With a shrug, he closed the lid and moved to the next chest.

This one was much less spectacular in appearance, a simple wood and brass chest. Judging by the white residue from salt water that coated most of its surface, it was probably a conquest from a ship. Perhaps a pirate ship. It had a pretty sturdy lock. Summer's dagger undid it easily and it clicked open with a rusty squeak. Obviously it hadn't been opened in awhile.

A rucksack and a rolled piece of stained parchment was stuffed inside. He took both objects out, setting the rucksack to the side and unrolling the parchment. He untied the crusted string that kept it closed. It was crusted with salt and stiff, but he managed not to rip it apart.

It was a letter, addressed to a man named Gavin.

_November 15, 1982_

_Gavin,_

_My father still resists the thought of us marrying, but I will not give up! I will make him see that your are not a monster as the Marines like to portray you and your crew as. I only wish I could have come with you…_

_I was able to save up enough money to get you a gift! Kyo said that he would send it to you as soon as he could. I'm not sure when you'll get it, but I know you'll like it. Just keep your head warm!_

_Love,_

_Kaori_

It was dated 1982. Obviously if the parchment was never opened and the contents of this woman's gift to her lover was still inside, the man never received it. Placing the letter aside, he grabbed the rucksack. It was made of thick material. Whoever Kaori was wanted to protect the gift that was inside. The outer layer of fabric was stiff with encrusted salt residue but the inside seemed to be protected. Law untied the top drawstring.

Something soft was inside. He withdrew the object and raised an eyebrow at it. It was a hat, eerily similar to his own, with black spots lining the rim. It was the same white color, only it had a bill instead of the fur trim surrounding it. He turned it every which way, inspecting it. There was no damage to it whatsoever.

The hat had been meant as a gift to a man from his lover, but the pirate must surely be dead by that time. The letter was almost 30 years old. Without any qualms or hesitations, Law took off his own hat and replaced it with the new one. It fit perfectly, though it did smell a little like old leather. A quick wash would fix that.

Feeling rather confident with his discovery, he closed the lid to the chest and headed towards the navigation bay.

* * *

"You got a new hat?" Bepo asked, eyeing the different headwear Law was now sporting. He noticed he kept adjusting it, apparently still unused to the different feel.

"Yes, it was part of the treasure we stole." He shifted it again, trying to get it just right on his head.

"Well, what are you gonna do with your old one?" The bear had a brief vision of wearing the hat himself, but quickly decided that it was much too small to fit him. The captain shrugged.

' _Give it to Summer.'_  Was his first thought, but he'd be damned if he admitted that aloud. He'd come to terms with his feelings for her, but that didn't mean he'd say them out loud. There was no way that was going to happen.

"I'm not sure yet." He answered. Bepo thought for a moment, feeling like he was forgetting something. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh, that's right. Captain, the log pose should set tomorrow morning. Will we be leaving as soon as it's ready?"

Law thought over this bit of information. "Yes, I believe we will. Inform the others of the plan."

"Aye, Captain."

Returning to the hallway, Law headed to his own quarters. He desperately needed some sleep.


	19. Convictions of the Afflicted

"The medics are completely dumbfounded. They've never seen anything like it." The nurse was saying, leading Albert through the medical wing of the castle. She was dressed in a simple white dress. Her brown hair was tied back, and she looked at the world through weary eyes. Albert could see that her job probably kept her tired all the time.

"I don't think I got your name, miss." She glanced back at him.

"Belinda." He smiled.

"Ah, yes. That is one of my favorite names on a woman."

"Oh...thank you?" She looked a little unsure, glancing to the sides with raised brows, so he switched to talking about why he was there.

"What time were the guards attacked?"

"The Doctor says about 2 am. The shift change found them."

"Were the guards...you know...drunk?" Albert didn't want to offend the woman, and she gave a sharp look.

"Of course not! They are men of duty, not idle wants. They protect this castle with nothing but their wits about them. They have more respect than that." He waved his hands to try to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, sorry. It was just a question."

"Hmph." She muttered, turning straight forward again. He sighed inaudibly. He was never very good with the ladies. Even when he wasn't trying.

"So...describe to me what happened to the guards." He tried moving the discussion along. The nurse turned in front of a door, taking hold of the handles.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" She pushed open the doors, revealing an operation room. Several doctors dressed in white with masks over their faces turned to look at the noise. They quickly returned to their work, bustling around three tables. With all the activity, Albert couldn't see what was on the table, but he had a feeling of what he would find.

"This is the Seer, Doctor. He requested to look at the guards." One of the doctors, the most senior of them, Albert guessed, set down a few instruments and removed his mask as he approached.

"Yes, we heard you wanted to see their strange conditions." He gestured him forward, and the con hesitantly followed. Most of the medical team looked hard at work. Placing tubes and fluids onto stands constantly.

Albert was brought up right next to one of the tables where a man, rather the pieces of a man, were laid out. A monitor beside the table registered that the man's vitals were still stable and that he was, indeed, alive. It was horrifying.

He was cut up in several places, across the shoulders, torso, arms, and legs. Albert almost didn't want to look, but he had to 'glean insight from the victims,' as the King would put it. He was really starting to question whether he wanted the whole Seer act to continue. It was starting to get pretty serious.

"In my 36 years of medical experience, I've never seen anything even close to this being possible. Things like this," He gestured to one of the men, shaking his head emphatically. "These things simply don't happen on this island."

"Um, sir? Have you ever been off this island?" The doctor looked offended.

"I grew up, studied medicine, and became the most skilled doctor on this island. I've never had to leave for any reason."

"I see…" Albert scratched his head. If these people had never left the island before, then they probably hadn't ever heard of things like Devil Fruits or strange occurances of that nature. The very thought of it would probably give them all heart attacks or something.

' _It's a good thing you're an excellent liar.'_  He thought. He held his head up high and walked around the doctors, looking very important and intelligent.

"Well, just by looking at these attacks, and by the stable and very much alive condition these men are in, it is obvious to me that this was done by…"

The doctors waited expectantly, and Albert paused for dramatic effect.

"...ghosts." The women widened eyes showed their panic, while the doctor only narrowed his eyes with a small shake of his head.

"...ghosts? As in, the apparitions that do not exist?" Now Albert pretended to be offended.

"Why, my good doctor, ghosts  _do_  exist. They do not show themselves, are very greedy and love playing tricks on humans."

The doctor remained silent, still very much doubtful of the false seer, but he wasn't about to rule out  _any_ possibility at this point. After all, the condition the guards were in was absolutely unheard of.

The nurses seemed to look onto Albert with a newfound respect, respect of a man who was knowledgeable in the unknowable and unseen. The con smirked a little at the thought. Ladies did love a man shrouded in mystery, after all.

* * *

Law sat, cross-legged upon his bed, turning one of the four small daggers he kept beside him at all times in his hands. The blades were well polished, thanks to his careful ministrations. The leather grips well oiled and sturdy, also due to his care. It was as if their owner had never left…

But she had. And she still hadn't returned, much to Law's agony and frustration. She still wasn't back aboard his sub where she would be safe and sound and cared for and loved…

Loved. The dagger stopped moving in his hands as he thought about the word. That's all she really wanted, he realized, was to be loved. The deep affection of another. Why was that so hard to obtain? Even he, a stubborn, sadistic Supernova, didn't understand it.

The World Government just had to make that impossible, labeling her a demon at the young age of 7. Taken away at 11, forced to be put under the care of Viper. In that time, a mad doctor did unknown things to her, more than likely scarring her emotional state permanently. The abuse and spite she'd been shown had never stopped, just changed as her situation did. Her entire life, that's all she'd been searching for: a place to belong and be loved.

' _Your place is with us.'_  He thought, being decidedly unlike himself that night as he gazed at the four lonely daggers sitting on his bed. The submarine was empty. He could feel it. He could sense that everyone else felt it too. He found it odd that one person could make such a difference.

Before, the crew had been very lively, playing pranks and being complete morons as usual. The nature of the sub had been unanimously male, though that was expected. They hadn't needed a woman on board. At least, that's what they'd all thought.

Then she came along and threw them all through a loop. The pranks continued, but this time with Summer's own craftiness and cleverness included. The food quality had improved, which Law was thankful for. His men had changed as well. The sub was a much more homely place with her around. None of them had thought to realize how much she'd been needed.

' _Your home is with us.'_  He gathered up the daggers in both his hands, feeling how their weight was welcome and saddening all at the same time. They didn't belong in his hands, their grips a little too small to be familiar. They belonged in hers, slicing throats of their enemies as she grinned a wicked smile.

He could envision her, practicing in the training room with her small weapons, beating numerous crew members. She'd been so proud, so happy. Her smile had been genuine, of course, only after she'd decided to officially join the crew.

' _You're loved here.'_  It was true. He'd recognized the fact that he loved her, but he also knew the crew loved her. Not quite in the way he had admitted to himself, but in a strong bond of nakamaship and familial strength. She was their family, and they were hers.

With frighteningly strong hesitation, Law placed the daggers in the side table drawer, closing it slowly as if putting them out of sight would be admitting she was gone forever.

' _No. You can't think like that. You will find her and you will rescue her.'_

Each day, his conviction grew.

Each day, his despair deepened.

* * *

What was it she wanted most? What kept her going?

Her bones and joint were swollen, the skin tight and gray. Her whole body was always cold, the circulation drastically reduced with the bonds around her limbs and her inactivity for weeks.

Was it freedom?

She'd yearned for freedom most of her life, constantly on the run or captured by some group or another. Being confined was her greatest fear and one of her strongest convictions. No cage will keep me bound, she had told herself years ago. No matter where it is, I will escape.

Perhaps it was happiness?

Not exactly that. Happiness had always come second. She'd always believed being free was happiness. Nothing had seemed more appealing at the time.

Maybe it was fame or wealth?

Her ambitions had never involved those two things.

So, what was it?

She accidentally breathed a little too hard, throwing her into a fit of coughing and sputtering. The guard posted by the cage an unusual occurrence, shifted a little on his feet. He held something in his hand and he used it to tap on the bars.

"Hey, settle down in there! You're too noisy."

She tried to control the sounds but her throat was dry and her body ached. Besides, she didn't care much about what he thought. He could go to hell for all she cared.

"Damn bitch…" She heard him mutter.

Their insults did nothing. She'd been called worse before, and she'd be called worse in the future. Because she fully intended to live through this little ordeal and continue on with Law. She vowed then and there.

' _I will make you Pirate King. I swear on my life, I will help you be the greatest pirate to have ever sailed the seas.'_

Of course, she thought. How could she have misunderstood her feelings? It was plainly obvious.

She wanted the submarine. She wanted the late nights scrubbing mountains of dirty dishes after the hectic dinner rush, the creaky metal walls and sweaty air, the shared bathrooms with the other men, sometimes having to knock a few heads together if they tried to peek.

She wanted her family. The stupid pranks and ridiculous strip poker games that Shachi and Penguin never won, Reid to wake up from his coma, Liam to get better, the crazy adventures that kept them on their toes.

She wanted Law. No, she didn't want him, she craved him. She  _needed_  him. Her chest ached at the thought, like a thousand tiny knives pierced her heart when she thought about him so far away. His face, slowly being erased from her memories with each passing day no matter how hard she tried to remember every little detail. Too little too late, she wished she'd started reading the anatomy book he'd let her borrow. It was probably still tucked underneath her bed somewhere, left where she'd idly tossed it that night.

Why hadn't she thought about this feeling before? Why had she denied it? In the circumstances, her petty attempts before to ward away her growing feelings for him had been futile and pointless. Her problems then, somehow so dramatic and big to her, now seemed from another world. They just didn't exist at that moment. She didn't exist.

' _Law...'_

She missed him. She missed his sadistic grin every time she did something tease-worthy, the dark chuckle when he found something amusing, the glint in his eye every time he slayed an enemy. She missed the training sessions and the infirmary visits…

She missed their kiss.

' _I guess I care for you after all. I guess...'_

A grin worked its way onto her face.

' _...I guess...as much as I hate it...I love you.'_

* * *

**Arriving In: 21 Days**


	20. Sudden Change

"What am I supposed to tell him?" Albert clawed at his hair, pacing back and forth on the grass in front of the submarine. The Captain, as well as some of the crew, were lounging around and watching the con's strange behavior. He didn't seem to realize how maniacal and inane he appeared.

"Trust me when I say I wish we could help you." Penguin reasoned, shrugging his shoulders feebly. This only set the 'Seer' through another bout of frustration. Coming up on Penguin, his face was a mere few inches away.

"The King expects me to solve a ghost problem!  _Freakin' ghosts!"_  He retreated back into the circular pattern his nervous steps wore into the grass. The ring of stomped grass, now being partially torn up by the man's shoes, was a testament to his internal state.

"Well, you pretty much brought that on yourself." Blake muttered, looking idly at his fingernails. He didn't much care about the con anyway. The man in question spun in place.

"That's not the point now! The point is," He moved his hands to emphasize his words, "you have to help me think of a solution!"

The crew hummed, pondering their responses. They had orders to discontinue helping the con, but here he was anyway, forcing their cooperation. A few glanced quizzically at the Captain, leaning on the hull of the sub a few feet away, trying to discern his thoughts on the matter. Unfortunately, his hat, the new one from the chests, was conveniently covering his eyes. The casual smirk was set in place, leaving the men to question his intentions.

"You could tell the truth." Bepo spoke up. The con pointed a finger towards the castle, rolling his eyes.

"Do you  _really_  think that they wouldn't kill me after I admitted that? You think I could just go up there and be all 'oh, I'm sorry I've been lying to you all this time but I just did it to make some money,'" He said in a slightly higher tone to his normal voice. "and then they'd be all 'oh, it's quite alright sir. Let me just forgive you of stealing my money and let you go on your merry freakin' day?'" He emulated the King's lower tones, before shaking his head emphatically. "I don't think so!"

There was silence around the circle at the frantic display, seeing just how scared and unhinged Albert could get. He was breathing heavily, staring a still-silent Bepo straight in the eyes. A moment later, the bear lowered his head.

"I'm sorry."

' _So easily defeated!'_  Penguin and Shachi thought.

"One of you has to have  _some_  good idea...right?" He looked around at the men, seeing their doubtful expressions. Suddenly, Parker spoke up.

"Just ditch the island. Steal some boat and take whatever money you've already made with you."

Albert gave a dramatic sigh, shaking his head in disappointment. "You just don't understand." Parker cocked his head to the side, not sure what the man was trying to say. Seeing the confusion, he went on. "I can't just leave money behind! I mean, there was still money left to take in the treasury! The villagers still have their own private fortunes!"

This started an argument between several men, whether stealing the innocent citizens' money was a good idea. Law's men were against it.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Law was peering stealthily under the brim of his hat, taking in the scene with disinterest and patience. Several times, his eyes flicked over to the log pose strapped to Bepo's wrist. The needles hadn't shifted from their positions yet, so they couldn't leave quite yet, much to his disappointment.

There was nothing else for them to do, nothing left to accomplish on this island. There hadn't been anything holding them there anyway, not even the con Law had promised to 'help out.' In all honesty, the supernova didn't care either way what happened to the man, whether he was hanged for his crimes or got away quite a few coins richer. What happened to him didn't affect Law in the slightest.

In fact, as he watched the con bicker childishly with his men, who were just as childish but at least had some common sense, he began to realize how irritated he was that they were still docked on the island. Every fiber of his body wanted to leave and continue finding his missing crew member, but the infernal log pose had yet to set, and he seethed inwardly.

Watching the con with disgust, both at the man in general and the idea that he was holding him back, he decided he was done listening to his pointless quarreling.

"I propose," Law interrupted, stopping whatever refutes Albert had planned on making, "that you try to fabricate the whereabouts of their coffers."

"Huh?" Albert scratched his head, and Law sighed.

"Try finding the treasure with your powers." Albert's eyes widened. Law was really getting tired of the man's flair for the dramatics.

"B-but," He stuttered helplessly, "I don't know where it is!"

"You could just place the blame on someone else." Liam said, his monotone blatantly displaying his enthusiasm on the subject. Law saw the annoyed twitch of his eye, amusement increasing with every suggestion.

He wondered briefly what Summer would have thought about the situation.

"Well, who would I say did it?"

Liam shrugged, obviously not concerned with the finer details. "Figure that out yourself. This is your problem." With a shake of his head, Liam departed the group outside and entered the submarine.

Law's eyes followed his medic, wondering what the man was so upset about. In doing so, his gaze drifted to the log pose. His eyes narrowed, a small smirk forming on his face.

_'Finally.'_

Casper glanced at the sky, seeing it was almost directly above them, and slowly rose to his feet, brushing off the imaginary dirt from his knees. "Well, I'll start makin' lunch now. It should be ready in a half hour."

"Do you want some help?" Blake asked, rising halfway from his seat. The old cook pondered a moment before nodding in agreement. Following the cook, Blake gave Albert one more half-sympathetic look.

Law pushed off from the hull, stretching his tense limbs and joints until they popped. "It would be best if we checked to make sure all the parts of the submarine are functional for when we do depart. All of you, to your stations."

With relieved sighs, the men rose and slowly wandered into the sub. Albert only watched as the only help he'd be able to get gradually disappeared. Only the Captain remained.

"I suggest you think up your solution quickly, Al-ya," He crossed his arms over his chest with a mocking smirk. "your time is running out." Following his crew, the Captain eventually disappeared.

Albert kicked at the grass for a few minutes, wondering what he was supposed to do now. Deciding that he should take a nap or something, he meandered away to find something to do.

* * *

"Bepo, take us under." The bear nodded, concentrating on the navigational dashboard with the controls of the sub. Taking the intercom in his hands, he held down the button that projected his voice everywhere within.

"Be prepared to submerge." Putting the device down, he focused on Bepo's actions.

Within minutes, the island had disappeared and only the blue of the water surrounded them. Fish swam away in fright, and Law straightened up once more.

"Let me see the log pose." Slipping off the bracelet, after checking to make sure all the valves and guages were normal, the bear gave it to his friend and joined him in front of the map of the Grand Line.

Law leaned over the large piece of paper, eyes set on Ortygia. There were no other islands close to them, no other places to go.

"Where are we going next, Captain?" Bepo asked, watching him contemplate the log pose seriously.

They were getting nowhere, both regarding their clues to finding Summer and advancing towards One Piece.

' _And_ that  _man.'_  Law thought, his brows furrowing.

He assumed everything having to do with Summer and her past was in the next part of the dangerous path to One Piece. Was his crew ready? Well, they certainly had to be. They'd trained, worked their hardest all for the fate of one of their own. Law knew he had to improve his own skill, and he promised himself he would get stronger.

' _For you._ ' He thought, having two faces prominent in his mind. ' _I will get stronger for both of you.'_

"Captain?" Bepo asked, pulling him from his thoughts. He glanced up at the bear. "Where are we going next?"

Law looked over the map once more, finalizing his decision.

"The New World."

* * *

She'd had enough.

This endless depression was useless, pointless, a waste of her tears and breath. She was done with the endless nights of crying herself into a fitful sleep, only to see faded visions of her nakama leaving her forever. The nightmares were twice as bad as they'd ever been; in a fit of clarity, she analyzed this and realized it was because she had twice as much to lose. Even though she'd already lost it. But, if she succumbed to her grief, Viper would win. She would lose.

Summer did not like to lose. Ever. For any reason. Especially to that bastard of a pirate.

' _The time to fight back has come.'_  Her mind said and, for once in her life, she agreed with it.

* * *

Hours later, the door to her cage room opened, but Summer had heard the footsteps approaching before they had entered. She was getting skilled at identifying the person from their footsteps alone, so it was no surprise to her when Viper showed his ugly head in the doorway.

"Knock, knock!" He closed the door behind him, probably meant to make her feel like there was no escape anywhere.

' _Right, because the_ metal cage  _doesn't quite drive that point home.'_  She hadn't realized until than that her sarcastic nature began to rear it's head once more. For once, she was glad it did.

He was met with her stony silence, waiting for him to make the first move.

"I thought you'd like to know," He smiled with yellowed, rancid teeth, "we'll be arriving in three weeks."

Summer only glared, somehow hoping that her deadly gaze alone could kill. Unfortunately for her, it couldn't.

' _Wow. I just_ can't wait.' She said nothing.

Viper seemed to pick up on the newly found resolve in the young woman. His eyes narrowed minutely, but she caught the action. Picking up the chair left outside of her cell, he placed it in front of her and took a seat. If he was trying to intimidate her, he would be sorely disappointed.

"Much as I hate to do this," He sighed and shook his head, "but my employer demands that I have you in good shape when you arrive. Unfortunately, if that's to happen, we have to feed you and give you more water now."

Her eyes widened slightly, but not for the reason he gave. No, it was just a confirmation of her theory of where they were taking her. It was something she feared most, even more than being back in the hands of Viper.

"So, I've decided that you'll be properly fed and watered. And, we'll even let you take a bath every once in awhile. How's that sound, love?"

She didn't answer, only reeled in the discovery of their destination. She hadn't been positive of where they were going, and she'd even had the thought that they would take her somewhere new, but obviously that'd been wishful thinking. In that instant, she thought of something she'd told Law, long ago after he'd asked how she lived through the War of The Best.

" _I wouldn't call it luck. More like happenstance." Law had raised an eyebrow._

" _Happenstance?" She remembered shrugging, not too concerned about her logic._

" _Well, luck's never payed me any heed."_

How true that turned out to be.

"My personal chef, you remember Takeshi, I assume, will be bringing you regular meals from now on. You'll also get one hour a day outside. I'm sure you'd like that, love."

' _I'm not your love...'_

"Perhaps you should get some rest, you're looking a little pale." Viper jabbed, the disgusting smile returning to his face. He must have thought he won, as he flaunted back up to the door and glanced back maliciously, just because he could, before closing the door.

Much as he thought he'd won, Summer was far from down and out. The only thing that caught off her balance was his words from before.

' _...my employer demands that I have you in good shape when you arrive.'_

His employer.

The Doctor.


	21. Emergence

_***Two Weeks Later*** _

' _How much longer til we get there?'_  Summer wondered, walking back in forth in the small space available in her cage. She'd memorized the steps it took to cross each section of it. Two and a half steps to the left, turn, two and a half steps back, turn. Repeat. Hours upon hours of the same action.

It was necessary. Her muscles had been reduced from the peak they'd achieved during her time with the Heart Pirates. She had to try to at least work them a little. The simple walking back and forth and stretching daily she'd forced herself to go through was enough to burn her limbs to the point of tears. She hated it.

' _Law would be furious if I came back in this condition.'_  She thought, turning once more in her cell.

' _How will I escape when I get to the lab? There's no way they'd give me the freedom I used to have. They'll probably post a guard with me the whole time.'_

She stopped walking and began a series of squats, ignoring the almost audible protest of her joints and muscles. Her measured breathing was the only thing audible in the room. That, and the creaking of the ship. She'd decided that she hated the overwhelming smell of salt in the deep hull of Viper's ship. She much preferred the sweaty metal smell of the submarine.

Her stomach grumbled, her body still unused to the regular servings of food she was being treated to. Well, maybe that was an overstatement. The food was subpar at best, cooked too long, dried out, the wrong texture, flavor, or color, and slightly stale. She missed Casper's meals, his secret love of sweets that he never let on to. Oh, what she'd give to see a piece of chocolate cake.

Knowing Law, she wondered with a smirk, he was probably just as restless as her. He was never one for being helpless. Imagining Law, or at least what she thought looked like Law, stubbornly flailing around helplessly in his little submarine was both humorous and saddening. Her friends were so far away, and so in the dark. It would be a miracle if they made it in time to rescue her.

That's why she planned to rescue herself.

She'd done it before, she could do it again. There had to be weak points in the security of the lab. After all, her 14-year-old self could do it. By God, her 23-year-old self could too.

She tried picturing the layout of the lab, ingrained into her memory from years of wandering the halls in search of a way out. The kitchen, her room, the piano room, the lab…

She shook her head. Best not to think about that one.

Glancing up, she could barely make out the fact that there were no top bars to hang down from, only the wooden ceiling. She scowled in disappointment. There went the opportunity for pull-ups. Her arms needed some serious training.

Her hands ached to hold her daggers. She'd left them on the bed at the infirmary before Kid had taken her. She hadn't really thought about the redheaded supernova for awhile. There were no ill feelings towards him, per se, she just hated the fact that so many people were apparently able to catch her so off guard.

It damaged her ego greatly, but she was  _not_  going to admit that.

She had time, not a lot, but there was still time. She would use it as best she could.

* * *

The girl was growing restless, constantly moving around in her close quarters. The movement was growing progressively annoying, but nonetheless seemed to stir her from her deep slumber. The damage to her host's psych slowly began to repair itself with her increasing resolve. She felt the strength returning, bit by bit around her, bringing herself a new environment in which to thrive…

The darkness subsided, faded away into the dark recesses from which it came. It slithered back to her locked memories, forbidden to reemerge. Now, free of the burden of the girl's fears, she awakened, thirsty for action and blood, always mindful of her eternal revenge.

The problem of revealing herself was quickly becoming prominent. As the girl recovered her mental strength, the decision came closer and closer to being made. Unfortunately, there could be drawbacks. The girl may still go insane, unable to deal with the sudden shock. She could commit suicide, or resort to self harm, and that would never do. She needed a body in good physical condition.

She was so close, so near to her goal, she could never throw this body away. Her previous incarnations had never been so imminent to her success. The girl had to remain alive and intact.

Which still left the question of revealing herself. If the girl knew, she would know of the power which she contained. Her knowledge would aid in her quest. But how to do it was the problem.

How do you tell a young human, little more than a child, that they are not fully human?

Quite troublesome indeed.

* * *

Summer's ability to speak had returned, only after numerous days of pathetic croaking and having to exercise her voice. Those days had been filled with what could have passed to be crazed mutterings. The fact was, unless she used her voice, it wouldn't heal, much to her regretful experience.

With the presence of food came the hunger for more. Half starved before, her mind was preoccupied with the need for food, in any condition and quality, as long as it was edible.

Just as Viper had promised, she also got what could be considered a shower...of sorts. They stripped her to her bra and panties, left her to stand on the top deck, and then proceeded to throw buckets of cold, clean water at her. It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience, but she much preferred being clean over living in her own filthy body.

The men would always laugh at her pathetic attempts to escape the freezing water, but she didn't mind much. Their presence and feelings towards her didn't frighten her anymore. She was no longer the 11-year-old beggar who'd been whisked off the streets for pick-pocketing a pirate, no longer intimidated by Viper's glares and laughs and smirks.

' _You can't hurt me any longer.'_  She told herself, clenching her fists tightly.

' _ **You have become quite strong.'**_  A part of her said, and she smirked a little.

' _You are so right, me. Now, if only Law would admit that.'_

' _ **There will be great challenges in the future, but you must learn to overcome anything in your way.'**_

Something about this voice...it didn't sound normal. It didn't sound like her at all, now that she examined it. Summer's smirk slowly began to fade away, replaced instead by a slightly frown. What...was this?

' _The darkness must be messing with my head. I'm just hearing things.'_  These kind of things didn't happen...right?

' _ **There is something you must know.'**_

' _Is this...normal? Am I really just thinking to myself like I always have?'_

' _ **Do not be afraid.'**_  Despite the warning, Summer started to get a sense of panic. What was this?  _Who_  was this?

' _Am I going crazy? After all these years of torment, have I finally cracked?'_

She stumbled on her feet, from the stress of thinking her mental capacity had been compromised and the physical exhaustion from working her muscles. Easing herself to the ground, muscles protesting the whole way, she cradled her head in her hands, tears coming to her eyes.

All those years she'd been debating with herself...was it really herself at all? Had she ever been mentally stable at all? Was she even normal?

An overwhelming sense of panic set in, her whole body tense with fear.

' _Is there...someone in there?'_  She wasn't sure she wanted an answer.

' _ **...Yes.'**_

* * *

**Arriving In: 7 Days**


	22. Maybe Hell's Not So Bad

**_*Previously*_ **

_An overwhelming sense of panic set in, her whole body tense with fear._

' _Is there...someone in there?' She wasn't sure she wanted an answer._

' _ **...Yes.'**_

* * *

' _I...I...don't understand...'_  Her thoughts leapt from one conclusion to another, heart rate beating a mile a minute. White dots started to edge into her vision and her limbs shook from shock. She gazed down at her shaking fingers, seeing them a little differently for the first time.

' _Who...are you? What are you?'_

' _ **Child, do not panic.'**_  The voice said, and instantly her senses began to dull, the sensations she'd been reeling in slowly faded until she was relatively back to normal. Her heart wasn't beating so fast and her breathing had returned to a steady rhythm. Her eyes flicked to the door, making sure there wasn't someone witnessing this event. Though, nothing was happening physically.

' _Who are you?'_  She questioned again, and this time a feeling of peace overtook her. She calmed down considerably.

' _ **I am called Nemesis. As to what I am, that is a bit more difficult to explain.'**_

In place of the fear, anger began to seep into her calm persona.

' _Well, at least_ try  _to explain.'_  She crossed her arms over her chest, slowly coming to terms with what was happening.

' _Ok, some being is trapped inside my head and I'm officially going insane and I don't know what to do and...'_

' _ **I can hear your rambling thoughts. Please be calm. It is quite distracting.'**_

Summer facepalmed. Of  _course_  the thing inside of her could hear her thoughts…

' _Alright...'_  She tried to keep her mind from losing control again. The last thing she wanted to do was piss off the being inside her. Who knows what it had the capability of doing? ' _So...Nemesis, was it? What exactly are you doing inside my head?'_

' _ **To tell you the reason, you must know the beginning of my story.'**_

Summer glanced around at her cell. There wasn't really any place to sit comfortably for long periods of time, as she felt that this story was going to be a long one. Deciding that the best place would be her makeshift bed, no more than a few blankets thrown on top of each other, she lowered herself down and prepared to listen.

' _Just start from the beginning.'_

' _ **Very well...'**_

* * *

_Many centuries ago, on an island that no longer exists, there lived a very powerful tribe of native peoples. These people were known for their kind hearts and great weaponsmithing. They lived on the land they inhabited, never taking more than they needed. Spirits of ancestors and gods past lived in delicate balance with their love of nature. We were immortal, but we did perish by physical means._

_They were a very superstitious people, believing in tales from old wives to curses from angry spirits. We protected the mortals of the earth, but they knew only vaguely of our existence. Natural disasters were the effects of our quarrels. Rain was our sorrowful tears. The sun reflected our happiness. They lived in peace with other peoples, but they were among the most prominent and feared._

_These tribal warriors were fearless, strategic at heart, and quite terrifying. Thousands died by their weapons. Their land and culture were kept safe by their protection. I was one such warrior._

_I was strong and clear-minded. I did not rely on others to protect what I had. But I was young and impressionable. I made mistakes…_

_I fell in love, fell for a man whose attention was rapt on the mortal women with no strength, no clear sense for what life really was. Unfortunately, I could not see it at the time._

_I chased him, pursued him in an attempt to gain his affections. To a degree, it worked. We spent afternoons walking along the river, talking mostly. He always seemed so happy to be around me._

_He was always outgoing, fun-loving and just childish in general. Life's setbacks meant nothing to him. The sun was his favorite, mostly because of its color and how warm it felt in the summer. I preferred the moon and the stars. they were cool and calm and so very far away._

_He said he loved me, and like a child I believed him. His smile always dazzled me, distracted me from his eyes. I should have watched his eyes. I should have seen the way they always shifted away when he said it._

_Maybe I should have stayed home that day, maybe I should have believed him when he said he was visiting his brother. Maybe I shouldn't have been nosy, or jealous, or scared. Although, maybe he shouldn't have lied, maybe he should have stayed at home, maybe he should have just died._

_She was a pretty brunette, with pink lips and blue eyes. Her eyes matched the color of his hair, like the bright sky. Her dress was simple, her hair pinned up on her head in a small bun. From the bushes, I could hear him whisper something in her ear, her delicate laugh following after. He took her hand, guiding her near the river where we had spent so much time talking. So much time..._ bonding.

_In my anger, I pondered going after them, humiliating the girl and letting his treachery be known. But I was naive. I was hopeful, constantly thinking wishfully. The next day I forgave him, believing his apologies and empty promises to stay faithful._

_It only took a week before I witnessed the next incident. This time, it was a redhead. She was prettier than the last._

_My heart had had enough, I'd never love another man again. I would guard my heart for the rest of my years. I vowed to get my revenge. I screamed that I would kill him, and he escaped with the girl. Oh, how I wanted to squeeze the life out of her with my own hands._

_But I wanted him dead even more._

_In the tribe, the elder could perform a ritual that bound the soul to the earth until their desired task was done. I requested this ritual, telling of my woes and strife. The elders agreed, and it was performed the next day. That way, even if I died before him, I would have my vengeance._

_I wasn't aware that Iapetus did the same until after my death. After my body was released of the mortal bonds, I unleashed my anger onto the island, Mount Olympus, killing everyone who lived there in the process. Iapetus died, but afterwards I felt his presence in the spirit world. I was enraged, and I vowed to put an end to him for good._

* * *

Summer sat in silence, taking in everything Nemesis had said. It was very unbelievable, but Summer found herself believing it all the same. It was so unreal...it just had to be true.

' _I still don't understand why you're inside of my head.'_  She was much calmer than before, finally accepting what was happening as true. Whether she was just imagining this or not, it wouldn't matter in the long run. She was still on her way to the Doctor's.

' _ **My soul cannot exist without a physical form, a body, to reside in. I occupy a host at the point of their birth. When they pass on, I move on to another host, born at the exact time of the previous host's death.'**_

The voice was sounding very tired, as if speaking was difficult. Summer thought that maybe the being was just as weak as she was.

' _Is there any way for the cycle to stop?'_

' _ **Once I exact my revenge upon Iapetus, my soul will be at peace once more.'**_

Summer thought of something then, a very scary thought, but it was a question she had to ask nonetheless.

' _When you get your revenge and your spirit is put to rest...will I die with you?'_

There was a pause, and Summer's heart sank.

' _ **I do not know. The elders were not specific on the details at the time of the ritual.'**_

Oh. It seemed her whole life was a big combination of unknowns and what-ifs. She wasn't sure what to do now, sitting in her cage on Viper's ship, now armed with the dangerous information she had. Still, Summer smirked a little.

' _You and I are pretty similar.'_ She thought, stretching to try to get into a more comfortable position. ' _We both want revenge on someone who's hurt us.'_

' _ **If the time of your revenge shall come before that of mine, I will lend you my power.'**_

Summer's eyes opened of their own volition. Help from a supernatural being? That could definitely be beneficial.

' _You'll help me?'_

' _ **Yes, but there is something very important you must understand.'**_

Whoever Nemesis was sounded pretty serious. Summer's eyebrows furrowed.

' _Ok, what?'_

' _ **My existence must be kept a secret at all costs. There are many people who wish to use my power for their own purposes. This 'Doctor' you so fear is one such person.'**_

Several things clicked then. Why the Doctor had always urged the fact that she was sick when she felt fine, why Viper had taken such a vested interest in him, and why she'd had to remain on the run her entire life.

' _So...how do people know about you to begin with?'_  When the voice answered, it sounded very frustrated.

' _ **My great deeds and the performance of the ritual was recorded on what you mortals call the Poneglyphs. Displays of my power have been recorded as well.'**_

' _Well, nice going on that one.'_  Summer's sarcasm returned, and she didn't find herself afraid of the consequences of back talking a vengeful spirit at all.

' _ **These were unfortunate incidents.'**_  Summer shook her head, hearing the hinted amusement in the voice as if the woman were proud of these events. It seemed even ancient warrior spirits could feel sass.

' _Either way, there's nothing we can do now since we're stuck on this ship.'_  She shifted once more, still unable to find a semi-comfortable spot on the blankets. ' _Might as well deal with things as they come.'_

Summer closed her eyes and tried to rest her body. The past day or two had been stress-filled and agonizingly painful. She figured a little sleep wouldn't do her any harm.

Unfortunately for her, the pain of missing her namaka was too great.

She furrowed her brows, the ache in her chest flaring as the name of each friend passed through her mind. Blake. Parker. Penguin. Shachi. Liam. Reid.

Law.

' _ **These feelings of longing and yearning...you are missing your pirate acquaintances, aren't you?'**_  Nemesis asked. Summer sighed deeply.

' _Yeah...It's been so long since I've seen them. I just wish I knew if they were alright...or at least what they were doing.'_

For a long moment, Nemesis didn't answer and Summer started to think that maybe the woman hadn't heard her. But that was ridiculous. She could read thoughts and was literally living in her head. She had to have heard-

' _ **Your friends are safe.'**_  She was startled out of her thoughts by Nemesis' voice.

' _How could you possibly know that?'_

' _ **There are times when I can see through another's' eyes, if only for a moment. It takes a large amount of my strength, so I cannot do this often.'**_  It definitely sounded like it. The voice was significantly weaker than before, almost like a whisper.

' _What are they doing? Where are they? Is Reid awake?'_

' _ **Cease your questions, child.'**_  Summer could almost feel the patience from the spirit depleting. Suddenly, she felt like a child begging her mother to buy a small toy from a store, being told no and scolded for her behavior. ' _ **They are preparing for an attack, though on what I do not know. The one with the spotted headwear is giving orders. They all carry weapons, and the polar bear holds a nodachi. I do not know where they are, and I do not know of this Reid you refer to.'**_

A large weight was lifted off of Summer's shoulders at this information. She hadn't realized how much she'd worried about her friends until she was told that they were alright. She could have cried in relief.

In the quickly changing scenarios that were being presented to her, Summer felt as though the alignment of the world had shifted, the odds turning ever-so-slowly in her favor. She had regained her sanity, her friends were alright, and this new and powerful being was now on her side.

She'd thought that her life would continue being one long, endless version of hell, but maybe hell wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

"Jean Bart-ya, report." Law said into the den den mushi. The navigator cleared his throat loudly.

"There are numerous pirate ships docked along the southern coast of the island, all of which carry at least one high-bounty pirate. There's bound to be several other long-term residents as well."

"Any Marines?" Liam asked, sharpening his blades one last time. His eyes never left the metal.

"Negative." The snail replied. "The radar isn't picking up any Marine ships in the area, though there could be some in the town nearby as a standard guard."

"No sign of any Yonko?" Law asked, thinking that their presence would cause him unnecessary trouble. He didn't want one of the Emperors in his way.

"Negative. For being a well-known pirate's den, there doesn't seem to be any activity from the Yonko or Shichibukai."

Law nodded. "Then take us near the ships but stay submerged until the sun sets."

"Aye, Captain." Both men hung up the den den mushi and Law looked up at his men.

"We've gone over this before, so you should all know your jobs. Do not make your presence known. Do not kill unless absolutely necessary. This operation will take some time, so be cautious and patient. Understood?"

"Aye, Captain!" The men responded, raising their weapons in the air in agreement.

Law turned, heading to his own quarters to grab one more thing. He hadn't planned on taking them in the first place but last-minute thinking made him change his mind. The men conversed in the mess deck behind him, and the sounds slowly faded away into a distant murmur.

Opening the door, he glided inside and went straight to the table beside his bed. He still thought about turning around and leaving them behind, but he had developed a strange attachment to them ever since…

Taking Summer's daggers from inside the drawer, he fastened them to his belt and, closing the drawer once more, swept out of the room. He was half excited for what was to come.

The pirates of Rocky Port wouldn't know what hit them.


	23. Slowly Spiraling

The moon was high in the sky, casting a pale, white light over the ships docked at the port. A few seagulls flew overhead, barely visible in the darkness. The smell of salt never ceased, as the waves brushed gently against the shores of rock. It was strange; no animals were about, no chirping crickets or night owls called. It was eerily silent, as if the island itself knew what treachery was about to take place.

Rocky Port was asleep, its few citizens and numerous pirates gone to bed as the sun disappeared past the horizon. The night air was cool, but not overly chilly. Law's crew were all equipped with their uniforms, so the temperature didn't bother them much. Besides, most of them were from North Blue and were used to much, much colder temperatures.

They were all staring at their captain who, very silently, was walking calmly to the center of the port to make sure no one was around. He could feel the eyes of his nakama at his back as he stepped carefully on the worn boards of the dock. Every other step or so would creak softly, and Law would glance around carefully to spot any waking men.

Once he'd gotten to a point where he was near the center of all the docked ships, and satisfied that no one was around or awake to hear them, he turned and gestured for his crew to follow. The men in front whispered the order to those who couldn't see behind them and slowly began to meet their captain.

The crew was decidedly noisier than their careful captain, but even with the intensified creaks of the dock and the fevered whispers following, no one stirred in the sleepy town. Law waited patiently for his crew to catch up, knowing that they were trying their best and weren't intentionally jeopardizing their mission.

"Sorry." Parker whispered once most of the men had met up with Law. He nodded, accepting the small apology. He turned and pointed down the row of ships, focusing on one at the very end.

"We go in teams of two. Parker-ya and Blake-ya, start with the one on the end." He directed men in pairs to each ship down the line-there were at least 30 ships-and instructed them once more of their mission.

"Be quick. Make minimal noise. Kill only when absolutely necessary." The men nodded as Law scanned his eyes over them. They all looked determined and serious. With a nod, "Now, go."

The men scurried away as quickly as they could while still being quiet. In no time at all, his men had silently boarded the other pirate ships without much difficulty. Law allowed himself a small smirk. Unsheathing his nodachi, he paced quietly to the nearest ship to him.

He was called the Surgeon of Death for a reason. Idly, he thought that maybe it was time to start reinforcing that fact.

* * *

Shachi and Penguin sat crouched behind the door to a pirate captain's quarters. They could hear loud snoring inside and, with a nod, they turned the knob as carefully as they could. Inside was dark, and the snoring became louder the closer they came to the source.

A fat, greasy man, holding a sake bottle in one of his hands, lay sprawled out on his bed. His shirt was missing and drool cascaded down his face onto his pillow. Shachi and Penguin wrinkled their noses in disgust; his odor was as awful as his appearance, they quickly found out.

Giving quiet sighs, they resigned themselves to get closer to him. Getting a good look at his face, they pulled out the wanted posters for all the pirates known to be on the island. Rifling through them, they spotted one that matched.

"Captain John 'Slinger' Prince.

Bounty: 132,000,000 beli."

Penguin took a stray pillow case from beside his bed, rolling it up and wrapping it around his hand. Cautiously creeping forwards, he placed it around his neck and yanked back suddenly. The man instantly woke up.

"Wha-Urg! Argh!" He gurgled, trying in vain to see his attacker. With flailing arms and twisting limbs, he put up a hell of a fight. Penguin, however, had trained a lot in the time Summer had been taken, and he found he had a little anger to take out. He grit his teeth and kept at it.

The man's movements began to get slower and slower until his arms fell limp at his sides. Penguin immediately let go, checking his pulse. A few moments later, he nodded and helped Shachi pin the poster to his chest.

With a nod, they left the man lying on his bed so their captain could do his part, heading out to the next ship.

* * *

' _Is she telling the truth? Should I believe her? What if she's just using me?'_

Thoughts swirled through Summer's mind, filling her head and confusing her fully. Her conversation with the entity in her head had seemed fine at the time, but now that she had time to think everything through, what the hell had she been thinking? A freakin'  _entity_ in her  _head?_  This was all crazy.

' _I can't get her out. She's stuck there. So, what am I supposed to do?'_

If she tried to kill her, which Summer wouldn't even know where to begin to attempt it, it would end up killing Summer as well, at least by the way Nemesis made it sound. So, was she just supposed to hang tight and sit pretty until she get her revenge on her cheating boyfriend?

' _What would Law do? What_ could  _he do? Is there any kind of medicine to help me? Maybe I am sick...'_

She doubted Law's medical ability, as diverse and extensive as it was, covered anything in the realm of ancient spirits in people brains. Sure, he'd probably dabbled in mental disorders. But, was that really something even close to this?

Summer lay curled up on her makeshift bed, for once welcoming the darkness that surrounded her because any light would have made the whole situation seem more real. In the dark, she could at least pretend it was all a nightmare, some hellish dream.

' _Why do these things happen to me? Why is it always me? What is wrong with me!?'_

' _ **Be still.'**_  Her liquid voice flowed through her system, and a cooling sensation followed it. Her joints untensed and her mind slowly went blank. Whatever it was Nemesis was doing, Summer was half thankful for it. She hated when her own thoughts confused and scared her.

' _I don't understand any of this!'_  She thought, tears rolling gently down her cheeks. She hugged herself a little tighter.

' _ **I know. You are only a child, but a great responsibility has been thrust upon you.'**_

' _Why can't I just be normal?'_  Summer thought that maybe the woman sighed internally, like she wasn't sure what she wanted to hear.

' _ **I cannot change what has already been done. You must find it within yourself to accept this reality as it is. But please, refrain from thinking too much at once. I am very exhausted and must rest to recover my strength.'**_

The woman seemed to recede from prominence in Summer's mind, fading to the background. She was getting used to the feeling of her moving around or how she would input her opinion. As odd as it sounded, it felt like being pulled back and forth in the tide.

"Calm down." She told herself, breathing evenly, in and out.

This would all be over soon. Law would rescue her, Summer would rescue herself, she would kill Viper…

...Right?


	24. The Rocky Port Incident

One after another, pulsing red cubes were dropped into the large wooden crate that sat in front of where the sub was waiting, each one with the attached wanted poster indicating to whom it originally belonged. The pile of posters indicating captured heart grew larger and larger.

It was just before the sun would rise above the mountains that the last poster was placed upon the completed pile, the corresponding heart tossed into the crate. The tired crew captain, who was leaning on his sword from trouble keeping on his feet, gathered around the crate. Bepo grabbed the wooden lid, placing it on top and securing it so it didn't move.

With a nod, Law instructed the men to grab hold of the heavy cargo and bring it to the sub. With their combined efforts, the task wasn't very difficult, but because of the awkwardly large crate, the men struggled to get good grips on the wood.

Finally, just before the residents began to stir from their sleep, the pirates were back onboard their vessel and sliding away from the island, leaving behind the victims of their nightly invasion...

* * *

Law was exhausted.

Currently, he was lying face-up in his own bed, still panting slightly from the long night he'd had to endure. Sweat still marked his forehead and body, beginning to cool from the air-conditioned room. Every once in a while his vision swam, black dots crossing his eyes, and he'd blink rapidly in an attempt to dismiss them.

Nausea rose and fell, growing steadily worse with each wave. His heart rate was higher than comfortable and he resisted the urge gag on his own breath.

Outside the door, a certain polar bear was hesitant to knock, for fear of waking up the captain if he happened to be sleeping. The bear carried a tray of food, made by the old cook with a stern order to 'make him eat it no matter what' on the account that he 'needed to recover his strength.' Bepo agreed with the cook, but he knew how stubborn the captain could be.

Deciding that standing in the hallway would get him nowhere, he rapped a paw gently on the wood door. He could hear a few coughs, followed by a muffled 'come in.' He entered the dark room.

Law sat up slowly and turned on the lamp standing on his nightstand. Bepo watched as he promptly closed his eyes and placed his head between his legs, groaning out loud. His skin looked a little pale.

"Captain, are you alright?" There was a hesitation before he answered, as if he had difficulty speaking.

"I'm fine." The spinning in his head wouldn't go away. It felt like his head moved with the waves of the ocean itself.

"Um...Casper made you this." He placed the tray on the bed carefully, and Law cracked open an eye, taking a cautionary glance at the food before him. "He said to make sure you eat since you used so much energy last night." The bear rung his paws, eyes on the floor.

"I'll eat it later. Put it to the side."

His first mate didn't move, and Law saw then how much he was upset over his captain's words. The paw-wringing didn't stop, but seemed to intensify.

"W-well...I think Casper's right. You always look so tired and you never eat much...are you sure you're ok? You look a little thin, especially since...you know...Summer…" Law was slightly surprised that his firstmate wasn't thrown in another fit of depression at Law's obvious dismissal of the offer of food, but he was glad the bear was beginning to stand up for his own opinions.

Law inwardly groaned, frustrated that he couldn't just be left in peace, knowing at the same time that his crew was only trying to help him. He couldn't put them at fault for wanting him to recover, regardless of how much it may irritate him at the time. He took another look at the offending tray of food, resigning himself to doing what he really didn't want to do: eat.

"Fine." He grumbled, sitting up slightly and reaching over to pull the tray closer to him by one finger. He didn't miss the relieved look on Bepo's face as he surveyed the food. The meal was simple: a beef and vegetable soup with a small roll and a glass of milk. He looked despisingly at the roll but decided for the sake of his friend that he would tolerate the disgusting bread.

He ate slowly, taking time between bites to fight the growing waves of dizziness. Bepo sat next to him on the bed, watching to make sure he ate everything placed before him. For being a sensitive bear, he was surprisingly stern when it came to his captain's health. The thought was strangely comforting. At least he knew someone cared about his wellbeing.

The bread was the worst, but somehow he managed not to vomit as he ate it as quickly as he could. It was best to get it over with as fast as possible so he wouldn't taste it as long. Bepo stared him down, making sure he swallowed.

Once the tray was cleared of food, Law none too gently pushed it away from him, placing his head between his knees once his stomach no longer growled from hunger, his head pounded mercilessly against itself in a raging headache.

"Do you want me to tell the crew not to disturb you?" Bepo asked, retrieving the tray and standing up. Law silently nodded vigorously, which he promptly regretted as his headache continued to grow worse.

"Alright. Get some rest, Captain." The firstmate padded quietly to the door, leaving the Captain to his sleep.

* * *

It was the same nightmare, only it seemed even more real.

He was standing in the middle of the chaotic ruins of Flevance, surrounded by the dead children from the school. He could feel the fire from the distant houses, the scent of metallic blood heavy in the air as he kneeled in a pool of blood. Blood that wasn't his own.

The Sister who took care of all of them, the source of the blood that surrounded him and stained his spotted jeans, a bullet wound in the center of her head…

His own sister, dying of white skin and pains throughout her body…

His parents, both shot down before his eyes…

Summer, lying beaten and broken in the dirt, with a laughing black silhouette of a man above her body…

He could only vaguely hear his own shouts of rage and could barely feel the stream of tears down his cheeks. No, he didn't want to see these things. He couldn't face the scenes of death and destruction that haunted him for the rest of his life. But, there was just one of those he'd loved that he had a chance, as small as it was, to save, to heal, to bring back...

"NO!" He tried running towards Summer, but his running, no matter how fast he went, seemed only to take him farther and farther away from her lifeless body…

Suddenly, the violet-haired woman appeared, standing before him, imposing several feet above him. She stared down, studying his face, before leaning down and whispering something to him. He could barely hear it, it echoed at the edge of his hearing.

' _ **Save her...'**_

He jerked awake with a sense of panic, suddenly aware of the cold sweat that covered his body. The sheets barely covered his clothed body, strewn this way and that. Obviously he'd been tossing and turning in his fitful sleep. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 11:34 in the morning. A handful of hours of sleep and all he'd managed to get was another nightmare…

He rubbed his forehead, trying to rid it of the sweat but only making him realize how hot it was in his room. He could have sworn he'd put the air-conditioning on before he'd gone to sleep, but he couldn't quite remember.

His dreams were all mixed up, retaining the ever-present trauma from his past as well as harboring things from the present. The purple-haired woman was a new addition. She'd began popping up in his mind much more in the recent days, and he wasn't sure exactly what it meant. Nonetheless, it unnerved him.

He sighed, allowing himself to lay back down on the sheets.

He needed to find his missing nakama. And soon.

* * *

 **Arriving In:** 6 Days


	25. The Game Has Changed

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" Blake held up that's morning's newspaper, displaying the front page for all to see. "We're headline news!"

Indeed they were. There, slapped across the top page of the paper were the bolded words:

" **ROCKY PORT'S NIGHT OF TREACHERY: HEART PIRATES TO BLAME?"**

"What did they say?"

"Let me see it!" Several men tried reaching for the paper, but Blake slapped away the outstretched hands.

"Shut up and let me read!" He yelled, waiting for the others to quiet down before clearing his throat theatrically. Glancing down at the article, he read aloud the journalist's report.

" _ **Though Rocky Port is known for it's less-than-upstanding criminals, pirates, and thieves washing upon their shores, never before has such blatant acts of sadism and cruelty been witnessed before…"**_

"Get to the part about us!" Penguin yelled, accidentally elbowing Shachi in the face. His friend glared and punch him back, robbing the mechanic of his breath.

"What the hell, man?"

"What...was that...for?" He said between breaths. Blake glared at both of them for the interruption.

"If you don't stop the damn noise, no one will get to hear it!" The two looked around at their crewmates, noticing the blatant expressions of 'if you ruin this for us, you're doing chores for a month.' They promptly quieted down.

Nodding satisfactorily, Blake went back to the paper.

" _ **The next morning, dozens of wanted men stumbled out of their ships screaming in pain and agony. Local authorities were wary of the cause, but soon realized that each man was missing their heart. This discovery baffled Rocky Port's medical staff, even world renowned neurologist Kazime Hajim. "I've never seen anything like it." He said on the issue, "It must be the effects of a powerful devil fruit, but which one is left to be determined." In place of each heart, a cuboidal hole was left on the victim's body.**_

" _ **Each man said a small group of men had attacked them the night before, but none of them had any recollection of their organs being taken. Researchers quickly launched an investigation into the possible perpetrators of the crime."**_

"You hear that, Captain? Apparently your powers baffle world famous doctors!" Parker called, directing his gaze towards the outwardly dozing captain. At his words, Law only smirked. In all honesty, he was quite enjoying the dramatic words of the reporter, making the people responsible for the crime sound almost ungodly powerful. Blake continued to read.

" _ **Marine databases quickly identified several sets of fingerprints as those of crew members of the Heart Pirates. Locals did not report seeing or hearing anything unusual the night of the attacks, but with the positive identification of the evidence left behind, the Marines have determined that the party involved is none other than the Heart Pirates.**_

" _ **If you see Trafalgar Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates, or any of the Heart Pirates' crew, please contact Marine authorities immediately. They are considered to be armed and extremely dangerous."**_

Blake closed the article in satisfaction, gazing around at the men. They all seemed pretty well flustered.

"I guess we're famous now."

"I just can't  _wait_  to give my interview." The men were mocking the journalist who wrote the story, joking around. Blake stood up from his seat and wandered over to the captain.

"Here, I know you like to archive the papers." Looking up, the captain took the paper from his hands. Blake returned to the group of men and joined in the playful banter. Out of boredom, Law flipped through the rest of the pages, eyes scanning the headlines for anything remotely interesting.

One caught his eye and he smirked at the title.

" **CON MAN TO BE EXECUTED FOR THEFT OF ROYAL COFFERS"**

He chuckled lowly and glanced at the rest of the paper. Though he doubted there would be anything regarding Summer, he checked anyway, also looking out for the name on her old missing person's poster, Jamie Bristle. No signs of either name came up, though that wasn't too surprising. The Marines may not be the smartest of organizations, but they were at least smart enough to keep their secrets...well, a secret.

"Casper, what's for dinner tonight?" Shachi asked. The old cook stood at the back of the mess hall, idly watching the crew continue their childish mockery. He looked to the heavens and sighed deeply.

"If there is a day where food is not someone's main concern aboard this submarine, I will have died and gone to hell." He shook his head with a chuckle. "A vegetarian dish."

"Aww, what's the point in anything vegetarian? Meat is the only good kind of food." Penguin pouted, skulking off to go back to work. Shachi reluctantly joined him.

Seeing this, Law decided that playtime was over. Standing, he brushed off his hoodie and addressed the crew. "All of you, back to work. Report for dinner at seven."

"Aye, Captain!" Many answered. They quickly dispersed and headed off to, hopefully, do their jobs efficiently. Though some, two mechanics included, had a habit of slacking off when he wasn't looking. Shaking his head, he turned to the cook who hadn't moved.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Casper asked seriously, inspecting Law's eyes with scrutiny. Law knew he was referring to the incident two nights before. With a sigh, the captain rubbed the sleep that threatened to overtake him from his eyes. He was tired of people worrying about his well being when he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

"We're pirates. What the world thinks of us doesn't matter." Casper examined his apron, inspecting to see how dirty it was.

"That's not what I meant exactly. Surely this will cause more problems for us? Being a Shichibukai isn't exactly risk-free. There will be many who will want to take that title away. With this act, things have changed."

"I've thought about all the possibilities, and this is the best choice." The cook sighed once more, crossing his arms. The young captain could be impulsive, despite his pension for well thought out plans and cunning.

"I'll stand by whatever decision you make, Captain. I don't question your judgement when it comes to the safety of this crew. Just know that sometimes the safest decisions produce the worst outcomes." Law pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the incoming headache from getting to him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to accomplish our goal."

"And which goal is that? Finding Summer? Or finding One Piece?"

Law stayed quiet, pondering the answer even as the older cook smiled and walked back into the kitchen. He knew the young man would think on it awhile.

* * *

She could feel herself getting stronger, day by day. Each stretch of her muscle didn't ache quite as much as the day before, each sit up getting a little easier, bit by bit. A surge of satisfaction rose through her as she completed the fiftieth sit up in a row, far gone from what she could have done weeks ago, but by far better than what had been possible a few days ago.

Nemesis, as well, was getting stronger. The presence of the mysterious woman in her mind was growing larger and larger everyday. At first, Summer was worried that the spirit could take over her mind or something, but she quickly dispersed those fears.

" **I am much more powerful as a spirit alone than by controlling your mortal body. I will not try such things."**

Though Summer really didn't have any reason to believe her, there wasn't much she could do but go along with it. Whether Nemesis wanted to control her mind or not, Summer was defenseless against it anyway. Better just to believe what she said and continue getting stronger.

The only times she stopped her continuous work out was when Viper's men brought her food and when she was allowed outside for her one hour. They still kept her arms and legs chained, mostly to prevent her from attacking his own men, but more so so that she would continue to feel trapped, caged, imprisoned.

She smirked, thinking about Viper's ridiculous mind games. They may have worked to keep her frightened out of her mind the first time around, so many years ago, but now they seemed like desperate attempts to seem threatening. Summer almost laughed aloud.

She'd also recognized her lack of fear towards Viper himself. Individually, she'd always seem him as this satan-like force, capable of destroying her life with the snap of a finger. Now, however, he seemed like nothing more than a link in the chain of horror that her life turned out to be dangling by. He had no more power than the other people in the chain. The only person who could actually do her any damage, theoretically…

Was the one on top. And that would be the Doctor.

' _Viper, you'll get what's coming to you.'_  Summer thought, beginning a set of push-ups in her cell. A cold smile crept onto her face. ' _But I'll make sure you suffer the agony I did all those years...Doctor.'_

* * *

 **Arriving In:** 5 Days


	26. A Gift

"If my calculations are correct, and if you haven't hit any severe storms along the way, you should be arriving in a few days or so." The man's voice replied from the den den mushi, and Viper smirked.

"Yeah, no problems getting here. Passenger's been bright as a daisy, too."

"I highly doubt that." The snail raised an eyebrow. "Based on her behavior, she will attempt an escape as soon as she sees or sets foot on the island." Viper chuckled deep in his chest.

"Oh, I assure you, she will. And I'll be there to drag her back to where she belongs."

* * *

Below deck, Summer, halfway through a set of push ups, had the sudden urge to sneeze. Her nose curled and she sneezed loudly, disrupting the guard of her cell. He banged against the metal bars in irritation.

"Quiet down in there!"

Shaking her head, she went back to her exercise, ignoring the beads of sweat getting into her eyes.

* * *

"Fleet Admiral Sakazuki!" A Marine cadet exclaimed from behind the office door. The man in question looked up briefly from reports detailing the defensive strength regarding outreaching branches. Incessant knocking began to pervade his conscious, preventing him from focusing on the task at hand. Narrowing his eyes, he set the paper down with a puff from his cigar.

"Enter." He called in a gruff voice. Immediately, the young man burst through the door, hat slightly askew, with several papers in hand. His face was flushed.

"Fleet Admiral, there's something you should see." He huffed out, clearly out of breath, either from running the whole way or from shouting constantly, Sakazuki couldn't tell. Taking the cigar from his lips and crushing it in the small ashtray beside him on the table, he made no move to stand.

"What is it that so badly requires my attention?" He hated when payroll was wasted, especially his. If there was someone else perfectly fit to do the job, he believed they should be the ones accomplishing it.

The cadet looked back nervously, shifting on his feet with eyes that didn't rest on anything for too long.

"Well? Out with it." Sakazuki pressed with a growl. Wasting time…

"T-there's...a box...out at the front gates." Sakazuki arched an eyebrow.

"A box?" He stood, finding his curiosity beginning to stir. "And what is in this box, Cadet Yotume?" He asked, reading the man's name off of his nametag. At the sound of his name, the man slightly jumped. It was very intimidating to be standing the presence of  _the_  Fleet Admiral, after all.

"We...don't know. There was a letter that said it was to be opened...only by you." He glanced up, gauging his superior's reaction. He seemed to be pondering something, but then quickly stood and walked towards him.

"Show me." He gruffly ordered. With a quick salute, the cadet swallowed.

"Yes, sir."

There, washed up on the shore in front of Marine Headquarters and surrounded by wary Marines, was a large, wooden crate. The outside was nondescript, but the size alone was suspicious. Sakazuki once again narrowed his eyes. Several Marines around him whispered nervously.

Upon approaching the large box, Sakazuki noticed a small, white envelope attached to the outside. It was wrapped in a plastic covering, most likely to prevent the ocean from ruining the message it held. On the front the name " **FLEET ADMIRAL"**  was printed in bolded letters. As he stepped up to inspect it, several men stepped back, as if preparing for something to spring from the box.

It was then that he began to notice the strange...sound being emitted from within the box. It was nothing he'd ever heard before, pulsing in and out in no apparent pattern. It was low, almost too low to be heard, but it almost vibrated as it traversed the space surrounding it. It didn't sound like any explosive or weapon Sakazuki was familiar with, but his guard was not lowered for any reason.

Taking the note from the plastic wrapping, he carefully opened it, eyes narrowing as he read what was written:

.

" _ **Fleet Admiral,**_

_**I don't believe I've congratulated you for your recent promotion. Your time will, of course, be taken up by chasing down us less-than-upstanding criminals, pirates, and thieves. But don't worry, I've taken the privilege of making your job a little easier with the contents of this box. They are very fragile. I advise you to be gentle, unless, of course, you would prefer to destroy them. I don't care either way, though I'm fairly certain their owners would…"** _

.

Underneath, a pawprint took up most of the remaining paper, but below the print was a jolly roger, stamped on where the signature should be. The ridiculous smiling mark left him seething. Even without seeing the author's face, he could almost see the arrogant smirk set upon his face, could almost hear the sarcasm dripping from every word on the page. Baring his teeth, Sakazuki ripped up the letter and turned on his heels. Pointing to one of the Cadets, he gestured towards the box.

"Break it open!" Several men, already holding crowbars at the ready, approached the box and placed the ends around the edges of the lid. With a lot of yanking and prying, the wooden top popped off with a creak. The men quickly removed it, and the Fleet Admiral peered inside.

The contents were covered with a thick, black cloth. Nonetheless, whatever was underneath was obviously moving, pulsing slightly, making the fabric covering it shift here and there. Grabbing a handful of the covering, he yanked it off, revealing what was inside.

Men around him who had gathered to see inside gasped in shock, disgust, horror, at the sight inside the box. Tens, no, dozens of red, beating hearts in small cubes pulsed in different patterns inside. Several men reeled away from the box, retreating to puke on the shore. Sakazuki only growled low in his throat, taking in the whole sight.

Looking closer, he could see small pieces of paper attached to each heart. Taking one up in his hand, he looked to see a name and number written on it.

' _Captain John 'Slinger' Prince. 132,000,000 beli.'_

Dropping the heart back in the box, he turned and headed towards his office. "Seal it and bring it into the examination chamber." He ordered some Marines nearby. They looked extremely hesitant to approach the box, but still followed what they were told. After all, you didn't go against the orders of the Fleet Admiral.

Sakazuki retreated back to his office, fingers steepled in front of him as he contemplated the sickening 'gift.' He had half a mind to destroy the entire thing, getting rid of it in anger. But no, the reasoning part of his brain, the cunning part, whispered that keeping the hearts would gain him leverage, leverage he so dearly needed if he wanted to begin taking down every single pirate reigning on the seas, one by one. He idly thought if his decision, which he came to in no time at all, would be a popular one. Quickly, he dismissed it. He was Fleet Admiral. The decision was only his.

Picking up the den den mushi sitting on his desk, he input the numbers and waited for an answer. He could hear it ringing.

Pururururu...pururururu...pururu...gatcha…

"Criminal and Piracy Database Office, this is Secretary Maki speaking." He leaned back in his chair.

"Miss Maki, this is Fleet Admiral Sakazuki calling."

"Good Morning, sir. How can I be of assistance?"

"I need you to issue a filling for the vacant Shichibukai position." In the background, he could hear the woman typing away at computer keys. She 'hummed' gently, examining something over her screen.

"Name of the recipient?" He closed his eyes a moment, finalizing his plan in his head. The closer you bring a pirate, the easier it is to control them.

"Trafalgar Law."

* * *

Deep below the ocean, on a small yellow submarine, Law was inspecting the daggers of his missing crew member. Suddenly, his nose began to itch with a familiar sensation. He tried holding it back, but the force of his sneeze could not be contained. He narrowed his eyes, going back to polishing the handles with care, wondering who could possibly be talking about him...

* * *

 **Arriving In:** 3 Days


	27. The Return of a 'Friend'

' _ **Captain Trafalgar Law of the Heart Pirate Crew,**_

_**Recents events have prompted Marine Officials to consider you for the vacant position of Shichibukai. This position has many requirements and rules attached, which must be followed at all times...'** _

"Blah, blah, blah...we get it. Captain has to listen to the government. Where do we go to receive the title?" Penguin asked, scanning the letter for any information. Shachi, who looked over his shoulder, snatched it out of his hand.

"Give me that. I'll find it." His eyes sped through the words. Penguin narrowed his eyes.

"We all know I'm the faster reader."

"Says who?" Shachi glanced up at his friend. Before anything more than their childish bickering happened, Casper quietly took the paper away while they weren't looking.

"Alright, lads. Let's calm it down a bit, yeah?" They looked to the cook, who had a stern expression on his face, and crossed their arms, refusing to look at one another.

"I'm still the faster reader…" Penguin muttered. Casper shot Shachi a look before he could retort.

Taking the letter from the mechanics, he left the mess deck in search of the captain. Law himself hadn't seen the letter yet, and Casper was keen to inform him of the expected news.

His steps quietly took him to the Captain's quarters, where he rapped gently against the door. A muffled 'Come in' reached his ears and he entered the room. Inside, Law was poring over another medical book. Four daggers lined up along the table didn't escape the cook's notice, and he sighed inaudibly.

"Thought you'd like to see this." Casper said, handing over the letter at Law's quizzical glance. Taking the letter, Law set down the mug of coffee he was drinking and looked it over.

.

_**Captain Trafalgar Law of the Heart Pirate Crew,** _

_**Recent events have prompted Marine Officials to consider you for the vacant position of Shichibukai. This position has any requirements and rules attached, which must be followed at all times.** _

_**When informed, Shichibukai must meet at a designated gathering place, as per the Fleet Admiral's direction. Attendance is mandatory.** _

_**Tasks may be given freely and as the Fleet Admiral sees fit to distribute them. If you are assigned a task, completion is expected in a timely manner unless otherwise specified.** _

_**Shichibukai must abide by all laws of Safe Passage, as the duties of a Shichibukai may include transport of high-standing individuals within the Marine organization.** _

_**Under no circumstance are these rules to be broken. Failure to obey regulations will result in loss of title and immediate detainment with the possibility of being put to death.** _

_**After the position is accepted, any acquired bounty will be frozen and suspended. Any status holding you as a fugitive of law will also be suspended or terminated.** _

_**If you choose to accept this offered position, you must sign an agreement contract at the Plaza Marine Base before midnight of June 31st. If the contract has not been signed after the specified date and time, the offer will be retracted and no longer available.** _

_**Marine Headquarters'** _

.

Law looked over the letter once more, memorizing each detail to the dot. Unbeknownst to him, a small smirk slowly took on his face, which the cook noticed. Finally, after he was satisfied that he knew all information from the letter, he put it down on his desk and stood.

"Good news, Captain?" Casper asked, knowing the answer.

"Fortunately, yes." He answered, and the two men left his room. "I should think we'll be heading to this Marine base immediately, seeing how June 31st is only 2 days away."

Casper nodded, expecting nothing less from the young man. "Shall I get started on dinner, then?" Law nodded, heading off in the direction of the navigation room while Casper retreated back into his kitchen.

"Bart-ya, set us on a course for the Plaza Marine Base." Law ordered upon reaching the navigation bay. Bepo spread the map of the New World over the table, pinning the edges so it wouldn't curl back up. Law searched and quickly found the Base on the map, pointing to it with a finger.

"There." He said, and Jean Bart nodded slowly before turning to the many dials in front of him and changing course. Law felt the submarine respond instantly, turning due east of their previous course to take them directly to the base without losing much time.

Law smirked again, feeling for the first time in a while that they were getting closer to their missing nakama.

* * *

Something was happening. She could feel it.

The ship moved strangely, loud thumps and bumps echoing along the sides with men shouting overhead. There were running feet, and something heavy hit against the side of the boat. It jerked her awake, and she was instantly alert.

Summer listened intently, the vibrations of all the noises echoing around her cell. She could distinguish Viper's heavy steps from the rest of the trodding on the wood above. She sighed, wondering what was going on.

Several men cheered, which Summer thought confusing. As far as she knew, there wasn't anything special happening that day. If they were arriving at the island, Viper would've said something...right?

It didn't take long at all for a very feminine laugh to rise above the abundantly masculine voices. Summer felt like it was familiar, but couldn't quite place it. Viper's laugh was heard as well.

Curious, Summer peeked her head over to look at the guard to her cell. He was sitting in a chair, facing the door. Outwardly dozing, Summer knew he was on constant alert for any funny business from her.

Deciding that sitting there completely in the dark was probably worse than asking, she did, despite the slim chance of her learning anything. "Hey, what's going on up there?" She asked, slightly surprised that her vocal cords weren't as damaged as she thought they would be after so long without use. She had refused to talk to Viper at all since her determination to live had returned.

The guard glanced in her direction and, surprisingly, chuckled.

"A friend of yours showed up."

She scrunched her eyebrows together, retreating back into the depths of her cell as she worried about which one of her nakama they had captured. Why would one of them be taken and not the entire crew? Maybe they killed the rest? She swallowed in fear, her darker imagination kicking in with visions of death…

" **I recognize this presence."**  Nemesis commented, slowly emerging from her long slumber within Summer. She could feel how tired the spirit was as she was able to sense the grogginess from waking up. It was an odd feeling.

' _Is it...one of my nakama?'_  She asked hesitantly, hoping that the woman would be able to identify it.

" **It feels female. I don't feel any of the men from aboard the underwater vessel nearby."**  At that, Summer gave an audible sigh of relief. At least her nakama were safe.

There was a commotion close by. While conversing with Nemesis, Summer hadn't realized that the noise had moved from above her to directly in front of the door to her cell room. There was a lot of talking, men speaking over one another and Viper's laughter, so Summer only caught bits and pieces of the conversation going on.

"happy to...She's...and...say hello."

The door was opened and Viper was the first to walk inside. He had a wide, yellowed smile on his face. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Well, love, it seems an old friend is here to see you. We've been expecting her for awhile now." He chuckled deeply before moving aside, letting Summer see who it was.

Her eyes widened, lips pulled back in a snarl, at the sight of the girl standing there. The perfect skin, the wide blue eyes, the rose necklace, the flaming red hair...She hated the sight of it all.

Kat closed her eyes, smiling brightly and gave Summer a little wave. "Long time no see!"

Summer sat speechless, conflicted between shouting abuse or simply glaring at her. In the end, Viper cut off any opportunity for either.

"Miss Kat here will be staying with us for the rest of the journey. She's free to wander the ship in her free time, so please," He said, drawing the vowels with a crooked smile, "make sure she feels comfortable."

He turned and left with the rest of the men, laughing as Kat simply smiled at Summer. She had to be dreaming, there was no way...How could she…

' _I knew there was something wrong with her...'_  She thought, looking back on the bad feelings she always got around the girl. In front of her, Kat walked closer to the edge of the cage, placing her hands around two bars. The guard glanced at her actions.

"Careful, don't get too close." He muttered, eyeing Summer from between the bars. She snarled back, almost growling.

' _He acts like I'm some wild animal...'_  She hated him. She hated her. She hated them all.

Kat sat down on the floor, crosslegged in front of the bars. "So, how have you been?"

A strong part of Summer told her to stay silent, but the angry part reared its ugly head. "How've I been?" She leaned forward menacingly. "How've I been!? Do you see the fucking metal cage I'm in? Do I look happy? Do you really think I wanna be here!? I've been starved, beaten, abused, kidnapped, taken from my nakama, and I'm now heading towards the place where I was tortured, with no idea of where my crew is or any idea if they're safe or not! And you ask  _how I've been?!"_

By the end of her rant, she was standing and shoving her face almost through the metal bars. The guard had stood and pulled Kat away from her, just out of reach if she were to reach through. Teeth bared, Summer seethed, but finally pushed away and walked the opposite direction. It was almost a relief to yell and scream at the girl.

The guard stepped away and the girl cocked her head. "So, I'm guessing not so good, huh? Well, now that I'm here you'll have a friend to help you when you're sad!" She smiled.

" **This girl is quite...bothersome."**

Summer found herself agreeing with the spirit. All she knew was that the last part of getting to the Doctor was going to be hell...

* * *

 **Arriving In:**  2 Days


	28. Anticipation

She just kept staring, smiling that stupid, smile of hers. She just couldn't understand the concept that perhaps Summer had no intention of talking with her. At all. The glare directed towards the redhead could have killed, but unfortunately it didn't seem to have an affect on her. Summer was very disappointed.

The blonde sat crosslegged, feet now shackled to prevent her from lunging at the girl. For the first time since she'd been captured, Viper had allowed her out of her cage. Currently, the two females were sitting on the bow of the ship, going relatively unbothered by the crew. This was at the request of the infernal girl in question, who insisted that Summer was looking pale and Kat didn't like the darkness. Or the 'creepy cage she had to look through to see Summer.'

So there they sat, one looking decidedly more delighted to be in the other's company than the other. Summer shifted her feet again, struggling to find a spot where her ankles didn't chafe against the metal cuffs.

"Sooooo, how is the crew?" Kat cocked her head to the side in a very feminine motion. Summer only narrowed her eyes into tiny slits.

' _Maybe if I close my eyes and count to three she'll disappear...'_

Unabashed by Summer's silence, Kat pressed on. "Does everybody still wear their silly hats? Penguin and Shachi are still goofballs right? Oh! Did Blake ever cut his hair?" Her questions ran on and on, and the sick feeling in Summer's gut grew.

How dare Kat talk like the crew were her friends, her family. What right did she have to feel concern or worry over them? She was an enemy, a liar. How dare she even…

"You look so pale! You should get more sun."

Someone passed by Summer, their leg hitting rudely against her back. The breath was knocked out of her in an instant, and she gasped involuntarily. Kat didn't seem to notice.

"Is Law still single?" Summer's eyebrow twitched, but she curbed her tongue, promising to get her revenge against her in the future. She found herself quite enjoying that thought.

"I wish I could see Bepo again. He was so soft." She mused to herself, and Summer felt a pain run through her chest.

Bepo...He was  _her_  friend. How dare she even  _think_  about his soft fur when she should have had no right to touch-

"Oh well, maybe we will see them again someday. Viper says the Doctor's missed you."

The blonde sighed heavily, restraining herself from retorting back.

" **Why don't you spit your rage at her? You wish to do so with all of your being, I feel it growing, why do you resist?"**  Nemesis rose from deep within her.

' _As soon as a even raise my voice the whole crew will converge on me.'_  She rolled her eyes at Kat's wide smile, always directed towards her. ' _Trust me, I'm in no shape to take all of them on.'_

" **Displaying one's hatred for another doesn't necessarily have to require shouting."**

' _No, because she's like rubber, nothing I say will cause her fear. I doubt she's even human.'_

"That's enough free time for the prisoner today I think." Viper's voice sounded behind Summer, and she felt both of her arms being held from behind. They dragged her up harshly, Summer only rolled her eyes once more. All the brute force was rather unnecessary. It's not like she could resist anyway.

They unshackled her feet one at a time, and Summer enjoyed the feeling of her feet being free for the time being-she'd be caged again in a matter of minutes.

Kat pouted as they carried her away. "But I wanted to talk some more with her. We were having a conversation!" She crossed her arms like a child, and Summer smirked.

' _I think she means_ she  _was having a conversation, because I sure as hell wasn't a part of it.'_

Viper's men carried her back down towards the cage, Viper just steps behind them. It was difficult with both men at her shoulders holding her. The stairs down looked twice as deadly than before. If she fell, her face would most definitely be broken.

Somehow, they made it down the steps without incident, and she was once again thrown inside, the door locking menacingly behind her. The two brutes left, leaving Viper and Summer inside the room alone. He smirked from outside the metal bars.

"I hope your stay has been...enjoyable. Better get some sleep now, since tomorrow's a big day." He chuckled. "Your time is running out, love. Enjoy this freedom while it lasts." He said lowly, quite unlike the usually loud and sickeningly annoying voice of his. She didn't miss the deep laugh beneath his breath either, right before he plodded back upstairs. She sighed, suddenly feeling the nervous tension.

Her determination to survive would really be put to the test tomorrow, when they arrived on the island…

* * *

"The base should be a few kilometers ahead of us, Captain." Jean Bart stated, double checking their course just to be sure. "We could arrive there in less than an hour."

He shook his head. "Stop the engines here and we will wait til morning. I don't want to be inside close to dark. They could have anything planned for us." With a nod, the navigator stopped the sub gradually.

Metal creaked to a halt and Law reached over for the periscope. Sending it up towards the surface with the press of a button, he looked out over the ocean towards the direction of the base. Nothing unusual from the surface, and the radar hadn't picked anything up. Satisfied that the navy didn't have any sort of ambush waiting for them, he set the periscope back in its place and turned towards the navigators.

"We'll arrive in the morning. Make sure everyone's prepared."

* * *

 **Arriving In:** 1 Day


	29. Long Time No See

Law wore a lazy smirk on his face, outwardly unperturbed by the armed guards on either side of him. He could feel their suspicious glances towards him every few seconds, as if at any moment he'd go berserk and slaughter every man in sight. Yes, he quite liked how much they feared him, and his grin widened.

His eyes scanned the open hallways, taking in the lavish decor and large windows. They spanned from floor to ceiling, meaning they were at least ten feet across. He was surprised it wasn't considered a weakness to the heavily fortified base.

Underneath them, stretching the length of the entire hall, a deep navy carpet softened their steps. One glance at the walls reminded him that he was indeed inside a Marine base. Portraits of previous commanders and Admirals lined the walls between various doors, the faces painted in soft light, making them look almost angelic. Raising an eyebrow, he found he only recognized a few of the faces.

One of the Marines cleared his throat beside him, directing his gaze towards him. As soon as their eyes locked, the uniformed man looked at the floor. "One more left turn and we'll be almost there."

Law noticed the bead of sweat rolling down the man's forehead. He could've laughed aloud, seeing how much he influenced these lowly Marines. He would be lying if he said it didn't boost his ego, just a little.

The group turned left and continued down the hall, a large set of double doors at the very end facing them. He guessed this was the room they were taking him to.

The pirate could only imagine the state of worry his cremates were in, especially the two mechanics and his first mate. It was a wonder they agreed to let him go alone, if at all. Glancing at the two guards beside him, he decided that there wasn't much to worry about.

_'_ _They don't seem to be taking this as seriously as how they made it sound.'_

The two Marines approached the doors and opened them before him…

Law frowned immediately.  _'Unless they bring in a few Shichibukai…'_

Facing him was a lone desk, sitting opposite two chairs. Behind the desk sat a female Marine Law hadn't ever seen before, probably some lower ranking official. Behind her stood Boa Hancock, the most beautiful woman in the world, and…

Law stopped mid-stride, eyes narrowing and fists clenching as he faced the tall, grinning man. Suddenly, the thought of becoming a Shichibukai didn't seem so appealing, though that didn't altogether deter him. The benefits outweighed the drawbacks, he had to tell himself as he locked eyes with Donquixote Doflamingo. The older man chuckled, his shoulders shaking up and down.

"Hello, Law. Long time no see, huh?" Boa Hancock, who stood beside him, glanced towards the man but said nothing. The two Marines who had escorted him inside took positions at the door, effectively blocking any escape.

"Trafalgar Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates, your presence here proves of your acceptance of the title of Shichibukai. Is this correct?" The female Marine spoke, finally making him tear his gaze away from the man he wished to tear apart with every fiber of his body. Swallowing harshly, he nodded.

"Yes." She nodded in return.

"As Head of the Criminal and Piracy Database Division I, Officer Hatoya Maki, hearby move to place you in the position of Shichibukai, filling the last vacant position within the seven available." Her voice was a flat monotone, as if she were reading from a script-she probably was. She shuffled through the hundreds of papers on her desk, apparently looking for one in particular. Law kept his eyes on her, denying Doflamingo of any sign that his presence there caused him stress. He was absolutely sure the pirate already knew, but he wasn't about to concede to it himself.

The Marine grabbed a pen from the table and wrote down several things at the bottom of one of the papers. "The Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo and Boa Hancock are here as witnesses to your Oath of Acceptance." Maki glanced towards him, a mixture of indifference and disgust swirling in her eyes. The slight frown coupled with her bristly and strict attitude made it obvious how much she didn't want to be there.

He felt the same way.

Standing, Maki raised a book in her hands. Law assumed it was a bible or some official Marine script. She gestured for him to approach the desk, and he obeyed, conscious of exactly where Doflamingo was at all times. He could feel the twisted smile on his face without looking at it.

"Place your right hand on the cover, please." Her kind word didn't sound so kind in her bored and exasperated tone. He ignored the attitude however, obeying her command without comment.

"To accept the respected title of Shichibukai, respond 'yes' to the following statements." Maki explained, closing her eyes with a small sigh. Law waited for her to start.

Boa Hancock tilted her head, watching Law strangely, and he didn't understand why. Remembering how she had acted so long ago when he'd treated Straw Hat, he assumed it had to do with that.

"Do you swear to obey all laws dictated by the World Government?" Maki began. Law raised an eyebrow.

 _'_ _At least they're blunt about it.'_  He thought. Whether he agreed to whatever terms and conditions they had, he was only out for himself and those rallied under his jolly roger. Their rules meant nothing to him.

"Yes."

"Do you swear to act upon the orders of the Fleet Admiral?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to uphold Safe Passage under any and every circumstance?"

Law rolled his eyes. Only an idiot would break free passage, even a pirate. "Yes."

Maki cleared her throat, obviously not amused by Law's attitude. "Do you swear to act in times of war or crisis when called upon?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand that any infringement upon the terms of this contract can and will result in the reinstatement of any accumulated bounty and the reinstatement of any status labeling you as a fugitive of law?"

"Yes." He replied sharply, already growing bored of the proceedings. He hoped there weren't too many conditions left to agree to.

He imagined Summer in the same situation, her hand placed upon the book with a look of boredom etched on her face. At each question she repressed the urge to yawn. She'd answer yes, all the while inspecting her fingernails or digging at the wooden desk with her daggers.

"…can and will result in a warrant for your arrest, a trial within the highest court, and a sentence of capital punishment?" Law realized he'd drifted off in his thoughts. Gaze returning to the Officer, he saw she'd opened her eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Yes." He responded finally. She raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing the barest amount, but enough to be noticed by the pirate. Finally, with a small nod, Maki took back the book and Law let his hand drop down beside him. The blood rushed back into his limb.

"Trafalgar Law, in the presence of the Head of the Criminal and Piracy Database Division and two witness Shichibukai, do you accept the title of Shichibukai and the conditions that accompany it?" Her very business-like voice was slightly raised, and he wondered if she were trying to appear more important.

"I accept the title of Shichibukai." He stated, and she sat down once more.

"I hearby grant you the title of Shichibukai." She wrote something down on a few more papers. Placing several in front of him, she gestured to them. "To finalize this contract, you must write your signature."

She pointed towards the lines he was supposed to sign, then allowed the two witnesses to sign on the necessary lines. While that was going on, Law was eager to leave the premises and return to his ship. The less time spent in the presence of Doflamingo, the better.

After all the papers were signed, Maki stood once more. "You will be escorted back to your ship by two Marines." With that, she left through another door to their right. Boa Hancock and Doflamingo followed her, with the latter grinning smugly at Law, as if he knew something he didn't. He narrowed his eyes.

The two Marines from before came up on either side of him, silently reminding him that he was still inside a Marine base, and that it would be better just to leave as soon as possible. Turning, he walked back the way they had come.

Returning through the maze-like halls of the base, they came back to the front entrance, where more guards stood waiting on either side. Law walked in between the lines of men, walking back outside into the open.

The submarine was docked directly in front of him, Bepo waiting outside for him with arms crossed. Obviously, the bear was uneasy, but at the sight of his captain, his ears perked up quickly.

Crossing the distance as quick as he could, Law boarded his submarine and ordered for them to 'get the hell out of there.' Everyone agreed.

It was only once they had gotten a few kilometers away that the men began to ask questions, but Law found he was too exhausted and angry to answer them. Promising he'd explain what happened in the morning, he retreated to his room and locked the door. Bepo, of course, was an exception and followed him inside. Law stretched out across the comforter, sighing contentedly.

"You're a Shichibukai now, right Captain?" The first mate inquired, to which Law nodded. "So that means we can find Summer more easily now, right?"

Giving a small smirk, Law closed his eyes. "Exactly."

* * *

_'_ _Don't look afraid.'_

Men shouted. Running feet crossed over one way then the other on the deck above. She could hear the creak of the wood, the straining roped that were thrown to the dock below. Viper shouted orders, tossing threats in between just for good measure, in case they were too slow.

_'_ _Don't ever let him win.'_

The ceaseless movement of the ship over the past month or so finally halted. The salty smell of the ocean wasn't so strong, instead replaced by the unmistakable stale, arctic air. The wind outside seeped through the boards, chilling her cell from the cold.

_'_ _Never cry.'_

The guard to her cell had gotten up from his seat and had taken up a position openly watching her, letting her know that the slightest movement would be taken for an attempt to escape. With narrow eyes, Summer simply sat cross legged, arms crossed over her chest, staring straight back at the man.

_'_ _Never give up.'_

After the movements of the men above decreased, Summer heard steps approaching the door. She knew it was Viper. He opened the door, gesturing for her guard to unlock the cell. Doing so, he entered and double checked the cuffs around her wrists, ankles, and neck, securing them just a tad tighter. She winced when they pinched at her skin.

_'_ _Don't forget your reason for living.'_

She was lead out, though more like pushed out, from below deck by Viper himself. His hand gripped her shoulder, just like it had that day so long ago, when he forced her watch an entire village burn to the ground.

_'_ _Never forget your nakama.'_

Once outside, she was faced with the blizzard-like landscape of the island. Set farther back from the dock was a large, gray building, spread out along the land. Now, so many years later, it looked a lot smaller than she had remembered, though she was sure the inside still felt as grand and unfamiliar as it had back then.

_'_ _Escape, no matter what.'_

They had paused after appearing on the deck, but Summer's arm, the one not being held by Viper, was pushed, causing her to stumble forward slightly. She huffed, her breath being taken away from her momentarily, but she obeyed. It would do no good to be injured from being stubborn.

They descended the large ramp leading to the dock, their steps pounding against the thick wood. Standing there, in front of dozens of medical staff, was the Doctor himself to greet her.

He looked older than she remembered, though it had been almost ten years since her escape. His eyes, that's what she had remembered most, but now they just looked…tired…and…

…Desperate.

She watched as his gaze swept her up and down, as if inspecting her for damage, like she was some good to be bought. It didn't help her mood. A flicker of relief crossed his eyes, so quick she almost missed it, but his face returned to the same neutral mask he had always worn.

The Doctor glanced to another of the staff, who was holding a large briefcase, and nodded. The man stepped forward, opening the case and revealing the stacks of beli inside.

"As promised, the rest of your reward for her return." The Doctor said, not batting an eyelash as Viper dropped Summer's arm and snatched the case from the man's hand. Viper's face broke out in a malicious smile.

"Well, it's been a pleasure doing business with you, Doc." He turned back towards his ship, giving the men holding Summer a brief nod. At the gesture, they pushed her forward, none too gently, into the grips of the waiting medical staff. Turning back towards her former captors, she watched them ascend the wooden ramp.

Viper stopped, turning back to look at her. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything else from us, Doc. We're always here to safeguard assets." He laughed, walking the rest of the way up the walkway before ordering the men to raise the ramp.

Should she feel relief? Anger? Sadness, sorrow, hatred? She wasn't sure. Released from one prison and put in another. There was no end to it.

Everyone stood and watched as the ship slowly set off away from the island, getting smaller and smaller as time passed. Then, the Doctor turned around and set off towards the lab.

"Get her room ready, and give her a shower. We must prepare for the next steps. Waste no time." He said, leading the staff back towards the building. The man and woman holding onto her arms followed as well, forcing her to keep pace with their brisk walk. The shackles on her feet didn't help in the slightest.

The flurry of being passed from one person to the next, put through several different basic medical tests-drawing blood, taking blood pressure, checking all of her extremities for injury, checking her pulse-she felt like she was back in the submarine's infirmary, where Law conducted the majority of his work. It reminded her of the first day she'd awoken on the little yellow vessel, of how it had smelled so sterile and how he'd smelled like the woods…

She was taken to a completely white room, fitted with curtains, where two nurses undressed her, took off her chains, and washed her body. It was humiliating, but Summer endured the treatment. After drying her off, they put her into a white shirt and white pants. She was a straight jacket away from looking fit to be in an asylum. They sat her on a chair and combed out her hair, blowdrying it straight down her back.

Neither woman attempted to strike up a conversation, though Summer wasn't really in the mood to talk anyway. Nor did she wish to make friends. She was simply another number on a paper to them. Another experiment.

Information.

Once they'd finished getting her clean and fresh, two doctors escorted her to her room. As soon as they'd reached the door, she recognized the small chip on the lower right-hand side of the baseboards.

It was her old room.

**"** **I remember this place."**

They didn't seem to notice her hesitation, and quickly unlocked the door. Pushing her inside, they shut it behind her, leaving her to stare at the small, familiar space.

Now that she was older and bigger, it seemed so small compared to what the younger her had seen. She could walk the length of the room in six or seven steps. Taking in the same white-sheeted bed in the corner and the simple square mirror on the wall, she sighed before walking over to them.

She looked in the mirror. Her skin was so pale, almost the color of the garments she wore. Her eyes looked sunken, similar to what a skeleton would look like, and she almost gasped aloud. Slowly raising her hand to touch her face, she noticed the split, cracked lips. The way they were barely distinguishable from her skin. They'd lost all color, all definition. The hand she'd raised had a circle of cracked blisters and bruises surrounding her wrist. Looking at them both fully, she saw the damage the shackles had done.

Her hair was thin, split ends riddling her head. An image of herself looking in the mirror after escaping Impel Down came to mind, and she closed her eyes at the thought. Turning away from the mirror, she collapsed onto the sheets, hugging her knees and curling up into a ball.

**"** **As you thought before, do not cry. Tears will not aid in your escape."**

She choked back the sobs that threatened to escape her lips, burying her face deep into the pillow.

"Subject number 711-A549," The intercom in the corner of her room shouted, causing her to jump, "you have been placed under maximum security." Summer sat up from the bed, eyes drooping from lack of sleep.

"You will have an escort with you at all times you are outside of this room. There are four cameras monitoring this room at all times."

Summer was only half listening, recognizing the voice of the Doctor over the intercom. All she wanted to do was sleep…

"The treatment of your illness will continue tomorrow morning." Her eyes widened slightly at what he said.

_'_ _They don't know that I know what's inside me…'_

"The lights inside this room will remain on at all times, but try to get some rest. Sleep is essential for an accurate test result.

"And," The Doctor continued, "Welcome back, Subject 711-A549."


	30. The First

"Restrain her to the bed." A nurse ordered, and two male nurses gripped Summer's arms with force. It was necessary, however, because there was no purpose in her resisting. Either way, she would have ended up on the table. They dragged her body up onto the flat surface, cuffing her wrists and ankles with plastic restraints. They weren't quite as damaging to her skin, but with the previous wounds already there, they threatened to break the already ruined flesh underneath. Summer winced at the pain.

The female nurse had on a surgical mask and gloves. She couldn't see a badge or name tag anywhere on her person, otherwise she would have filed away the name for later. She vowed to take out anyone that had anything to do with her experiments there.

"Since your illness has progressed further in the decade you've been gone, we have to resort to more vigorous treatment." She said, never looking up from her clipboard. Summer said nothing, wondering if they were only faking their ignorance or if they actually didn't know she wasn't buying their lies anymore. Either way, Summer wasn't going to bring up the issue.

"Do you have the needle ready?" The woman asked one of the male nurses, who approached with a very long, pointed tool. Her eyes widened, heart skipping a beat.

_'_ _Needle?'_

"It is ready to be administered." He came to stand beside her, poised to hold down her right arm. Summer tensed up, unsure of what liquid they had in the needle. It was red, and slightly viscous, but she was sure it wasn't blood.

"Administer when ready."

The man positioned the needle above her skin, and Summer closed her eyes, unable to watch it pierce her arm. She barely felt the prick, only a slight sting in the crook of her elbow. She was about to crack open her eyes, deciding it wasn't as bad as she had thought, when the sensations began to overtake her.

A very warm feeling of happiness overtook her, flooding her senses with a mellow giddiness. Her entire body relaxed and she went limp. A drunken chuckle came from her throat.

"What did you…" She couldn't finish her sentence, forgetting why she was even talking in the first place. A lazy smile carved its way onto her face, and she lolled her head to the side.

The nurse wrote more stuff on her clipboard. "First test: Administration of *Pipradrol. Result: Effective emotion enhancement." She nodded towards one of the other men. "You may proceed."

One of the male nurses came up beside her, but she was having trouble focusing on his face. The ceiling was bursting with colors, while faces just seemed to be blurry. Why couldn't they just let her enjoy the colors?

"Subject 711-A549, can you hear me?" She giggled.

"Your voice sounds funny…" She slurred, closing her eyes gently. The man shook his head.

"Don't go to sleep, we still have things to talk about." She frowned, trying to remember what they had been saying before.

"About what?" She asked.

"About your illness."

I don't…" She started, eyes cracking open slightly as she tried to think. "I'm…not sick." She finished. "I'm fine, it's ok. Don't you worry about me." She reached out to pat his head in comfort but her arm wouldn't move.

"Liam, why is your hair brown?" She asked, frowning once again. Liam's hair was blonde, wasn't it? Why couldn't she seem to remember?

"Subj-Summer, I need you to listen to me." He tried getting her to focus, but she just wanted to sleep. He gently shook her shoulder. "We need to know what's making you sick. We can't help unless we know."

She frowned again, feeling a sudden urge to scream. A very sharp pain went up her arm and she grimaced. It expanded to include her torso, then slowly down to her legs until everything hurt. Tears began to form in her eyes. "It hurts…" She whimpered. "Make it stop!"

"Subject is displaying symptoms of discomfort." The female nurse stated, writing more on the clipboard.

"Summer, the pain will go away if you tell us what's wrong. We need to know how to get it out of you."

"I want it to stop." She cried, trying to move her arms but being unable to shift positions. Her eyes were tightly shut and she couldn't see what was holding her back. The pain was simply to great.

"How do we get the illness out Summer? You need to tell us." And just like that, as quickly as it had started, the pain vanished. Her face relaxed once again, replaced by a quivering lip.

"I'm sorry…for being a bad person." Opening her eyes slightly, she looked Law in the face. "Don't make me leave the crew, I don't want to leave. I have nowhere else to go. I'm sorry I tried to run away." Trying to leave the crew on the island of women was a bad idea, but she was sorry.

"Subject is showing signs of hallucinations and problems with judgement of time." The nurse said.

"It's alright, Summer. Just tell me how to get the illness out and I'll forgive you."

She sniffed. "What illness?"

"How do we get Nemesis out? She's the one making you feel guilty and in pain. If we get her out, you won't be hurt anymore."

Yes, she wanted to be happy. But there was a voice at the back of her head whispering things. She listened intently.

 **"** **Stay strong, mortal. Keep your silence, or more pain will follow."**  She didn't want the pain to come back, so she listened to the voice. It was gentler and kinder sounding than Law.

"Tell me how to get Nemesis out, Summer."

"I don't want to be hurt anymore." She slurred, anger growing quickly through the fogginess of her mind. "Get away from me! I hate you!" She jerked against her restraints, causing a sharp tear through the broken skin already there. Blood began to drip onto the metal examination table. The male nurse backed away at her sign of aggression.

"Subject is beginning to flare out of control. The drug has taken it's full effect. Results: Failure to obtain information." The female nurse sighed before placing the clipboard on the table. "Take her off and send her back. We can't do much more for today."

She remembered the men undoing the things holding her down and being placed in a chair. There was another prick in her arm and everything went fuzzy.

* * *

"Doctor Mundy, sir." A voice called, and the man looked up from the papers on his desk. It was one of the male nurses, specifically, one that had overlooked the subject's first experiment.

"Please sit." He indicated the chair across from him and the nurse obliged. He looked very pleased to be invited inside his office.

Getting straight to the point, Doctor Mundy steepled his fingers. "What were the results of the test?" At this the man sighed, looking away.

"Inconclusive. We can't be sure whether she knows about the entity or not, as the drug took its full effect much faster than we anticipated." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the stare of his superior burning into his cheek. "If we could repeat the conditions perhaps-"

"No, we must move on to a new method." The Doctor rubbed at his goatee, pondering their next move. "What information  _were_  you able to discover?"

The nurse stopped staring at one of the trinkets on the desk, switching his gaze back onto the man. "She mentioned two names: Law and Liam. We assume they were members of the pirate crew she sailed with."

"Members indeed." He replied, taking out a file from his drawer. Placing it on the table between them, he opened it and showed the nurse the contents. "Law would be Trafalgar Law, the captain of their crew. Liam is one of the other members, most likely a medic or technician judging by their choice of clothing." He replaced the papers in the file, putting it away in the drawer it came from.

"Out of all the people in the crew, those were the ones she decided to think about under a drug-induced state." The nurse pondered. "They probably mean the most to her."

"Precisely. If she has emotional ties to these men, they may be the best method of extracting the entity, if we use her connection to right way. Consult Dr. Kemp about any medications or substances that could produce the effect we desire." The Doctor went back to his papers, effectively ending the conversation between them. He had a habit of cutting things off quickly. "Please return to your studies, Mr. Davis."

The nurse complied, wondering how they would use her two friends to their advantage.

* * *

It was a agonizingly slow process coming off of whatever drug they'd injected into her. Most of the next six hours Summer spent curled up in a fetal position on her uncomfortable bed, eyes wide with a terrible bout of shivering. It wasn't even cold, but her muscles refused to sit still.

"Nnngn…" Her whimpers of pain were the only sound in the little room, echoing against the porcelain white walls. She felt as if she were made of glass, her limbs being broken and put back together over and over again.

She felt alone, afraid, unwanted. Flashes of anger at herself and the Doctor pierced the epic sorrow she felt. The strangest sensation was feeling relaxed out of nowhere, at peace, despite being on the verge of a seizure from her nervous fit.

 **"** **Rest your mind and body, child. Don't lose sight of what's important to you."**  Nemesis chided, gently sending a wave of calming feeling through her body, effectively stopping the muscles spasms that racked her small frame. Her breathing became easier and the haziness that seemed to cover her eyes disappeared, replaced by the blindingly white walls opposite her.

"Family…" She whispered to herself. She would never lose her family. Especially to the Doctor.

* * *

It was several hours before anything interrupted the stony silence in her room. She had recovered mostly from the drug, though her limbs twitched now and then. She had resorted to staring at the wall for the time being. When the door opened and someone walked in, she didn't even glance in their direction. She knew exactly who it would be.

The Doctor had brought in a small stool, specifically for him to use when he 'talked' with her. Bringing it over to the bed, he set it on the ground and sat. Clearing his throat, he shifted his position until he was comfortable. And then he waited.

Memories of their previous talks flooded Summer's mind, most of which featured her pathetic attempts at convincing him that she was fine, that she wasn't sick, that she wanted to go home, wherever home was. She knew his game, to wait until she made the first move, spoke the first word, caved before him. Well, she was wiser, more experienced. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and waited in the strained silence.

So they sat there, her patiently waiting out his ridiculous mind game and him staring at her until she broke. The silence stretched on for minutes, hell, it wouldn't have surprised her if hours had passed before he said the first word. Surprisingly, her plan worked.

"I see you've developed a habit of silence." He commented, causing her to open her eyes. She still refused to look at him. "If I recall, you used to lament about anything and everything that happened to you."

She debated talking at all, because you never knew what was important information to him and what was just meaningless conversation. For all she knew, this was a test. Taking the precaution, she said nothing.

"Hmm…you haven't lost your stubbornness, however." He withdrew a slip of paper from his coat pocket, unfolding it before her. It turned out to be a thick set of papers: a newspaper.

"I assume that Viper didn't keep you much informed about what was going on in the world while you were escorted here. Perhaps you'd like to catch up on recent events?" He placed them on the edge of the bed, directly into her line of sight.

She didn't move, just stared straight ahead.

With a deep sigh, the Doctor pushed up from the chair with his hands on his knees. "Keeping silent won't prevent you from receiving treatment, you know. It only delays the inevitable." Without another word, he turned and walked out the door, and the lock was engaged a moment later.

Only a heartbeat later, Summer took the paper and scanned the contents, searching for anything related to her crew. On the front page was the headline  **"NEWLY INSTATED SHICHIBUKAI."**  There was no picture, so at first Summer skipped it. None of the other articles were related to them, so she scanned more closely.

The word 'Trafalgar' caught her eye on the front page, and she immediately started reading.

**_'_ ** **_Since the conclusion of the War of the Best, the ranks of pirates and Marines alike have taken a dramatic shift. The Shichibukai, Warlords of the Sea, weren't immune. After the resignation of Gekko Moriah, the open position that had remained vacant for so long has finally been filled…by none other than Captain of the Heart Pirates, rookie Supernova Trafalgar Law._ **

**_'_ ** **_It isn't known how he came to get the position, but his recent acceptance is known worldwide.'_ **

_'_ _Law's a Warlord?'_  She wondered in amazement. He'd never indicated any interest in becoming one. His plans for finding One Piece had always been about his crew and his crew alone. The World Government was always out of the picture.

 _'_ _Thank God, at least they're alive. At least, I hope_ all _of them are…'_

A surge of relief flowed through her and a small smile came unbidden to her face. She was a little disappointed there wasn't a picture, because she was still having a hard time coming up with her nakama's faces. She wanted a definite picture to confirm what was and wasn't true.

No one ese disturbed her that night and, not caring that she was under surveillance 24/7, she folded up the paper and hid it under her pillow.

Her sleep was nightmare-free that night.


	31. It's Kitten, Not Kat

_*One Week Later*_

Law pinned the woman up against the alley wall, gripping the collar of her jacket with one hand and pressing his nodachi's blade against her throat with the other. Rain drenched both of them, but it didn't seem to deter the very angry pirate in front of her. Her pathetic whimpers were masked by the pouring rain.

"Ok! Hey, put me-" She grabbed at the Captain's hand against her neck, futilely trying to loosen the hold now half chocking her.

"Answer my question if you want to live." Trafalgar Law growled lowly, increasing the pressure of his blade against her throat. The woman sucked in a breath, eyes trained on the hilt of the sword. Behind the Captain, just barely visible in the dark evening light, stood a polar bear, looking very much soaked, but still very much threatening.

"Hey, let go! Don't you know how t' treat a lady?" She jerked her feet forward, attempting to kick the pirate away, but Law was too far back for her to reach.

"You aren't very smart, are you?" The Captain cocked his head, eyes hidden under the brim of his spotted hat.

"Just because you're a Shichibukai doesn't mean I have to tell you nothin'!" The woman spit in Law's direction, and at first Law didn't immediately react. The bear behind him seemed to rear up at the offensive move, mouth open in a snarl and a low growl emitting from his throat.

"I certainly hope you understand the position you're currently in." Law said calmly. "You are a part of a very large gang of theives. And it's quite common for a group such as that to gossip about information amongst themselves.

The woman swallowed, knowing full well the pirate was correct. Every person in the group knew what the pirate was trying to figure out, but she wasn't sure where he was going with it.

"S-so what about it?" Unknowingly giving herself away. From underneath the hat, Law smirked.

"That means there are several others I can torture to obtain the information, several  _much_  weaker people who would certainly tell me what I need to know…which is unfortunate for you. It means you're  _expendable."_

His eyes were still hidden, and the woman's frantic ones searched desperately for some sign that the Shichibukai was bluffing. It was difficult to see in the rain that continued to pound down on them. The pirate seems unaffected by the weather. Neither did the bear behind him.

The blade against her neck pressed harder, and she could feel beads of blood now rolling down her neck. Suddenly, Law looked up, revealing his narrowed and cold eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now." Law ordered, a snarl fixed on his face, and the woman caved.

"I'll t-tell you what y-you need to know." Instantly, the nodachi was retracted from her throat and she let out a relieved breath. The hand on her collar also was gone, and she slid to the ground, her legs turning to jelly.

"What are you-" She couldn't finish her question, as a paw came flying at her face at high speed. She didn't register the pain, just the darkness.

* * *

"Bring her back to the ship." Law ordered, sheathing his nodachi and walking away. His black coat effectively camouflaged him in the dark hours of the night. Bepo picked up the unconscious man and followed his captain, idly noting that the gang member smelled like an awful mix between sewage and tobacco. He wondered how Law could stand being next to her for so long.

* * *

Law waited, sitting in the chair opposite his victim, for the moment she woke up from being hit in the head. He narrowed eyes took in the worse-for-wear state of the woman's clothing, the dirt covering her face, and the very thin structure of her body. She obviously didn't eat much. Or bathe. He crinkled his nose again, catching a whiff of her scent.

She squeezed her eyes tighter at first, scrunching up her face most likely against the headache she would be sure to have. Bepo hadn't gone easy against the woman, angered by the move she'd tried back in the alleyway.

"Mmm…" She grumbled, lolling her head to the side. Law said nothing, only watched as she finally opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The next instant, those deep brown eyes widened and she jumped in her seat. She didn't go very far, as she was strapped by hands and feet to the chair.

"First, your name." He pressed. She cocked her head to the side.

"Most of the street rats call me Kitten, since I'm so quick on my feet." She smirked back, gaining her confidence that he wouldn't do anything to her.

"Tell me what I want to know." He said coldly, cutting to the chase and demanding answers, seemingly uninterested in her name or why she was called it.

"What…was it you wanted to know?" She hesitated, thrown off by his indifferent demeanor. At the same time, she was debating how much information to give at one time.

"You were affiliated with this woman at one point, correct?" He withdrew Summer's wanted poster and held it up to face the green-haired woman. She squinted to read it before rolling her eyes.

"She was a little bitch, that one. Yeah, I remember her. Was always followin' me around."

"She was taken by a pirate, yes?"

"Yeah, some greasy ol' guy, black hair and really yellow teeth." He narrowed his eyes.

"What was his name?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to gauge how much she actually knew. She pursed her lips in thought.

"Hmm…called himself Snake…or…Viper, I think. Yeah! Viper was it." She grinned.

"So, you interacted with him before she was taken?" He assumed, and her face fell, realizing her mistake.

"No, I uh, recognized his face from a uh, wanted poster was all." Her eyes shifted around, unused to being put on the spot.

Law smirked now, deciding to step things up a notch. Taking out Summer's dagger, he placed it on his legs. Her eyes immediately went to it. "If you continue to lie to me, Kitten-ya, I will resort to more…inhumane methods of finding out what I want to know." He licked his lips in anticipation of what he could do to her.

She swallowed, eyes never leaving the weapon. "Yeah, I talked with him once."

"And what did he have to say?"

"That he was uh, lookin' for her. Said she was some valuable medical patient. He told me if I'd bring her to him, he'd pay me enough to be rich."

"Anything else?" She narrowed her eyes, trying to think back, all the while keeping an eye on the dagger in his lap. He still hadn't moved to touch it at all.

"I think he said something…about a guy named James. Said James would make sure I was paid."

Law's eyes narrowed, remembering something from when the crew had invaded the Winslow Mansion. When he'd interrogated Kat's mother, she'd said something about a James. He was the one who'd informed her of Joker's movements in the New World. He made the connection.

"So, you handed Summer-ya over for the money?" He asked, and she immediately looked angry.

"I was supposed to get the money, but that bastard pirate old guy ripped me off! Took off before I got a chance to rob him."

"Where did her plan on taking her?" She gave him a strange look.

"Do I look like the person who knows that?" She said sarcastically.

Law was a silent a long time, his brain connecting things together that hadn't made sense before. This James person seemed to be the key to finding his missing nakama, however, and he then decided his next course of action.

"No, you don't."

Grabbing the dagger, he stuffed it back in his pocket and walked out of the room, ignoring Kitten's protests behind him.

"Hey! Get back here! What are you gonna do with me now?" She yelled, but he shut the door on her annoying screaming.

* * *

"Kat-ya's mother mentioned a James when I was questioning her." Law explained, searching the map of the New World for one island in particular. "From what I've been able to put together, he's an underworld informant, at least on the surface. Who knows who he could actually be."

"He has something to do with Summer then?" Jean Bart asked, watching his Captain. He was engrossed with the detailed waters, intent on finding what he wanted.

"Yes. When Kitten-ya mentioned Viper in our conversation, she said he brought up a man named James." Bepo scratched his head.

"Couldn't it be two different James'?" Law shook his head.

"I don't believe in coincidences." He ran his finger along the map, going from island to island. The navigation bay was dark, as it was very late at night and the sub was surfaced, but several spotlights built in above the map table illuminated the paper before him.

"So, we're going to find James and get him to tell us where Summer is?" The ex-captain questioned.

"Exactly."

"Well, do we know where he is?" Bepo leaned over the map as well. Law's finger landed on one island in particular, several island ahead of where they were. With a smirk he tapped the map on that spot.

"Caelum. We'll find him there."


	32. A Lullaby to Awaken the Dead

_*Four Days Later*_

"How do you plan to get her to cooperate so easily?" The man asked, seated across from Doctor Mundy. The older man, read steadily from Summer's test results, sipping casually from his coffee mug.

"Nurse Koda, have you ever heard of the *Retracting Experience Theory?" Koda frowned, searching through his head.

"I've heard of it, yes. The details have escaped me."

"Many studies have been conducted in regards to its validity. With the results as positive as they are," He stated, taking another sip of his drink, "it would be rational to believe that it is, indeed, correct."

"What are the implications of the theory?" Kodak asked, admiring his superior's ability to think as rationally as possible. The man was never fazed by anything, it seemed.

"An old colleague of mine, a Doctor Matsumura, presented the theory that if a patient were to be placed into a situation identical to one they had experienced for long periods of time at a previous time, they would be influenced to feel as they did when they first experienced the event."

"So…the brain is tricked into the same mindset as the first time it had experienced an event? The brain will retract itself into old experiences and feelings."

"Precisely." Throughout their entire conversation, he hadn't looked at Koda once.

"That is your strategy with the subject?" Doctor Mundy nodded his head.

"If Subject 711-A549 feels as she did over a decade ago, her brain will slowly return to the malleable state it had been when she was first subjected to her treatment. We only have to condition her towards such an outcome first."

"What would you like us to do next then?"

* * *

The old memories slowly started to resurface, rearing their ugly heads at every hour of the day. Dreams, daydreams, frightening flashbacks, snippets of conversation at random points of the day, the ever-present dullness of experienced pain…

Her porcelain-white room, more like a prison cell than anything homely, was as cold as a freezer. Her teeth chattered lightly, the only noise besides her body shifting under the thin blankets, looking in vain for a warm place in the bed.

Summer squeezed her eyes tight, gripping her arms with her hands and holding on tightly, as if they would fly away at the slightest provocation. She flinched at the tiny, familiar sound of the intercom being activated.

"Subject 711-A549, stand up and proceed towards the door." A minute whimper escaped her lips, but it was inaudible to the microphones she knew were secretly placed in the walls.

Doing as she was told, she stood, the blankets falling back onto the bed and away from her skin. Instantly, the full chill of the room sent goosebumps up and down her extremities, and she wrapped her arms around herself once more. When she breathed, clouds of white puffed out in front of her.

Her feet padded gently towards the metal door, her side lacking a handle to open it. She waited there, wondering what the awful medical staff had in store for her. It took several seconds for the male nurse- Chinen was his name- to open it and walk inside. In his hands, a pair of regular metal handcuffs gleamed menacingly.

Summer sighed, holding out her hands in front of her. With an appreciative nod, Chinen locked the restraints around her wrists. He pushed her gently out the door, leading into the hallway outside.

The empty stretch seemed longer than it actually was, the time marked only by Summer's and Chinen's footsteps. Once, a female doctor rushed past them in the other direction, too much in a hurry to even offer the nurse a greeting. Intrigued, Summer lowered her head, hiding her eyes so she could observe him without notice.

Chinen was not one of the staff that Summer recognized, she realized. Most she could remember from her experiences long ago, especially those that administered the tests, but he seemed new. He seemed awkward, his eyes shifting back and forth down the hall, as if he was seeing it for the first time.

Usually, the medical staff walked with determined purpose, heading only in the direction that they needed to go. Chinen seemed unsure of his surroundings. Hesitant would be the best word to describe it, Summer thought. He was just as nervous as she had once been in these hallways.

"Here." He said, almost trying to convince himself that they were in the right place. Summer recognized where they were immediately. The delicately carved, double wooden doors were unmistakable, and remarkably out of place in the cold, metal facility. Seeing the piano room again after so many years tore several different emotions from her.

 _'_ _I can play again…It's been so long.'_  She thought in relief.

 _'_ _What kind of game are they trying to pull?'_  Internally, she grew suspicious.

 _'_ _I just want to go home…Take me away from here.'_  She closed her eyes, wishing she was back on the yellow submarine.

Fumbling with a ring of keys he produced from his scrub pocket, he unlocked the door and opened one of the doors. Summer followed obediently, glancing around the room with a nostalgic feeling.

Just as it had been a decade ago, the piano was set on the right. A layer of dust covered the instrument, with track marks where the tuning strings were. So, no one had touched it in years, but they had tuned it just recently. She bitterly noticed the camera set up facing the piano, sighing aloud. Her gazed wandered to the left side of the room, where the shelves of sheet music and composition guides were. She imagined herself, seated at one of the shelves, combing through the pages upon pages of songs, looking for one that a player of her adequacy could successfully play.

The sound of the door closing and locking behind them made her swing her gaze towards the male nurse. He walked over, and she instinctively took on an aggressive stance at his advance. Pausing he held his hands up, one still holding the ring of keys.

"I'm just going to take those cuffs off." Neither moved, judging what the other would do next. Summer kept her eyes narrowed, watching the man's own to gauge if he was lying or not. Even with restrained wrists, she felt like if he tried anything, she'd be able to defeat him. However, there was no malice in his face, so she loosened her body and held out her hands.

Hesitantly, as if expecting her to attack him, he removed the handcuffs and placed them in his pocket. Summer rubbed her hands, watching as the nurse took a seat by the door.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked accusingly. He raised his eyebrows, once again holding his hands up.

"Nothing. This isn't a test." He responded, and Summer shook her head.

"I don't believe you." She pointed at the camera. "If this isn't a test, why is that here?"

With a sigh he stood, wandered over to the equipment, ignoring how Summer moved strategically out of his path, keeping him at a safe distance at all times. He picked up the camera and moved it to the other side of the room, turning the recorder to face the wall.

Returning to his seat, he crossed his arms. "Happy now?"

She didn't bother to answer.

Deciding that perhaps this wasn't a test, but continuing to keep her guard up just in case, she walked over to the piano. Tracing the top with her fingers, she brushed the dust onto the floor, wiping her hands onto her white clothes.

Taking a seat, she opened the cover to the keys. They were still pristine, protected by the wood covering them. Laying her fingers on the white keys, she closed her eyes, a small smile spreading onto her face.

_'_ _It's been so long. Why haven't I done it since my escape?'_

Opening her eyes, she tested out a few notes, slowly remembering the placement and sounds of each key. After a few seconds of seemingly random notes, her muscle memory took over.

The sweet melody of Edelweiss echoed across the room, with its haunting undertone and cheerful, sweeping notes. She forgot about Chinen sitting by the door and allowed herself to forget for a little while.

* * *

Law had noticed almost immediately that the morale of his crew had greatly decreased, falling lower each day there was no sign or lead of Summer's whereabouts. The changes weren't immediate. He'd been able to keep up their spirits thus far, but his attempts were becoming less and less effective.

The crew's meals became more and more bland as Casper's hopes dropped. Basic soups and sandwiches were all that seemed to come from the stern cook's arsenal of recipes.

Shachi and Penguin's pranks were fewer and farther between. Even when they acted up, their antics were tamer and more conforming than the last. Law had seen them toilet paper a crew member's room, duct tape someone to the wall of their room when they'd been passed out from drinking, switched all the laundry detergent with itching powder, (almost) raided Summer's panty drawer. Now, with just one of them gone, they'd done little to earn them more than a stern scolding from Law.

Liam seemed to be the most affected. The man had become a social butterfly since Summer's acceptance into the crew. Nowadays, he was almost impossible to find outside of his room. He kept the door firmly locked, usually only opening it if Law himself demanded entrance. He'd become a hermit.

Most dispiriting of all was the fact that Reid still hadn't woken up from his coma. Law checked on him daily, securing fluid levels and nutrients slowly fed through the IV in his arm. As a medical expert, he knew that Reid's chances of awakening grew slimmer everyday. It had been several months since he'd been conscious, and Law was losing hope. As a captain, and friend, he wanted nothing more than to hold out as long as possible.

Even so, with the odds against him, Law continued to check and talk to him in his comatose state. Research showed that interacting with an unconscious person had some affect in their recovery.

"Reid-ya, I need you to wake up now." He said gently, sitting beside his injured friend. He might have felt ridiculous for talking to someone who wouldn't respond, but he really didn't care in the long run.

"All of us are waiting for you to wake up." He continued. Not once had he mentioned Summer's disappearance, mostly because it hurt too much for him to speak aloud. Part of him irrationally thought that if he said it aloud it would set in stone and remain true.

"If you can hear me, move your hand." He tried, staring down at his subordinate's hand in exhaustion. He'd been sitting there a few hours.

Sighing, he moved to get up to leave, but he stopped. Eyes widening slightly at a tiny twitch of Reid's finger.

Part of him didn't believe what he saw, it must have een an illusion, he partly convinced himself. There was no way he-

Reid's finger twitched again, moving just a little more than the time before.

Instantly switching into medic mode, he checked all the fluids again, going over the heart rate monitor and all sorts of sensors to make sure it was normal. The real deciding factor, ensuring that Reid had indeed awakened, was the brainwave receptor. Reid's brainwave activity over the course of the past few months had been little more than basic breathing signals. Now, the screen which showed a scan of his brain, lit up in normal cranial function.

Taking the den den sushi from his pocket, Law dialed Liam's personal number, knowing that the news of his friend's awakening would bring the man into better spirits. And, his presence at his friend's side would do nothing but aid in Reid's recovery.

"Liam." He answered in a monotone.

"Reid-ya is awake. Get to the infirmary."

Not a moment later, the line hung up and he knew for certain that the blonde medic was rushing through the halls to be beside his best friend. He smirked slightly, glad that something good was happening for once.

* * *

Who knew how long Summer sat at that piano bench, playing song after song and browsing through the various sheet of music lining the shelves. Each one sounded better than the last. Her fingers flew across the keys with the more upbeat, fast-paced songs. With the slower, more melodic tunes, she caressed the keys, pulling the best and most resonant sound out of the instrument with each stroke.

Finishing up a piece, she placed it on the growing pile of completed sheets and got up to get a new one. Grabbing the first one she saw, one that was sticking out quite far, she read the title.

Immediately, she stopped. The words 'Hoist The Colors' stared her in the face. A voice behind her made her jump.

"Is something wrong?" Summer had completely forgotten Chenin had been there the whole time, and obviously he'd noticed her change in behavior. She sighed, shaking her head.

"It's nothing." She said quietly, placing the music back on the shelf. She heard him stand up from his seat.

"What song is that?" Despite her irritation, which he didn't seem to notice, he approached and picked up the song. "'Hoist The Colors,' huh? It's a good song, I'll admit." His eyes scanned the notes, and her curiosity got the better of her.

"You know it?" He grinned.

"Oh yeah, it's pretty famous, ya know." He placed it back on the shelf. "Not just between pirates."

"I guess so." She muttered, staring at the page once more. Chenin shifted awkwardly on his feet, before glancing at his wristwatch. "It's pretty late. Time to bring you back."

Summer was still deep in thought as she was restrained and led out into the hallway.

* * *

Chenin sighed, locking the Subject's door once she was inside. Placing the keys back into his pocket, he jumped when the intercom in the hallway came to life.

"Nurse Chenin, please report to Doctor Mundy's office immediately." It went silent and he headed off towards his destination, fear rising up from somewhere in him.

 _'_ _There's no reason to be afraid.'_  He tried convincing himself.

The door to Doctor Mundy's office could only be described as imposing. Besides the door to the piano room, it was the only other wooden one in the facility. The carved panels rose up all the way to the ceiling, and he knocked hesitantly.

"Enter." Came the Doctor's voice. With a gulp, Chenin proceeded inside.

He'd never actually been inside his boss's office before. His rank as a junior nurse giving him no reason to be there. It was very cold inside, colder than most places in the lab. He compared it to the average temperatures outside the facility. Noticing the man had nothing more than his normal lab coat, dress shirt, and slacks underneath, he wondered how he withstood the almost frozen temperatures inside.

"Sit." He commanded, and Chenin obeyed, lowering himself into a chair across from him.

"Tell me the results of the test."

"The Subject quickly fell into the same routine that she had experienced before. The comforting memory of the piano made her relaxed and content. However, she didn't play the piece we had set out for her."

"And why is that?" He asked, his tone giving away nothing of his mood.

"Something stopped her internally. Perhaps the piece brings back negative experiences and thus it interrupted the positive environment we wished to create."

The Doctor tapped away at his laptop keys, eventually turning the screen towards the nurse. His heart sunk a little when a video feed of the piano room began to play.

"Is something wrong?" His own voice came through the recorder. Obviously the Doctor had placed a secret camera in the wall above the piano. The angle was different from the one that had been set up obviously.

"It's nothing." Summer responded, and Doctor Mundy paused the video.

"You interfered in the experiment." He stated bluntly.

"I attempted to push her in the direction we had hoped she would react. I didn't-"

Doctor Mundy pressed play on the video once more, and Chenin watched as he casually took the music sheet off the shelf.

"Hoist The Colors, huh? It's a good song, I'll admit." The video was paused again.

"Socialization with subjects, especially Subject 711-A549, is contamination to the entire experimental process. Any information up to and following this point could be compromised because of your actions."

"But-" Chenin wasn't allowed to finish speaking.

"The results are inconclusive because of external interference." He concluded, taking a file for the individual experiment and wrote 'Inconclusive' under the results box. Pushing it back to Chenin, he flipped the laptop back towards himself.

"You may go. Continue your research into biological influence involving plasma-based organic materials. Report to me by the end of the week." He quickly dismissed the nurse with a curt order. Standing, Chenin took the file.

"Yes sir."

As he left the Doctor's office, based on his mistake in his first big experiment with the most prized Subject the facility had ever received, he couldn't help but feel that his time there was limited.


	33. All In Your Head

Normally, Law would be furious that entire crew was jammed up against the infirmary door, trying to peak through the small glass window. There was a lot of rustling; men shoved each other out of the way to look inside and small fights almost broke out, but they quieted down quickly when Law shot a deadly glare in their direction.

"Are they alright?" Reid whispered, glancing towards the boisterous crew quizzically. Turning back towards the charts and reports on Reid's condition, he grinned with a low chuckle.

"They're just…mother-henning." And Reid went back to picking at the very simple meal Casper had made for him.

"How long have I been…asleep?" He sipped quietly at his glass of water. Law sighed, the humor slowly fading away.

"A few months." The machines around them beeped steadily, marking the uneasy silence as Reid absorbed this information. Liam, who was sitting on a stool next to the bed, sighed deeply.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked, and Reid frowned in thought.

"Yeah, I think so." He looked back over to his friend. "We went looking for Kat's mom, right? We were ambushed?"

"Right." Liam smiled, despite everything. At least his friend didn't have amnesia or memory loss. His captain seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"It's surprising that you don't have any memory loss at all. That injury to your head was critical." Law finished checking off things on Reid's medical record and placed it back into the filing space where the rest of the crew's documents were. Walking back over to the bed, he surveyed his reawakened crewmate.

"No headaches?" He asked. Reid shook his head.

"Nope."

"Nausea? Dizziness? Vision changes?"

"Nah, nothing like that." Reid ate the last of his simple meal, and Liam took the tray away, placing it on the counter for him to take back to the kitchen later.

"No symptoms of discomfort or pain?"

Reid shook his head. "Right as rain, Captain." He said with a smile.

Law nodded in approval. "Tell either me or Liam if you start to feel pain or discomfort." With that, Law gestured for Liam to follow him. "Casper should be making the rest of the crew's lunch soon."

Liam stayed next to the bed, eyes downcast. "I'd like to stay here with Reid, Captain."

The captain looked to Reid for his approval, after all it was ultimately his decision. With a small smile, he nodded and Law returned the gesture.

"Thank you, Captain." Liam watched as he pushed through the infirmary doors, scolding those who still tried to go inside.

"So, what's happened in the past few months? What have I missed?" Reid asked, resting his head back against the pillow. Liam shook his head with a humored sigh.

"A lot more than I think you'll believe."

"Try me." Reid raised an eyebrow, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Alright, but you don't know what you're in for." The two laughed, and Liam felt as though one of the many chains surrounding his heart broke away, letting him feel good things again. He'd feared that his best friend would never wake up again, and like an answer to one of his thousands of prayers, here he was talking and laughing with him once again.

Maybe things were looking up. For once.

* * *

Doctor Mundy surveyed the newly-constructed experimentation room with approval, hands grasped behind his back as his careful eye took in every small detail. The man he'd hired certainly did a wondrous job meeting his expectations, and that was quite an accomplishment in itself.

Koda walked beside him, glancing around in frustration. "What exactly was this room built for? There doesn't seem to be anything scientifically beneficial besides having more storage space." He said cynically.

The Doctor glanced patiently at his colleague. "This room was built specifically for special effects and three dimensional immersion." He produced a strange remote-like device from his pocket.

"What's that?" Koda asked, and the Doctor smiled.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?" He frowned, wondering why such a question was relevant at all. But, not one to doubt the thoughts and plans of the Doctor, he conceded.

"Amazon Lily. The flora and mammal population there are exotic and very little is known about them. Researching there would be quite enlightening, I would think."

"A strange choice, Nurse Koda." The Doctor pressed a few buttons on the device and the room's lights dimmed. A few more presses later and something amazing began to happen.

The room changed around them, transforming itself into wildly green forests. Koda felt as though he were standing in an actual forest, the effects were so lifelike.

"What is this?" He wondered in awe.

"This is Amazon Lily."

"How is this possible?" The Doctor terminated the program, and the room went back to how it had looked originally.

"I called upon a favor in the technologic community. They have created the idea of a completely realistic three dimensional illusionary…simulation, if you will. The implications of such a technology have yet to be discovered, but I'm quite confident we can use it to our advantage." He examined the device, lost in his thoughts for a moment. "There is an observation room above us. Illusions we project only affect those inside the room itself, so we will be able to observe every move and reaction from above."

"Surely Subject 711-A549 will see through the illusion? She is by no means unintelligent." The Doctor chuckled, placing the device back into his pocket.

"Hallucinogenic medications and drugs will be paired with this room to create in the Subject's mind the very reality she is living in now. She will not even be aware of the difference."

"Quite innovative, Doctor." Koda complimented, following his mentor back into the hallway. "When will the testing begin?"

"Immediately."

* * *

1,251…1,252…1,253

She circled the room once more, counting up with each rotation. She felt cramped, trapped within a small cage like some animal. At least she was moving around more than when Viper had chained her to the chair. Small victories.

"Subject 711-A549, remain stationary and wait for the nurses to escort you to the testing room."

She let out a deep sigh, intentionally loud enough for the microphones to pick up. "You know, letting me exercise a little everyday wouldn't be a crime!"

Predictably, the speaker didn't respond to her taunt. Summer expected nothing less. They were all just a bunch of assholes.

The door unlatched and two female nurses walked inside. One held a pair of handcuffs-of course she did, because how else would Summer possibly be able to walk from room to room except restrained like she was a threat even to herself?

Begrudgingly, she allowed the first nurse to cuff her- her name badge read Nurse Preacher. She would remember that.

"Please follow me." The other nurse said, starting to head down the hall. Summer rolled her eyes.

"Like I have any other option…" She muttered under her breath. Deciding she wasn't moving fast enough, the nurse behind her pushed her shoulder to get her moving. Turning, she gave the nurse her best glare. She hesitated or flinched a little. Either way, the satisfaction it sent through Summer was exhilarating. She hadn't had power like that in awhile. It felt nice to be feared.

They headed towards a part of the facility she'd never been before, which was strange, considering how much time she'd been held there. The stale smell of new plaster and disinfectant pierced her nose, and she wrinkled her nose. Obviously something had been going on just recently, as both scents were fresh and strong.

"In here." The nurse said, unlocking the door with a key from her pocket. Summer frowned. None of the testing room before had ever been locked. They were all open rooms, public places where all staff were allowed to come and go. This one, obviously, was special in some way.

Summer stopped, seeing that the inside held…nothing. Flashbacks of the dark room and the puppy and the gun raced through her mind, speeding up her heart rate.

 **"** **Be calm."** Nemesis helped her calm down with…whatever it was she did to send waves of peace throughout her body. Summer still appreciated it though. It was like she had a secret ally against all these evil medical staffers.

The second nurse then produced a small vial and needle from her pocket, and Summer immediately tensed up.

"Hold her." She said, and the first nurse kicked the back of Summer's knees, sending her to the ground in a kneeling position.

"No! Get off!" Her weak attempts to punch the nurse directly behind her were useless, and her face was pushed the the ground, her arms trapped behind her back. She couldn't move.

"Hold still." Grinding out the words through gritted teeth, she steadied the needle containing the unknown liquid and gripped her arms tightly. Summer tried to resist, but nonetheless felt the metal dig deep into her flesh. She hissed in pain, the sensation of something cold swirl in her veins for a brief moment before going away entirely.

The two nurses released her, uncaring her hands in the same moment, and she scrambled away quickly. Their job done, they left the room, locking it behind them. Left inside alone, Summer looked around for any sort of clue as to what was going on.

Looking up, her head began to spin. She held on to her skull, and a searing pain erupted through the flesh. "Noooo…" She moaned, falling once more to the floor. Baring her teeth, she clawed at her arm where they'd injected whatever substance had been in that damned needle. It had to come out. It had to go away.

"Go away!" She shouted to the empty room, which seemed to shift and change in never-ending patterns. When had it started changing? She hadn't noticed. Was it always this yellow? Why did it smell like saltwater? Everything was hurting her head.

 **"** **Do not-" "It's-" "Child you-"**  She kept hearing this strange voice in her head but it faded in and out. It was confusing and she squeezed her eyes closed tightly.

"Summer-ya." A voice called, and she immediately opened her eyes. Around her was no longer the white room or the shifting colors, but the shore of some island. The waves lapped gently against the sand, the crashing sound so familiar to her from her time at sea. The sun beat down, tingling her cold skin. It felt so warm…

Something large loomed above her, and she glanced up at it. It was the sub, her favorite big, yellow submarine that she'd missed so much. She smiled with genuine joy, something she hadn't done in who knows how long?

"Summer-ya." The voice called louder, and she pushed up from her position on the sand. She felt the grains in between her fingers, before letting them fall away to the ground below. Standing, she turned and saw…

Her eyes widened, her whole body instantly relaxing at the man before her. She was almost too afraid to speak. when she did, it was barely above a hoarse whisper.

"…Law?"


	34. Not All It May Seem

"This is it, right? Caelum?" Blake asked, peering at the approaching island on the horizon.

"That's what Captain says." Shashi scratched his head, leaning against the railing. The few men on the top deck had to squint to see the small black mass, as the sunset cast a deep orange light across the ocean. A gentle wind blew from behind the yellow sub, guiding them towards their destination.

The waves lapped against the metal hull, sending the vessel rocking back and forth with each push. Shachi, Penguin, Blake, and Parker all stood watching the slow approach to Caelum. Not a word passed between them, only the shared relief that they were making visible progress in the search for Summer.

The door behind them opened, and they turned to see their captain push through the metal door. He gave a curt nod in greeting before walking up to the railing and leaning against it as well. As they watched him, he gave a loud sigh.

"We should arrive in the next half hour." He stated, gazing out at the water below. Penguin and Shachi nodded, but Parker sighed in return.

"I just hope we find what we're looking for. I'm tired of running around in circles."

Law directed his soft gaze towards his nakama, remaining silent. Parker's expression was set in frustration, not looking at anything in particular, probably lost in his own thoughts. Hunched shoulders, fingers tangled in themselves in a tight grip, he certainly wasn't optimistic about anything. Coincidentally, the Supernova's thoughts mirrored that of his companions.

"We will." Law said softly in an effort to remain the voice of unwavering confidence, causing his crew to look up in surprise. With a slight grin, he shook his head. "I haven't continued looking for her for nothing, you know. I swear, we'll find her."

"Damn right we will." Blake replied, a grin of his own growing across his face. The others seemed just as enthusiastic.

"Whoever took her is gonna feel hell when we find them." Penguin assured, fist bumping Shachi who agreed with him.

Law looked over the few men, marveling at how close the crew of pirates had become in the few years they'd been sailing together. They'd come from all around North Blue and across the Grand Line, from poverty and wealth, the strong and the brave. No one except Bepo even knew the real reason behind their creation in the first place, yet here they were sticking it out through the worst for the life of one of their own.

He shifted his gaze back to the ocean, remembering what it had looked like so many years ago with Corazon: it looked the same as it always had. He hadn't really thought of it as beautiful, but seeing it now made him realize that, truly, it was. His anger and rage in his youth had clouded his way of looking at the world, not that it had changed much. Though he could see now that a few things had.

On the brink of death and sailing with a man he thought he hated, only to discover that he was the only one he could really put his faith in…never knowing where his true home lay. Hell, he'd never thought back then that he'd ever make it to this point, but that clumsy fool who's death he mourned was the only thing even close to such a concept of home. Or love.

Now though, watching his nakama pick each other up from the dirt and stand even stronger than before, laughing in the face of death, defying minimal odds, putting their absolute trust into their Captain and friend all for the sake of living out their dreams, putting their lives on the line for the sake of one…

He realized he'd found his home a long time ago, he had just failed to notice until then.

* * *

"…Law?" Summer mused, frozen in place with shock.

It was the same face. Same tattooed fingers and arms. Even his smell was the same: disinfectant and that male scent that was uniquely him. He was wearing that all-too-familiar smirk of his, staring her down in amusement. Those messy locks of black hair still had yet to be tamed, and he was still…damn her to hell for even thinking it, as handsome as ever.

She thought about reaching out, to confirm that it was indeed him, but she was too afraid it wouldn't be true. That this was all some sort of dream. Or…had the kidnappings and torture and the lab all been the actual dream? Had she just been imagining all the awful things? Was she really home?

"Summer-ya, you know you have a job to do. Quit lying around on the beach, we don't have time." He crossed his arms, looking rather annoyed, though when wasn't he irritated at her? It all seemed so real, so…normal. She looked around, noting the submarine looked the same as it always had. Turning back to him, she smirked, mimicking his posture.

"So all the bad stuff I thought happened, that was just all a dream?" She asked, and he furrowed his brow.

"What are you talking about?" With a shake of her head, she laughed.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud."

"Hmm." Was all he said. Shrugging, he turned and walked into the forest, not even glancing back to see if she were following. Which she was.

She pushed the branches of trees and bushes aside, trying to keep up with Law's fast pace. Summer had a view of only his back. He didn't turn around or anything of the sort to check to make sure she was there.

"Umm…Law?" She called, and he turned his head slightly to glance at her. "Could we slow down a little? My limbs are all sore for some reason. Probably from laying on that beach too long." She added sheepishly. She was supposed to be strong, not all achy from sleeping for long periods of time.

"We have things to do, Summer-ya. We can't take all day." He scolded, and she frowned.

"What exactly do we have to do?" She ducked out of the way of a low-hanging branch, stepping over a large rock in the process. "You seem in a hurry."

"The inhabitants of this island are very superstitious and hostile, they've captured Liam-ya and Penguin-ya and are holding them in the center of the town. It's some kind of sacrificial ritual."

Summer was shocked, and she found new determination in her step. Her stride lengthened, double-time, at the thought of her friends in danger. "W-what? Why didn't you say that before? We have to meet up with the rest of the crew and rescue them!" She passed in front of Law, but he stopped her with a tight grip on her forearm.

She jerked to a halt and swung her angry gaze towards him. "What the hell are you doing? We don't have time for this!"

"I have a plan for how to rescue them, and you're the key." He smirked, with that familiar expression that said I-have-a-plan-and-you-probably-won't-like-it. She hesitated, always wary of what the Surgeon of Death had up his sleeve.

"What is it?" Law glanced around as if they were being watched, and Summer thought that was strange. A thought struck her then, and she copied his movements. "Where is the rest of the crew?" He shook his head to wave her question aside.

"These people are extremely superstitious, they fear the demons revolving predominantly in their culture." He glanced around again, and Summer's frown deepened. Her Captain was acting very weird. "We can use that spirit inside you to our advantage. She can intimidate the people into handing over my subordinates without incident."

"H-how…how do you know about that?" She backed away, eyes widening, fearful that he would think of her in a whole new light. As far as she knew, no one knew about the thing inside her except her and the Doctor. And probably Viper too, otherwise he wouldn't have tried to hard to find her for all those years.

The last thing she wanted to happen was the crew to turn on her for something she couldn't exactly control. To her relief, he gave a confused look.

"I've known the whole time, Summer-ya. You behaved quite strangely right from the start. You can't really think you could keep something like that a secret?"

"I guess…you're right." She winced at the ground, somehow feeling betrayed that he knew this…thing was inside her the whole time but didn't mention it in the entire time she'd sailed with them. "Does the crew know?"

"No."

 _'_ _Maybe he thought it was for my protection?'_ She wondered, feeling a little guilty, but immediately turning it around.  _'I told him I didn't need any protection.'_

"Isn't there any other way?" She questioned, distancing herself a few steps further, not noticeable but still keeping him at a reasonable distance. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but things weren't adding up. "The crew is doing their best to help I'm sure. We can regroup and come up with a plan together."

Law gave an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Obviously she wasn't making things easy, but he wasn't making much sense at the moment. "Summer-ya, I've gone over the scenario a dozen times and this is the only logical solution. Do you want my subordinates to die? Their deaths would be over your head."

Summer was speechless. Law had never talked to her like this before. Yes, he'd been a jerk and an ass and a multitude of other choice words she would use to describe him, but this was so much more sadistic and cruel than she was used to. His words hurt her deeply. He acted as if he really thought she didn't care about the lives of her nakama, and that was beyond unacceptable. He reached forward, gripping both of her arms. She felt a twinge of fear when he started shaking her.

"You have to unleash that spirit in you. It's the only way."

She narrowed her eyes, staring at Law, who stared back at her. Deftly, she shrugged out of his grip and turned away.

It all began to make sense: he called them his subordinates instead of nakama, disregarded her advice without a thought, guilted her into cooperation, questioned her loyalty…Her face darkened as the realization came to her. He couldn't see her face, which was intentional, and she spoke lowly.

"You're not Law."

She could hear him stepping towards her. Instincts began to kick in. Her body tensed, but there was no visible sign of that. She kept it hidden. "What are you talking about, Summer-ya?" Angry, she gritted her teeth.

"Don't call me that. Only  _he_  can call me that."

"We're wasting time! We have to-" He was within a foot behind her, and she suddenly sent her elbow deep into his ribs. She heard a satisfying crunch followed by his gurgled groan. Glancing back, she watched as "Law" dropped to the ground and writhed in pain. He held his chest tightly, eyes squeezed shut. Reflex tears fell slowly from his eyes.

"Law would never be surprised by a move like that. He's much too skilled." Summer's hatred began to clear her head, and a very faint voice called her. It was too quiet to understand, but unconsciously she knew it was Nemesis. That was a comforting thought. She looked up at the canopy of trees, or at least what appeared to be trees. She bared her teeth.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She yelled, spreading her hands out in a challenging gesture. "You think I wouldn't know what my own Captain was like? What, did you just look up his personality from what the newspapers say? Well, you and the rest of those damn scientists can go fuck yourselves!" There was no response from above, but it felt oddly satisfying to yell and scream. "I thought science didn't make mistakes, Doctor! Or are your perfect hypotheses just slipping?"

She grinned as she finished her taunt. Her head felt funny, like something was hammering away at the walls of her skull, but she didn't care. She would celebrate her victory for as long as she could.

* * *

The scientists who watched from the observation room above saw the subject turn away from the nurse who accompanied her, who then approached the subject, and instantly had his ribs broken by her attack. A few of the staff winced, one female doctor placed a hand on her chest from the brutality of it all, however Doctor Mundy did not flinch in the slightest.

Subject 711-A549's violence no longer surprised him, nor did her threats and slanders against him and his colleagues. He'd always known her to be quite volatile and dangerous when at her full wits, and even when completely drugged. However, he did not expect for her to see through the illusionary simulation program. It was completely life-like and realistic, but she saw through it in-he checked his watch-less than 15 minutes. All that funding seemingly wasted for a failed experiment. The thought was decidedly sobering.

"Doctor, we should get him out of there." The female nurse said, indicating the still-crying nurse below. "She could do more damage to his body, ones that could prove fatal." She supplied, fingers twitching in nervousness. Doctor Mundy regarded her with an even gaze.

Looking back down below, he saw that she had finished her little rant and was now pacing the room, probably still under the effects of the drug and the illusion, in an attempt to find a way out. The team behind him muttered between themselves but Koda, the ever-faithful employee, stood beside him silently.

"There's still more to be learned." He dictated, and that decided the matter. The test would continue.

A few minutes passed, and the male nurse inside the room with her began to talk. He pleaded that she did as he said, to release the spirit, and even from the considerable distance the Doctor believed he saw something go through her eyes. Just then, she punched him in the face, sending him back onto the floor.

She wasn't done. The subject kneeled down over the nurse's chest, he screamed in pain as his already broken ribs were pushed into his organs. The Doctor's extensive knowledge of the human anatomy led him to conclude that at the very least his lungs and stomach were being punctured based on the angle of the breaks.

She hailed on him, sending punch after punch. The medical staff began to cause an uproar, shouting that he needed to do something to save their colleague. He only remained silent and observed the interaction.

Within minutes, the nurse was dead. A great deal of blood pooled around his body, with her still kneeling over it. She was breathing heavily, but didn't seem affected by the gore she had caused. Most plausible, she as simple tired from all the effort expelled. Standing, she walked a few feet away and sat down cross-legged facing her victim. And then she waited.

Deciding that was the extent of information he would receive he turned to Koda beside him. "Terminate the experiment." He ordered, and the nurse obeyed with a dutiful nod.

"I'll record the results immediately."

* * *

Her head continued to pound, but slowly the scenery around her shifted, and piercing white walls replaced the lush forest. On the ground, the man who had been the fake Law when she'd killed him, was now evident to be a nurse. His face was bloodied as well as his chest where the broken bones punctured the skin. For once, she surveyed her handiwork with great pride.

A few minutes later, the doors were unlocked and the Doctor himself strode through, accompanied by several other nurses and medical staff. There were two guards on either side of him as well, and she smirked. So, he required protection against her. How quaint.

"Subject 711-A549, I think it goes without saying that you have failed this test." The Doctor's face was stormy, though he didn't give much indication of it. The only difference was the furrowed brow. "You shall be returned to your quarters with disciplinary actions assigned to you. Minimal rations for one week, as well as your privacy rights revoked."

She pursed her lips. Great, now she couldn't even pee without needing an escort and someone standing there making sure she didn't do something unlawful. Just great.

"You know what, Doc? I've never been happier to fail at something in my life. At least I still have my pride." She smiled cheekily, and several nurses muttered in disgust behind him. He glanced at the guards and gave a nod. Immediately, they moved towards her. One pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket.

"Oh, I was just wondering when these would be brought out again. You know, I'm pretty sure the metal rings match my eye color. What do you think?" She asked sarcastically as her wrists were restrained behind her. The guard didn't answer, unsurprisingly.

She was led out of the room by the two burly guards. Summer wouldn't be surprised if from now on that was how it was going to be. She outright killed a nurse in front of the whole staff. They had to be a  _little_  scared of her now.

Which worked to her advantage.


	35. Aspis

Law, Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo walked through the main street of the bustling city. The noise was quite loud. For an island that was most known for it's array of artistic talent of all kinds, it definitely wasn't as peaceful as he had imagined. Lining the street were a multitude of shops and stores: clothing, art supplies, pet stores, antique shops, painting instruments, a camera store (Law assumed was for photography), and so many others he didn't quite recognize.

He looked down at the small map he'd procured from an unsuspecting tourist in a side alley, tracking where they were with a finger.

"Kat's mom mentioned her contact was here on Caelum. We just gotta find him and beat the information out of him, yeah?" Penguin asked, punching his fist into his palm. Shachi smacked him upside the head, shaking his in exasperation.

"Why can't you just wait for Captain to tell us what the plan is? You always jump the gun." Penguin straightened, flicking his friend on the face. "Ah! What the hell?"

"Do not!" Shachi went in for a punch, but Bepo spoke up.

"Why do you always hit each other?" They both swung to face him.

"Quiet!" Law cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"I believe we are trying not to make a scene. We still need to find Scarlet-ya's informant." They looked down ashamedly, digging the toes of their boots in the ground.

"Sorry, Captain." They said in unison. Law nodded, fully aware that the two were just that way.

"James-ya is most certainly an underground agent, so he wouldn't be obvious or out in the open. I would imagine he has set up his operation in an inconspicuous place."

"Well, we can't exactly go around asking where he is." Shachi said.

"That would be a rather questionable idea, yes." A female voice said behind them, and they all turned. Weapons were raised by instinct.

"You must be Trafalgar Law, the Shichibukai." The woman, barely taller than 5 feet, stood in a fancy, deep blue cocktail dress. Her face was plastered with thick makeup, almost too much to be considered beauty. Her blonde hair was down her back, but it was curled unlike Summer's. Her eyes were…black? A slit up the leg showed off her slim figure and she giggled when Penguin and Shachi openly gawked.

Law narrowed his eyes, immune to such wiles. "And if I was?"

She giggled again, bringing a hand up to her mouth. One glance showed her hands were well manicured and painted with blood red polish. There was black markings on the tops, but he couldn't see what they were.

"Why, I would ask you to come with me. I was sent to collect you, of course." Her laugh and grin were genuine, which perplexed Law extremely.

 _'This girl will be quite annoying, I presume.'_  Great, another blathering woman to deal with. He'd had enough of those for a lifetime.

"Who sent you?" Penguin asked finally, the lust in his eyes fading as the situation came to terms. The engineers both stood up and wiped the drool from their mouths. She laughed again.

"Master James! He knew you'd be arriving. Actually he's been expecting you for quite some time."

The whole thing seemed too suspicious, too easy. He wasn't used to being handed what it was he wanted. And when he was, it usually meant something much more sinister. This appeared to be no different.

"Why should I trust you?" He questioned with a step forward, and Bepo took his Captain's tone to be a threat. He flattened his ears and growled lowly at the woman, who seemed unaffected. She only laughed. Again.

"Oh, he knew you'd be like this at first. Master James always knows." She reached for something in a small pocket, hidden masterfully in the folds of the dress. "He said this would convince you." Holding it out, Law saw it was a photograph. It was facedown, so he couldn't see what it was of. He hesitated, but she only continued to stare. Watching her face the whole time, he slowly took it from her fingers. He flipped it over.

He narrowed his eyes immediately. It was a picture of Summer, trapped in a cage and tied to a chair. She was severely undernourished and pale beyond what was healthy. His grip tightened, restraining himself from squeezing the life out of the woman.

"Where did you get this?" He growled, deciding that he didn't trust anything that was going to happen during this exchange. The others glanced at the picture from over his shoulder, instantly growing worried and angry at the same time. The woman smiled with closed eyes.

"Master James instructed me to inform you that if you want to know about that picture," She pointed to it with her finger, "then you'll have to come with me." Her tone was light and kind, but the underlying statement was obvious. If he wanted what he came for, he would come without questions.

Staring at the picture a little longer, he made his decision. "Then lead the way."

The woman bowed before turning and walking away in the opposite direction. Law gave the men and bear a look, warning caution, before following after the nameless woman.

* * *

They walked quite a distance, weaving in and out of streets and alleys in a confusing zig-zag path that doubled back and crossed itself. Law didn't dare pull out the map to try figuring out where they were. Early on, she'd made it clear that any attempt to try to locate where James' base of operations was would not be tolerated. She'd probably just disappear into the crowds if he tried anything, and he doubted he would be able to find this James person without her help. He was sure of that now. You didn't send someone to retrieve your clients if you weren't powerful and untouchable enough to afford it.

"We're nearly there." The woman, whose name they still didn't know, led them down another darker alley with relative ease. She'd obviously done this before. The four pirates followed without comment, wondering when they'd get there.

"Here." She said, stopping in front of a nondescript door at the end of the alley. The door itself was rotting away from water and bug damage, but Law would bet that there was a much more effective security measure behind it.

She knocked two times on the door, and a small panel opened, revealing a set of eyes behind a set of metal bars. She slipped a piece of paper through the slot and the man behind it took it. He closed the panel with a nod and unlocked the door. Law watched curiously as they were led inside. It was very risky for this James person to let his clients in without any measure to conceal the location. Either he was very stupid or very cocky. Law suspected the latter.

The inside was basic and gray, essentially just a long hallway. At the end was a set of barely visible descending stairs. There wasn't any adornments on the walls. The floor was a solid black carpet. Lights lit up the inside at regular intervals.

"Please ignore the stench. We have yet to completely clean this wing of the residence." The woman said, which Law quickly latched onto. Wings constituted large buildings, most likely mansions or institutions.

 _'Interesting.'_  He thought.

"Ah!" Shachi yelped, jumping onto Penguin's back.

"What the hell?" His friend shouted, nearly toppling over from surprise and the unexpected weight. Shachi pointed at the ground.

"Something crawled over my foot!"

"We do have a small rat problem in the outer-most areas of the residence. Please watch your step." The woman stated, only sparing a moment to look back before continuing on. Law followed quickly, but the two engineers were a little less eager.

* * *

At the end of the hallway and down the stairs, they reached another wooden door. She glanced back at the men with a smile before turning the knob and revealing the room on the other side.

"Holy shit." Shachi blurted, which earned him a fevered whisper and a smack to the head from Penguin. His exclamation wasn't unwarranted. The room was lavishly decorated, almost to the point of being the palace of a god. Marble walls and floors, stone columns at various structural points of the room, even murals painted along the walls. Most prominent was of cherubs in fluffy clouds, looking up to the heavens represented by brilliant light.

The paintings that were on the wall were probably priceless, Law assumed based on the ongoing theme of the room. This man seemed to enjoy a life of luxury.

"Master James is in the receiving room. This way." The woman said, starting down the hall. Her heels clacked and echoed on the floors. The sound was amplified by the open space. The rest of the men followed, openly admiring the interior as they went.

While his crew weren't really paying much attention, muttering to themselves about the extreme wealth that this James person loved to show off, he still kept his suspicions. There were no windows in any of the hallways they were taken down. Every so often there would be a door to another room, but they were always closed and probably locked.

' _Most likely underground.'_

The building itself was a maze, and Law struggled to remember from which direction they had come from. The endlessly perfect walls and floors were beginning to give him a headache, which was saying something since he spent a lot of time in the infirmary. Summer had complained to him a thousand times before how it always gave her a headache sitting in that room for more than five minutes. Now, he sort of understood what she meant.

Finally, they turned out of a hallway and emerged into a large, round sitting room. The ceiling rose up into a dome, also painted with heavenly depictions of angels and happiness. In the center of the room was a pair of sofas, facing each other. They were made of red velvet by the look of it, and sitting on the one facing them was a man and a woman.

He had short black hair, but the most striking feature was his piercing blue eyes. The color was brilliantly bright, almost unnaturally. Though, after meeting the black-eyed woman, it didn't surprise him too much. In his hand was a glass of wine.

Sitting next to him was an exotic young woman, with tanned skin and flowing black hair. She looked just as elegant as the woman before, even more so. She held a glass of wine as well.

"Welcome, Trafalgar. I imagine you've traversed quite a distance to be here." His voice was smooth and elegant. Law predicted a good education was the root. The woman gestured for them to come closer.

"Please, come in." Law's eyes flicked about the room, barely noticeable to those who weren't paying attention to it, looking for any-

"The room is not bugged, nor are there any cameras within at least a 300 meter vicinity." James sipped casually at the glass of wine in his hand, not seeming to mind the uneasy silence as the pirate captain stared.

"We've come quite a ways, yes." Law finally supplied, glancing between his crew mates. They were just as edgy as he was. He didn't trust anything, but in order to get what he wanted, he had to cooperate to an extent. That was the downside to gaining information.

"Then perhaps you'd like a seat? It'd be rude of me to force you to stand there in discomfort." James gestured to the sofa in front of him, and slowly Law walked around to comply. His nakama followed suit.

"Congratulations on becoming a Shichibukai." The woman said, raising her glass before taking another sip.

"Allow me to introduce Dahlia." He gestured to the woman who gave a small bow. "She is my fiancé."

"A pleasure." She said. Law didn't bother extending the conversation. He wasn't there to discuss pleasantries.

"I would offer refreshments but I have a sneaking suspicion you would decline." The man mused, arching an eyebrow carefully. He was quite right, there was no way the captain would risk poisoning or being drugged in a situation like this and his eyes narrowed at the thought. "In that case," He placed the glass onto a coffee table that sat in between the sofas, "let's get straight to the heart of the matter, shall we?"

Law took out the picture the woman gave him. "Where did you get this? Where was it taken?"

"Ah, one of my men procured that photo. I have many connections, and the crews of pirates ships are a highly sought-after resource within the information business." He leaned back confidently. "I would say one of my spies within Viper's crew, I believe. It looks rather recent." He added.

"Poor girl." Dahlia said, placing a hand on her heart with a slow shake of her head.

"You're not affiliated with him." It wasn't a question, Law could see from the way he spoke of the pirate that there was no relation. James nodded.

"Good heavens, no." He snorted in derision. "The man's a brute in need of a good wash. We are not enemies, Trafalgar."

"I beg to differ." James gave a small smile, nothing more than a subtle sign of amusement. It didn't even reach his eyes. Law recalled how Summer would constantly accuse him of doing the same thing. He didn't believe her.

"You don't trust me. That's wise." He picked up the glass of wine and took a sip. Law eyed the drink with interest. He seemed almost dependent on the thing. Perhaps he was a drunk? He didn't look it, but there was much a man could hide if he so chose to.

"There is no honor among thieves." Law stated with a shrug. "Information dealers work the same way." James paused to consider his words.

"Enough about me." He waved the comments aside, neither confirming nor denying whether there was any truth to them. "You came here for a reason, yes?"

"Oh, stop skirting around the issue, James. You have quite an annoying habit of that." Dahlia swatted at his arm playfully, and the man gave her a stern look.

"Right. Well, in regards to your kidnapped crew member-quite tragic business, I admit-"

"Tell me where she is." Law pressed, and his men shifted on the couch in discomfort. He really didn't want to be there all day, dancing around the real reason for coming in the first place. If there was one thing the Surgeon of Death hated the most, it was wasting his time.

James smiled again, carefully forgetting to be irritated at Law interrupting him. "You are aware of her time spent on an unknown island for scientific experimentation, yes?"

"Yes."

"What?" Penguin and Shachi blanched, looking at Law for answers. "What is he talking about?" Law turned his narrowed eyes onto them.

"Another time." He growled, and they nodded apprehensively. Bepo, on the other hand, was there when Law had uncovered the chest with information. He simply looked down at the mention of the thing that had hurt Summer so much.

James glanced between the crew in interest before clearing his throat, returning the attention to him. "Yes, well, years ago, Viper was employed by the leading doctor on that island to find and bring her there for experimentation. After she was captured and taken to Impel Down, he waited for the day she was either released or escaped.

"Once she did go free, he began hunting again. His contract is still in effect, so he brought her back to the island. I hear he got a wonderful payout of 500,000,000 beli for her return."

"That much?" Law asked, slightly taken aback by the measures this doctor was willing to take to get his hands on her.

"Medical anomalies are quite valuable to scientists, Trafalgar. You should know that, being a doctor yourself." Law shook his head. They were getting off topic.

"How are Viper-ya and this doctor connected?" James shrugged, something Law found quite annoying in of itself.

"Oh, the odd meeting at a dock or port, I assume. The details aren't that impressive. Men of their statures are well-known in many circles of influence. It's not surprising that two so happened to start working together." That line of questioning wasn't going to bring about any new information, obviously. Shaking his head, Law sighed.

"Just tell me where she is." His voice was low. He couldn't stand going around in circles like this. He just wanted the name. "Every second I spend wasting my time is another being used to torture her by this damn scientist."

Dahlia gasped, turning to her fiancé. "Oh, James, a girl's life is on the line. Just tell the poor man what he wants to know." She took a sip of her drink to calm her nerves.

"My dear, business is a delicate practice. Please, don't let your emotions control your actions." Dahlia looked chastened.

"I'm sorry, muffin."

 _'Muffin!?'_  Law's eyebrow twitched, shocked and amused all at once. Beside him, his companions seemed less able to hold off their snickers. James closed his eyes from an injured pride, no doubt. Dahlia didn't seem to realize the implications of her actions, as her only concern was the well-being of her fiancé.

If the underground knew what his lover called him openly in front of clients, in the middle of doing business, the information dealer would certainly have a difficult time regaining his feared reputation. But… _muffin? Really?_ It was the most god-awful pet name he'd ever heard. James calmed down eventually and turned back to Law. He cleared his throat.

"Information does not come for free." There was a note of finality and business-like professionalism, as if trying to recover the serious mood the conversation had followed before. Law was all too happy to get to the point.

"What do you want in exchange of the name?" He ground out. He knew full well what he was getting into when he stepped into the room. Information dealers did not do things out of the kindness of their hearts. Either they repaid debts or they made a deal.

"Doctor Mundy, that's the man you're after, has done extensive studies into everything you could think of. Most of the breakthroughs in modern medicine have come from his research." With one last sip, his wine glass was emptied. Dahlia seemed to notice this.

"I'll fetch you another glass." She took the glass and exited through the door behind them. James seemed all too relieved to see her go, it was almost laughable.

"His laboratory has thousands of files on any subject imaginable. But," He stared long and hard at Law, "there's one in particular I'm after."

"And that would be?" Law hated James' habit of drawing out a conversation to the point of ending every sentence in a cliffhanger. He obviously loved his dramatics. Dahlia had been right about that part.

"It's been rumored that he's done tests into the origins of devil fruits. Where they come from, what they're made of, anything pertaining to such subjects, he's looked into. I want that file. I want to know what information it contains." He leaned back, staring at the ceiling as Law deliberated.

"The file in exchange for the name of the island?"

"Correct. No tricks, no schemes. I just want that file. And if anyone had to be sent to get it, I know you would have the highest chance of success. Of course," He looked back at the Captain, a genuine grin etched on his face, "if you should fail, the cost will be your life and the lives of your remaining crew.

He stretched out his hand. "Do we have an agreement?"

Penguin and Shachi remained silent, trusting that their Captain would do the right thing. They didn't mind putting their lives at risk to bring Summer back. And Law knew that. Bepo only watched the man's hand, as if he were holding a weapon that could strike as soon as his Captain agreed to anything. He was worried for his Captain's safety at all times.

' _You see? There's no despair in this world, Law-kun. Someone will always lend you a helping hand.'_  The nun flashed through his mind before he could stop it, and he closed his eyes to ward it off.

 _'You were the one that was hurting, Law! '_ Corazon's words rang through his mind and he squeezed his eyes tighter. It felt the same. The whole thing felt the same. Except he was the one trying to help and Summer was in his position.

If Summer was feeling like he had so many years ago…

He couldn't live with himself.

He opened his eyes, taking James' hand firmly. "We have a deal."

James grinned widely. "Excellent. I look forward to getting my hands on that file." They released each other's hand, and Law narrowed his eyes.

"The name?"

James laughed, as if he'd forgotten all about that part of the deal. "Ah, yes. How silly of me. The name of that island is Aspis. But, you won't find it on any map. You'll need a log pose set directly for it." He reached into his pocket, fishing out such an eternal log pose with the name  _Aspis_  written in italics.

Law reached out and took it, placing it in his pocket so he wouldn't lose it. Standing, the other three followed his lead.

"I'll have Belinda lead you out the way you came." James stood as well, clapping his hands together. The short woman from before reappeared with a smile, stood beside the door and waited. Her black eyes watched the men patiently.

"I pray your journey is safe. And I will be awaiting your return."

Without a word, Law led the way towards their escort, and Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo fell in line behind him. Belinda, as Law now knew her name, gave a small bow before heading back through the corridors.

* * *

"When you return, I'll know." Belinda said, ushering them out into the open street. "I'll find you, so don't worry about looking for that place again!" She smiled, giving a tiny twiddle of her fingers before melting into the crowd.

Law led the way back to the submarine, and the engineers finally felt comfortable enough to talk.

"Was that place fancy or what?" Shachi exclaimed.

"It was like the walls were made of beli! And who calls their fiancé  _muffin?_ " Penguin agreed and the two perverts burst into laughter.

"I didn't like the smell of that place. It was too sweet." Bepo walked quietly behind them, and Law gave him an amused glance. Bepo's nose was sensitive, and sweet scents gave him the worst headaches.

"Let's just get back to the submarine." Law walked with his hands in his pockets, keeping a grip on the log pose. He would sooner die than accidentally drop it or have it stolen but some pick pocket. The sooner they arrived at the sub, the better.

* * *

"Bart-ya, follow this log pose to Aspis. We will find Summer-ya there." The ex-captain's eyes widened slightly, almost shocked that the one thing they needed was suddenly there. Recovering from his shock, he nodded and took the instrument.

"Aye, Captain." Adjusting their course, the submarine turned in a northwest direction at full speed.

Law next went to the cafeteria, where the crew was gathered in anxious anticipation. He didn't miss the relieved smile on Jean Bart's face on his way out, a rare sight.

* * *

"Did you find out where Summer-chan is?"

"Where are we headed? I felt the sub change course."

"What did that guy say?"

The questions kept coming, and he held up his hands for silence, but Casper beat him to it. The older cook banged loudly on a pot with a wooden spoon.

"Quiet down! Give the Captain some room." He gave the whole room a stern look, like he was scolding a bunch of six-year-olds. Which, in a sense, he was.

"Sorry." Some of them muttered.

Clearing his throat, Law addressed the room. "After talking to James-ya, we've come to an agreement. Which means, I've acquired the eternal log pose to the island she's being held on."

The crew gave a loud cheer at the news. Men fist bumped and gave high fives all around. With a smirk, Law watched them let out their relief that they'd found the last piece necessary to go after their missing nakama. Deciding that he'd said all that really needed saying, he backed away down the hall and headed towards his quarters. The crew was too busy celebrating to notice.

Bepo did, however, and followed the Captain through the halls to his room. He tossed his hat onto the table and collapsed onto the comforter. A great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he felt he could breathe again.

"We're going to find Summer now?" Bepo asked hopefully, and Law nodded.

"Yeah, Bart-ya set the course as soon as we boarded. The bear smiled before laying down on the floor.

"That's good. I miss Summer." The bear soon began to snore softly, chest rising and falling with every breath. Law watched his friend sleep, a million thoughts swirling through his head.

_'Finally…'_


	36. Something Worse Than Death

"I swear to God, I'll kill you all!"

Summer's voice echoed around the circular room, her feet pounding against the tile flooring as she angrily paced. Soaking wet, drops fell to the floor from her naked body. Her long hair stuck to her sides unpleasantly, but she didn't have anything to tie it up and there was no use anyway. The observation room up above was two-way, making it so she couldn't see the scientists on the other side.

At the center of the room, a drain was set into the floor. Directly above that, the ceiling came to a point with a small hole. Water dripped dully from it.

"Subject 711-A549, please be warned that another failed experiment will result in more disciplinary action."

"To hell with your damn warnings! Come down here so I can tear you to shreds!" She punched the wall, her fist slamming into the white tile with enough force to rattle the glass up above. There was a pause before the intercom came back on.

"Preparing session three."

"Tch." Summer snarled, bracing herself for the test to be repeated. Her lungs were already on fire but she wasn't about to let those bastards win.

The drain in the middle of the room sealed itself with a loud clang. A familiar whooshing sound rumbled above the room and in the next instant, thousands of pounds of rushing water came crashing through the hole in the ceiling. It splashed down and rushed to fill every corner of the tiled room. She was knocked over, once again, by the fierce strength of the water's momentum, and her head knocked against the wall. Quickly closing her mouth, she was able to get one last breath in before her head went under.

The water was far below a comfortable temperature. Half of her wondered if they gathered it from the small icebergs outside, where the temperature was well below freezing, and then allowed it to melt. It certainly felt that way. The currents underneath the flow were sending her swirling through the torrents. The compression against her chest grew heavier and more painful, but she squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. Opening her mouth now would spell death.

The initial downpour had disoriented her sense of direction, but quickly 'up' became apparent and she swam as fast as she could to the top. Her head broke the surface and suddenly she could breathe. Gasping, her limbs floundered around to try to stay above the rising surface. One glance up confirmed that the room was nearly halfway filled.

The intercom didn't make a sound, but Summer could bet anything that those bastards were discussing her every action with calculated gazes. They had a hate-hate relationship going: they hated her for killing one of their staff, she hated them for torturing her.

 **"** **It is easier to breathe lying on your back. Do not panic."** Nemesis whispered in her ear, and she took a deep breath before trying to situate herself as such. It wasn't easy getting into a supine position, especially with everything moving as fast as it was.

"I'm gonna kill him…" She ground out, spitting out mouthfuls of water. Her body was now effectively frozen, and any attempt to keep herself above the water progressively got harder. Part of her was glad she wasn't clothed. The fabrics would've just gotten heavy with water and weighed her down. With limbs that were too numb to even feel, Summer started to feel that rise of panic, like there was a brooding sense of an inevitable death at the end of this.

The ceiling was getting much closer. Holding up a hand, she reached up and was able to brush the top with her fingers. Extreme shivering and numb skin was a sign of hypothermia, and she knew that even a few minutes in freezing water posed a risk. She bet her ass the scientists knew it to. They probably didn't care much.

She bumped her head against the ceiling, leaving her a precious few seconds to suck up as much air as she was capable. She gasped in and out to expand her lungs, finally taking as big a breath as possible, before the water completely reached the ceiling.

She was pressed up against the top, and with eyes closed she felt her way to the observation glass. An idea had struck her, a cruel but logical one, that she was happy to carry out. Using her fingers to probe the walls, the smooth surface was easily recognizable from the rougher tile used to construct the room.

If she was going to drown in this torrent, so could the scientists. As hard as she could considering she was completely submerged, she pounded against the glass, hoping to break it and flood the observation room. Again and again she brought her fists down on the glass, aware of the growing burn within her lungs. Bubbles escaped her mouth, and her air supply was quickly running out. So was her time to exact revenge.

 _'_ _Come on.'_  She thought, trying harder to break it.

It was no use. The glass was made to withstand the pressure of the water. It could withstand her banging against it at half strength. Still, she kept trying, even as her vision slowly went black and her lungs released the last of her air. For a split second she could feel her body drift down through the water…

* * *

_It was during these times that Nemesis was truly conflicted. Her host was in a situation of serious danger. If the scientists decided to let her drown, she would be born into a new host and the process of finding her target would start over from the beginning. She doubted the next one would be as versatile as this one had been, or as mentally prepared._

_She couldn't let her die, but the only way to prevent that would be to take over her body. However, revealing herself to the other humans would surely end in her either being taken out of the girl or be risking her destruction. It was a real dilemma._

_In her subconscious, she tried without result to awaken the girl, her body slowly drifting to the bottom of the room. Then, the drain at the bottom of the room opened, sending the water rushing down through it. The level of water lowered quickly, and Nemesis knew the girl would live._

* * *

"Subject 711-A549, if you can hear me, open your eyes."

No, she didn't want to. Behind her eyelids the light was bright, too bright. Summer's body was numb, she couldn't feel it, really. Was it even her body? Where was she? Who was talking to her?

"Lift your finger, twitch, breathe, do something so we know you are there." It was a man's voice, gruff and old. Feeling was beginning to return to her body. The room was cold, her body was cold.

Hesitantly, she cracked an eye open, and a dark blob blocked the light above her. It slowly took the shape of a person's head, looking down at her. The man nodded and put away his medical equipment, packing the small bag he had beside him.

Her breathing was uneven, and she felt like her chest had been smashed by an anvil. Her memory of the past experiment came crashing back, and with it her hatred. She scowled, and in an instant her hands were locked around the man's neck.

"Argh…Grgh!" He was tossed onto his back by her momentum, and she sat onto of his chest, pressing his ribs into his organs. Somewhere she had this strength after almost being drowned to choke this man. Idly, she wondered if Nemesis was behind it.

"How does it feel to die, huh?" She hissed, her voice barely coming out as more than a whisper.

"Release the nurse, Subject 711-A549!" She ignored the intercom, intent on her target.

He tried pulling at her hands, still clamped with unbelievable force around his throat. Her hands were red with force and his face slowly turned purple.

"Can you feel the air being blocked from going to your brain? Your senses are clouding, and you can't feel your limbs." She wasn't quite there, seeing herself in his position with Viper holding  _her_  neck. The feeling of a pair of hands around her neck was almost tangible. She couldn't differentiate where exactly she was.

"Ah…Nnn…" The nurse's pulling at her hands slowly grew weaker as he couldn't get the air necessary for brain function and, ultimately, muscle movement. Somewhere, there was a large pounding of feet, probably the guards coming to stop her. She smirked, knowing they'd be much too late.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered, watching him take his final breath. His arms fell limply to the ground, and his face relaxed as his muscles slowly expanded. She released his neck, rolling away from his body as the adrenaline slowly wore off. In the extreme white of the room, she saw red color. Looking down, she noticed the nurse had scratched her skin to the point of breaking the skin, and she was bleeding down her arms.

With heavy breaths, she laughed a little. "Law, you'd probably yell at me for being careless."

The guards broke through the door, pointing guns at her prone figure. She didn't even acknowledge their presence, instead focusing her eyes on the observation room where she knew the Doctor was watching.

She smiled, knowing he'd interpret it as specifically for him.

The closest guard forced her onto her back and they handcuffed her arms behind her back. Another struck her head with the butt of their weapon and she went out like a light.

* * *

Moria grunted as his back hit the ground, and the pink-coated bastard landed lightly on a piece of debris nearby. The soul-stealer's breath was ragged, and he coughed. Blood spattered with every heave, and the invisible strings contracted tighter against his body. He could feel them cutting slightly through the skin.

"Damn you, Doflamingo!" He spat, glaring at the smiling man. He never could get used to that unending smile, a sure sign that the man wasn't always 'right.' The man in question laughed, then twisted his fingers. The strings grew even tighter, cutting more through his body. The pain was agony.

"Ah!"

"Moria, you knew I was interested in that girl. And yet you decide to go after her anyway? You even took orders from the World Government. You're sinking pretty low. After all, I thought you knew better than to cross me. Fuffuffuffuffu!

He spit out blood that pooled in his mouth, trying his best to prop himself up on one elbow.

"Go to hell, Donquixote." The Shichibukai only smiled wider.

"Gladly." He closed his fist and the strings tightened all the way. There were several crunching sounds and the sudden splash of blood.

* * *

When Summer woke up, she was on the sub.

Were eyes widened, and she sat up quickly. Her head started pounding and she instantly regretted the decision. Opening her eyes again, she stared at the top deck, the railing, the massive door leading inside. It was all right there. The yellow vessel sat, gently rocking in the waves of the ocean. There wasn't an island in sight.

Seeking inwards, she couldn't hear Nemesis saying anything, even though it felt like she was trying to. Strange.

That damn illusion room. Of course, it had to be. She frowned, her eyes narrowing as she glanced every which way. Those scientists had to be messing with her again. The observation room was probably right above her, looming down for those scientists to watch her every move. She stood, brushing her skinny jeans and tank top off. There was sand all over them. Thoroughly cleaned off, she went over to the door, if only to feel at home for a second again. If those bastards wanted a show, she wasn't about to provide one. Her face showed no surprise at waking up on the sub.

The inside was the same as always. Everything smelled like metal and sweat. The animal smell that lingered had to be Bepo, and she smiled at the thought. Whoever had drawn the short stick for mop duty had slacked off. There was dirt and water stains all along the floor. Probably Shachi and Penguin, then.

The lights were off, unusual for a typical day on the sub. There weren't any sounds either. Also strange. For the number of rambunctious people in the crew, someone was always making noise. Her venture down the hallway didn't lead to any clues either, and something in her gut was pulling at her.

 _'_ _This has to be an illusion.'_  She told herself. If it was, why wasn't anything happening?

Passing a hallway to her left, she glanced at the door to her room. Something weird was going on, and she saw no reason to go inside. Perhaps an intruder had come aboard? There was nowhere for them to go. They were in the middle of nowhere.

Walking further, she came across the mess deck. The door was closed.

Summer stopped, staring at the door like it held some answer to her begging question. For some reason, she was afraid to step in that room, afraid of finding something she didn't want to see.

Dry swallowing, she pushed open the door and took a step inside.

The lights were off, leaving her to squint into the darkness. Reaching for the light switch, she flipped it and the room was bathed in light. Sitting at one of the tables was a person. Parker, as Summer now recognized as the person, was facing away from her and appeared to be sleeping. She gave a sigh of relief and walked towards him.

"Parker, Law's gonna be pissed if he finds out you're asleep. You're supposed to be-" She had come level with the table, and she stopped.

Parker's head was facing outwards, giving her a clear view. Sticking straight out of his neck was a dagger. It was her dagger. Parker was dead. There was blood pooled on the table and on the seat. It dripped onto the floor below.

"Oh my God…" She whispered, backing away from his body. Her hands flew to her mouth, covering it forcefully. She couldn't take her eyes off the sight. In a rush, she approached and pulled the weapon out, as if that alone would be enough to save him. His head only shifted positions.

_'_ _This isn't real! It's not real! It can't be real, can't be happening…"_

_'_ _But they're dead. You have to find someone.'_

The closest place someone might be would be the kitchen, so she ran to the door and burst inside, taking the weapon with her.

"Cas-!" She ceased breathing at the sight of his body stabbed with several of his own kitchen knives, slumped in front of the cabinets. His blood covered most of the counters.

"Ha…ah…" She kept repeating meaningless noises, sounds she couldn't describe. Words weren't good enough for what was happening, and she ran out of the room.

Past the mess deck and back down the darkened hall, she went fumbled in the darkness to the men's quarters and banged against the nearest ones.

"Blake! Liam! Parker and Casper are dead!" Her voice was frantic, the muscles in her limbs beginning to quiver and spasm from fear. "Open the door!"

They were unlocked, so she barged in and flipped on the lights. Blake and Liam, in their separate rooms, lay in the sheets covered in blood. A gunshot wound sat right in the middle of their foreheads. "No!" She shouted one after the other, backing away and sprinting to the last place she knew to look.

Tears blurred her vision and wetted her cheeks, but she continued onto the infirmary, where she knew Law probably was. Her breathing was strained, marked with the painful ache of her dead nakama and the fear that the rest shared the same fate.

Coming to the set of double doors, she could see light spilling out through the small windows. It sent a small ray of hope through her. Someone had to be alive.

She flung herself inside, stopping short at what lay inside.

Bepo was dead, cut open and pushed to the corner. His white fur was stained a deep crimson, the orange jumpsuit he loved so much ripped to shreds and flung in another direction. Law, with the rest of her daggers stuck through his heart, lay dead on one of the beds. She fell to her knees, her tears falling faster than before.

"No…no no no no!" Her despair clouded her mind, her judgement, all sense of reason or reality. Her friends were dead, all of them. "WHY?" She screamed, clawing at her face and hair and arms. The stubs of nails she had left duck into the pale skin and drew small streaks of blood.

She wasn't there to protect them or die with them. What was the point anymore? Why should she keep on living if they weren't alive? She had the dagger. She could plunge it through her own heart and end it all. She would see her nakama again. She could be with them forever, and apologize for an eternity in the afterlife for bringing their death upon them. A part of her just knew: it was her fault.

Her sobs racked her small body, and she dropped the weapon, falling to her side, too weak to even bring the dagger through her heart. Her crying rendered her useless, left to rock back and forth in the fetal position as the sorrow of being alone once more overtook her.


	37. A Glimpse of Happiness

' _You used to be so strong.'_

Her small room, as cold and unfriendly as it was, seemed to be her only ally in this whole twisted dream. Nothing bad ever happened to her there. The bed was at least a tiny bit comfortable. It didn't hurt her.

 _'_ _You were always free, independent. Nothing could stop you.'_ She shook her head.

_'_ _I was caught. They took me to prison.'_

_'_ _But you escaped. They couldn't hold you for long.'_

_'_ _And look where I ended up. Right back where I started.'_

_'_ _Yeah, but you used to fight. Now, you're broken. They beat you. How could you let them beat you?'_

_'_ _I-'_

_'_ _It's all that pirate crew's fault. They got to your head, changed you. They made you weak.'_

_'_ _No,_ you _make me weak. Shut up!'_ She frowned. Why wouldn't that little voice just go away?

**"** **Remain in high spirits, child. You're companions are surely out there searching for you."**

Summer sniffed, a new wave of tears beginning to fall. The warrior's kind words of encouragement always helped to calm her down. She curled tighter within herself, wrapped within the small blanket they allowed her.

_'_ _Nemesis?'_

**"** **Yes?"**

Summer didn't know whether the question was relevant, or if the warrior would get angry by her asking, but she continued anyway.  _'Did you ever have kids?'_

A long silence followed, and Summer decided that the spirit wasn't going to answer. She'd never tried asking her personal questions, and maybe doing so now was overstepping the boundaries of their…situation. A relationship wouldn't exactly describe what they shared.

Finally, she seemed to reawaken.  **"No, I never produced a child."**

_'_ _Did you ever want kids?'_

A great sadness swept over Summer, and at first she thought it was a really strange mood swing from her stress. Quickly, she realized it was actually Nemesis.

**"…** **Yes."**

All of a sudden, her sympathies for the mysterious woman residing in her flared, and her crying was more towards Nemesis' pain.  _'That Iapetus guy, you wanted to have a family with him? You loved him.'_

 **"** **Iapetus…was the one person who I could trust. Gods are not kind or honest. They deceive and lie for their own gain."**  She paused. This topic brought her great sorrow.  **"Yes, I wanted to start a family with him, but then I found him with that** ** _human_** **girl and nothing was ever the same…"**

 _'_ _Nemesis, I'm not…a god, so I can't really understand but, it doesn't really make sense to have this deep of hatred for someone just for cheating on you…'_  Summer hesitated again.  _'What's the real reason you hate him so much?'_

To Summer's surprise, the woman sobbed. She felt the sadness throughout her heart, and suddenly the warrior couldn't seem to hold in all her emotion.

**"…** **I was with child…when I found him with that girl…"**

_'_ _Did he ever know?'_  Her concern grew, heart aching for the woman.

 **"…** **Yes. I had told him a few days before."**  A heated anger rolled in waves through Summer.  **The next thing I know he's throwing me away and finding himself another woman."**

 _'_ _But you said you didn't have a child?'_  Her words weren't making much sense.

**"** **My extreme grief terminated the pregnancy. I lost the child."**

_'_ _That's awful…'_  Summer closed her eyes and shared the grief of the warrior. The two let a silence fall between them, healing the sorrow that they both shared. Summer thought of her nakama, who Nemesis was insistent were still looking for her. Nemesis, Summer assumed, was thinking about her lost child.

It seemed Summer wasn't the only broken one. The apparently invincible warrior inside her had grief and sorrow and fears too, and that made her feel just a little bit better. If even an immortal spirit had weaknesses, then perhaps it was ok to have a few herself. And if the pirate crew that was her family was a weakness, well she wasn't going to give them up just to become stronger. They would help her in the areas she wasn't strong.

 _'_ _Was it a boy or a girl?'_  She later asked, after a good amount of time had passed.

**"** **A girl."**

_'_ _What would you have named her?'_

**"** **Laurel…"**  Summer could feel a hint of pride and bitter happiness, despite the hard topic they talked about. At least she could feel a little bit of happiness in her life, thinking about her daughter she never got to hold.

_'_ _Hey Nemesis, you said earlier that gods lie and only look out for themselves. But, you've only ever helped me. You've protected me, and kept me alive.'_

**"** **Do understand that it was to keep myself-"**

_'_ _I know that you want to exact revenge and that's why you kept me alive, but you've still protected me. You've basically raised me since I was 7. I'd say you've been a mother to me this whole time.'_  She smiled genuinely.  _'You would've been a great mother, you know. Your daughter would have loved you.'_

And Summer meant it. Nemesis, underneath all that tough exterior and uncaring attitude, was actually very kind and…well, motherly. Summer realized that she'd always been there for her, so she'd never actually been alone at all. Someone was always watching out for her.

Nemesis said nothing for a long time, processing everything she'd said. Her anger slowly changed to confusion, and that confusion shaped itself into a warm feeling Summer could only describe as happiness and pleasure.

**"…** **thank you, child."**

_'_ _You really think my nakama are still looking for me?'_  She had the utmost faith in her friends, but there was always the little worm of insecurity that they had given up on her and moved on. Surely they wouldn't, but that doubt wouldn't go away.

**"** **I know for certain they are. They are making very good progress."**

_'_ _Oh, that's right. I forgot you could see things far away.'_  Nemesis seemed to laugh.

 **"** **That is only a small part of my capabilities. I believe I've rested enough, gathered enough energy to show you them, if you'd like?"**  Summer's eyes widened.

_'_ _Yes! Please, yes!'_

**"** **Very well. This might feel strange, being a mortal."**

The thought of seeing her nakama made any risk worth it. She missed their faces, their laughter, their stupid jokes, most of all the softness that was Bepo's fur…

There was a painful tug on her spine and chest. She grimaced, and the pain passed as quickly as it had come, but she felt almost weightless afterwards.

**"** **Open your eyes."**

She hadn't even realized they closed. Cracking one open, they both widened when she saw the mess deck full of her nakama. There was Blake playing a set of cards with some of the mechanics, and Parker reading from his weird books. Penguin and Shachi were telling a story, causing those around them to was no sound, but she could imagine the laughter and talking all around her. It felt like she was really there.

_'_ _Where's Liam and Reid? And Law?'_

**"** **One moment."**  Her voice sounded strained, like she was carrying a large burden, but the next instant, she was shifted to the infirmary, where the other three were.

Reid was awake! He laughed and saluted to Law, who looked to be checking him over for injuries. Liam walked with him out the door, leaving Law alone.

 _'_ _Law…'_  He walked over to the filing cabinet with the medical records, putting Liam's back inside. Then, as if it was an afterthought, he pulled another from inside. When he opened it, she saw it was hers. There was a picture of her, sticking her tongue out in annoyance, clipped to the front. Her heart surged when he smirked at it, going to sit at his desk and placing the file on the desk. He was smiling, he hadn't forgotten her. They were still looking.

 _'_ _I think I've seen everything I need to.'_  Summer said, knowing that it was taking a lot for Nemesis to make this happen. Just seeing them for a second was enough to keep her going. Her faith was restored two-fold. They would find her. She knew it.

 **"** **You'll feel a pulling, but it will pass."**  She said, and Summer was torn from the submarine and thrust back into her tiny, freezing room.

 **"** **I hope this helped you in some way."**  Nemesis sounded very tired, as if talking itself was difficult and painstaking. Summer smiled brightly, still feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

 _'_ _Yes, thank you for that. Thank you so much.'_  Following the warrior's example, she fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

Max watched the subject's room from the monitor, inspecting her face closely. She was wound deeply into the blanket, almost obscuring her face, but the camera was angled so he could just see enough to distinguish features.

He wasn't surprised to see her start to cry. The last set of experiments had certainly shaken her reserve, as they had been intended to. Her fierce defiance was getting in the way of test results, and this was his solution. It seemed it had worked, he thought pleasantly. Finally he could get onto trying to find the entity within.

She kept shifting positions, tossing this way and that. The camera picked up more of her face, and he could see several changes in expression. Sorrow, concern, fear, worry, pain, and then…happiness? Leaning forward, he placed his hands on the table and watched closely. Yes, it was indeed happiness he was witnessing.

Her smile looked genuine, not one that she would force herself into putting on. How could this be? It looked as though…

Was it really possible? Could she communicate with the being? Did it make itself known to the girl? As he watched, she seemed to calm down and actually fall into a pleasurable sleep. Baring his teeth in frustration, his fist curled and smacked against the table.

"How can this be?" He wondered aloud. The camera did not lie to him, however, and she fell into a deep sleep.

He straightened, before going to pace the room with his hands clasped behind him. These new developments were quite surprising and revealing. So, the being could speak with her, most likely through thoughts and feelings if he were to assume by the expressions on the subject's face.

Such things were quite troublesome, but all things had solutions. Immediately, he headed out the door and towards the neurology wing.

* * *

"All of your charts are at normal levels, and there are no signs of complications from the coma." Law stated, flipping through the pages on the clipboard. He looked up to Reid. "You are fit enough to go back to duty."

"Yes!" Reid fist-pumped the air before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and dropping to the ground. Liam looked pleased as well, high-fiving his friend happily. Law raised an eyebrow.

"If anything seems out of the ordinary or begins to feel uncomfortable, come back to me."

"No problem, Captain." Reid saluted and pushed through the infirmary doors. Liam grinned back.

"I'll keep an eye on him, trust me. If he breaks anything, I'll kill him myself." Law smirked and nodded, and the medic followed his friend. Outside, a few men passing by greeted the two happily. Law went to replace the papers in the filing cabinet.

A small corner of Summer's file was sticking out, and after a moment's hesitation, he took it out. Opening it, the first thing he saw was her picture. One eyebrow raised, tongue out, crossed arms…basically Summers' personality in one picture. He smirked, glad to see that he had captured a small piece of her when she was happy. He walked over to his desk, taking the file with him.

It might be considered creepy to stare at her picture, but it was one of the biggest things he held onto. Any piece of her he could find, he'd probably moved it to his room by now. They were reminders that he had to keep going, even when every day that passed was a smaller and smaller chance of seeing her alive.

Yes, if he could keep her memory alive, then he would find her alive. He'd bring her back onto the sub and…after that, they'd probably celebrate. The crew would want a big party to commemorate her return, and he was all for it. She'd probably like that.


	38. Oh, Bite Me

"The next test for Subject 711-A549 requires three professionals. One to secure and maintain her restraints throughout the test, one to record the results, and one to work the machine." Doctor Mundy explained, drawing up a diagram of the experiment in question on the whiteboard. His back was turned to the rest of the staff, who were seated at tables facing him. He could hear them taking notes behind him.

"An extensive knowledge of the brain and its receptors is critical. Any error could prove to be fatal for the subject." He continued writing, one hand clasped behind his back professionally.

One of the neurological doctors stood beside him, listening critically to his proposed method of experimentation. Every once in awhile he would nod silently, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"I estimate it'll take between 15 and 20 milliamps to establish a connection to the subject's thought process and the entity within. We will also have to tap into the amygdala to take control of the emotional aspect of the brain. Careful precision with the placement of nodes is required."

"And how do you plan to accomplish this without having anyone in the room with her?" The neurologist standing beside him questioned. Dr. Mundy stopped his writings and slowly turned to his colleague.

"Dr. Hideki, what makes you believe there won't be any staff in the room?"

There was a drastic change in the atmosphere. All noise in the room ceased as the other doctors and nurses behind him realized what he was implying. Their note-taking stopped abruptly, and Dr. Mundy turned to see their startled expressions trained on him. Dr. Hideki cleared his throat, stepping towards him.

"Surely you must understand the dangers of putting anyone in close contact to Subject 711-A549. Two of your staff have already died while trying to perform necessary tests on her." Dr. Mundy narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You would put emotional ties before the product of results, Dr. Hideki? I thought you were more rational than that."

"My only concern is the well being of my employees." Some of the staffers began to mutter, glancing between each other nervously. Dr. Mundy turned to address the gathering.

"Science is the pursuit of truth, is it not?" Several people shrugged, a few nodded and crossed their arms sheepishly. "That pursuit is certain to have risks attached, but has that ever stopped innovation before? The vaccination came about only because a live virus was injected into a human being. If nothing had been done on the small notion that someone could get hurt, no advances in science would ever come about!"

The room was silent, with most of the company nodding ashamedly to his words. Dr. Hideki still looked doubtful but in the end, he was a scientist. Results were the meaning of his work.

"Very well. You may choose three of my staff to assist in your project, but only from those who volunteer. They will decide to take part by their own volition and nothing more." The neurologist affirmed.

Dr. Mundy smiled, just a hint. "Very well. You have twelve hours to decide whether to take part in this procedure. For those who do, gather in my office at seven o'clock tonight. I'll be waiting."

He placed down the marker and departed from the room.

* * *

Facing Law, Bepo assumed a ready position. They stared each other down and waited, hands up and prepared for the other's first move. The bear watched his Captain's body language and even breathing carefully, finally deciding that he wouldn't act unless Bepo did first.

"Hya!" He called, instantly swinging his leg around to kick him backwards. Law's reflexes were sharp, and he shifted out of range of the attack. Not wasting any time or energy, he jumped forward with a kick of his own, grunting when Bepo's paws stopped it in midair. As quick as his Captain was, it was debatable that Bepo was even faster.

"Ha!" Bepo twisted Law's leg, sending him spinning towards the ground. He landed on his exposed back with a thud, knocking the wind out of him. Moving his center of gravity to his legs, he rolled backwards to stand up. His eyes widened when he noticed his first mate already coming at him with fists flying.

Bepo certainly wasn't going easy, something Law was very pleased to see. If they all wanted to become stronger and be prepared for breaking Summer out of this lab, they had to be on top of their game. Several days of hard training were ahead, and to do that, they had to perform their best with the intent to injure.

They sparred back and forth, both bear and man sweating heavily after several minutes of back and forth fighting. The karate session was more for Bepo's benefit than anything, so he could hone his already excellent skills, but Law knew enough to be proficient at it. Because his preferred weapon was the sword, he rarely ever resorted to hand-to-hand. It was still a good skill to know.

Suddenly, after being knocked down again, Law produced two of Summer's daggers in his hands as he got back onto his feet.

"You're opponent is now armed. How do you counter?" Rushing forward, he thrust the blade straight for his chest, but Bepo was ready. Dropping down below the line of attack, and used his forearm to push the weapons out of Law's hands from below. The two daggers went flying through the air before landing in the softer padding of the training room floor.

"Hao-Ha!" He shouted, thrusting the palm of his paw into Law's chest. Deftly, Bepo caught one of the stray daggers in his other hand.

"Argh!" Law grunted, the blow sending him backwards and onto the ground. He knew immediately that it would probably leave a nasty bruise. Finally, the bear jumped and stood over his fallen Captain, holding the dagger to his throat. The two breathed heavily before moving again.

"I'd say you've improved your resourcefulness, Bepo." Law breathed, trying hard to regain his breath. The one thing about sparring with the bear was that he always posed a challenge, and the fight was always taxing. Stamina was key to winning a fight, and each time the sparring grew longer and longer. Law knew they were both improving, and that raised his confidence level.

Bepo dropped the dagger to the floor and held out his paw for Law. With a smirk, he took it, allowing the bear to help him to his feet.

"I'll be ready for when we face the people on the island, and for Viper." Bepo declared confidently.

"We all will." Law replied, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Looking down, his exposed chest was glistening with the stuff, and he went over to retrieve a towel from the rack. He cleaned himself off, watching as Bepo picked up the remaining dagger from the floor.

"These are Summer's, right?" He asked, to which Law nodded. "Why do you carry them around?" The bear asked.

The question caught him off guard, and he paused out of shock. "When we find her, she'll want them as soon as possible, so I'm hanging onto them to give them back." He said, hoping the bear would believe it as the whole truth.

He didn't.

"But you've been carrying them ever since she was taken. We didn't even know where she was for awhile. It doesn't make sense." With a sigh, the Captain idly shook his head.

"Sometimes things don't make sense, Bepo." He frowned, placing a paw under his chin in thought.

"You always make sense, Captain. You always know what you're thinking."

Law chuckled, pleased to hear what Bepo always thought of him. Bepo himself was a very deep thinker, though most of the time he didn't realize it. His sensitivity often hid that quality.

"You love her, right?" He asked, and Law's eyes widened.

"Why would you think-" He began, but the bear cut him off.

"Why can't humans just say what it is they feel?" Law was left speechless, and Bepo took the opportunity to explain. "Whenever you're around her, you smell different. It's like you're happier. And Summer always smells like that too, when you're around. It's pretty obvious, Captain."

"Bepo-" He wasn't sure exactly what to say, but the bear beat him to it.

"You would always tell me the truth, right?" He questioned.

"Of course." Law replied, and Bepo held out the two daggers to him.

"So, do you love her?"

The captain wasn't sure what to say. Before, he'd sooner swallow poison than admit something like that aloud. He looked at Bepo's expression of no-nonsense determination to find the answer, and he eventually sighed deeply, taking the daggers from his hands.

"…Yes, I do."

"Good. I think you need to love someone. I want you to be happy, Captain." He turned to leave the room, stopping before going through the door. Looking back at Law, he appeared to be back to his normal self.

"Now I just have to find a female bear, and then we'll all be happy." Despite himself, Law smirked, watching as Bepo closed the door. Law stood there, staring down at the two daggers that belonged to his missing nakama.

_'_ _Only you, Bepo, could get away with something like that.'_

* * *

Summer had noticed a distinct lack of nurses and doctors in her presence since the drowning experiment. Perhaps they'd finally gotten the message that she was dangerous.

 _'_ _Took 'em long enough to figure that out.'_ She thought in amusement.

Now, armored guards escorted her from place to place. And now in addition to the handcuffs, they also blindfolded her with a black cloth. The only times when nurses approached her were to bring her food. Even during those times, they had to be accompanied by at least two guards.

She was glad they were feeling some of the fear that she had felt for so long. The consequences may be less food rations and no privacy, but the hushed whispers and quickened steps made it all worth it. Now, if only she actually got to  _see_  what affect she had on them, but that damn blindfold was in the way.

Right at that moment, she was being escorted to another testing room. They hadn't mentioned, as always, where they were going or what was going to happen, but Summer wasn't worried. Ever since getting to see her nakama alive and well, she'd been in rather high spirits.

_'_ _You'll never break me, Doctor. I'll kill you before that happens.'_

The guards slowed to a stop before opening a door in front of her. They pushed her through, and she walked in slowly, trying to avoid hitting anything that might be in front of her.

They shoved her shoulder forward, and she hit against something hard. A pair of hands undid the handcuffs. All of a sudden, who she thought was the two guards picked her up by the shoulders and knees and lifted her onto some kind of table. It was soft, however, and so Summer came to the conclusion that it was a cot or bed.

Her hands and feet were immediately restrained once more with leather straps. Being the person she was, she couldn't help but blurt out what went through her mind.

"So, you're into bondage, huh? I've never tried it, but it's supposed to be pretty kinky."

There wasn't a response, which she was a little disappointed in. Not even a laugh.

 _'_ _Tough crowd.'_  She thought.

"Preparing subject for testing." Who she thought to be a nurse said behind her somewhere, and she tried twisting her head towards the noise. Her actions earned her a nice smack from one of the guards.

"Stay still." He said gruffly.

"Tch." She hissed in annoyance, but otherwise complying with his order.

The next instant, someone was holding her head still from the top and her chin, and something cold was pressed onto her neck. She gasped aloud, but they didn't say anything about it. Another one was placed in her hair, and then a few more.

The inability to move her head or see, coupled with the strange things they were placing on her severely raised her anxiety, and she retaliated the only way she could.

Sensing something approaching her face again, she thrust her head out and bit whatever was there.

"AH!" A female screamed, and Summer quickly came to the conclusion that what she had in her mouth was a gloved thumb. Something made of metal clattered to the floor and there were pounding feet. The guards tried pulling her head back, but she only bit down harder on the woman's digit.

"AH LET GO!" She tried yanking her finger away, but Summer's jaw was as strong as steel. Her teeth clamped down as hard as she could, even making her face hurt from the force, and in an instant, her teeth went all the way through.

"NO! AH, OH MY GOD!" The resistance immediately stopped but the thumb remained in her mouth, realizing a little in disgust, she spit out the woman's severed finger and spit the bloody taste out of her mouth. Initial spurts of blood had splattered over her face, and the warm liquid was cooled by the stale air in the room. The woman's screams echoed off the walls, and the guards finally slammed Summer's head against the cot. She smiled up at them, despite not being able to see.

"Be careful, I bite." She laughed darkly, and the staff could be heard trying to comfort and help the injured nurse. The whole room seemed to be in chaos, but Summer was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Enough." The intercom spoke, quieting the noise, and even hushing the bleeding nurse to only strangled whimpers. "This test will continue, regardless of the circumstances. We must get results."

"I'll be happy to give you your results, Doctor. Just let me loose on these guys and you'll get your precious  _results!"_  Summer shouted, provoking the guard to slam her head into the cot again. Each time seemed to be more violent than the last.

"Science comes with risk." A male nurse said, seeming to find resolve in the statement, as if it held some sort of meaning. "Penelope, we'll get you medical attention after this is all over. Right now, just do as the test demands. Results are everything."

The woman sobbed again, but Summer heard the shuffle of clothing and she assumed the woman had stood up. They moved around a little, and this time while they put whatever the circular things were in her mouth, they covered it with a gag made from some kind of cloth. Probably a sheet from the cot. The little cold things were stuck in all sorts of places on her head, even underneath her chin. Some sort of machine was turned on, and one of the male nurses spoke.

"Let's begin the test."


	39. Beating

"Approaching 15 milliamps." The nurse said, a low humming slowly rising as whatever the machine was gathered more energy. "Nurse, please begin the test."

Summer narrowed her eyes behind the blindfold, and a moment later they shut from the extreme pain that shot through her head.

"Ah!" She shouted, her scream muffled by the gag. Electricity was being shot through the things attached to her, and her limbs twitched and spasmed. What hurt the most, however, was her skull. It felt like pole of hot iron were being thrust through to her brain.

"Peak has been reached. Begin sending the message." There were a few clicks and the pain started again, but this time it came with very strange occurrences.

 _'_ _Who are you?'_  Thoughts were being forced into her head. How was something like that even possible?  _'Who are you?'_  The question repeated itself.

Her body went through horrific seizures, the muscles throughout her limbs contracting far shorter than she was used to. Several seconds passed before anything changed.

"No response. Begin second attempt."

Another click, another forceful pain through her skull. She gritted her teeth, chattering against each other noisily.

 _'_ _Do you understand us?'_  The words were bouncing around her head, and in that moment she knew they were trying to reach Nemesis. If the spirit responded to any of their questions, most likely she'd be in danger of being harmed. Summer hoped the spirit knew that it wasn't her trying to talk.

* * *

**_'_ ** **_WHO ARE YOU?'_ ** _A thundering voice shattered Nemesis' peaceful sleeping state, and she shied away from the noise. The existence around her was highly charged, tiny shocks bursting in the air around her. What on earth was happening?_

**_'_ ** **_WHO ARE YOU?'_ ** _Again, the voice rumbled the space she occupied, and her eyes closed._

_'_ _How dare they disturb my sleep?'_   _She thought, anger rising. Searching outside of the host's body, she took in the whole twisted scene. The girl's body jolted and spasmed as a strange contraption whirred in the background. Small white wire were placed around her head, and she looked to be in great pain._

_Receding inwards, Nemesis was assaulted by yet another voice._

**_'_ ** **_DO YOU UNDERSTAND US?'_ ** _Her eardrums would be damaged before long, and she was quite irritated with the meddlesome mortals that continued to threaten her existence. Who were they to do as they so pleased?_

_Deciding to take things into her own hands, she began gathering the charged particles around her._

* * *

"Ah!" There was an explosion somewhere, but Summer's only focus was the constant pain that surged through her body. "The machine has been destroyed!" The nurse shouted, and the smell of smoke quickly became apparent. The electricity that had assaulted her body slowly reduced itself into small shocks every few seconds. Her breathing was heavy. The machine had kept her heart stationary for the extent of the test. Her legs were numb and tingly, but as the blood rushed back through her system things returned to feeling normal.

A hot liquid dripped from her nose, and she realized it was bleeding. The room started growing hot, and she had trouble breathing. Why? Oh right, the smoke. Her chest heaved with a series of coughs, but she was still trapped to the cot. She couldn't hear anyone in the room, but a pair of hands began undoing the things on her face and the straps that tied her to the bed.

"Keep low." He said, and she fell to the floor. Her muscles still wouldn't respond to any orders her brain tried to give. It terrified her, honestly. She hoped it wouldn't remain as permanent damage.

The guards essentially dragged her out of the room, tossing her into the clear air of the hall outside. Her back hit the opposite wall and she lay limp on the ground. Her body hurt. She didn't want to move.

* * *

She must have blacked out, because the next thing Summer was aware of was waking up in her room. She searched inwards to try to find Nemesis.

_'_ _Are you there? Are you alright?'_

**"** **Yes, I am well. Your body has taken many volts of electricity. You may still feel spasms occasionally."**

_'_ _I'll be alright. What was even going on during that experiment?'_  She asked, curious to know what Nemesis had been thinking at the time.

**"** **It felt as if the sky was thundering and the earth shook. My head almost burst from the unbearable noise. Whatever result they had hoped to achieve, it only served to make me retaliate."**

_'_ _You shorted out the machine?'_  She'd instinctively known Nemesis had something to do with it, but she didn't know what.

 **"** **Is that what happened? I simply sent the energy they gave me back to wherever it came from. It had no use in your body."**  Summer felt a hint of sarcasm in the warrior's words, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

"I want to know  _exactly_ what went wrong!" Doctor Mundy shouted, pacing back and forth in front of the three nurses. They looked at the ground in shame, Penelope still holding her covered hand. The blood had soaked through the whole rag she was using to stifle the blood. None of them spoke. He stopped, turning towards them. "Well?" He prodded.

"Something…shorted out the machine." Nurse Williams muttered, not meeting the older man's eyes.

"What are the possible causes of such an occurrence?" He questioned, restraining his anger. "How could this have happened?"

"We don't know!" The other nurse burst out.

"Well, why don't we look at the reports and analyze the data?" Doctor Mundy asked. The nurse shook his head sadly.

"All the papers were lost in the fire. There is no data."

"Of  _course_  there's no data! That's just how it had to be, hm? We haven't gotten any data within the past six tests we've performed, all due to botched execution!" He was walking a fine line between hysterical and mad, and finally realizing that irrational side was beginning to show, he cleared his throat and smoothed down the front of his lab coat. "All of you, go to the infirmary for medical attention." His voice was a lot lower than before.

All of them nodded before hurrying off to do as he said. Leaving the mess of burnt machinery and debris to the clean up crew inside the room, Max made his way back to his office.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Law muttered, viewing the jolly roger through the periscope in the navigation room. From seeing the mark before, he quickly confirmed it was indeed who he thought it was, and that made his very happy indeed.

"Should we go after them?" Bepo asked, watching the sub's directionality and making sure they remained on course with the eternal log pose. He glanced up at his Captain.

"I think we will." He purred, stalking off to retrieve his sword.

* * *

"Prepare for battle." Law's voice came over the intercom system, and everyone's ears perked up.

"Battle?" Shachi asked, setting down his meal and rising from his seat. The rest of those in the mess deck did the same, going to retrieve their weapons.

"Are we under attack? I didn't feel anything hit us." Penguin added, hurrying off to get his weapon.

The crew gathered back in the mess deck, where Law was waiting for them. He was equipped with his own nodachi, Bepo standing behind him, grinning sadistically.

"What's going on, Captain?" Scott asked, and Law turned towards him.

"We've stumbled across the ship of Summer's captor. Viper-ya's ship is sailing perpendicular to our current course. We should meet up with him in fifteen minutes."

"I'm gonna kill that guy!" Blake announced, causing an uproar of angry shouts and promises of great harm upon the man.

"I need you all to be prepared!"

Law left the room with the cheers of his crew behind him. In a matter of ten minutes, his bloodlust had soared beyond compare, simply at the thought of tearing that man limb from limb.

 _'_ _Summer will be quite disappointed to know she won't get to kill him herself.'_  He smirked. He'd have to figure out how to make it up to her later.

* * *

The quiet in Summer's room was disturbed by her door being unlocked. The door opened, revealing the intruder as the Doctor. He had his hands clasped behind his back, and he paced forward towards her. She only stared, not bothering to give him the attention he so desperately wanted from her.

She knew how he worked now. He wanted her to scream, to cry, to beg. Her pleads were his pleasure. Well, she wasn't up for playing by his rules anymore. Killing and maiming his subordinates was one way to do it. Ignoring him face-to-face was another. And she would gladly implement both.

He raised one arm, holding a strange remote device, towards the hidden camera. A click sounded, and the beep of the machine turning off. Her eyebrows furrowed. What was he up to?

He approached the bed, staring down at her sinisterly. She looked back at him, not a hint of fear in her eyes. Instead, this look of disgust and hatred and that  _sickening_  determination met his own cold fury.

"You've failed many tests." He ground out hoarsely. She said nothing, just shrugged. Of course, she didn't care what he said.

"There are consequences to failure." He stated, and in that instant, he reached out and yanked her by the arm out of the bed.

She grunted, body flying out from under the blanket and hitting the ground with full force. She wore nothing but the thin, white garment given to her the first day of arrival. It gave no protection against his booted kick to her side.

Her small voice cried out, arms moving to block his assault. The cold room, and the spontaneous way in which he launched his attack, caused her reactions to be slower than normal.

"Why…won't…you…give…me… _results!"_  He shouted, planting his boot in her ribs with every word.

"Argh!…Ah!" She writhe on the ground under the hail of blows to her body. She writhed, trying to get away from his attack.

 _'_ _It hurts!'_  She thought, and Nemesis sent pity to her brain.

**"** **I'm sorry, child. I cannot assist you."**

Max's legs were beginning to grow sore, and so he picked her up by her arms, dragged her over to the wall, and threw her against it. Her head knocked against the tile, making her dizzy and confused.

Max knelt down, his hand going to her throat. "I know she's in there, I know you can talk with her! Tell me what I want to know!  _Show me her power!"_  Summer clawed at his hands, her attempts growing weaker and weaker.

"I'll…kill…you" She gasped, gritted her teeth and pushed at his hands around her throat. Breathing was difficult and her vision began to swim. When reflex tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, Max seemed to find himself. He pried his hands away, standing up away from her.

Summer curled into a ball, coughing from the sudden burst of air flooding her lungs.

"Be prepared for another test tomorrow. It won't be easy." He warned, clicking the camera back on and walking outside. Summer was left on the floor to regain her strength.


	40. Victory Comes At a Price

_"In the Grand Line I've done my time!,_

_Hurrah for the Grand Line!_

_In the Grand Line I've done my time,_

_Hurrah for the Grand Line!"_

Viper watched his men sing and get drunk, throwing empty beer bottles around and swinging to the sound of their voices.

_"_ _The Grand Line ships are good and true,_

_Hurrah for the Grand Line!_

_They are the ships for me and you,_

_Hurrah for the Grand Line!"_

Viper's grin widened, watching as the cook tried to balance on a beer keg. After already having a number of alcoholic drinks, his coordination wasn't top notch, and naturally he fell flat onto his back to the delight of the rest of the men.

_"_ _For one there was a Grand Line ship,_

_Hurrah for the Grand Line!_

_That fourteen knots an hour could slip,_

_Hurrah for the Grand Line!"_

The captain turned back inside his quarters, eyes set on the stack of beli that rested on the table. Taking it in his hands, he run his fingers across the top, greedily licking his lips at all the exotic women and foreign sake he could buy with just the one stack. But oh, if the rest of the deal was still active, he'd be called to take her out to sea again. Which meant more money. Which also meant more women and booze.

"Hehehehehe!" He chuckled aloud, tossing the beli back onto the table, before going back to look at the window. His men were still singing on the deck, dancing badly but not caring for the life of them.

His crew was facing towards him, or they were just too drunk, and so they didn't see the numerous strangers standing at the bow. His grin instantly vanished, replaced instead with a snarl of anger. It was that damn Supernova!

* * *

"Ready?" Law asked the waiting men, all of them set in determined stances. Nodding, Law raised his hand to chest level. "Room." He spoke, and the familiar swirling blue circle appeared, rapidly growing larger until they could no longer see the edges. Law raised two fingers, turning them towards him. "Shambles!"

The whole company felt a tight shifting, like their body was one place and their soul in another. They were used to it, however, and shook off the initial discomfort. The surroundings switched. The hot submarine was nowhere to be found, and they were instantly blinded by the sun. Finding themselves on the deck of Viper's ship, they were surprised to see some kind of party going on.

The men danced, drank, sang awfully off key, and didn't appear to notice them at all.

"Well, this'll be easy." Parker said. He exchanged glances with Blake, and they both shrugged.

One after another, the enemy crew slowly started to notice their presence. There were many looks of surprise, which quickly turned to confusion, and finally settled on anger.

"Who the hell're you?" One of them slurred, pointing a finger in their general direction. Law unsheathed his nodachi, and rested the point into the ground.

"Viper-ya!" He shouted, eyes scanning those present for any sign of the man. "Are you too much of a coward to come fight me yourself?" The direct insult to their captain made the partiers all the more furious.

"I'll show you a coward!" One of the crewmen shouted, pulling a pistol from his waist and aiming it towards Law.

A gunshot rang out, but it wasn't from Viper's man. Glancing sideways, Law smirked. The smoke from Blake's pistol slowly dissipated in the wind, and he lowered his weapon.

"Ah…" The attacker fell to his knees briefly before toppling over dead, his weapon sliding several feet away. The crew's collective drunken reflexes took several seconds to process the fact that one of their own now lay dead on the deck. Blood from the wound in his chest began to pool around his body.

Law was tired of waiting. A majority of men had apparently been smart enough to retrieve their weapons from along the deck, and were now appropriately angry and set on their targets. "Kill them all. Leave no survivors." The Heart Pirates shouted in defiance at his order, raising their weapons and charging on the men who had hurt their nakama. They would show no mercy. The Serpent Pirates charged, albeit a lot less gracefully and coordinated.

Narrowing his eyes, Law continued to look for Viper and, after failing to spot him on the deck, decided he was probably below deck or in the captain's quarters up above. There was a large window, but it was tinted too dark to see inside.

Law headed towards the stairs, ignoring the fighting around him. Swords clashed against each other, and ripped through the clothing and bodies of those around him. That metallic smell he knew so well permeated the air, but it had been years since such a thing bothered him. Screams of pain, they were merely background noise by now. Nothing that kept him awake at night.

One man tried to swing at him, but he easily cut him down with a flick of his wrist. A quick cut across his throat was all it took, and he tried stifling the blood that spilled from under his chin.

 _'_ _No wonder Summer likes to target the neck.'_  It was a quick killing method. He glanced down at his clothes, splattered with an excessive amount of blood.  _'Though it can be rather messy.'_

His steps had taken him up the stairs, and he swung at the large glass window. Upon impact, it shattered into thousands of pieces, the debris spilling down the stairs and onto the battlefield. Some had fallen over Law, but he shook the pieces out of his hoodie and hair.

"Viper-ya, why do you hide?" He yelled, gazing around the captain's quarters in distaste. It was dark and drab and it smelled something awful. Probably from the amount of time it's owner spent in here. Summer had mentioned once that the man's odor left much to be desired.

Naturally there was no answer to his question, but he continued to search. "You seemed happy to fight when you took my crew member away from me." Sure, he hadn't taken her directly from him, but in his eyes it didn't matter. There was a set of stairs that led below deck, and the whole of the area was dark. Law, for as cocky as he was, knew that this was Viper's territory. There was probably a number of hidden spaces Viper could hide in wait, ready to strike at him from behind.

Shaking off the thought, he slowly descended, noticing the severely dirty state of disrepair the ship was in. Some of the planks were rotting away, leaving holes in the walls and floors. A mouse or two ran across Law's path, and he kicked them away with his foot.

"You should've heard how loud she screamed, how weak willed she was!" His voice called, somewhere below him. Law's eyes narrowed, expecting an attack or trick of some kind. Nothing happened, and he slowly proceeded down.

He didn't bother answering, focusing on the bottom of the stairs for any sign of movement. It was extremely dark, giving the advantage to the Serpent Captain. Law could still hear the fighting above, as well as the thump of bodies hitting the ground. His only hope was that none of them were his own men.

"How could her own Captain let her be taken?" He taunted, and Law gritted his teeth. He knew Viper's strategy was to rile him up, make him lose focus, but he refused to be taken advantage o so easily.

His eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness, and now he could distinguish vague shapes around him. He was in a hallway, and several doors lined the sides. There was still no sign, not even a sound, of Viper.

"That doctor's probably cut her open and gutted her by now! Hehehehe!" He laughed in the darkness, and Law swung around. The noise had come from that direction, and he gripped his nodachi a little tighter. There was only a single door.

A board creaked, and Law froze. There was movement towards his face, and he immediately dropped to the ground. A loud thud sounded as something hit the wall beside him.

"You're a doctor, aren't you? It's for the good of science!"

 _'_ _Stay cool. Don't lash out.'_  He berated himself, fighting off the urge to go charging through the darkness and rip him apart.

He cautiously approached the door.

"Urgh!" A sharp pain radiated from his chest, and he was pushed forward from the blow. A hand grasped his shoulder and shoved him into the wall, sending the pain throughout his body. His nodachi fell to the ground.

Viper twisted the dagger stabbed into his back, just a little, causing Law to groan in pain. "I wonder what poor Summer will think once she learns her captain's dead." He hissed, pushing the blade deeper.

Baring his teeth, Law raised his hand. "Room." The sphere developed around them. "Shambles." He switched places with his sword, and Viper fell forward with the sudden lack of resistance. The dagger lodged itself in the wall, and Law's sword clattered to the ground. Grabbing the handle, Law took a swipe at the pirate.

"Dammit!" He bit, the blade only slicing through a small part of his torso. It wasn't a killing blow, but Law couldn't do much more in the dark of the hallway.

Viper took out another dagger from somewhere on his person, and with the same move, sent his fist flying towards Law's face. The Dark Doctor wasn't able to move in time, the pain in his chest distracting him.

The blow landed right on target, straight in the face, sending Law sliding several feet backwards. He was able to hang onto his sword, however. Both men were panting heavily, energy draining from their wounds.

"Now I see why Summer-ya hated you so much." Law muttered, wiping blood from his mouth. That punch to the face hadn't been light. "You're just as dirty as she said you were."

"Hehehe! She was always a bit of a bitch, that one!"

"Tch." Law's eyes narrowed, his anger slowly rising. He could only see Viper's outline in the darkness, but it was obviously he was clutching his side. Perhaps the wound was more severe than Law first thought.

They both rushed at the same time, blades locking with the other, sending a clang through the dark hallway. The sounds of battle were slowing above them, and Law knew that Viper knew it too. Law only hoped he realized it was his own crew being killed, so he could feel that feeling of loss he had with Summer.

"How does it feel to be losing?" The pirate taunted, and Viper pushed back with force, sending Law backwards.

"I wouldn't know, you tell me!" They swung again, trying to out-maneuver the other.

* * *

_Unbeknownst to the girl, Nemesis watched the battle aboard the ship in interest. It wasn't nearly as difficult transporting her consciousness as to when she'd brought her host along. The men of both pirate crews were locking swords on the deck, but it was obvious the ones allied with the Heart Pirates were winning._

_The men marked with serpents were struggling to fight because of their drunken state, and their dwindling numbers put up almost no fight. Seeing no purpose in watching the rest, she directed her attention to the Captain's fight, where the man known as Law was locked in combat with Viper._

_Even Nemesis felt a hatred for the pirate. Viper had been the cause of an unimaginable delay in her search for revenge. Whether he knew it or not, she wished for his death, if only to ensure her swift vengeance._

_She curtly denied herself that it was because she felt sympathy for the girl and her past. Harboring emotions for a mortal was impractical and foolish._

* * *

"I'll be glad to kill you, so I can show her your severed head!" Viper shouted, charging at him with the dagger out.

Law brought his own blade up in time to block the attack, but the angle was just enough to almost knock his weapon from his hand. The difficulty with which he had defeating Viper was frustrating. Already, he'd sustained several injuries. The darkness was making anything hard to accomplish at this point.

 _'_ _End it already!'_  He berated, pushing back with what strength he had left. The stab wound wasn't helping him any, but if he wanted to end the bastard, he had to work around it. Calculating the amount of stamina it took to create one of his rooms and for the duration he would need, he figured he had enough energy for one last attempt. Though, it held the risk of backing out. If it didn't work, he'd certainly die.

"Funny, I thought the same thing, except instead of your head," He created his room, raising two fingers, "I'll bring her your heart! Shambles!"

Viper tried lashing out, but his dagger swiped through thin air, and a clattering sound in front of him left him confused. Then his brain remembered that strange teleportation ability, and he remembered the dagger he'd left in the wall. He turned around, but Law was already there.

"Mes!" He yelled, pushing his hand through Viper's chest. There was resistance, a squelching sound, and then his arm went through all the way. In his hand he held Viper's heart, still beating in that small red cube.

"Argh…Urgh." Viper choked, body slowly going limp from the removal of his organ. Law couldn't see his face, despite being a mere few inches away, but he could imagine the expression of pain and surprise. He could feel the last reserves of strength leaving him, but he still smirked, pulling his arm back through the hole in his chest.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'll let Summer-ya have that honor." Law whispered cruelly. Viper's body fell to the ground unceremoniously.

* * *

Panting, Law struggled to drag Viper's body up to the deck. The various wounds marking his body were bleeding, the loss of blood making his vision swim. Several footsteps approached, and at first Law thought that it was Viper's men coming to get him, but the sight of his first mate calmed his fears.

"Captain! Are you alright?" Bepo asked in concern, descending to meet him on the stairs and relieve him of carrying Viper's body. Law was grateful, and he stumbled up a few more steps. In exhaustion, he collapsed on the steps. Parker and Shachi went down to assist him up the steps.

"Injured?" Law asked, still huffing from trying to ascend the steps. His two crew members set him up against the wood on the deck. Those without injury helped to carry their companions who were having trouble. The rest went below the deck to see if they could find any treasure or valuables.

"We have 4 wounded. And…" Parker hesitated, looking away. Even through his exhaustion, Law wasn't stupid. He raised an eyebrow.

"And?" He prodded. Shachi sighed, finishing Parker's sentence.

"We have two casualties." He muttered, hanging his head.

The captain rested his head against the wood, closing his eyes. "Who?" It was a simple question, but no one really wanted to answer it.

"Scott…and Mark." Parker said finally, looking everywhere but his captain. The pain in his heart was too heavy for anyone to see it. He didn't want to be weak, or even seem that way.

"Bring them back to the sub, and we'll give them a proper burial." He said quietly, feeling too many things at once.

They'd brought down half of what Summer had hated her whole life, they were close to finding the island where she was...

He wasn't able to protect them, they had long lives ahead of them, they trusted him, he failed…

"Captain." Bepo's voice made him look up. "Let's get back on the sub now." The bear said gently, reaching out to take his Captain's sword.

Nodding, Law handed over the weapon and tried getting to his feet. His injuries were extensive, and he fell back to his knees. Shachi and Parker helped him up again, and assisted him getting back to the submarine.

Whether or not they had defeated Viper, no one really felt like they'd won.


	41. Break the Living, Mourn the Dead

There was a warm breeze that picked up from the north, tossing the waves against the surfaced submarine. The day was quite beautiful, but the Heart Pirates were in no mood to enjoy the view. Solemn faces watched as their dead cremates were carried outside into the afternoon heat. Their bodies were wrapped in white canvas, preserving their remains for the short day they had been kept in the infirmary, as well as sparing their friends the sight of seeing their faces pale and cold. Silence, and the occasional sob, seemed to stab itself into Law's heart even more.

Now, the Heart Pirates were by no means weak. They were quite strong and hardened men, facing adversaries by the hundreds and overcoming death on multiple occasions. This did not mean that they wouldn't weep for their deceased nakama. And weep they did. Whether it was silently, or if a cry broke through every now and then, the company did not care, for they all grieved and allowed that small moment of emotion to present itself.

The two bodies were set down on the deck gently, and the few men who had carried them receded back into the general gathering. Law, who had hung back to wait, stepped forward and lowered his head. He winced slightly, forcing himself to ignore the sharp pain in his side until the end of the burial. This wasn't about him, and he could deal with a little pain until it was all over. He gripped his hat a little tighter in his hand.

"We've lost two good men." He started, seeing many of his crew try to hold back tears. The only reason Law was able to control himself so well was because he'd taken out his frustration on Viper's body-superficial wounds, of course, to allow Summer the opportunity to do what she wished with the man. His tears had already been shed, in the privacy of his sanctuary. It was not for selfish reasons. He was convinced that appearing as his usual calm self would help them grieve more naturally.

"Whether it was defending their nakama, doing their duties, or even winning drinking contests," The men chuckled, remembering a time long ago, "they always exceeded our expectations. They were both men you could depend on with your life, and I trusted mine in their hands. It was an honor to have them as nakama." Law finished, then stepped back to allow others to say a few words.

Casper went first. His head was bent, hands clasped in front of him. "Those two boys were always trying to sneak leftovers from the fridge when they thought I wasn't lookin'. But they would lend a hand in the kitchen sometimes, even without me asking. They'll be missed." He backed away, and Liam stepped forward.

"Scott and I were really good buddies. I didn't know Mark as well, but we could share a drink and talk easily." He swallowed, wiping at his eyes defiantly. "Scott could be working on one thing and be planning how to fix the next machine all at the same time. I didn't always understand what he was talking about, but he sure could do his job." He nodded, before fading back into the crowd.

Penguin and Shachi approached together, openly sobbing when they finally got out their words.

"Mark, that bastard, owed me 1000 beli, and then he had to go and die! I dressed like a woman for nothing! He was one of the best friends you could have though…" Shachi cried, and Penguin patted his shoulder as they finished.

There were many remarks about Mark's caring nature and Scott's quick wit. Law reflected that his crew's words really painted the picture of their lives, and he knew they'd be rolling in their graves if they knew how sentimental the men were being.

 _'_ _Always the tough guys.'_  He thought with a tiny smirk.

It seemed that everyone had put in what they felt the need to say, and Law stepped up once again. His mind returned to the somber affair at hand.

"Scott-ya and Mark-ya will remain in our thoughts and hearts, and we will carry out their dreams and wishes to the end. Their deaths will not be in vain, and because of their sacrifice we honor them with a burial at sea. Their souls truly belong to the sea, and so here they shall remain."

And with those words, the team of men who had brought out the bodies brought out the lowering cloth, a large piece of canvas attached at several ends with ropes. They moved each one onto its own separate canvas. Grabbing hold of a rope each, they hefted up their nakama and began to lower them into the water below.

Law's men's cries seemed to peak, with each man sniffling and sobbing as they saw their friends for the last time. He struggled to refrain from punching the railing or screaming to the sky that none of this was fair. His men didn't deserve to die. They were only following his orders, and he'd gotten them killed…

Slowly, Scott and Mark were gently placed on the rocking waves. The men pulled up on the canvas and their bodies slowly sank to the depths below. There was a long moment of relative silence, as there were some who hadn't quite calmed down from the pain, and finally Law turned to his crew.

"Take your time to grieve. Heal in time, and know that Scott and Mark's deaths were not in vain. They will live on, guiding us in our journey."

There were several muttered "Aye, Captain" and the remaining men slowly trickled back inside. Law assumed the majority would retreat to their own quarters to accept what had happened. The grieving process was essential for a healthy mind, and Law understood that it would take time.

The captain and his first mate were all that remained on the deck. Law sighed deeply, smoothing his hair, or at least trying to, before placing his hat back on his head. He didn't drink much, usually only having a few bottles of sake when the crew was partying, but the urge to drown the dullness deep in his belly was growing with each thought of guilt that settled in his mind.

"It's not your fault, Captain." Law shook his head, leaning on the railing.

"I'm their  _Captain._  I'm supposed to protect them and keep them safe. Their lives are my responsibility."

"You do." Bepo replied, joining him at the edge. The sun was almost setting on the horizon, casting a deep orange glow across the sea and submarine. The bear continued. "We trust you with our lives, but it's our responsibility to keep ourselves safe too. You can't always be there, and when you're not you trust us to be strong enough to face whatever we have to."

Law said nothing, unsure of how to respond. In his mind, the deaths of his crew were his fault, because he should have been there to protect them, or heal them when they needed him.

"We all want to find Summer, Captain. Like you said, Scott and Mark didn't die in vain. They died knowing that we were going to save Summer."

"They shouldn't have died." He concluded quietly, leaving the subject at that. His grief would remain for a long time, probably longer than his crew's. Mentally, he shouldered the burden of their deaths with sorrowful resignation. Only when they found Summer could he begin to forgive himself.

* * *

A straightjacket. She'd been upgraded to a straightjacket. With a muzzle, no less. The foul clothing stretched her arms around herself and the stupid mouth guard kept her from biting people. They'd even cuffed her feet with the smallest chain she'd ever seen, prohibiting her from doing more than an awkward shuffle in any direction. She had to be spoon-fed by the nurses, while strapped to the wall in  _addition_  to the straightjacket preventing her movement. As far as things were concerned, she was quite pleased that they were that intimidated by her ability to kill in the most impossible of situations, but annoyed that they decided to take such extreme measures to prevent it.

Once, they'd even escorted her to a testing room with a pole they used for rabid and dangerous animals. The wire retracted around her neck and it's length kept her at a far distance to her 'handler.' It was very uncomfortable, to say the least.

Even now, as she watched a nurse spoon feed her whatever mush they called food into her mouth, the fear and hesitation was palpable. If she weren't strapped to the wall, she'd have tried gripping the spoon in her mouth and stabbing the woman in the eye with it, using just her head. But that plan was null and void, since she couldn't go more than two inches away from it.

Well, she could at least try to scare her.

"Hey." She said in between mouthfuls. The nurse almost jumped out of her seat, eyes wide and hands dug into her chest.

 _'_ _Someone doesn't want to lose any fingers.'_  Summer mused.

"Could you maybe scratch my side, down there on the left? This jacket isn't doing my skin any good." Obviously the nurse tried to ignore her, but the fear was rising. "What, no hospitality? I'm giving you guys a bad review…"

Still no response from the half-paralyzed nurse. Smirking, Summer leaned in as far as she could, ignoring the spoon being held out to her. "If I were you, I'd be watching my back at all times. You never know when someone'll sneak into your room and tear off your limbs one by one, then make you watch as she skinned you alive."

With a satisfied grin, Summer watched the nurse faint in front of her. The mental image she'd planted in her head had certainly had a great effect, and the results were quite pleasing. Lots of feet pounded and the next thing she knew, there were four armed guards bursting through the door to her cell. Summer gave them a pleasant smile, which failed since they couldn't see it past the muzzle.

"Oh, hey! We were just having a tea party! Wanna join?"

* * *

 _'_ _Why isn't she breaking? How does she resist to such an extreme degree? What changed between now and then?'_  The Doctor paced his study, his mug of coffee left ignored on the desk. Several times, his gaze wondered to the aged wanted poster on the wall, as well as the newer, updated version of her bounty.

There was an obvious difference in appearance: she'd grown up, become more of a woman than what showed in her first wanted poster. The fear in her eyes as a young girl had molded itself into the hatred of the world and everything in it. He wondered what happened to all that hatred, though he knew most of it was probably just redirected towards him.

That little girl he'd experimented on, slowly driving crazy every day of her captivity, where had she gone? Where did she get all her fearless drive? It was infuriating! Baring his teeth, Max slammed his fist against the wall, rattling the plaques and bookcases from the force.

 _'_ _What makes you so strong now?'_  The list of changes was played out within his head and he went through them one by one.

She grew physically stronger. She had been in Impel Down before escaping. She'd witnessed the War of the Best. She joined or was captured by the Heart Pirates-

Yes, it was those pirates.  _They_  had ruined his perfect subject, his perfect experiment, ruined by that  _damn Supernova._  Trafalgar Law, was his name, a 'doctor' himself. Though what man who interfered with another man's life's work can hardly be called a doctor. The man was insane, by what the reports said, sending the Marines 100 hearts as payment for the title of Shichibukai.

He vowed that if he ever met this man, he'd make sure he knew what kind of hell Trafalgar had put him through. And he'd make his subject watch, just to try to break her again.


	42. That Which You Desire

_*Two Days Later*_

"Argh!" Summer's head snapped to the left from the force of the slap, and she tumbled to the ground. A hand grabbed her flimsy white clothing and dragged her back up, proceeding with yet another slap to her cheek. "Ah!" She cried, landing hard onto the tile floor. Her ears heard the heavy pants as the Doctor caught his breath.

"Tell me!" He shouted, moving closer to her prone form. He kicked at her side, shooting pain up and down her rib cage. Summer was sure she was close to breaking her ribs, no thanks to him.

One of her eyes was swollen, and she could only see well out of the other. Her vision was blurry, bruises dully burning all across her body. But still, she spit at him. Her gums had been cut, and blood came with it.

"You can go to hell, you bastard!" She shouted back, unafraid of him. He couldn't kill her. He wouldn't. Nemesis was too precious to risk losing.

"Rargh!" He bellowed, forming his hand into a fist and punching her in the gut. The wind was knocked out of her and she wheezed, curling in on herself.

"Dammit!" She muttered to her self, gritted teeth and painful breaths aside.

Two days of constant beatings. They got worse and worse each time, as the Doctor slowly spiraled into 'taking care of things himself.' Summer wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but there hadn't been another experiment in that time.

It irked her how much he could get the jump on her, and she was thoroughly powerless to defend it. He always entered her room when she was dozing, or distracted. He was well-fed, giving him the superior strength and stamina, and in her weakened condition she just couldn't keep up.

 _'_ _Law would be furious.'_  She thought bitterly, taking another kick in the side.

"I want that power!" He shouted, sending a hail of kicks and punches on her small frame. "She's the only way!"

"I'll fuckin' kill you!" She screamed, closing her eyes against the pain.

* * *

_The host was taking quite a beating, but Nemesis could feel the determination and hatred coursing through her system. The girl was strong, and she didn't worry about her mental condition any longer. Whatever was motivating her to live was effective and constant._

**_'_ ** **_Perhaps I should look for the pirate.'_ ** _She thought._

_The battle between the Pirates of Heart and the Pirates of Serpent had been satisfying. Nemesis had watched the leaders battle below deck, watching as he pushed out the heart of the other. They had taken his body with them, which was rather confusing for Nemesis. In her culture, they left the victims in their place of death, letting their soul wander the earth by neglecting to bury them._

_There had been two deaths. The men seemed very close, and the general feeling was one of sorrow, so she was quite surprised that when she searched now, she found the crew in good spirits. Hadn't their kin died not three days ago? Her senses told her that yes, they still grieved, but something else had taken prominence in their minds._

* * *

Law narrowed his eyes through the periscope, searching the horizon, just to make sure that he wasn't making a mistake at all.

"You're certain the log pose points directly at that island?" He asked Bepo.

"Yes, Captain! Jean Bart and I have examined the maps and charts, and there's no other island anywhere close, or in the direct line further on." The bear was rather excited, and to his surprise, Law found Jean Bart smiling in delight as well.

"This is it?" Law asked, more to express his relief than confirm it once again. Both navigators nodded, and Law smirked.

"I'll notify the crew. Make sure we arrive by nightfall." He said, exiting out the door in a much better mood than when he'd arrived.

* * *

"Huff…Huff…Huff…" Summer struggled to breathe, her severely bruised ribs pushing against her sides. She couldn't see much, on account of her probable black eye and the cut that had blood dripping down her face. The Doctor's heavy air intake was scratchy, like he was choking on air as well.

She couldn't move. Nothing would react to her brain telling it to do anything, it just simply wouldn't respond.

"You…will…break." The Doctor said between labored breaths. He pulled himself up using the railing of her metal bed. Walking over, he looked down at her broken body. "I will…find what she…can do." He turned his back, probably fixing his lab coat to sit just right. Not bothering to look back at her, he spoke. "Be prepared for the next…experiment."

With a small adjustment to his glasses, he turned the cameras back on and exited the room. She didn't even care that she was crying. It just hurt too much for it to matter.

_'_ _Law, where are you…'_

* * *

"I don't see anyone on the shore." Law confirmed to Bepo, who with the help of Jean Bart sailed them in under the surface to the shoreline. Using the periscope to just barely look above the waves, and under the cover of darkness, he swept the land for any sign of human activity. The ice and snowy surface made it difficult to see, but there were no moving bodies or sounds that he could hear.

A large grey building loomed right against the shore, with a covered dock further down the way. Law assumed that was where supply ships would dock and deposit their cargo. Turning back to the main building, he could see several small doors set in the side. None of them appeared to be the main entrance.

If only they had a map or diagram of the layout, then he could try to pinpoint where exactly she'd be. Just from looking at the outside, the inside was sure to be extensive and a confusing maze of hallways.

"Bring us in slow." Law commanded, and the sub gently surfaced. Grabbing the intercom, Law spoke to the crew. "We have surfaced. Prepare your weapons and be ready to go on land."

He was pretty sure everyone was already prepared and itching to run out there and get Summer back, but they had no idea what they were getting into. He wasn't going to risk the safety of his crew by blindly rushing inside the madman's lab. No, caution would be heeded during this mission.

Sending the periscope up, Law stepped down from the platform. "Anchor us down, then gather in the mess deck for instructions." With that, Law went to confront the rest of the men.

* * *

They brought in a gurney-type thing, probably because she couldn't move very well still. She was sure Nemesis was silently helping her heal faster, as she could already feel the bruises lessening, but the damage was still pretty harsh. With the usual armed guards watching her every move, she allowed the two nurses to lift her onto it and strap her in.

She was too tired and still in a little shock to resist, and they wheeled her out the door.

Unconsciously, she was aware that the next test was about to begin, but she didn't really concentrate on that fact. The only think going through her head was the pain.

Air rushed by, like they were running through the halls, but she didn't feel time going that fast. Why were they in such a hurry? She looked around, but they walked in slow motion. What was going on? Maybe she'd hit her head…

Pushing through a door into the room, which was much darker than the hall outside, they brought her over to some kind of chair. It had a spotlight that shined over it, but nothing else in the room was lit up.

Summer felt the nurses unstrap the restraints on the gurney, and they lifted her onto the chair. She squinted, the light now shining directly into her eyes. Her eyes burned, and they instantly strapped her arms above her head and her legs into the chair. It felt like metal cuffs instead of the usual leather ones.

Her panic began to rise when they strapped her head back to the table. The harness was strange, holding her chin and only the sides of her face down. She couldn't turn left or right, not even lift her head off the table and the metal pressed hard against her chin.

Her breathing came quicker, shallower, as the bright light in her eyes made it impossible to see anything past the darkness. Metal hitting against metal, the scratching of a pen on paper, and muffled voices were all the stimuli she received in that chair.

* * *

Everyone was outfitted with their winter attire, in response to the arctic temperatures on the island. Law wore his long, black coat and spotted hat, as usual, but he carried with him Summer's daggers on his belt. He kept checking to make sure they were still there, as if they'd fall off and be lost in the snow forever. He swore he'd make sure they were all kept safe.

The rest of the crew carried weapons of their preference. Any onlooker would think twice before engaging in combat with this bunch. Intimidating was definitely a word Law would use to describe them. Their faces were determined and hard-set, as if they knew deep down getting their nakama back wouldn't be easy.

With a nod from Law, the crew opened the sub door as quietly as they could. The metal still squeaked with the friction, but Law had always made sure that the hinges were well oiled. Law walked out first, immediately being battered by the swirling arctic wind. He faced it, walking down the metal gangway to the snow below. It came to about his knee, but it wasn't too hard to sift through. Gesturing for his men to follow, the Heart Pirates slowly trudged through the thick snow and harsh climate towards the looming laboratory.

* * *

_Drip._

Summer gasped, shocked by the sudden cold liquid that dripped on her head. The staff had left ages ago, or what seemed like it, and there hadn't been a sound or any movement at all since then. Now, that single drip of freezing water tore her from her thoughts and-

_Drip._

Another one landed, right on her forehead. The remnants slid down into her eyes, but she blinked it away. Looking up for the source, the single lamp directed right in her eyes made it impossible to identify where the water, or at least she hoped it was, was coming from.

_Drip._

Maybe the ceiling was leaking?

_Drip._

Well, she supposed it wasn't that bad. Actually, it was kind of relaxing. After the initial shock of temperature, her head slowly got used to the cold and it seemed a little warmer than before.

_Drip._

* * *

"Remember to avoid noise or alerting too many people when possible. We don't want them taking her somewhere else." Law said, and his men nodded. Parker stepped up, a lock pick and flashlight in hand. Holding the flashlight in his mouth, he wiggled and dug into the lock on the door. After a few moments, the pirates heard a click, and Parker turned the lock. The door swung open with a burst of wind, but Law caught it before it slammed into the wall.

Inside appeared to be a storage room for test materials and substances. Jars of liquids and rows of boxes with medication names lined the shelves across the walls. It was dark and no one was inside. They'd gotten lucky so far.

* * *

_Drip._

How long had she been laying there? This was another test, right?

_Drip._

The frequency of the water drops never seemed to change, always at the same intervals. The drops kept flowing into her eyes, and it forced Summer to constantly blink the liquid away.

_Drip._

She sighed, it was going to be a long night. She realized in irritation that her nose began to itch.

_'_ _Well, that's just great.'_

_Drip._

* * *

Law peered down the hall from the crack in the door. No one was around, and it was eerily silent. Low humming hinted towards the steady running of machinery, most likely the ventilation system, but other than that there was no indication of anyone occupying the place. So far, it all looked abandoned.

"Stay here." He whispered to the men, and he slipped into the hall.

His quiet steps still echoed around him, and he narrowed his eyes. The hall curved minutely to the left, and he slowed his pace, crouching low to the ground and hand on the hilt of his nodachi, just in case.

There was a door at the end of the hall, and he could hear voices behind it. Glancing around, he couldn't see any other sources of activity, and so he approached with caution.

* * *

_Drip._

Ok, now this was just getting ridiculous. Was it an hour? Two? Ten minutes? Her sense of time flew out the window.

_Drip._

Urgh! The next person she saw would be sure to receive hell for this.

_Drip._

* * *

Law glanced through a corner of the window in the door. It appeared to be an employee break room, or conference room, and a large number of staff members were gathered. A celebration was in progress, with a cake and refreshments lined up on a table.

Idly, he noticed a bright red phone, no doubt an emergency line or the activation for some alarm, attached to the wall on the opposite side. There was another door into the room as well. Nurses and doctors were laughing and joking around, and Law retreated back towards the wall. Quickly returning to the storage room, he regrouped with the crew.

"A large number of people are gathered in some kind of break room. If we can contain them there, it will make finding Summer-ya easier."

"What do you have in mind?" Blake asked, gripping his gun tighter.

Law told them the plan.

* * *

_Drip._

It didn't feel like water drops anymore. No, now it was similar to being poked in the head repeatedly by someone's finger or something blunt.

_Drip._

* * *

The pirates were gathered at the entrance to the room, all except for Law holding up guns at the ready.

"In position." The den den mushi in Law's hand said, and he nodded.

"Enter as we do. All at once." He hung up the snail phone and placed it back in his pocket. Making eye contact with each of his men one by one, he nodded, and they all burst through the door.

The staff members jumped in surprise, turning toward the intrusion. Penguin, Shachi, and Liam burst through the other entrance, holding up their guns to the medical staff. There were gasps of surprise, small screams, and several plates shattered as they were dropped on the ground.

"What's going on?" A female cried, hiding behind another doctor. Law walked forward, unsheathing his nodachi so everyone could see, a twisted smirk on his face.

"If any of you make a move towards that phone on the wall," He paused, seeing that he had everyone's attention, "I'll kill you."

His men still had guns trained on all the staff, and they seemed to realize it too. One of the male staffers, probably a higher-up since he was still remaining so calm, held up both of his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Ok, ok. We'll all just sit down and cooperate," He glanced around at the others, who slowly followed his lead, "and you can tell us what it is you want." He spoke slowly and clearly, as if Law couldn't understand him. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the doctor in amusement.

"What do you think we want?" Law questioned, watching him frown in genuine confusion.

"Well, treasure, or valuables I suppose." He answered with a shrug.

"Are you serious?" Shachi shouted, angered by the man's comment.

"Shachi-ya." Law said sternly. The engineer swallowed his fury with a nod and remained quiet, not wanting to blow their whole operation because of his pride. Law turned back to the man.

"Your name?" He seemed to sit a little straighter.

"Dr. Kozu Hideki. I'm the head of the neurology department at this facility." Law smirked again, stalking closer to the man. Murmurs began between the staff members at his intimidating composure.

"Well, Dr., one professional to another, I'll explain something to you. Very clearly." He mimicked the man's tone of voice from before, and Hideki swallowed nervously. "You took something that belonged to me." Law was close enough to touch the man now, and he leaned forwards into his face, bringing the tip of his blade to the man's throat. "I intend to take it back, and I don't mind killing a few people to make that happen."

* * *

_Drip._

"Stop." She croaked out, surprised to find her throat so dry. Her thirst was raging, but as much as she tried to get mouthfuls of the dripping water, the water would simply roll down her cheek and onto the chair or the floor.

_Drip._

Her forehead, hair, face, and chest were all soaked. She tried moving out of the way, but the best that her restraints would allow was squirming in place.

_Drip._

"Please!" She said a little louder, trying to reach someone, anyone that might have been listening.

_Drip._

* * *

"Where are you keeping her?" He demanded, lifting the man's chin with his blade. Dr. Hideki was resolute in his answer.

"I don't know." Law cocked his head to the side. Sheathing his nodachi and handing it to Bepo, who stood next to him watching the scene, he removed one of Summer's daggers from under his coat.

"It is said that pain helps the brain remember information." Dr. Hideki's eyes widened, just enough that Law could see it, notice the movement. He smiled. "Should we test that theory?"

* * *

_Drip._

"Help!" She cried, no longer able to distinguish her tears from the water.

_Drip._

"I don't wanna do this anymore! Let me go!" Her panic was rising.

_Drip._

"STOP!" Her sobs echoed between the slow plops of the water hitting her forehead. Always, in the same spot, over and over.

_Drip._

* * *

"Stop this!" A nurse cried, standing suddenly with tears glistening on her cheeks. Law paused in his cutting, glancing up at the woman. She seemed to realize that now all the attention was on her, and she hugged herself in fear.

"Why would I stop?" Law asked, leaving Dr. Hideki's heaving body, now covered in cuts of various depths and lengths, to walk closer to the woman.

"Don't…" The weakened man breathed, weakly reaching a hand out towards the Captain. Law flicked the dagger to the side, getting the blood off the blade. The woman's eyes followed it as the liquid fell to the floor. She gulped.

"Why," He repeated, "would I stop?" He grasped her chin, forcing it upwards to look him in the eyes. She whimpered from the force.

She shut her mouth, trying to look away but he tightened his grip. Frustrated, he pushed her away and returned to Dr. Hideki, raising the knife again. He had a theory…

"NO!" She screamed, and he waited for her answer, confirming that this man in particular meant something to her. He glanced around at the others, noticing that they were all looking at the woman as if she'd betrayed them.

_'_ _Interesting…'_

"Why?"

"Be-because-because I know where she is!" She burst out into tears. He smirked, and she immediately covered her face in her hands, too ashamed to handle the stares of her coworkers.

Law immediately put the weapon away. He grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her away. Instantly several members started to stand in protest, but the sound of the pirates cocking their guns quickly stopped their movements.

"Not one step." Blake commanded. "We've got things from here, Captain. Go find her."

With a nod, Law dragged the woman into the hall.


	43. A Question of Ethics

Law pushed her into the hall, closing the door roughly behind him. The nurse whimpered, shrinking into herself when he approached. He grabbed hold of her upper arm again, ensuring that she didn't try to escape.

"Lead me there." He commanded, and she sniffed with a nod.

They walked along the halls, closed doors lined each side as they progressed, and Law tried glancing into all of them, as if Summer would be there waiting.

Law couldn't imagine the mental condition she would be in once he did find her, but he knew she was strong. His only doubts were the severe or repeated mental breaking tortures and experiments. Even the strongest and strong-willed of people had a breaking point, and Law was just hoping they hadn't reached hers.

"Why are you doing this?" The nurse questioned meekly, too scared to look Law in the eyes. He glanced at her, watching where they were going and listening for any sound of pursuit.

"Doing what?" He asked, wondering if he could get any further information from the woman. She sighed.

"Why do pirates always do bad things? Why are you bad people?" He frowned.

"You took my subordinate away against her will, put her in the care of a sadistic murderer, tortured her now and a decade ago, and I'm still the 'bad person?'"

"We search for the truth-"

"You torture for what you call 'science.'" He interrupted. "And in the decade or more you've been ' _researching_ ,'" He squeezed her arm rather tightly, gritting his teeth in anger, making sure she was listening, "what sort of worthwhile  _result_  have you found?"

She hesitated at first, before swallowing and gaining her courage. "One can't lose faith in the process on the path to success, no matter how many times you fail along the way."

"Tch." It irked him, the way she repeated some mantra or handbook rule. She'd obviously been there a long time, and she was conditioned to believe everything she said. Nothing Law said would make her change her mind. If he weren't too focused on finding Summer, he would've showed her just how wrong she was.

"Up here." The nurse said, directing him around a corner.

* * *

_Drip._

"PLEASE!" Summer screamed, squirming around in the chair with all her might, the metal restraints cutting against her wrists and ankles. "LET ME GO!"

_Drip._

"Subject 711-A549, do you want the pain to stop?" The intercom system finally came on, and the Doctor spoke.

_Drip._

"YES!, PLEASE YES!" She tried yanking on her limbs, but they wouldn't move. Her head was still held firmly in place.

_Drip._

"Tell me how to awaken her, and the pain will stop."

_Drip._

* * *

Dr. Hideki was covered in blood, many cuts littered across his body and it was horrifying, at least to Nurse Kent. She tried breathing evenly, glancing between the several pirates that held them at gunpoint. Why had everything gone so wrong?

Two of the pirates walked around to all the staff, one by one, and patted them down for anything that could risk their own safety. One passed her by, but it seemed it wasn't her turn yet. The doctor next to her, he probably worked in a different department since she didn't recognize his face, nudged her gently. She barely turned her head, to avoid detection. He glanced down at his hand, and she followed his gaze. He held an emergency dialer, a personal one. Her eyes widened, swallowing nervously. She had no doubt that if the pirates knew, they'd kill them instantly.

Without hesitation, the doctor pushed and held down the button, and an instant later, a loud alarm began going off.

* * *

**"** **Warning. Emergency Procedures are now initiated. Warning. Emergency Procedures are now initiated."**

Law and the nurse stopped, and the pirate narrowed his eyes, glancing towards the woman. Her eyes widened in fear.

"What is this?" He shouted, gripping her shoulders and shaking. Her tears slid down her cheeks.

"I don't know! Someone must have pressed the alarm or called on the phone!" She cried, closing her eyes.

"What happens when its activated?"

"All outside doors are sealed! And guards are sent to protect the operations head and the most valuable subject in the facility!" Her words were rushed, adrenaline streaming through both of their systems due to the loud stimulus and possible danger.

Law heard heavy booted steps coming towards them from around the corner. With a snarl, he grabbed the nurse by the back of her shirt and held her out in front of him, pushing her forward.

"We'll see if your life is valuable enough for them to hold fire." He said, and she started crying.

* * *

Koda's pager screen lit up, red letters spelling out the emergency procedure direction. He stood up, making sure the illusion room was still in working order. He assumed guards would be sent to ensure his safety, but he would use what he had to his advantage.

The only possible solution, at least the logical one, was that the pirate crew the subject had been sailing with was now in the facility. How they found the island in the first place was beyond him, but he would make sure that he survived the ordeal.

The pager immediately lit up again, this time with a message from the Doctor.

"Activate the Simulation Room with the following scenarios:"

He read through the message, smiling as he input the figures and situations. He was sure before that the Doctor was a genius. Now, it was just confirmed in his mind.

* * *

"How do you communicate with the entity?" The intercom asked.

_Drip._

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried, more to Nemesis than anyone, as she felt like her actions would betray the warrior.

_Drip._

**"** **Worry not, child. Even if he gets the information he desires, it does not mean he can extract me. For now, do as he says."**  She chided, but Summer still felt the sorrow and guilt.

_Drip._

"She talks to me!" She cried, the light above her burned her eyes when she opened them, and so she squirmed in the dark with closed lids.

"How does she talk to you?"

_Drip._

"My head! She's in my head!"

_Drip._

"How do you use her power?"

"I don't know! Please, just stop this! Please!"

_Drip._

There was no response, and Summer knew that the person behind it didn't believe her.

"I DON'T KNOW I SWEAR!"

_Drip._

* * *

The armed soldiers rounded the corner, holding up their guns. At the sight of Law and the nurse, they stopped and aimed towards them.

"Stop and surrender! Drop your weapon and release the woman!" One of them commanded, and Law conveniently ignored him.

"Open fire!" They shouted, and bullets began to rain down. Law deflected some of the bullets with his nodachi, but the nurse's body took the most of the hail. She twitched and spasmed, jerking this way and that in his hand, and blood splattered on the floor and walls around him.

The soldiers seemed to realize that they were wasting bullets by shooting at the woman, so they stopped. Law immediately dropped her body and charged forward, nodachi out and a deadly smirk set in place. They were underestimating him, and it would cost them their lives.

* * *

"Everyone lay on the ground!" Penguin shouted, and the pirates watched as the staff did as they said. "I want space between all of you!" They scooted away from their coworkers leaving several inches of space in between.

The pirates continued searching for anything that could have set the alarm. Penguin was certain that it had come from someone in the room. He just hoped Captain had found Summer or knew where she was.

"Shachi, can you see about disabling the alarm system?" He asked his friend, and the engineer nodded, heading over to the phone system.

* * *

The soldiers lay dead before him, their blood dripping steady onto the ground from the blade of his weapon. He huffed out breaths, the fight taking a small toll on his stamina. He winced, feeling the gunshot wound in his shoulder throb with pain. It bled through the jacket, staining it a dark maroon in the black fabric.

"No!" A female voice cried, far off down the hall. Law's head snapped up, recognizing Summer's voice. Something in his chest rose up, like it had been waiting for that moment, and Law couldn't identify what it was.

Taking off down the hall, he listened for the source of the noise. There were dozens of doors on either side, and he tried each one, finding them all locked. He would listen for a moment, his heart racing, to hear her cry again.

"Help!" She shouted again, this time a lot closer than before. He took off down the hall, straining his ears to hear her voice.

"Summer!" He shouted, hoping she'd hear him. To his surprise, she shouted again.

"Help me!" He pinpointed the noise to a set of double doors in front of him, and he rushed to burst through.

"Summer!" The inside of the room was dark, and the door closed. Law heard a mechanical switch, and it locked behind him. Turning, he tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. He could barely see the handle in the dark anyway. "Dammit!" He tried opening it with his shoulder, but her voice made him stop.

"Law…" Her sigh was weak, hurt, wounded, in pain…He spun around, seeing that there was now a light on in the middle of the room, and it illuminated a single body on the floor. It was Summer. He could recognize that long blond hair anywhere. The pirate rushed over, kneeling down by her bleeding, broken body.

His medical knowledge instantly kicked into action, his mind calculating all that was visibly wrong with her. Broken ribs, severe bruising along her entire body, malnutrition, lack of sunlight from her skin's appearance. The room was freezing, and she looked unable to move.

"Law…" She said again.

"Don't say anything, we're going to get you out of here." He said, looking around for anything that could help him move her.

"Wait, I…" She whispered, reaching out for him. He leaned in further, trying to hear what she was saying.

"My daggers…" She reached towards her weapons at his belt, and he pulled one off, putting it in her hand.

"Here. I kept all four-"

His sentence was cut off by her dagger going straight into his chest. He felt the blade dig into the skin, and Law looked down in confusion and shock. Summer had a twisted smile on her face as his blood seeped through his hoodie. The yellow fabric now looked red, and the stain quickly grew.

"You didn't keep me safe. You let me get kidnapped." She was crying, twisting the knife, and Law coughed out blood. The doctor side of him was relieved she hadn't hit anything vital, judging on the way he could still move his limbs.

"I-" He coughed again, the pain multiplying as she kept pressure on the weapon. He reached for it to pull it out, and in doing so held onto her wrist.

"Ah!" Yanking the dagger out, he pushed her hands to the ground to stop her from attacking her again.

"Why did you let me die?" She sobbed, and suddenly a pool of blood grew wider from underneath her. Law's eyes widened, and he rolled her onto her stomach to see the wound. Frowning, he saw there was nothing there. What was happening?

He sprung back away from her when he turned her over, seeing her face mutilated with the words 'Your Fault' carved across her forehead.

 _'_ _No! I didn't do this!'_  He thought.  _'This is wrong, something isn't right.'_  He was in some kind of nightmare, or dream, or maybe he was just hallucinating. The air had to be noxious, or poisonous. _'This isn't real!'_

He backed away from the body of 'Summer' and eventually his back hit the wall. His systems were being overloaded with stimuli, or fear, because he could feel his heartbeat pounding against his chest and see the ragged breath that came out in puffs in front of him.

Gripping his sword tighter, he stood, anger beginning to seep through the confusion. He'd had enough of this, whatever this actually was.

"Room!" The blue sphere enveloped the room, and he swung towards the door. It was sliced into two pieces, and a large part of the wall was affected as well. Suddenly, the pops and sparks of electricity could be heard, like he'd broken something mechanical, and the lights turned on.

"No! You've ruined the equipment!" A male voice said, and Law turned to see that Summer's body was gone. There wasn't any blood, and the knife wound he'd received wasn't there either. Not even any pain remained. Around him, the white walls seemed to spark occasionally, like they were made of electrical parts. Up above, there was an observation window, and a man was pulling at his hair.

Narrowing his eyes, Law raised his hands, operating room still in effect. "Shambles."

* * *

_Drip._

There was a rumble, too low to hear very well, but she felt it vibrate the floor. Then, a high-pitched alarm sounded. "What's going on?" She cried, trying to shield her face with her arms that were strapped above her head. The water was burning her, seeping through her skin and into her body.

Naturally, the intercom didn't answer.

_Drip._


	44. Just A Touch

Law had switched places with a chair he'd spotted in the room up above, and in the next instant he was gripping the lab coat of a nurse, holding him against the wall as he struggled against it.

"Ack! Unhand…me!" He spat, but Law was beyond furiated, and in no mood to comply with orders. Especially from any of the medical staff.

"Where is she?" He growled, producing the dagger from his belt and holding it to his throat. His eyes widened, and the struggling increased, much to the pirate's annoyance. With a snarl, he threw the man onto the floor behind him. The nurse gasped from the sudden loss of breath, and Law stalked up towards him.

He kneeled down on each of the nurse's arms, holding the weapon to his face. "My tolerance for this facility has exceeded its limit. So tell me _where she is!_ "

"Results are worth more than the life of one!" He shouted, and Law was half glad he wasn't cooperating. Without hesitation, he flicked the knife across his chest, creating a long and clean cut down the middle.

"NO!" The nurse cried, trying without success to shake the Dark Doctor off of him. His strength was quickly fading away, the blood leaking steadily from the wound. The room seemed to start spinning, and part of him thought that the simulation room was turned on. What was happening?

"Where is she?" Law shouted once more, making another cut across the clavicle bones. The nurse screamed in pain, but he couldn't resist against Law's fury and superior strength. The pirate connected the lines at the sternum, making a large Y shape on his chest. To his horror, the nurse understood what was going on. Law saw the recognition in his eyes and smirked.

"I've never performed an autopsy on a live specimen, but as you said before, results are worth more than the life of one." He went to peel back the skin with the knife, but to his disappointment, the nurse started screaming.

"She's with the Doctor! Room 31B! I swear, she's there! They're doing another experiment! Stop! Please stop! I'm not ready!" He was crying like a baby, and Law stood from the broken man. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, not with his torso cut open and his organs threatening to fall if he even tried to stand up. Finding a sink, Law cleaned Summer's dagger with care, making sure none of the man's blood were still on the blade. Once it was thoroughly washed and disinfected, he replaced it in its sheath and turned back to the nurse.

"If I find that you lied, I'll continue the…operation later." He purred, exiting the room to the sobs of the man behind him.

* * *

_Drip._

"Are you ready to tell the truth, Subject 711-A549?" The intercom said, and Summer trashed at her restraints in anger.

"YOU LIED! YOU SAID THE PAIN WOULD STOP!"

_Drip._

"I'll kill you…" She cried softly to herself, unable to tell if she had a headache or if she had a head at all. "You're dead." Her sobs echoed around the room, and the intercom stayed silent.

_Drip._

* * *

"There!" Shachi said, closing the fuse box to the phone on the wall. The alert had shut off with the cut of one wire, and the place was returned to its quiet state. The nurses and doctors seemed disappointed, but the pirates were just happy the alarm was no longer assaulting their ears.

"Good, now we just gotta wait for Captain to find Summer-chan." Penguin said.

"Hey guys?" Parker spoke up, and everyone's attention was shifted to him. He was peering down the hallway, listening through the glass window.

"Parker, what is it? Is it Captain?"

He shook his head, a concerned expression on his face. "It sounds like a lot of people. They're probably guards. And they're coming this way, by the sound of it."

The Heart Pirates gripped their weapons a little tighter, listening closely for the rumble of heavy footsteps. Sure enough, they were getting louder.

"Alright, we need a plan! They probably have guns, so what's the best way to defend ourselves with what we've got?"

"Move the tables! Tip them over and keep cover behind them!" Blake said, and the men, still watching the medical staff for any funny business, proceeded with their strategy.

* * *

Law ran through the halls, desperately searching for 31B.

 _'_ _Where the hell is it?_ ' He thought, holding his nodachi at the ready for anything that got in his way. Room number flashed through his head, none of them the one he was looking for. Deep in the recesses of his mind, he remembered that he was supposed to get the file on devil fruits for James, but that could come later. Right now, the safety of his nakama was at stake.

Another experiment…It could be anything, but he hoped it was something physically taxing. She could handle anything against her body. Scars didn't scare her. But the one no one could see, those were the ones that couldn't be healed easily, if not at all. Those were the ones that he wasn't sure if his skill was enough to fix. The Ope Ope No Mi didn't include that power.

28A…28B…29A…29B…

He was so close, and his heart was beating almost out of his chest, from the panic that he wouldn't make it on time. If the nurse had really been lying, he'd still have no idea where she could be.

30C…31A…

Law skidded to a stop, the door to 31B stood in front of him. It looked locked, but that had never stopped him before. With a small prayer that he was in the right place, he muttered 'Room' and swung back his sword.

* * *

_Drip._

"Subject 711-A549, answer my question."

Summer wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. The pain in her head just wouldn't go away, it was a constant reminder that she was still alive, and she hated it. Why couldn't the blackness just consume her? Let her rest? She'd try giving into the warm comfort, but the damn water would keep bringing her back against her will.

_Drip._

Had it been days? Weeks? Or was it only ten minutes since she'd been subjected to whatever cruel hell this was?

_Drip._

Her mouth was dry, and her throat was on fire, the water being incessantly dripped on her head had yet to land in her mouth. She'd die of dehydration before too long, at least she thought.

_Drip._

"Subject 711-A549, can you hear me?" Whatever voice was trying to talk sounded angry. Angry at her, because she wouldn't speak. But she was too tired and hurt to speak. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

_Drip._

_CRASH._

A loud bang and crash startled her, but the thing that demanded the most attention was the large amount of water that was now crashing down on her. The flow wouldn't stop, like it came directly from a hose. Despite her dry mouth, she kept it closed, otherwise she'd drown. Her arms and legs tried thrashing in the metal restraints, but she still couldn't move. Being under the constant flow of water wasn't helping either. Whatever was happening, it was putting her in danger, and she started to panic again.

 _'_ _I'm not going to die here!'_  She shouted in her head, and Nemesis seemed to awaken.

**"** **Keep calm, a friend is here."**

A friend? Suddenly, she felt hands at her restraints, but the water prevented her from opening her eyes to see what was happening. It was probably the nurses, or the Doctor, come to save their precious test subject. Whatever. As long as she lived right then, she could get her revenge later.

The metal cuffs on her legs were undone, and whoever was helping her leaned over to take off the arm restraints. The thing holding her head in place was ripped off, and she tried turning her head to the side to find much-needed air. Her lungs were starting to burn from holding her breath, but before long she was free of that damned chair. The stranger pulled her out of the seat, and both of them fell to the floor. She coughed and sputtered as water accidentally flooded her mouth.

The other person was panting hard, she could hear their labored breathing. The water continued to flow, but the water level didn't rise. There must have been a drain somewhere.

"We have to leave!" The voice said, and she nodded, still dazed to be able to recognize who was speaking. She hesitantly cracked open her eyes, but the room was still dark and she couldn't see anything. There was so much going on, and her head was hurting, and her limbs wouldn't move fast at all. All the commotion was dizzying.

"Where's the door?" She called, and a hand tugged on her sleeve, pulling her forward. She followed, only because she had no idea where she was going. Then, she saw the opening where the door had been. Either the door was open or it was no longer there. Either way, she ran towards it.

Her wet clothes were slowing her down, that along with her panic still making her hesitate to do anything. But…Nemesis had said a friend…She couldn't get her hopes up…

She stepped out, shielding her eyes from the change in lighting. There was no one in the hall. The floor was soaked, water from the room flooding out into every nook and cranny it could find.

The person who had rescued her approached from behind, she could sense it. Turning, she prepared to fight whoever was there. She wasn't about to let-

Her eyes widened, taking in what she saw. He was soaking wet, wearing that black coat he'd sported on their first winter island, the yellow hoodie underneath, those tattooed hands with the words 'DEATH'…

It was Law.

"You're…" She stopped, suddenly becoming short of breath, wanting to believe it but still suspicious of anything that she saw. That damn illusion experiment meant she couldn't trust anything anymore. She just couldn't. Her resolve never to be tricked made her take a step back. "You're not real. You can't be." She whispered, eyes never leaving his face.

That smirk, the one that was so infuriating but that she secretly loved so much. He flashed it then, putting his nodachi back in its sheath. "Well, that's no way to talk to your captain, Summer-ya."

"No!" She stepped back more, scared that the experiment was actually working, that she was starting to believe…"You aren't Law! You're not him! This isn't real!" She grabbed onto her hair retreating into herself as her back hit the wall behind her and she slid to the floor.

Law's eyes widened, and he kneeled down in front of her. "This is real, Summer-ya. This is reality."

"NO!" She covered her face. "You were all dead, and it was all my fault, and there was so much blood, and the sub-" She was hysterical, tears streaming down her already wet face. Law gripped her shoulders gently and shook, getting her attention.

"Hey!" He didn't shout, he would never do that, but just called loud enough to get her to focus. "The crew is safe, we're all ok. Whatever they showed you, they were trying to break you. Everyone's here to get you, and you'll never have to see this place again."

"Never?" She asked weakly, and he nodded. She sniffed, but balled her hands up a moment later. "How do I know you're not lying? You could be a nurse or a doctor…or  _him."_  Law assumed she meant the Doctor that was in charge of everything, the whole reason her life was a literal hell. He sighed, glancing side to side to make sure there was no one coming.

"How can I prove to you that I'm real?" He realized she wasn't going anywhere unless she was satisfied that he was who he said he was.

"Tell me something only Law would know." She demanded, scrubbing the tears out of her eyes with the palms of her hands.

He racked his brain for anything that he knew, anything he did that only involved her. "You woke up in the sub's kitchen storage, and Shachi-ya and Penguin-ya found you. They hit you on the head because they thought you were a marine."

She crossed her arms. "Not good enough."

"You tried running away from us on that island of women."

"That could be in any newspaper." Summer said, turning her head away. Law sighed again. He'd known she was stubborn, and he supposed in any other situation that would've been a good thing. He knew she wasn't stupid, but damn, she really did need a lot of evidence that he was her captain to even believe her.

He thought of just the thing. "We were stuck in that cave, in the middle of a blizzard." He said, and that seemed to interest her.

"What were we looking for?" She asked, and he smirked.

"An herb for my collection. It only grew on that island, at the top of the mountain." She hugged her knees. She still didn't seem all the way convinced, but Law had one more trick he could try. He leaned closer, and her eyes widened, flicking across his face in fear.

"That day in the infirmary," He spoke low and slowly, to make sure she was listening, "you were mad that I was getting close to Kat-ya." He watched her swallow, attention focused solely on him. "I told you what we planned to do with her, you got angry because I kept it a secret from you."

"And?" She asked, barely more than a whisper.

He was leaning only an inch or two away from her face, and she could feel his warm breath against her lips. "You tried to run away, but I stopped you." He smirked, seeing her eyes widen, knowing that she was imagining what had happened long ago.

"How?" She whispered. The innocent expression she had on was just too much for Law, and he placed his lips on her.

He was pleased when she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him gently closer. Her response was a lot more enthusiastic than he'd imagined, but that only made his hunger grow. Her wet hair stuck together in limp strands down her back, and he played with the ends deftly. Something about her hair had him mesmerized, and it made him want to stop thinking.

He angled her head with one hand, running his fingers up her side with the other. He could feel the goosebumps underneath the thin white shirt she wore. Her small gasp of surprise or pleasure, it didn't matter to him as he enjoyed it anyway, made his heart skip. The sound brought up so many different possibilities he'd imagined over the past months, all things he'd deny that he'd ever thought at any point during his life. Oh, the sounds he'd produce from her, just from a small touch here and a kiss there…His pride was much too large to admit that he'd been lusting after her. Hell would sooner freeze over.

This possessiveness, this need to touch her was terrifying, but he didn't want to stop.

They separated to breathe, placing their foreheads against each other. His eyes were still closed, and Law leaned closer to kiss her again, but Summer's hand pushed gently at his chest. He opened his eyes to find that she was smiling at him.

"It's really you." She wrapped her arms around him again and hugged him tightly. This type of innocent gesture wasn't normally his thing, but if it was for her sake, he supposed he could do it just this once for her. He pulled her in closer to his chest, and they drew warmth from each other as their wet bodies began to chill in the cold hallway.

* * *

More than anything, it was his scent that had convinced her. He leaned so close, holding her gaze like she was a bird in the eyes of a snake. In that moment, his scent had drifted closer, and she'd smelled the disinfectant that was so familiar on the submarine, that woodsy smell that he somehow seemed to keep…

And that was what had made her fall so deeply into his kiss. She knew that this wasn't some simulation or trick, it was real. It was Law, her Captain…and the person she loved. His gentle aggressiveness in his kiss made her think that he was holding back, but maybe she was just crazy. She certainly wasn't, not after so long of not being able to see his face and touch him.

God, she sounded like some love-sick teenager.

* * *

"We have to go." He finally said, and she nodded.

They stood, her with a bit of help from Law, and they started walking towards wherever Law said the crew was waiting. The halls were silent, save for their steps and the drips of water from their clothes.

"I would ask what happened to all the staff, but I have a feeling I know the answer." To that, Law smirked, and Summer copied the expression. She walked funny on her ankle and it gave beneath her. With a cry of pain, she fell to one knee.

"I'll need to give you an examination after we get away from here." Law commented, throwing her arm around his neck and helping her walk.

"Yeah, yeah. Just what you've always wanted, huh?" She joked and he chuckled.

"These weren't the circumstances I'd imagined when I made that a condition of helping you defeat Viper-ya." He thought about telling her about Viper, but decided to wait until they were all safe and sound. He wanted it to be a surprise. Then, the thought of finding that file came to mind.

"Do you have any idea where the records room is? Where do they keep files on everything they research?" Summer scrunched her face up, trying to think.

"I've never been taken anywhere near it that I know of, but I would think that it's near the Doctor main office. He's in charge of the whole operation, and I know that he oversees all the experiments." She said bitterly.

"If you know where it is, take me there." She nodded, but raised an eyebrow.

"Why do we need to go there?" He shook his head.

"It's a long story, but to sum it up, it's the payment for receiving help in finding you." She was still confused, by decided to let it go for now. Trying to think of where the office was, she pointed down a hall.

"That way."


	45. Not Like Before

"Take cover!" Shachi shouted, crouching behind a table, gun pointed towards the door. The rest of the men were in similar positions, all listening closely for the point the guards would break through the door. The sound of feet grew louder, as boots hit the tile floor somewhere down the hall.

"Make sure they're secure!" Penguin shouted, nodding in the direction of the hostages. They had all been tied up, but they didn't want to take any chances. Bepo went into action, watching the medical staff with a critical eye. If they tried anything, he'd know.

The bear was a little worried that his best friend went off on his own. The Captain was known to do things by himself, but even that usually meant Bepo was nearby or even with him. In such a dangerous and unpredictable place, he wasn't sure splitting up was a good idea. They didn't have a clue what these people are capable of.

Commands were being shouted down the hall, and everyone shifted position.

A second later, the doors burst open, and bullet were being fired inside. The medical staff screamed, and those who weren't behind the relative protection of the tables set up at random points were riddled with bullets in seconds. They died instantly, slumping over onto the shoulders of their coworkers, who subsequently screamed in fear. Bepo crouched down below the line of fire, making sure to stay behind the tables. As first mate, it was his job to protect the crew when Law wasn't around, and by God, he'd protect them.

"Exterminate all intruders!" One of the armored guards ordered, and the assault continued. Bepo growled loudly, angry that he couldn't fight these people with his karate style.

"We want our nakama back!" He shouted, waiting for the first opportunity to attack.

* * *

"I noticed you got a new hat." She said, touching the brim with her finger. Law glanced up at it, like he'd only just realized.

"I did." He said, brushing her hand away.

"What happened to your old one?" She pouted, still inspecting his headwear. He shook his head in amusement. Sometimes, the smallest things had her mesmerized.

"I still have it." Law helped a limping Summer turn the corner, waiting on her directions. She looked around at the rooms, trying to remember where the Doctor's office was. She'd only ever been there once, long ago when she was 12 or something, but the awful memories of this place was making it hard to remember single details.

"I think its down this hallway." Law nodded heading over to the first door. It was unlocked, and he swung the door open.

It was an office, but Summer shook her head. "It's much too small. His was the biggest and most ornate."

They moved onto the next one, which was locked. Law set Summer down against the wall and broke the lock. He readied his weapon, before remembering one thing.

"I almost forgot." He said, reaching for something on his belt. A grin spread across her face at the sight of the four daggers. Gently taking them into her hands, she took them from his grasp.

"You took care of them." She mentioned, inspecting all the blades in satisfaction. He gripped the doorhandles again, waiting until Summer nodded that she was ready. In one swift move, he opened the door and looked inside.

"Oh my god!" A woman, half dressed, shouted. A male nurse sat on a chair, with the female straddling his waist. There were several marks all over his necks, no doubt from their activities before the two pirates had intruded.

"Jesus!" He cried, trying to cover himself up. The woman pulled up the straps of her bra, fixing her hair swiftly. Unperturbed, Law was about to walk away, but Summer grabbed his arm. He turned back, perplexed.

"Please?" Summer asked, an evil glint in her eyes and that sexy smirk she wore every time she was up to something. With a matching grin, he gestured towards the door, deciding to wait a few feet away against the wall.

"Sorry to intrude…" Summer said to the nurses, closing the door behind her. A few moments later, he heard bangs and crashes, clothes were ripped, the woman screamed, the man gurgled in a sort of grunt/moaning noise. Inside, he could hear Summer laugh in delight, and he felt a sort of pride, that his woman had a heart of steel and wasn't afraid to act upon it.

…His woman? He stopped short, pondering the thought. He'd never had the inclination to call her that, but…he supposed it was true. There was no way he would let her be with anyone else. Still, it sounded so…sentimental, that he was unsure if it could apply.

The female nurse gave a strangled cry, as if she were choking, and there were a few hard thumps against the wall. Law waited patiently, knowing that Summer probably had a lot of pent-up anger and hatred towards the staff, and thought that it was reasonable for her to want this. Exacting her revenge would be a part of the healing process, the Dark Doctor believed.

It was silent not even thirty seconds later, and Summer opened the door. Stepping through, Law saw her covered in blood, which he knew would be those of the nurses. He wasn't worried about those two hurting her. She was much too strong.

"Ok, now I'm ready." She smoothed down the front of her thin shirt, smearing the blood across the fabric. She didn't seem to notice or mind. Law wrapped her arm around his neck again, and they headed to the next door.

* * *

Summer had noticed how gentle he seemed to be handling her, and it was more than surprising. Sure, they'd kissed before, but that could be attributed to her relief, and the fact that she loved him, but why was he acting so strange? She expected stern glares whenever she tripped or went the wrong direction, witty and sarcastic comments on her intelligence, anything that she was so used to before. Where did his teasing nature go?

Had he changed since she'd been taken away?

* * *

Max ran his fingers gently over the awards of science and research that hung on his wall, taking it all in for the first time in a long time. All the years of dedication to his work and nothing else, all on display for everyone to see. He'd mostly ignored the hanging things on his wall, save for the wanted poster in the middle. Even now, his gaze wandered over the worn edges and the picture of the young woman.

She looked so innocent, in her first picture. A lost child looking for direction and guidance. She'd been so malleable, back then, so easy to manipulate. His studies with her had gone so much better, and the results from back then still sat in his desk.

More out of impulse than anything, he went over to the filing cabinet. Though nobody else knew, it only held one file, and he reached inside for it. The manilla file read 'CLASSIFIED' in large red letters, with her subject number on the top.

Opening the cover, he gazed at the numbers and words written there, marked permanently into his research, for only him to look at. Her pictures, before and after experiments, her CT scans after psychological tests, the instructions for her intake and privacy conditions. Everything he'd created and maintained for so long…

Where had it all gone wrong?

* * *

"This is the last door on this hall. The Doctor's office is around the corner." Summer said, staring at the carved wood door, looming further down the way. Gently pulling her back to where they were, Law turned the knob and found it unlocked. Shared a glance with Summer, they walked inside.

A massive archive storage took up the room, rows and rows of metal cabinets ran parallel to one another, standing at least five feet tall. Law sighed.

"There's no way we have time to look through all of this."

"The Doctor hates it when people aren't organized. There has to be some sort of system or code that these go by." Summer ducked out of his grasp and limped towards the first cabinet. Opening it, she began rifling through the files. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"It's a file on devil fruit origins."

"They've been studying devil fruits?" Law shrugged.

"According to an underground information dealer." Summer shook her head, deciding not to ask right at that moment. She could interrogate him later. Law approached a cabinet of his own and began searching

"All of these files are neurology-related." She opened the cabinet next to her. A few moments later, she closed it. "These are for anatomy."

"Entomology." Law stated, shutting his cabinet.

"So we just have to find the one for botany, or devil fruits, or something along those lines." Summer concluded, taking in all the cabinets in the room with a sigh. Law opened another, setting his sword against one he'd already checked.

"Let's just keep looking."

* * *

There! That was the moment!

There was a pause in the gunfire, as several of the men reloaded or simply waited for one of the pirates to pop their head over the tables to fire back. But Bepo was much too quick on his feet for any of the guards to react in time, and he went flying through the air with his foot out, kicking the nearest guard in the face and sending him crashing to the ground.

"Hey!" One of the guards said, about to swing up his gun to the bear. That was when the pirates retaliated.

"Kill them!" Blake shouted, and the Heart Pirates raised their guns. Bepo began beating the men, while the rest provided cover. Bepo's 'Hya!'s' and 'Ha!'s' were followed by kicks and punches to the men, and they were utterly defenseless against the first mate. Within minutes, the armed guards were lying either dead or unconscious on the ground, and the firing soon stopped.

There wasn't a sound after that, just the heavy breathing of the pirates and the whimpers of the staff. They all looked a little shellshocked, with wide eyes and shaking hands. The firefight had left many of them dead, especially those who hadn't been behind the tables along the wall, but the Heart Pirates really didn't care that much. It's not like they were decent people, at least in their eyes.

"Secure the doors." Bepo said, taking charge with a firm tone. Blake and several men took one door, while Parker led another group to block the opposite end.

"We'll have to wait it out until Captain finds Summer."


	46. Home is Where the Doctor Isn't

"Wait, wait. I think this is it!" Summer said, holding up a file to show Law, he shut the cabinet he was currently looking through, coming to stand beside her. She opened the file, flipping through several pages and diagrams. Some of the illustrations looked like drawing of devil fruits, listing several theories at the top of the pages.

"As to the conclusion of the origin…devil fruit trees…supposed existence, but requires more research…" Law read, taking the file in his hands. "Yes, this would be it."

"Great, now let's get out of here please. I would really lot a hot shower." Summer sighed, grimacing when she put weight on her ankle. It still hadn't gotten better, and she was slowing them down.

"I could always carry you." Law offered, smirking when she narrowed her eyes. The scowl on her face was attractive, he had to admit.

"The hell you are. I can walk, goddammit. I'm not an invalid." And she set off out the door.

* * *

She ended up being carried by the Surgeon of Death, pouting the whole way while he seemed to be enjoying himself. She held the file in her arms, which were crossed stubbornly. He didn't say anything about her being severely underweight. During the course of…who even knew how long, Summer had no doubt lost a third of her body fat, her muscle had reduced drastically, though she was still tough enough to take on the staffers. She'd proved that earlier.

He held her bridal style, something Summer didn't take too much pride in.

"The rest of the men should be in the room up ahead." Law said, rounding a corner of the hall. His words made a ball of worry begin to knot in her stomach.

"You think…they'll be happy to see me?" She asked hesitantly. He stopped short, looking surprised down at her. She looked away, too embarrassed by her insecure question that she couldn't bear to see his disappointment. The words in themselves reminded her of when she'd first been forced to stay on the sub, never truly secure with the way things were.

"I'm fairly certain that is the most ridiculous question I've ever heard."

She swallowed, still nursing a worm of doubt that they'd come to hate her, or even wish they had never come to get her in the first place. After being away so long, who was to say she was even still a Heart Pirate?

Law said nothing more on the topic, and she wasn't inclined to talk about it either. He continued back down the hall, nearing the double doors of the employee lounge. She was angled into his chest, and therefore couldn't see through the window of the door. Suddenly, there was this overwhelming fear at the thought of seeing them all. That little seed of doubt, it was still there. What if they hated her? What if…?

Law pushed open the door, and the entire crew swung around to face them. Summer's heart leapt to her throat. They were smiling. All of them.

* * *

"SUMMER-CHAN!" Shachi and Penguin yelled at the same time, sprinting towards the girl in Law's arms. He deftly put her down in time to avoid the bear hug that commenced. She was squeezed from both sides, and she would have complained that they were hurting her wounds, if she hadn't cared so much about seeing them again.

"You guys…" She sputtered, failing to hold back the tears of relief as more men approached, wanting to hug her or pat her shoulder, or give words of relief at her rescue. They literally surrounded her with their love and affection, and it was all overwhelming. It wasn't a bad thing, thought. She'd never been happier to feel so unprepared for something.

"We've been looking forever for you! We've missed you so much, Summer-chan! We're sorry we let them take you away!" The engineers babbled, slowly making less and less sense in their words. Bepo came up last, pushing through the bunch to forcibly remove her from Shachi's and Penguin's hug.

"Hey!" They protested, but Bepo was having none of it, shielding Summer deep within his fur. She'd have preferred it if he wasn't wearing his jumpsuit, but his soft and warm paws were just as reassuring. Just seeing him again was enough.

"Summer!" Bepo gave her a soft hug, and she hugged him back.

"Bepo! Everyone! I can't believe you-" She started sniffling, too emotional to get the words out. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Her show of affection had the rest of the men going, with several sniffing and wiping the beginnings of tears away.

"I've never seen you cry like that before." Shachi told his friend.

"I'm not crying, baka! I've got something in my eye is all…" Penguin cried, turning away to rub at his eyes.

Law stood back, watching the whole exchange with a mix of emotions himself. Unconsciously, he kept on eye on the group of medical staff still tied up against the wall. They didn't seem to care for the emotional reunion unfolding in front of them, probably because it involved losing their most precious test subject.

He was glad that he'd recovered his nakama, finally filling the void he'd felt so long in his heart, and the void he'd felt in the crew. They were a crew again, the complete crew of Heart Pirates, with all it's members. The thought made him smile, just a little. Though he made sure no one saw.

* * *

Max watched the video camera feed, scowling with every hug the damn pirate crew gave his subject, his life's work, everything he'd worked towards!

"NO!" He screamed, grabbing the nearest thing-a cup to hold pens-and threw it across the room. It hit against the window, the metal thumping against glass, before falling to the ground haphazardly. Everything was wrong! Everything had been torn away, burned to ashes, all because of  _Trafalgar Law!_  The meddling antics of him and his damn crew ruined his career, destroyed his facility, and killed half of his staff. The other half were probably tied down there with them.

Max paced the floor, hands clasped tightly around his back. The options had reduced to only one, and he knew it was the only way, the only solution to this problem. He looked over Subject 711-A549's file again, fingers gently grazing the words, the images, allowing them all to ingrain themselves into his memory, where they could stay for eternity.

He sat down at his desk, opening the secret drawer from the bottom and pulling out the small palm-sized box from within. He placed it on the hardwood surface with care. He sighed, staring at it's black surface, then at the small red button attached to the top, encased in a glass cover so as not to accidentally go off.

He'd installed the system long ago, as a precaution against the deadly viruses and infectious diseases that, if they were to exit the facility and reach the outside world, would have destroyed the human race. It had been years since they'd held any subject matter of that kind, but the precaution had remained.

Flicking open the glass cover, he covered the small, red button with the tip of his finger…

…And pushed.

* * *

**"** **Warning: Facility Self Destruct Sequence Initiated. Self Destruct will occur in one minute."**

"EHHHH?" The whole crew guffawed aloud, staring at the spinning red siren on the ceiling in shock with open mouths and wide eyes. The medical staff instantly erupted into a chaos of crying and begging and pleading for the pirates to let them go.

"He'll kill us all! Please!" The nurses yelled, trying to inch their ways over to the pirates. The captain unsheathed an inch or two of his blade, enough to get the message across. There would be no mercy. Law narrowed his eyes when an intercom began to speak.

"You have ruined everything I have worked towards, Trafalgar Law, taken away the very thing that has given my life purpose. For that, I shall return the favor! The doors have sealed, there is no escape! Hahahaha!" The intercom clicked off again, cutting off the Doctor's retched laugh.

"DAMN YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Summer screeched, pure hatred in her eyes. Immediately, Law gather the crew together.

"We find the way we came in and get out now!" He said, ignoring the cries of the nurses and doctors, leading his crew through the door they had originally come.

* * *

The running feet were barely heard over the loud sirens, and Summer could only feel her heart beating. Bepo had kindly picked her up and carried her with the running men, knowing that she was injured and probably couldn't walk, let alone run. She was silently thankful, and bounced up and down in his soft, furry arms.

Law led the way, sword out in case they ran into anyone guards. The halls were otherwise empty, and he turned into the room they have infiltrated from. The storage room was still dark, and no one was inside. The captain ran up to the door leading outside, only to come face to face with a thick metal wall covering where the door had been. Angrily, he brought his hand up.

"Room!" He shouted, expanding the operating table to outside the facility. In two easy swipes of his sword, the door was in pieces, and his crew was running outside into the thick snow.

They only had seconds left, by his mental countdown, and Law gritted his teeth anxiously. "Go!" He shouted pushing the last man through the door and running out behind the rest.

* * *

Max Mundy sat at his desk, holding his beloved file in his hands. He watched as the seconds slowly counted down. 46…45…44…43…

He'd never imagined having to use the self-destruct system in the facility, never imagined things would come so low and futile. But, he would accept death, for the sake of destroying all the evidence they stockpiled of treason against the people of the world, the experiments that would have been considered unethical if they'd reached the knowledge of the public, but oh the results they'd achieved from performing them!

32…31…30…29…

Max had never had a family, and so there was no one to miss his absence. He had no ties to anyone, or anything, and that was just how he'd always wanted to die: painlessly and without leaving a burden on anyone else out there in the world.

21…20…19…18…

He'd been so close, within reach of breaking her. He could have gotten ahold of that immense power, and then…the possibilities that could be made real by having the powers of an ancient god…only the imagination would know…Nemesis would have made him all powerful, the only person alive with the influence, intelligence, and strength to rule the world. And he would have too…

But he wouldn't dwell on such unreasonable things now. No, they were quite impossible at this point, as a quick glance at the timer told him.

7…6…5…4…

He closed his eyes, fingers tightening around the file, determined to not let even death itself take it away from him.

3…2…

 _"_ _Acta est fabula plaudite…"_  He muttered.

…1…

* * *

_Boom!_

The facility exploded into a massive fireball, the outer walls flying off several hundred feet in all directions. The force rumbled the ground, causing many of the Heart Pirates to stumble and fall into the thick snow. Luckily, no one was close enough to the building to get injured by the blast, but the heat was sweltering, and the surrounding snow began to melt at alarming rates.

Bepo, still carrying Summer, was knocked onto his back from the shockwave, and a second explosion rocked the island again.

"Stay down!" Law shouted from in front, and everyone who was still standing dropped to the snow. The popping and flash of fire slowly settled, and the immediate danger of another explosion passed, at least enough to make Law yell for everyone to get aboard.

The Heart Pirates picked themselves up and finished the length to the sub, climbing up and retreating inside. The snow was coming down harder, but the intensifying heat of the wreckage was melting the snow before it even hit the ground, creating a sort of rain in the middle of winter.

Bepo carried Summer inside, and she smiled widely at the sweaty, metallic scent of her home. She'd missed it so much, craved it even. This feeling of warmth and happiness, it flowed through her, and she felt Nemesis retreating back into her soul, relaxing now that Summer had been rescued. A new wave of tears began to fall down her cheeks and she silently wept in relief, satisfied that it was finally, after all these years and experiments and tears and all the heartache and sorrow, finally…

…all over.


	47. I Still Hate You

_*Two Days Later*_

"Summer is still unconscious." Bepo repeated for perhaps the thousandth time that morning. The bear stood guard outside the infirmary with crossed arms and a stern expression. Penguin and Shachi and about eight other men slumped their shoulders in disappointment.

"But she's been unconscious for two whole days! When is she gonna wake up?" Shachi asked nervously, trying to see into the window on the door. Bepo stepped to block his view.

"Captain said no visitors and that he was not to be disturbed for anything." The bear, usually so sensitive and easily defeated, stated, and the crew knew that he wouldn't be swayed this time.

Muttering about the bear's sudden personality change, they begrudgingly slumped away, off to recover and do their duties. Bepo sighed, silently wishing that the blonde would just wake up already.

* * *

Law looked over the charts and beeping machines again, just to be sure. Nothing seemed to be abnormal, or even wrong, but he just had to make sure. Any mistake on his part could result in more serious damage or could even be fatal. She was severely underweight, almost 15 pounds below where someone of her size should be, malnourished, her skin was beginning to yellow from jaundice, and she had fallen into a comatose-like state.

Medically, he knew that this period of rest was normal for someone who'd gone through a traumatic or physically exhausting experience for long periods of time. But there was a tiny part of him that feared she'd never wake up. Which was why he checked once again, just to be sure.

Law had already tended to his own wounds, though he ignored the sharp bursts of pain if he moved his shoulder too far. He probably hadn't eaten in days, though he couldn't remember. Casper had tried coming into the infirmary to give him food, but he always turned it away, repeating the line that he had to put his entire focus onto Summer's recovery.

He'd already gotten two lecture from the older cook, which he conveniently ignored, much to Casper's annoyance.

* * *

_It was like she was dreaming, and maybe she was, but her body was no longer in pain. It was warm, wherever she was. It felt as if she were floating, in midair without anything touching her. She smelled the forest, surrounding her, protecting her, and she felt safe._

_But the images assaulted her._

_One after the other, the Doctor's face, hovering above her own, about to lash out with another attack. The needles, the water dripping from above as blackness surrounded her, the nurses, the blood. Watching as everyone was dead around her with her own weapons their killer, no she didn't want to see it!_

_'_ _No…' She whimpered, trying to get away from it all. The pain, the nightmares, they were everywhere…_

_And then they were gone, erased with a single cry. What replaced it, eased her fears._

_She remembered the feeling of Bepo's fur, how soft and warm he was. The smell of the forest returned, washing over her like a cool wave, but it was warm and gentle. She smiled, relishing in the feeling, and she placed her hands close to her heart. They became warm, and she let herself become enveloped in that warmth._

* * *

She began shifting back and forth, brow furrowed in concern or pain, and he immediately checked over everything again. All was fine, but something was obviously causing her discomfort. When she whimpered, he came to her side. She tossed and turned, threatening to break open the stitches along the various cuts across her body. He tried holding her down, as gently as possible.

As soon as he touched her, she seemed to calm down. Her cries stopped, and she curled into herself, leaning towards him. Bewildered, he sat on the stool beside the bed and just let her lean into him.

She smiled. His eyebrows rose. Whatever it was that had plagued her thoughts, it seemed to be gone, and he was the reason why. Or it could just be the touch of a person. Who could really tell?

He sat there, not wanting her to get upset again. After all, the well-being of his patients was most important. At least, that's what he told himself.

* * *

_*One Week Later*_

"Hey! Give me the frosting!" Shachi tried reaching for it, but Penguin snatched it away.

"No way! I get to decorate it! Casper said I could!" Shachi pushed Penguin, who pushed back.

"Boys! Quiet down, now." Casper ordered, and the pair looked like deer in headlights. The old cook was slowly tapping his palm with one of his most treasured wooden spoons, eyes narrowed and a small frown on his face.

"But you said I could frost the-"

"If neither of you can handle the decision, then I'll frost the cake. Now settle down and share the frosting." He walked to the fridge to grab more eggs for the cake batter. The two engineers sighed, sharing a glance.

"I get to frost first." Shachi said.

"No, I do!"

* * *

"Why am I not allowed to leave?" She asked incredulously, gesturing to the double doors of the infirmary. "I feel fine! You said everything looks normal too! So what the hell is keeping me here?" She crossed her arms with a pout.

Law turned, raising his eyebrow. "I am. Just because something looks fine, Summer-ya, doesn't mean it is." He scribbled some things on the clipboard, ignoring the tongue she stuck out in his direction.

"But I wanna help Casper in the kitchen, and I want to actually be able to talk to the crew, without being confined to this damn bed!" She punched the cushioned pillow, but it garnered no reaction from the Captain. He simply turned his back and placed the clipboard on the table. "Please, Law?"

"I've already given you my answer." He said sternly, walking out of the room.

"Urgh!" She shouted, falling back onto the pillow in defeat. She could never win! Summer was half tempted to just get up and leave the room, ripping out all the IV's and machines she was still connected to, but that would incur the full wrath of the Surgeon of Death, and much as she liked pushing his buttons, she knew better than to cross the line. And directly going against his orders in regards to her overall health was definitely crossing the line.

But she didn't have to like it.

"I still hate you!" She called, knowing that he could still hear her.

* * *

"I still hate you!" He heard her call, and he smirked. She certainly was vicious today. Going to the mess deck, he spotted Penguin and Shachi heading towards the hall with Summer's room. Their shirts were splattered with flour and frosting.

"Where are you going?" He asked, and the two froze up. They turned slowly, expressions of innocence on their faces.

"Oh, nothing. Just taking a stroll." Shachi answered.

"I see." The Captain responded and Penguin nodded.

"Yeah, exercise is good for the body!" Shaking his head with a smirk, Law chuckled. His two engineers never failed to amuse him.

"And the real reason?" They sighed, scratching the back of their heads in defeat.

"We were going to get Summer-chan's camera. We wanted to take a picture of when she walks into the mess deck." Ah, of course. With a nod, Law gestured them forward.

"Very well." They visibly brightened, about to turn back towards her room. "I'm sure you know that if you touch anything else, Summer-ya will definitely find out somehow? I don't need to tell you the consequences of that, now do I?" He laughed darkly when they froze again, skin going pale in fright. Scurrying away, they left dust in their wake by the speed they ran. Law walked the hall, pushing through the mess deck doors.

Inside, several men were putting together a party. Banners lined the walls, and most of them wore party hats. Where they'd found them, Law would never guess, but if they were excited he wouldn't mention how ridiculous he thought they all were. Casper emerged from the kitchen, covered in flour and bits of yellow frosting.

"How's the lass?" The older man asked, and Law glanced around the room in appreciation. For being a last minute, spontaneous thing, the crew certainly did a good job.

"She's perfectly healthy. No adverse physical side effects that I can see." Nodding in relief, Casper crossed his arms.

"I'm sure she's not too happy to be kept in the infirmary?" He asked with a chuckle, knowing how anxious the girl could get when it came to being treated. Even with broken bones she would say she was fine, trying to climb out of bed and do her job onboard. The Captain raised an eyebrow.

"Summer-ya doesn't appreciate being lied to, but she knows better than to defy my orders too bluntly." Casper nodded, continuing on with his report.

"The cake is cooling in the fridge, so all we need to do is finish decorating, and for Bepo to get back. Where is he anyway?"

"Keeping guard." Was all the Captain would say, but Casper knew it was something devious by the cruel smirk on the young man's face. Deciding it was better if he didn't ask, he went back into the kitchen to finish making the food for dinner. Though he had a sneaking suspicion…

Law observed the men work, wondering what Summer's reaction would be to the big surprise at the end.


	48. Lame-Ass Jokes

"Liam! Please let me out! Law doesn't have to know!" Summer banged against the door, knowing full well the medic was standing on the other side. If there was one thing Summer hated, it was being ignored. Which he was doing right now, saying nothing in reply to her calls.

"Tch. I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me!" Her hands pounded the wood door at a faster pace, echoing down the hallway. "You're all a bunch of jerks, the lot of you!" Despite her irritation of being locked in the infirmary, she still laughed. They may be jerks, but they were her jerks, and she still loved them. And then something popped into her head, and she started giggling.

"Sorry Summer, Captain's orders." Liam said, he couldn't stay silent with her for long, giving a chuckle of his own. Her laughter was infectious. "What's so funny anyway?" His curiosity getting the better of him.

"I…just thought of…a joke!" She said between fits of giggling. She sat against the door, her back leaning up against it.

"Let's hear it." Came Liam's voice. Trying to get her laughing under control she cleared her throat.

"Ok, ok…how…hehehehe…how does an octopus go to war?" She got out, and Liam shook his head in amusement.

"I don't know. How?"

"Well-armed!" She finished, then bust out laughing behind the locked door. The joke itself was dumb, but Summer's laugh was funnier, which sent Liam into a fit of it as well.

"What's it called when you give money to a bison?" She asked. "Pfft, a buffa-loan!"

"Hahahaha!" He doubled over, trying to catch his breath, but Summer kept laughing and it just made it all funnier.

"Wait, I have another one!" She shrieked. "Why did the cookie go to the hospital?"

"Why?" Summer couldn't contain herself, and she started laughing again.

"Because he felt crummy!"

The two burst out another round of the giggles. The jokes were so stupid but it didn't matter in the end really. Liam found he couldn't stand, and he sat on the ground to try to regain himself again. It failed, obviously.

"Stop!" He shouted, wiping tears from his eyes. "My side hurts!"

"My face hurts from smiling!" Summer said, who was now laying on the floor from laughter. They both held their sides as the muscles on their sides ached from use.

"Now I've got one!" Liam said, calmed down enough to speak.

"What is it?" He cleared his throat.

"Did you hear about the fire in the circus?"

"No. What about it?" She giggled, anticipating the punchline.

"It was in tents!" He finished, which set her off once more.

"You're gonna kill me Liam!" She cried, curling up on the floor. They were both wailing, making quite a commotion, but most of the crew was in the mess deck and didn't hear them.

* * *

An hour or so later, way past when the two had laughed themselves out entirely, Law came around to let Summer out of the room. He found Liam sitting on the floor with his back to the door, and he raised an eyebrow as he approached.

"Sleeping on the job?" Liam quickly rose to his feet, brushing down his uniform.

"Ah, no Captain. Just keeping Summer company."

"Is my sentence finally up? Am I free? Oh, thank the lord above!" She called from behind the door. Shaking his head, he wasn't much surprised by the strange antics of his crew anymore, he moved to unlock the door. As soon as it clicked, Summer burst through, intending to speed down the hall before anyone could stop her. Fast as lightning, Law's hand reached out and grabbed her arm before she could escape.

"Hey!" He smirked, slowly dragging her towards the mess deck. The others followed with grins of their own.

"You don't want to disappoint the crew, do you?" Her confused expression only served to amuse him more. "They worked hard to put this all together, you know."

"Put what together? What's going on?" He didn't answer, only approached the door to the mess deck. Giving her one final glance, which she returned with a glare, he turned the knob and opened the door.

"Happy birthday, Summer-chan!" Dozens of voices yelled, and her eyes widened. She stood rooted to the spot, taking in the party decorations and confetti and the banners and the goofy hats…

"My-" She started in a whisper, but her nakama interrupted her.

"And welcome back!" "We missed you!" "Don't ever leave us again!"

"I made you a cake, Summer-chan!" Shachi came up, deftly placing a party hat on her head. Penguin pushed him out of the way.

"But I frosted most of the cake!" Shachi pushed back, a scowl on his face.

"Baka! I did the most work!"

"No way, baka!" The started shoving each other, but Summer's eyes threatened to tear up, and she quickly swept the two into a tight hug.

"Thanks you guys." She smiled widely. The two froze, eyes slowly widening as they realized what was happening.

Casper walked out from the kitchen, holding a large three-tiered cake. It was yellow, with black and white frosting all over. The top had the jolly roger and the words  _'Happy Birthday, Summer!'_  in scripted letters. On the side, there were small words in black that read ' _Penguin's frosting is the best.'_  Alongside that were more words saying,  _'Shachi's cake-frosting skills are the absolute greatest!'_  And then,  _'Is not!'_  Everyone cheered at the masterpiece, despite it's back and forth argument down one side of the cake, and Casper bowed dramatically.

"You did all this…for me?" She asked aloud, walking closer to the cake. Sitting on the table, it was almost taller than her. She gazed at it in wonder, emotions rising up from deep within. Turning, she looked to Law.

"What day is it?" Smirking, he crossed his arms.

"December 19th. Surely you know you're own birthday, Summer-ya?"

"It's…December 19th?" A slow smiled spread across her face, and her gaze swept over the crew. She laughed. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Bring out the sake!"

No one complained with that.

* * *

Summer was convinced it had been a long time since the crew had had a party, judging by the amount of alcohol that was consumed that night. Casper really pulled out all the stops, unloading full crates and barrels of the drink into the mess deck, and the crew didn't hesitate to drink it.

Pirate songs were sung, drastically off key most of the time but Summer wasn't complaining, often times jumping in to join in the singing. Someone pulled out a deck of cards, and Shachi and Penguin immediately challenged each other to a game of poker. Summer jokingly suggested strip poker. They hastily declined.

Reid didn't drink more than a bottle or two, most likely because of his injuries. Either way, he still seemed to enjoy himself, joining in on a song or two. Liam stayed with him most of the night, making sure he was ok.

Bepo didn't wear his jumpsuit for once, which allowed Summer to cuddle him in all his furry glory. He was so soft and warm, and she even got the privilege to lay on his stomach. After experiencing it herself, she was rather envious of Law's access to Bepo's belly at all times. The idea of cuddling with the polar bear on a daily basis was pretty appealing.

At one point, Blake got up on one of the tables and began dancing, so several men joined in. Shrugging off the craziness of it all, Summer joined in as well. The drinks had gone to their head by that time, and several people fell off the tables. Their dancing probably wasn't that good either. No one was judging though.

The party lasted hours and hours, long after they'd blown through their sake supply, and Casper finally suggested cutting the cake and serving it out. She raised her hand high, wanting to cut her own cake. She'd never gotten to do it before, and she didn't want to miss the chance to.

 _'_ _Ok, Summer. This is your moment. Either you can eat your cake or…'_  Smirking with mischiev, she looked to Casper. With a small grin of his own, he nodded his head, just enough for her to see but no one else. Excited, she slowly brought the knife towards the cake. Then, when it was only an inch or so away, she scooped up a section of the bottom tier with her hands and shoved it into Shachi's face, who was standing right next to her.

"CAKE FIGHT!" She yelled, setting the knife down and grabbing two handfuls of desert. The drunk minds of the Heart Pirates were up to anything, and that included throwing pieces of nicely frosted cake at their nakama. With a cheer, the fight began.

Law conveniently stood away from the crew that decided to start shoving desert in each other's faces, sparing his clothes and face from the mess. Cake and frosting and even the spoons and forks were being thrown at people. There was yelling, accusations of who threw what, shouts of surprise as cake was lodged in hair and under shirts. Summer was having the time of her life, hair tangling around chunks of sugary frosting and cake, half of her face smeared with the yellow stuff.

* * *

After the cake had been completely destroyed, and not one of the crew was clean from frosting and cake, besides Law, Bepo and Casper, they laughed it all off, deciding to head to sleep, after taking much-needed showers of course.

They went in groups, and Summer stayed behind to talk with the others while the rest showered. When it came time to actually shower, Summer was exhausted. She padded to the bathroom, already half asleep.

The warm water cleaning off all the mess from her body felt really good, and she took her time cleaning up. So much time in fact, that the hot water slowly ran out. Her dazed state made it unapparent until it was much too cold.

It was the cold that started it.

She looked up, the cold water hitting her face, and the awful memories flooded back, seizing up her body.

"Argh! No!" She cried out, falling to her knees in her panic. The water just kept coming, assaulting her body like pins, and she shook with uncontrollable tremors. She was suddenly back, strapped to the chair unable to move, with the water dripping over and over and over and over...The white of the tile, and coldness, it was all too real, like she'd never left the lab, like the place had never been destroyed…

Her crying grew louder, the pitiful choking turning into gasping and heaving as she rocked back and forth on the floor. She couldn't escape, never…

Somewhere a door opened. "Summer-ya?" Law's voice called, but even the presence of a friend wasn't any help at that point. His footsteps grew closer. Each one seemed to mimic those of the Doctor, and she curled up tighter.

"Don't hurt me anymore!"

"Summer-ya, no one's going to hurt you." He called, and suddenly there was a hand reaching towards the handle. She squeezed her eyes shut, thinking the cold would continue, but to her relief the water stopped, and only the dripping sound remained. Eyes still closed, she felt something soft drape over her body, and a pair of arms pulling her towards a chest. The pain wouldn't go away, and she didn't trust it.

* * *

Law had heard the whimpering first, and then the full-on cries, and his doctor's intuition told him that she was experiencing something akin to PTSD. Something must have triggered a panic-driven episode. He'd gone inside, hearing her crying, and knew that she needed help. He'd turned off the water, grabbed a towel and pulled her outside of the stall, all the while respecting her privacy and keeping his gaze away from her naked body. Thankfully, she had been the last to shower, and the rest of the crew had gone to bed so no one was still in the bathroom.

He held her, hoping that someone being there would ease her nightmarish mental state. The severity of her convulsions and crying concerned him, and he was worried that the effects of her time in captivity had altered her mental strength more than he had anticipated.

Deciding that sitting there on the floor, clutching a soaking wet damaged woman was probably not going to help anything, he wrapped the towel around her tighter, covering all the necessary areas, and picked her up by the shoulders and back of the knees.

She was still surprisingly light, too light for someone of her stature. He reminded himself to get her on a strict dietary plan to help her regain the muscle and weight, but first he decided that bringing her to her room was more important.

And then he was hesitant to leave her by herself, when the possibility of another episode happening was high. Who even knew what things would trigger her flashbacks and panics? Hell, looking in the mirror could trigger something. Deciding that she was much better off with company, he headed off towards his own room.


	49. The Morning After

The first thing Summer registered was how warm she was. Eyes still closed, her fingers projected out, looking for what it was. She grabbed something soft, and she smiled at the touch. It was a bed, she thought. Her bed, and she snuggled back into the covers, sighing comfortably.

Only…it didn't smell like her bed. Her bed smelled like fruits, her perfume mixing into the linens. No, this bed smelled like…

She took a deep breath, breathing in the scent again, brows furrowing in confusion. Cracking open one eye, she expected to find her pale blue comforter with the white swirls. Instead, a thick black one covered her body. Which, she thought in horror, was clothed with different garments than she'd been wearing the night before.

"Wha-EHHH?" She got up, leaning on one elbow, looking around the room in shock. This obviously wasn't her room, judging by the much darker paint adorning the walls.

"Good, you're awake." His voice said, and she froze in fear. The Dark Doctor sat at his desk, cradling a medical journal in his hand, that infernal smirk right in it's place.

"How did I-"

"Do you remember taking a shower last night at all?" He questioned, cutting off her own. Frowning deeply, and with a growing sense of anxiety, she nodded.

"I took a shower…but…" Her eyes widened, unable to conjure up anything after that. She searched and searched. There was nothing there. Nothing even remotely close to giving her an indication as to what happened. "I…don't know after that."

"You suffered a PTSD episode." Law explained, setting down the book and rising from his chair. With a wince, he stretched and his joints popped back into place. Obviously he'd been sitting there awhile.

"PTSD? But I don't have-" His stern glare stopped her. "You're about to tell me off for denying I'm sick?" She guessed, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Your mental health is admittedly in question, though not because you're 'insane,' per say." He stood beside the bed, noticing she still gripped the comforter with white knuckles. "After experiencing the prolonged torture at that laboratory, it's expected that some things will trigger a state of panic. They can be quite debilitating."

She sighed, falling back against the bed. Which, now that she thought about it… "How did I…get here?" Law smirked.

"I brought you here. In case you had a panic attack, I could be there to prevent you from hurting yourself." She shook her head vehemently.

"No, no no no…I mean, why am I  _here?"_  She pointed to the sheets for emphasis.  _"In your bed?"_  Internally, she was just thankful that he wasn't in the bed either. Or half naked. Or both.

Though part of her was a  _tiny_  bit disappointed. And by tiny, she meant like half of her. But now wasn't the time to question why.

Her own internal panic set her off before he got a chance to respond, and she hid her face behind her hands. "Oh, I swear to God I might've been drunk but not that drunk! Shachi should have never given me that last sake bottle. Oh God, we didn't…you and I…we never-"

"No." He dispelled all her fears with one word, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, because I might've had to kill you otherwise." He raised an eyebrow, doubting that claim. "And how did I get in these clothes?"

"I don't believe you'll like the answer." He smirked, going next to his nightstand.

"Nooo…why does the universe hate me?" Her muffled voice moaned, hiding herself beneath the covers. He spared her the details, as he was sure she'd just be tempted to hit him. Still, it was quite amusing to see her hiding away from him under the covers of his own bed. He shut down that line of thinking before it could begin.

"Where did you sleep then?" She questioned beneath the fabric.

"I didn't." And then, before she could respond to that, "I do have some sense of chivalry, much as you might think otherwise.

"Deal with the situation as you like. I'll be in the navigation deck." And with that, he stalked out of the room, leaving the flustered blonde inside.

* * *

Law walked the halls, mind wandering a similar maze of his thoughts. He'd been rather amused how Summer had taken the news. Especially so when she'd rambled on about him bedding her. She'd seemed quite stricken.

Still, the thought wasn't without merit. He'd definitely pondered the idea, though he doubted she'd agree. Her assumption that he had laid with her stung a little. Much as Law was a pirate, he was not one to force a woman to his desires. He despised men who would practice such a thing, believing they were the lowest of criminals. If Summer did not wish it, that would be the end.

Though it wouldn't hurt to test her unwillingness. Tempting her wasn't beyond his morals. He smirked. She had looked quite attractive wrapped up in those covers. And with that he approached the navigation deck.

Inside, Bepo and Jean Bart talked, guiding the sub back towards the island where James was. The file was kept locked away in his room. With the ease that Summer had been taken, he didn't want to take any chances with the file. Having the entire underworld after you wasn't an appealing thought.

"Approximate time of arrival?" He asked, scanning the radars and dials they adjusted and corrected.

"About four days." Jean Bart replied, focusing on the ocean ahead of them. Fish swam frantically out of the way of the vessel, while the outlines of sea kings too far to see clearly drifted by. He was confident in his navigators' abilities, and so didn't worry about it.

"Try to make it three."

"Aye, Captain!" Bepo saluted, going back to the dials. Feeling in a rather good mood, he left to go to the mess deck. He believed it was about time for his coffee.

* * *

Summer poked her head out the door, glancing both ways to be sure no one was around. Thankfully the halls were empty. Still, someone could come by at any moment. She didn't want to risk being seen leaving Law's quarters early in the morning, looking like she'd survived a hurricane in the middle of the night.

Closing the door as gently as possible, she crept her way to the end of the hall, listening for voices. It was silent. Tiptoes, her bare feet didn't make a sound on the floor, as she slowly made her way back to her own room.

A door opened in the hall behind her, and almost jumping from fright, she scurried to the end to the next hall, hiding from whoever it was. The footsteps grew closer, but Summer kept behind the wall, exposing only the corner of her face to see.

Liam walked by, yawning and smoothing his hair back into place. She grinned. No matter how he tried, it was impossible to tame. At least it wasn't Shachi or Penguin. Their perverted minds would have only escalated things.

Liam wandered off down the hall, presumably going to the mess deck for breakfast, and Summer waited until she couldn't hear him anymore to continue. She steps brought her closer and closer, until she reached for the door.

"Summer-chan, are you ok?" Penguin asked, standing with Shachi at the other side of the hall. She froze, hand still reaching out for the door. She glanced in their direction, seeing their confused expressions.

"Yup. Everything's fine. Nothing wrong. Just peachy." She reached for the knob turning it and pushing through. "Well, I gotta go now bye!" She slammed the door, leaving two very confused engineers outside. They exchanges glances, ultimately shrugging.

"Maybe she's just on her-" Penguin elbowed his friend.

"Sh! Don't say it out loud! Summer-Chan might come after us."


	50. Nightmares

_*The Next Day*_

Summer acted like nothing happened. That was just the way it had to be. Law never mentioned anything to her about it after that morning, and Summer wasn't inclined to say that she was slightly crazy and could whig out at any moment. No one had to know, as far as she was concerned.

She hadn't had any other problem since then; nothing had set her off or gave her horrible flashbacks to her time in the lab. Of that much, she was grateful. And so she found herself helping Casper cook dinner that night, much to her relief.

"It's good to have you back, lass. The rest of 'em just weren't much help in the kitchen." Casper admitted, handing her her apron. She took it with a grin, tying it immediately around her waist.

"I could imagine. Hopefully they didn't burn too much?" He gave a chuckle, handing her the recipe for the night.

They worked in companionable silence, chopping vegetables and slicing strips of beef for the recipe. The smells the sounds, the heat from the stoves…it made her smile, happy to be back in a familiar place. She remembered recalling just how much she'd miss the little kitchen if she'd never got to see the Heart Pirates again. It had become like a second home.

She distinctly remembered how much she'd dreaded working in the kitchen with the rumored 'stoic and mean cook.' Summer had never really had to cook in an actual kitchen before, all of her meals either things she'd gathered or stolen, and so the thought of actually preparing meals hadn't been appealing.

Meeting Casper hadn't been a very pleasant experience either, though she knew now that her old habit of distrusting anyone she came into contact with had gotten out of hand. Though he had been pretty tough on her right from the beginning…

"Oi, you alright?" Casper called, pulling her from her thoughts. She hovered the knife above the meat, and she realized she'd spaced off for several minutes. Shaking her head, she laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking."

"What's runnin' through your head?" He asked. He finished chopping an onion, tossing into a saucepan to saute them with the mushrooms.

"Oh, just remembering how much I hated the thought of working in the kitchen at first." The older man chuckled.

"You didn't seem too keen on staying." He admitted.

The two could hear the sounds of crewmen shuffling into the mess deck outside, talking and laughing about their days. The past few days had been pretty uneventful, but Summer didn't mind. She was glad she had the opportunity to enjoy being back with the crew.

"Yeah." She trailed off, finishing up her side of the work. "But…I'm really glad I did stay." She mumbled, more to herself than anything. She hadn't intended for Casper to hear, but he did anyway. Smiling, he swept the rest of the ingredients into the pan.

"Why don't you go inform the Captain that dinner's about ready?" He suggested, noticing that the girl was quite lost in her thoughts. She nodded obediently, and began walking out the door. She hesitated, but he waved her away. "Off you go, now." Grinning, he hoped she wouldn't think about the order too much.

* * *

It took Summer all the way until she stopped in front of Law's door to realize that Casper never had to inform the Captain that dinner was ready. Law just always knew when it was done, probably because of the aroma of food that tended to fill the sub, and because he usually was with Bepo who had an excellent nose. So…

Why had he waved her out the door to do so? She frowned, standing in confusion at the door to his room. Who was to say he was even inside? And why had she gone so willingly without question? Sure, she'd been pretty distracted with her thoughts, but…

_'_ _Gah, just go back to the kitchen. You need to help finish dinner. There's only-'_

Before she finished her thought, or even had a chance to move, the door opened. Law was about to step outside, but stopped at the sight of the blonde. His eyebrows raised slightly, before his mouth twisted into his usual smirk.

"What seems to be the occasion, Summer-ya? It's not often I find you at my door." He almost purred, and she could feel her face heating up. Crossing her arms, she turned her head away.

"Casper asked me to fetch you for dinner." She put plainly. He chuckled under his breath, entering the hall and closing the door.

"Well then perhaps you'd like to accompany me back to the mess deck?" He questioned, and seeing as she had no other choice, she began walking down the hall. He followed rather enjoying himself.

"Don't get so cocky." She muttered, not bothering to see if he was behind her. She already knew he was. The damn bastard.

"About what?" Without even looking at his face, she could feel the smirk radiating off his being, as if it were burning a hole into the back of her head with each second that passed. But she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing her struggle. Thankfully, the door to the mess deck was in sight.

"I've gotta help Casper finish dinner." And with that, she disappeared into the room. He entered a moment later, just in time to see a glance of her long blonde hair moving into the kitchen.

A few men called greetings, and he took his usual spot by the wall. Bepo was already there, waiting.

* * *

Summer grumbled to herself, wondering how someone so well-liked could be such an ass. If Casper heard her, he gave no indication, other than a curious grin that he couldn't seem to get rid of. She paid no attention to that, however.

Once dinner was finished, she dished out the servings to everyone in the mess deck. Giving Law his plate without so much as a word, she walked away before he could initiate a conversation. Though, Law noticed she gave Bepo a sincere smile.

The men enjoyed Casper and her's hard work, commenting on how good the meat and vegetables were. Summer then took her food and sat with Liam and Reid, talking happily until everyone had finished. Men slowly trickled off to finish their duties for the night, and whatever chores had been assigned to them. Summer began picking up the silverware and plates, bringing them to the kitchen to wash. Much to her pleasant surprise, Casper took them from her before she could start.

"Go get yourself some rest. You look exhausted." And she felt it, too. It felt like she hadn't had sleep in days. Truth be told, she had tossed and turned that night until the time breakfast had to be started. She hadn't gotten a lick of sleep, and her body was taking a toll.

With a grateful smile, she hung up her apron and stalked off to bed.

* * *

_"_ _Tell me!" He shouted, slapping her across the face once more. Her cheeks stung with tears and her ears wouldn't stop ringing. It felt too hot, though her skin was chilled to the bone. Unable to protect herself from the blow, she cried out._

_"_ _Stop!" Still, he continued to kick and punch, scratch and claw, and slap her, to the point where it all seemed to be one constant state of pain._

_"_ _You worthless, disgusting excuse for a human being! You should have died years ago!" His screams echoed in her tiny white room, slowly being stained red from her blood. She was on the floor, though hadn't she been sitting on the bed just a few moments ago?_

_Then she remembered. The laboratory had been destroyed, blown up in the fire. She'd watched it burn, felt the heat against her back as it slowly collapsed in on itself. Still, the pain seemed so real, and the enraged shouts of the Doctor were loud and deafening._

_"_ _My nakama…" She said weakly, reaching out to the ones who had saved her. Yes, her hand touched something, soft like skin. Her eyes were closed, and she slowly relaxed as she began to calm down. The yells had stopped, and in its wake was the humming of machinery._

_And then…she stiffened. A pungent metallic smell filled the room. Blood. All too familiar._

_Fear made her hesitate before opening her eyes, but in the end she did. And instantly scrambled backwards with wide eyes._

_Law reached out towards her, but his eyes were dead and empty, blood seeping from the multitude of wounds across his body. Her own daggers stuck him through his neck, his back, arms and legs. She found herself unable to look away._

_"_ _You can't be dead…" She muttered, finding it within herself to rush to his side, pulling out the weapons and throwing them to the side. She listened for a heartbeat…there was nothing. The tears came in continuous streams, dripping onto the fabric of her white looney-bin uniform._

_"_ _Law!" She cried, trying to shake him awake. "Dammit, Law wake up!" He didn't respond, only felt cold underneath her fingertips._

_"_ _Look around you, love." A voice said. She froze, sickened to the core. Turning, Viper stood there with a twisted grin. He held two bodies in his hands, limply being held up by the backs of their uniforms. "All of this is your doing. Your fault, your actions." He laughed darkly, tossing the two bodies at her feet._

_She screamed, crawling away from Penguin and Shachi as they hit the ground. Blood seeped from the dozens of gunshot wounds in their torsos._

_"_ _Shachi! Penguin!" Her cries did nothing, only cause her more pain as the dead bodies of her nakama lay bleeding out at her feet…_

_My fault…_

_My fault._

* * *

Summer wasn't sure exactly at what point she woke up, sobbing quietly into her pillow. She slowly came to realize that her back was in pain from the scrunched up fetal position she had retained underneath her blankets. Uncurling herself, she sniffed, wiping her nose free from moisture.

The room was dark, obviously still late at night. Only 11:27 according to the clock.

Summer sat herself against the edge of the bed, legs dangling to the floor below. She held her head in her hands, trying to gain control of her rapidly-beating heart. The images had been so vivid, so life-like…Clenching her fists, she shook her head free of the thoughts.

She didn't want to be alone anymore. And especially not at that moment. Right then, her mind was made up. Later, she'd probably consider it a moment of weakness, but nothing seemed like a better option at the time. Standing and going to the door, she opened it.

Even in the dark, she could navigate the halls well enough without bumping into the walls. Every small noise in the place made her jump slightly, mind still expecting to see Viper waiting behind every corner to torture her some more. She gulped, quickening her pace.

Law's room was silent, and she almost thought about turning back. It probably would have been the better decision. The more logical one. She was strong, able to handle things on her own…

Then one image of her nakama dead flashed through her mind and she had to shut her eyes against the tears that immediately began to fall. Her hand thrust out and knocked against the door with her knuckles.

For several minutes there was nothing but silence. Maybe he was in too deep a sleep to hear her. Maybe he just decided to ignore-

The door unlocked and opened hesitantly, with a very tired and irritated-looking Law peeking out from behind it. Though as soon as he saw it was Summer, that irritation seemed to disappear. His hair stuck up in all directions, like he'd just gotten up from bed. He probably had.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned, and her lip quivered.

"I don't wanna be alone right now…" She sobbed, rubbing at her eyes. Law opened the door, inviting her inside. She entered and heard the door close behind her.

"Nightmares?" He guessed, and she nodded silently. "I suppose you'd better take the bed then."

"Thank you." She cried, walking over to the bed and laying down. She still faced the room though, and once her eyes began to get used to the darkness, they widened. She hadn't noticed before that Law wore nothing more than a pair of shorts. His toned chest was exposed for her to see, and she couldn't tear her eyes away. He didn't seem to notice, too busy adjusting the comforter of the bed. To her surprise, he straightened and went to sit in his desk chair.

"You're not going to sleep?" She asked, and he tilted his head curiously. She blushed, thankful that the darkness hid her face. "Umm…it's just that…I'd prefer if you…were next to me right now…" She mumbled, but he didn't move.

"What are the nightmares about, Summer-ya?" Anyone else might've thought the question was insensitive, but Summer knew that Law was just that way: blunt and to the point. She actually appreciated it more that he would truly consider her problems and not just feel sympathy for her. She hated pity more than anything.

"They…mainly focus on the Doctor." She admitted. "At least, they start out like that. He keeps beating me…and then it usually ends with everyone…being dead." She was almost ashamed to admit that her mind was being plagued with such thoughts, utterly ridiculous notions. A tiny part of her was afraid that Law would laugh.

But her fears were unwarranted. "You're safe now. The Doctor is dead." Law comforted, standing and walking over to the bed. He sat on the edge, still within a close proximity but not encroaching on her personal space. She was thankful for how courteous he was to her during her stressful moments.

"Could you…just lay with me for awhile?" She asked meekly, and he seemed to ponder the request before sitting up against the pillows beside her. "Thank you." She said again, allowing her tired mind to slowly rest again.

* * *

Law wasn't really sure what to do at this point. Summer was sleeping peacefully beside him, evenly breathing in her short sleeping shorts and tank top. He himself wasn't really  _appropriately_  dressed, though Summer hadn't seemed to point anything out. She faced him, her hands close to her face in a sideways position.

The fact that she'd come to his room so late at night, or at all, was surprising. He'd thought at first it was Shachi or Penguin coming to him for food or to ask a pointless question. But the sight of the crying girl had made it quite obvious something wasn't right.

He'd suspected that she was having continuous nightmares, though now that fact was confirmed. He just hadn't realized they were so extreme.

Perhaps showing her the surprise in the morning was a good idea. Yes, he thought that would be best. But first, she obviously needed her sleep.

She slept on top of the covers, strangely enough. It made him smirk, and he moved a piece of hair out of her face. She looked so…innocent when she slept. He couldn't look away. His fingers absentmindedly played with the ends of one of the strands of hair, watching her but not really seeing anything. His mind was too preoccupied with too many thoughts.

He found himself falling more and more exhausted, and his eyes eventually closed.


	51. What Are You Running From?

It was with a clear mind that Summer awoke from the confines of sleep, and she realized her situation as soon as her violet eyes had opened. Her internal clock told her it was morning, and was perhaps encroaching on the definition of afternoon. It was no surprise that she'd awoken in her Captain's room, as the events from before came to mind quite quickly. The very endearing scent, and the warmth against her body, all made her realize one very alarming thing.

Trafalgar Law was  _cuddling_  her.

He shifted, his arm brushing up against her exposed hip. Her skin tingled, and the urge to tense became unbearable. But, knowing him, he'd probably wake up as soon as she moved even a single muscle. Even without looking at him she was certain he wasn't wearing a shirt, since he had been without one when she'd fallen asleep.

He sighed, though she wasn't sure if he was conscious at that point or not, but his breath tickled her ear, setting her face to be tomato red no doubt. She gulped, trying to think of what to do. Obviously she had to get out of there.

…Or did she?

Frowning, she was struck but how odd the thought was. Why…why was she even so freaked out about it? Self-analyzing, Summer sorted through her thoughts. She'd certainly been through a lot; escaping the prison, winding up on the submarine, being forcibly enlisted into the crew, her eventual self-acceptance that she was a Heart Pirate. Images of her nakama and all the islands they'd visited, all their adventures…she smiled. Meeting Kat, which made her frown once again, being captured by Kidd, then by Viper, held captive once more in the lab…

Being rescued by her family…

She even had fond memories of the Captain, somehow. Despite his teasing and sadistic tendencies, he was still fiercely loyal to those who served under him. Sumer remembered how they'd went after Reid and Liam without hesitation, all due to Law's concern of his men. Analytical and cold at times, there was more to him than what the papers said.

Summer was sure there was a sad past hidden somewhere in him. The strongest of people came from the darkest of paths, as she'd come to discover. Sometimes in the moments he thought no one was watching, she saw true sadness and anger in his eyes. It'd always perplexed her of its origin, but she'd never asked out of curtesy. Her eyes lowered onto the black comforter.

 _'_ _What are you running from?'_  She thought. Directed to the both of them, actually.

She was the one who came to him, troubled by a nightmare-stricken mind with no one besides him in her thoughts for comfort. There had to be something to that…It wasn't his fault she was currently curled up with the Dark Doctor.

In retrospect, being surrounded by the tattooed arms of the Heart Pirates Captain wasn't so bad, or surprising to say the least. It was becoming very clear to her now that he held onto some kind of feeling for her. What is was remained a mystery. Shachi and Penguin would sooner become celibate than her asking Law that question though.

 **"** **Your thoughts are quite loud, child. It makes it difficult to rest."**  Nemesis spoke up then, surprising her slightly. She smiled apologetically, despite herself.

_'_ _Sorry…just have a lot on my mind I guess.'_

**"** **Regarding your Captain?"**

_'_ _Yeah…I just don't know if I should want this or not.'_  Even more surprising, Nemesis seemed to chuckle. Summer couldn't remember a single time she'd heard her laugh, but there she went.

 **"** **Love is a complicated ideal."**  She admitted. Summer had always been used to her dismissive opinion of love, and anything to do with trust, but she seemed genuinely amused.  **"The decision is ultimately yours, but I believe, in this circumstance, it would be wise to venture into the unknown. The grandest of treasures are often hidden by that which we cannot understand."**  It all sounded like some riddle, and Summer raised a brow.

 _'_ _I'm not sure if I completely understand what that meant, but you've aways told me not to become attached to anyone.'_  She chuckled again.

 **"** **The threat of my discovery has essentially been eradicated, therefore I see no danger in making connections. Your nakama, as you call them, know of me already."**  Summer's eyes widened.

_'_ _They do!?'_

**"** **During a battle long ago, you requested I save your Captain's life. In that time, my existence was revealed to them."**  Summer thought back, but couldn't remember anything like that…

 _'_ _So…they know I'm not completely…normal?'_  She questioned hesitantly. Her biggest fear was for them to think badly of her, even after everything they'd been through. But, if they already knew…

**"** **Yes."**

_'_ _That's actually…pretty comforting.'_  She thought, with a small smile.

 **"** **I believe you will find happiness in your nakama, as they find happiness in you."**  Nemesis said cryptically, before fading away into Summer's subconsciousness. It appeared that the spirit was finished talking, and she knew any further questions would probably go unanswered.

She was left to stir in her thoughts, wrapped up in the extremely warm comforter and the Captain's arms.

* * *

_*The Middle of the Night*_

_He opened his eyes, frowning the next instant because he could have sworn he'd gone to sleep in his own bed. Sitting up, he inspecting the sandy beach beneath him. Scooping up some of the sand and letting it fall between his fingers, Law looked at his surroundings._

_In front of him was the shore of a tropical island. At first glance there didn't appear to be any inhabitants, though it was only one section of land. The sun was beginning to set, almost touching the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful orange and pink. Seagulls cawed above him, circling in the sky as the wind took them. The palm trees swayed, gently rustling as leaves brushed against themselves. Then suddenly, Law smelled the smoke of a cigarette, and heard the huff of someone exhaling._

_Turning behind him, his eyes widened._

_"_ _Cora-" He started, but the clumsy idiot tripped over his own feet and fell before his eyes. Deadpanning, he watched as he slowly got up. "Watch where you're going!" Law yelled, exasperated that he was still such a klutz._

_"_ _Oi, oi! No need to yell!" Corazon waved away Law's anger with his hand, scratching his head with the other. Law gritted his teeth, torn between wanting to punch him for not being careful and running up to him and giving him a was definitely him. Law would never forget that dark purple feathery coat, or the heart-patterned shirt, or that silly red hood he wore..._

_"_ _What are you doing here? How could you...possibly be here?" He questioned, standing up and pointing a finger at him. Corazon only chuckled, sitting up on the sand and relighting his cigarette._

_"_ _Well, apparently you felt the need to dream about me. Hey, will you call me Cora-san again?" He smiled in anticipation, a slight blush on his face._

_"_ _Pay attention!" Law demanded, remembering how frustrating it could be keeping a straight conversation with the man._

_"_ _Sorry, sorry. But look at you, all grown up." He smiled, leaning back to soak in the sunlight. "I'm glad you got away from Doffy. At least I didn't die in vain."_

_"_ _You shouldn't have died at all!" Law cried, balling his hands into fists. Flashbacks of that day began running through his head, and tears threatened to fall. He, as a Supernova, wasn't supposed to cry but…being with Corazon again made it all not seem to matter at all. "Why did you risk everything for me? Some dying kid?" His voice sounded hoarse with emotion, and the man laughed loudly._

_"_ _That one's an easy one, Law."_

_"_ _Is it because of 'D?'" Law didn't know why he was being so accusatory, but there were some things he really wanted an answer to. He'd wondered all his life, if it could really be possible."Is that the reason?"_

_"_ _Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Corazon asked in concern, his frown quickly being replaced by a goofy smile. "I did it cuz I love you!"_

_"_ _Then why did you leave me!?"_

_Corazon sighed, standing and approaching him. Placing a hand on his head, which was without his hat oddly enough, he ruffled his hair. "Sometimes things have to happen that you don't understand, Law." His voice had changed into a low and gentle coo, comforting the young pirate's troubled mind. "I didn't want to leave you, believe that, but I did all I could."_

_"_ _I'm going to kill him because of what he did, to stop the madness." Law replied quietly under his breath, fists trembling in anger. He paused, waiting for Corazon to respond but he didn't. "I can't forgive him."_

_"_ _I wouldn't think you could." He took a long drag on his cigarette, letting out the smoke in a long breath._

_"_ _But I'm not dragging my crew into all of-"_

_"_ _Are those tattoos?!" Corazon spit out his cigarette, grabbing Law's arm forcefully, inspecting the black marks on his skin._

_"_ _Would you focus for FIVE MINUTES?" He screamed, trying to shake the man's hold off._

_"_ _They look so cool! You really have grown up!" Tears began to pool in his eyes, and Law face palmed with his free hand. "You said you had a crew? Are you a pirate?" He asked excitedly, and Law realized that he'd completely lost the conversation. It reminded him so much of his own ridiculously childish crew. Perhaps Cora-san was the reasoning behind that…_

_"_ _Yes, they-"_

_"_ _What's your crew's name?" He had on that goofy grin again, and Law sighed._

_"_ _The Heart Pirates."_

_"_ _You named your crew after me?" He shouted, tears now streaming down his face as he shook Law's shoulders. "I can't believe this, I'm so touched!"_

_"_ _Stop shaking me!" Luckily, he listened, putting Law down gently. "You were a marine, shouldn't you hate the fact that I'm a pirate?"_

_"_ _Law, I'm proud with whatever you decide to do in life, as long as you're free from anyone trying to hold you down. If sailing around as a pirate makes you happy, and you're not killing innocent people," Corazon gave him a pointed look, "then you should do what makes you happy." He smiled, eyes closed, and Law felt a surge of emotion. "What's your crew like?" He sat and lit another cigarette, waiting for Law to explain._

_"_ _We sail on a submarine, so I recruited a lot of mechanics and engineers. Penguin-ya and Shachi-ya are the best at fixing engine parts and-."_

_"_ _They sound like idiots." He interrupted, grin still spread across his face._

_"_ _They can be." Law smirked, thinking about the two perverts._

_"_ _I'm assuming you took after your father, right? You're a doctor I hope?" Law nodded._

_"_ _My epithet is the Surgeon of Death."_

_"_ _Oh! You even have a bounty! How high?"_

_"_ _440,000,000 beli."_

_"_ _EHHH?" He spit out his second cigarette, showing a face of utter surprise. Law rolled his eyes. "How is it that high? Are you killing innocent people, Law?!" He raised a fist like he was going to hit him._

_"_ _Only those who deserve it!" He yelled back, raising his own arms up defensively._

_"_ _Good." Was all he said, retrieving another cigarette, once again. "Now, any women?"_

_"_ _Summer-ya is an assistant cook on-"_

_"_ _No, I mean do_ you _have a woman? Come on, Law. You're, what, 25? Get a move on." There was so much to explain when it came to Summer, and he knew Corazon probably wouldn't care about the tiny details anyway. Law massaged the bridge of his nose, deciding he was indeed surrounded by idiots._

_"_ _I'm 26." Corazon didn't seem to notice. Of course. "And I suppose you could call her my woman…" He muttered, bracing himself for Cora-san's reaction. As expected he was grabbed and shaken around like a rag doll._

_"_ _I knew it!" He sang, dancing around like a fool, dragging Law with him. He'd had enough of the antics, and he squirmed in the man's grasp._

_"_ _Put me down!" Corazon did, and Law brushed himself off. Glancing back up at him, the pirate saw that he was deep in thought, a careful frown on his face. "What?" He inquired._

_"_ _I hope you haven't scared her away with all that anger. Do you love her?"_

_He was taken aback by the question, but it had been some time since he'd come to terms with what he felt. "Yes."_

_"_ _And she loves you?" He took a moment to think._

_"_ _I believe so." It was kind of awkward having this conversation with the older man. After all, Law wasn't one to confess certain emotions. Love was one of them. Cora-san raised an eyebrow._

_"_ _You believe so? How could you not know for certain?" Then, a horrified look crossed his face. "You haven't told her, have you?"_

_"_ _No?" He couldn't understand what the huge deal was._

_"_ _Law!" The man stood up, holding his forehead as if in disappointment. "You can't just let her stew about whether you love her or not. Women aren't dangerous in themselves, but thinking and analyzing women are probably the most violent things in the world! Besides, you can't let her get away. Go out there and get her!" He pointed in his face, and Law rolled his eyes._

_"_ _We'll see." Was all he said._

_Corazon sighed, puffing on the cigarette some more. "I'm serious. Don't let her go." He turned away, and Law felt a sense of panic. "I think it's about time for me to go anyway."_

_"_ _No, wait!" Law reached out, but Cora-san's hand being held out at him stopped his movements._

_"_ _I'm not leaving forever, Law. As long as you remember me I'll always be here." He smiled like a fool, pointing to his own heart. "See ya, Law." With that, he waved goodbye and began walking in the other direction. The next instant, his shoulder turned aflame, no doubt from him lighting another cigarette._

_Law tried running after him, but the further he ran, the more Corazon faded away into the dying light._

* * *

He could tell she was awake from the moment she slightly tensed upon opening her eyes to find herself somewhere else besides her room. He wanted to laugh at her, tease her first thing in the morning, but he refrained. The thought of seeing how she reacted was much too appealing. Still pretending to be asleep, he brushed his arm across the exposed spot of her hip.

Nothing. Not even a shudder. Her even breathing simply continued. His brows raised in surprise. Was she actually…comfortable with this? Summer, who'd been appalled at finding herself in the same position only a night before, the same woman who supposedly hated him so much, was now suddenly so accepting. Law frowned, unsure what to do now that his attempted teasing wouldn't work. He hadn't expecting this outcome.

Accidentally letting a sigh escape his lips, goosebumps erupted on the back of her neck, and he smirked in spite of himself. At least he could garner  _some_  kind of reaction from her, regardless of how small.

His eyes drifted down, noticing that she'd trapped his foot between her crossed ankles. Her shorts were shifted up slightly, not exposing anything critical, but still giving him just a taste of what was hidden beneath her clothes. He could only see it at the edge of his vision, otherwise moving his head would give him away.

Deciding that it would be better for both of them if he made the first attempt at getting out of bed, since he knew she was stubborn enough to lay there all day waiting for him to do that anyway, he pretended to yawn and stretch out his arms.

"I know you're awake." He said, and she stiffened. He smirked, watching as she turned to face him. Rising to put on clothes, he gave her one more backwards glance. "I've been keeping a secret that I'm sure you'd love to find out. Get dressed and I'll show you what it is." And with that, he disappeared into his bathroom.


	52. Sweet Revenge

Summer didn't know what to expect when Law mentioned a secret. He hadn't offered up any details really, disappearing into the bathroom. The little he'd given her only conjured up pictures of…her face turned beet red. Shaking it quickly, she berated herself for thinking such dirty thoughts. The tattoos adorning his chest and back were rather attractive, the way his lean body accentuated every black mark…

_'_ _Baka, Summer, Baka!'_

After the initial feeling of shock and horror, she hesitantly rose from bed and slipped out the door. Thankfully no one was in the hall, and she was able to get to her room without incident. Putting on a fresh set of clothes, and brushing out her bed head, she returned to his room in time to see him walk out of the bathroom fully dressed. She ignored the pang of disappointment at not being able to see his tattoos anymore.

"I've been meaning to show you the past few days." He mentioned, placing his spotted hat on his head and leading her out into the hall.

"What is it?" She tried asking, but he only smirked in reply. Sighing, she blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Forgot you were a stubborn ass."

His smirk widened. Her scowl deepened.

"This way." He turned left down the hall, heading to one of the storage halls. Her confusion grew, as she saw no reason to be down there. Their footsteps were loud in this part of the sub, as it was deep on the inside. She was willing to be not many people walked down here often. He stopped in front of the last door on the left, looking back to her with a sadistic gleam in his eyes as he gripped the knob.

"Something tells me I'm gonna like what's through that door." She muttered, recognizing her own dark side rearing up. If he was excited, it usually meant she would enjoy whatever was to come.

"Most definitely." He growled, throwing open the door. Summer walked through into the pitch black room, trusting whatever was in front of her. The door behind her closed, and her Captain threw on the lights.

What she saw made her gasp.

"I'll kill you all!" Viper cried, struggling against the restraints attached to all his limbs, which were separated individually by Law's power. He was pinned to a large metal slab. The body parts were arranged anatomically, though several inches apart from each piece of him. She struggled against the straps, but Law's ability drained his strength by several notches, and he was incapable of freeing himself. His chest had a hole where his heart would be.

Several feet in front of him was a pedestal. On top was a cube-shaped object covered by a cloth. It pulsed slightly.

"We attacked his ship a few days before reaching the island." Law's quiet voice explained just behind her, and she stared in morbid fascination at what used to be her living nightmare. He gently pushed her up to the pedestal, and giving her another sadistic smirk, he lifted the cloth away, revealing the still-beating heart underneath.

"You'll wish you never escaped that lab when I get through with you!" Viper screamed, baring his teeth in an unsightly manner. The two pirates ignored him.

Summer's smile widened beyond what would be considered normal, her excitement no longer able to be contained. "This is all from your powers?" She asked in hushed tones.

"While you were away, I experimented with ways to use my ability. It garnered surprising and…satisfying results." He purred, and she shared his pride. Viper continued to try to grab one of them but he was completely attached to the metal slab and too far away.

Reverently picking up the heart, she turned it this way and that, inspecting all its surfaces. The rhythmic beating only added to her desire to squeeze it. Law seemed to register the blackness in her eyes because he gestured to Viper.

"Consider it a gift, for returning home. His life is in your hands. Do with it what you wish." He stepped back, allowing her the privacy to do her work, while still remaining by the door to watch. There wasn't a chance in hell he'd miss what was about to happen.

* * *

Grin still in place, she walked up to Viper, who glared back at her. Seeing him like this, he didn't seem remotely as terrifying as she always remembered him to be. Holding up the heart to get his attention, she laughed darkly.

"I used to be afraid of you." His eyes narrowed, trying to glare dangerously at her but being in his position made it embarrassingly impossible. She laughed at his attempts to scare her. "But now, now that I see you all strung up and useless, I can see you're only as powerful as I make you to be. This whole time, it was my own head making you terrifying."

Without missing a beat, she gave the heart a tiny squeeze, and Viper cried in pain.

"Damn you!" He ground out, gaining back his breath from the pressure to his body. Summer's breathing remained easy and consistent. Law admired her ability to get right up next to him after all the years of running away.

"You know, the longer I look at you, the uglier you get." She mocked, and he roared in anger. "Hmph." She cocked her head, squeezing the heart again, this time a little harder.

"AH!" He cried, eyes slamming shut from the pain.

"You make this too easy." She gripped the cube with both hands, pulling at opposite ends. She didn't do it hard enough to tear, but enough to stretch the soft tissue.

"FUCK!" He shouted and shrieked, hands and feet twitching and clenching. Summer relished in the cries of pain, amusement shining in her eyes. Somewhere deep within her, she could feel Nemesis' satisfaction as well. Revenge was apparently a sweet reward.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." She repeated the treatment, sending him into another wave of pain and screams.

To her own surprise, she giggled loudly, eyeing the heart with glee. A thought struck her then, and she pulled one of her daggers out of her belt sheath. Turning to look at Law, her eyes returned a little to normal.

"May I, Captain?" She gestured to him with her weapon. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. With a pleased smirk he nodded. She matched his grin, and placed the heart on the pedestal.

Walking up to him, she forced his chin up with the blade of her dagger, and his black eyes met her dangerously violet ones. All he saw was a cold hatred. And when she spoke, it gave him a chill up his spine.

"When I'm done with you, you'll beg me for a quick death. And then," She pointed to his removed organ, "I'll stab you through the heart. And you'll be thankful." She finished, stabbing one of his arms in the next instant. Her attack was met with screams of pain.

* * *

Law watched with a morbid fascination and pleasure as Summer tortured Viper, slicing his body with her small weapon. She attacked without hesitation, and he found himself mesmerized by her movements. The flicks of her wrist as she slashed and stabbed, blood splattering onto her clothes and skin and hair. None of it seemed to faze her, as she never stopped to clean it off.

Usually, it pleased him to watch the victim's eyes as they were tortured, to watch the hope recede and see the fear take its place, but his attention was on her alone. She was much more entertaining to watch, her hair swaying with each swing, lovely grin set in place. Her laughter filled in the gaps where his screams cut off. To describe them would be an injustice, but they were certainly music to Law's ears.

"I remember how you starved me in that cell." She said, stabbing him again through the thigh. His body was littered with cuts and stabs. "And how you killed all those innocent people I had come close to. How you burned the towns and the islands I lived on. How you laughed at my pain. How you took away my innocence."

Each statement was punctuated with another attack, and another scream of pain. Blood seeped from his mouth, and it dripped onto the floor. "I remember every single time you told me that it was my fault. I remember the desire to kill myself whenever they gave me back to you."

Law felt the pain, he related to her last statement. He too, had sought to kill as many as he could with disregard to his own safety, so many years ago. He knew of the pain and hurt that accompanied it. What Summer had said…it made him respect her a little more.

"I'll never beg to you!" He shouted in between abuses, breathing heavily from all the screaming. Summer paused, lowering the weapon. Turning back to Law, she wore a serious expression on her face. He smirked at the blood across her face.

"How long before he dies of blood loss?" She asked, and he examined her work with a doctor's eye.

"Approximately 12 minutes." He said, and Viper's eyes seemed to widen. He had sustained a multitude of wounds, all of which were bleeding profusely. The floor had gathered a puddle of the sticky red liquid but Summer ignored the staining it would cause to her shoes. Turning back to the greasy pirate, she flicked the bloodied blade away from her to rid it of liquid.

"Is there any way to extend that time?" She asked, and Law chuckled.

"Eager to prolong his suffering?" She nodded. "Unfortunately, no. Those injuries are nearly impossible to bandage fast enough at this point. All you can do now is wait for him to bleed out."

She turned and laid the blade down on the pedestal, walking towards the door. "We'll see about that." She said. And with that, she walked out the door into the hall. Law remained leaning against the wall. He was eager to see what she was up to.

* * *

Summer strolled through the halls of the sub, uncaring that she was still covered in Viper's blood. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins, the excitement of finally getting her hands on the bastard throwing all care out of her mind. She passed by Shachi and Penguin, who were mopping the floors.

"Hey, Summer-chan!" Penguin greeted, giving a little wave. The bloodied state she was in gave them no concern. Shachi, however, took one look at the footprints of blood she'd left in her wake and sweat dropped.

"But…we just mopped this hallway!" He cried, dropping the cleaning tool in exasperation. Summer grinned.

"Sorry, I'll make you second helpings of dinner since I caused you trouble." They immediately brightened up, mentions of food easing all doubts.

"Alright! Thanks, Summer-chan!" She continued past them and into the mess deck. Inside, a few men were playing cards and eating snacks. They gave her greetings, which she replied to, and stalked into the kitchen.

Poking her head inside, she saw Casper was looking through a cookbook. Seeing her come in, he glanced up.

"Oh, I see the Captain showed you your surprise?" Summer nodded, heading straight for the pantry. "Looking for something?"

"How is our salt supply?" She asked suddenly, searching through the food items while trying to keep the blood off of the contents. Casper thought a moment.

"Hmm…we haven't used much of it lately since our meals have been low sodium. We could spare a fair amount. Why?" She grinned.

"Oh, just an idea of mine." The older cook could imagine what it was she was thinking. She found a large bowl to put it in and began filling it. As an afterthought, he went to the fridge and retrieved a yellow bottle.

"Here, try some of this too." He held it out to the girl, and her grin widened.

"Lemon juice? Good idea, Casper. Thanks." She gathered all of her ingredients and headed out the door, leaving Casper to shake his head in wonder, returning to the cookbook for dinner ideas.

* * *

Law looked up when Summer pushed through the door once more. One look at what she carried made him smile darkly. Viper seemed to understand what it was and began squirming as much as he could, which wasn't much considering he was chopped up, strapped to a metal wall, and severely low on blood.

"How much time left?" She asked.

"9 minutes." She chuckled.

"Plenty of time."

Turning back to her victim, she set the bowl of salt beside the dagger, opening the bottle of lemon juice.

"You'll be like some twisted version of a margarita." She laughed at her own lame joke, beginning to squeeze the liquid onto his wounds. Even Law couldn't resist a small chuckle at her words. His screaming was intense, more severe than it had been previously. Summer's grin only widened as his body parts squirmed and thrashed in an attempt to get the liquid off.

His words no longer made sense, merging into strangled sounds of pain. Tears flowed freely down his face, more of an involuntary reaction than actual crying, but it still sent a surge of satisfaction to see him brought to such a state.

She emptied the bottle on him, succeeding in covering his entire body with the stuff. Then, tossing the container somewhere in the room, she grabbed the bowl of salt. Taking a handful, she took a moment to appreciate the genuine fear in his eyes before taking the it and rubbing it into all the cuts and stab wounds she could reach.

Needless to say, his screams reached an intensity that even Law had never before heard.


	53. Everything Changes

"5 more minutes." Law looked back up from his watch, pleased to see Summer rubbing the last of the salt into Viper's wounds. His screams caused the two to wince, but only from volume. Neither really much cared about the man's well being, nor did they feel any sympathy. In fact, his cries of anguish and pain were quite pleasing to the ear, even stimulating for the pair of witnesses.

She leaned in close to his face, which was writhing in agony from the abuse and burning his body was subjected to. "Think you can make it that long?" Her taunt angered him, and in retaliation he spit directly into her face.

She recoiled only an inch or so. Law assumed she'd become angered by his show of defiance and hatred, but she merely laughed. Her hand smoothed back her long blonde hair, smearing his blood through the fair strands. This didn't seem to register.

"How much time left?" She asked quietly. He checked his watch again.

"3 minutes."

Stepping back, she took a glance at the pedestal before grabbing Viper's heart once more. The pulsing had become faster and faster as his heart rate increased, until it was in a constant state of movement. She stared at the red cube in her hand, oblivious to everything around her.

Taking the dagger from the pedestal, she stood in front of the man who'd haunted her entire life. He was sobbing pathetically, the pain of his wounds overcoming any pride he'd held onto. She stared into his face without expression. Law watched with a smirk as she brought the knife up slowly…

…And then…she lowered it.

Law's eyes narrowed, his smirk disappearing. What had happened? How quickly the bloodlust had vanish was the most concerning part. When her shoulders started to shake, he uncrossed his arms and stepped forward. He reached out a hand, intending to touch her shoulder. His footstep made a sound, and she sniffed.

"Don't." Her quiet voice pleaded. He stopped, frown set in place. Not one of anger, but of worry. She took a deep breath, letting it out and bowing her head.

His hand returned to his side, and he said nothing. Law had no clue as to what was going on, but he supposed she was physically alright. Her mental strength, he wasn't so sure, but the best he could do at the moment was listen to her.

Viper's cries had turned from sobs to hysterical little laughs upon this new development, and he glared down at the blonde.

"You can't do it, huh? I always knew you couldn't." If his intention was to anger her through provocation, he was sorely disappointed. She didn't even glance up in response. Instead, her eyes wouldn't leave the heart.

"Summer-ya?" Law asked hesitantly, and she slowly turned her large violet eyes to his gray. Tears leaked from the edges and rolled down her face, the lines washing away drops of blood that had begun to dry.

"Once he dies…everything changes." She said gently, then shook her head. "I'm still going to kill him, don't get me wrong, but after this, in three minutes, it'll be like a brand new life begins." His confusion disappeared and he nodded slowly.

"Nothing will be holding you back anymore. You'll never have to run away again." She nodded, grateful he understood the implications. She wasn't even sure why she was hesitating. Maybe this future chapter scared her. What was she to do once both Viper and the Doctor were gone? Hell, she honestly didn't know…

"There's no going back." She stated, looking down to the growing puddle of blood beneath them. "It's all gonna be so different."

Law's hand gently pushed her chin up, forcing her eye contact with him. He was smirking again, and for once it didn't irritate Summer. It was…kind…and confident. And safe. "You won't be alone." He pressed, keeping her mesmerized by those gray orbs. She hadn't taken the time to really look at them, and what she found was both frightening and comforting.

He somehow knew her pain. The how or why was unknown, but Summer knew she could trust this man and his men with her life.

"You're right. I won't be alone." She agreed, stepping back with a small smile and turning back to the greasy pirate. Holding up the dagger and heart once more, she smiled sweetly. He simply glared back, breath heaving from blood loss.

"Ever since I can remember, I've had to run and hide. Because of you and that mad scientist. For years," she gave a humorless laugh, "I thought death was the only way to escape. And you know what? I was right. But it wasn't my death. It was yours.

"And now…I can stop living the life I live…and have the life I want to live."

In one quick motion, she squeezed the heart and stabbed it with the dagger.

* * *

Law watched, satisfied, as Viper gave one last scream, his body twitching and spasming as blood began to drip from his mouth. The scream turned into a gurgled moan, and then choked coughing. The two pirates watched as he finally went limp and silent.

Summer gave a loud sigh, letting her arms go limp as well. Trying to fix her hair, she got more blood in the strands. Setting the bloody remains of the heart and her dagger back on the pedestal, she turned to Law and quickly wrapped her arms around him. Law flinched, surprised how quickly it had happened. It was so unlike her, but when her shoulders began to shake, he slowly responded.

"Thank you." He heard her whisper. He said nothing, just stood and waited until she was ok enough to move again.

* * *

_*The New World*_

"We have to assume the bastard's dead, right?" The redhead asked, taking another puff of her cigarette. "Why not just up and leave? I don't see the point in continuing on his 'legacy' and whatever the hell you're suggesting."

Magnuson shrugged, face expressionless. "It is customary to avenge a leader's death."

Nicki shook her head, eyes rolling. The ship rocked back and forth and all those in attendance shifted their bodies to accommodate the changing balance. "Sure, let me just throw my life away because that fucking idiot couldn't take care of his." Beside her, Kat raised her hand and waved it around eagerly.

"Ooh! Are we gonna go after them? Are we gonna rescue Viper? Cuz I wanna see Summer again!" Suddenly, her face turned dark. "So I can kill her." It immediately returned to her usual bubbly expression.

Magnuson stroked Lepus' head, who sat on his shoulder. "Yes. With Viper dead, leadership falls to me. I think it would be crazy of us not to avenge his death."

Nicki sighed, blowing out smoke. "Whatever. I don't want to, but now that he's dead I have nothing else to do with my life."

Kat smiled excitedly. "Yay! It'll be an adventure!"


	54. When the Opportunity Arises

*Two _Days Later*_

Things were beginning to return to normal, much to everyone's relief. The general atmosphere was lively, as it had been before, but with a new sense of pride and happiness. Summer had returned, and with her the higher quality of food. Casper wasn't so hard-pressed in the kitchen and so filling and better meals were once again served.

Men who usually kept to their own groups talked to her now, and she really got to know most of the crew. They were kind and sympathetic, but she waved off any pity that came her way, instead directing the conversation to what the Heart Pirates had done during her absence. She asked about the conman who Law had cheated, after they'd mentioned it. She was rather pleased that Law had taken advantage of the situation as he had. She hated liars and cheats.

As it was, Law still had yet to tell her about James and how he'd given them information to her whereabouts. He supposed he should, seeing as he hadn't had time to explain when he'd found her. She deserved to know.

But not yet. Right now, she looked too happy serving the dishes of food to all the pirates for dinner. They thanked her when they received their food, joked and laughed in between. She disappeared and reappeared several times as she served.

Bringing him his food, she didn't glare or scowl when she approached, something Law thought was interesting. She usually made it very obvious, albeit usually sarcastically, that she didn't want to be in the company of the captain. But today, she seemed very cheerful. Law, however, just couldn't resist ruffling her feathers. He ran a hand through his hair in anticipation, setting his hat down on the table in the process.

Setting the plate in front of him, Summer was about to turn away but he caught her arm. He leaned in, and her eyes widened at his proximity.

"Summer-ya, what is the meaning of this?" He pointed to the plate, which had a dreaded bread roll placed on the edge. She glanced down at it, before looking up with a shrug.

"It's food." She stated, and he shook his head.

"Need I remind you that I do not eat bread? I'm afraid I can't eat this now." He pushed it away a little, hoping to see her face turn red from anger.

Sadly, it did not.

"Perfect." She only smirked, picking the plate back up and raising it above her head. Turning to the rest of the crew, who was watching in curiosity, she raised her voice.

"Who wants seconds?" Immediately, everyone's hands shot up, trying to raise higher than the rest to get her attention.

"Summer-chan, I'm so hungry!" "Please, I need it most!" "Your cooking is wonderful, Summer-chan. I want more of it!" The shouts filled the air, and Law glanced around in irritation. He could tolerate the usual noise, but this was just ridiculous.

"You did that on purpose." He muttered, and she smirked.

"Not entirely to spite you, it still holds a purpose." She continued, and Law frowned in confusion. "Payback to someone else too." She winked, turning to address the others.

"Whoever can find the light blue bra that was stolen out of my drawer last night, and tells me who's room it was in, gets it!" Without further guidance, the men rushed out of the room and into the hallway, intent on finding her article of clothing. The mess deck was emptied in seconds, with Reid and Liam lazily walking out to follow the others.

Summer turned to Law, who was smirking at her. "You know exactly who took it." He guessed, and she only raised her eyebrows, placing the plate on a nearby table.

"Who, me? Why, I have no idea who could have done such a thing." She feigned innocence, and Law's smirk widened. He was willing to bet that the culprits were Penguin and Shachi, as they were the only ones brave-or stupid- enough to chance facing the wrath that Summer could unleash lest her room be violated. Of course, the two engineers were quite good at convincing their crew mates to join in on their pranks.

Seeing that the room was empty, Law's eyes narrowed in mischief. He hadn't realized, and apparently neither had she, that he hadn't let go of her one hand. With a dark chuckle, he pulled her towards him, and she gasped as her body was maneuvered onto his lap.

"I will believe nothing less than the fact that you intentionally wanted the room cleared." He murmured, and her eyes widened, cheeks reddening.

"H-hey! Let go of me! That's not what I had in mind." She huffed, refusing to look at him. He only hummed in response, shifting her so that she was straddling his lap.

"You're not resisting." He pointed out, and he was right. Her hands had found themselves around his neck, resting loosely on each collar bone. She tried pulling them away but he caught her by the elbows.

"I cannot believe this." She rolled her eyes, and he smirked.

"We'll see how long your resolve lasts." He taunted, pulling her body into his once more, lips finding hers.

Her eyes widened, and she let out a tiny gasp, before closing them of her own accord. A tiny part of her was still panicking, but there wasn't anyone around to hear or see them, so she supposed it wasn't too bad…

She wrapped her arms around his neck once more, pulling them closer together. She kissed back with an intensity she hadn't known she was feeling. It wasn't until the opportunity arose that she realized how right this felt. How had she resisted as long as she did, she'd never be able to understand.

Law's hands found their way up the back of her shirt. His cold fingers traced trails of ice along her heated skin. The sensation sent goosebumps along her body as she moaned in shock, and Law chuckled in response. That sound…it was delicious, music to his ears, and it only fueled his desire further. He bit down on her lower lip, and she parted them enough for him to slip his tongue in.

Summer tried keeping up with his dominating pace, but she was no match for his intensity, his need to feel and taste her. Her fruity scent, thanks to the sparse amount of perfume she wore that was just enough to always linger on her person, left him craving all of it, all of her. He could only describe the feeling as a hunger, a passionate hunger that couldn't be sated.

Her fingers found their way to his mess of hair, and she was glad that he hadn't worn his signature hat for once. Having easy access to his dark locks, she tugged and played with the ends, making him wince in a pleasurable pain. He grunted at a particularly hard pull, but he wasn't exactly complaining. Her surprising roughness only served to turn him on further.

Suddenly, it felt like there was too much between them, the two layers of clothing. Summer wanted to feel his bare skin beneath her fingers, to stroke the tattoos underneath his hoodie. The thoughts that pervaded her head were alluring to say the least, and it honestly scared her. But the thrill attached to it was almost unbearable.

Law's hands trailed further upwards to reach her back, lifting her shirt upwards in the process. The colder air of the mess deck brushed against her belly and she shivered. A rising burn in the pit of her chest made itself known, and she wasn't sure how to handle it. And then all at once a feeling of exposure came over her, like they were out in the open and vulnerable. The crew could come back and catch them at any moment. Law must have felt something changed, or he was feeling the same thing, because he broke off the kiss in a breathless manner.

"A bed would be more comfortable." He whispered heatedly, and Summer let out a breathy moan at the lust in his voice. She placed a few small kisses on his lips, before nodding with her eyes still closed.

"Agreed."

He tightened his grip on her waist, and removed one hand from beneath her shirt. "Room." He muttered, and in the next instant the mess deck was gone. Summer felt a tightening in her chest as they teleported, and the next thing she knew, she was bouncing slightly on top of Law, the two of them tumbling onto the comforter of his bed.

With an animalistic growl, Law flipped them over so Summer was beneath him. She gave a gasp as his hands held down her arms, knees placed on either side of her legs. He leaned down over her and crashed his lips onto hers. She leaned upwards to reciprocate, a deep, muffled moan escaping from between her lips.

They broke apart for air, and the heavy, heated breaths could be felt on each other's skin. Before she could react, Law tilted her chin up, revealing her neck. He grinned in satisfaction before trailing a line of kisses and bites along her jaw.

"Ah…" She moaned, shivering underneath his hold. His hands tightened on her arms.

He licked, bit, and kissed along her pale skin, reveling in every gasp and moan she produced. His heart was beating at a rapid pace, as was hers. Law was in a daze, unaware of when they'd gotten to his bedroom at all. His short term memory was failing him, lost in the mix and surplus of emotion and desire.

Law had bedded several women in his time of piracy, most of which he came upon in taverns or bars. Each time, they'd been rather dull affairs, filled only with the intentions of satisfying his needs. But this…this was nothing like he'd ever done, nothing like he'd ever felt before. It was as if each touch and kiss set his heart and his desire aflame, burning hotter and hotter as the seconds ticked by. It was intoxicating, how she reacted to the smallest of touches, and he felt the desire to explore her further.

"Law…" She moaned out, twitching with every kiss he placed on her sensitive skin. The way she said his name…at this rate, hell, he'd rip the clothes straight off her body if he had to. And that was when he realized.

She' seemed appalled before at the thought of him bedding her, though that seemed to not be the case now, which made him question whether she was making a decision or allowing him to take over regardless of her wishes. In no circumstance would he have sex with her unless she so wished it. He only hoped she wouldn't forget her own morals regarding the issue. The thought was sobering, and he calmed down enough to stop his ministrations.

"Summer-ya." She slowly opened her eyes, cheeks flushed and chest heaving with desire and pleasure. Law winced, forcefully holding back his want to ravage her where she lay. The look she gave him was quite sexy, and he found he couldn't resist without difficulty.

"Yes?" She asked in concern, seeing him staring at her.

"Is this what you really want?" He asked seriously, not breaking eye contact. She frowned slightly, about to open her mouth. "Think about it seriously before answering." He warned, and she closed her mouth once more, glancing away in thought.

He watched the internal struggle in her eyes, and he knew what she would end up deciding before she said anything. She looked away, frowning slightly.

"I don't think I'm ready…" She muttered, and he forced her chin up to look at him.

He placed a tender kiss on her lips, something quite unlike his normal behavior when it came to bedroom activities, but he felt it was necessary. "Then we'll stop. But mark my words." He growled, the heat returning to his demeanor. She watched with desire in her eyes.

Smirking, he leaned in closer, their eyes only inches apart. "One day, I will have you in my bed screaming my name." He promised. To his utter shock, though he was skilled at hiding it, she smirked back just as mischievously.

"I look forward to it, Captain."


	55. A Bittersweet Departure

*The _Next Day*_

"We should probably get more supplies while we're on the island." Casper muttered, rummaging through the sparser-than-usual fridge for the last of the eggs. Summer glanced his way, continuing to cook the bacon on the skillet for breakfast.

"I'll let Captain know later." She replied, and he closed the door. The older cook sighed.

"I forgot to talk to the Captain about the available beli for food. I'll be right back, lass. And don't burn anything!" He warned in mock seriousness. She smiled, giving a salute. The cook pushed through the door, and Summer returned her attention back to breakfast.

Humming quietly to herself, she turned over several strips and placed more raw pieces on the hot skillet. Her spirits were high that day, unusually so, perhaps. The thought of getting to the island was actually rather appealing. She had an idea why, but it was hard to explain.

Actually, she knew exactly what it was when she thought about it. She wanted to thank this James person for leading her crew to her. Sure, he might've had ulterior motives for doing so, the file being a large part of it, but without him, she wasn't sure if she would have ever seen her family again. And for that, she was very thankful.

A head popped into the kitchen, and Shachi sniffed the air loudly.

"Summer-chan, your bacon always smells the best! How do you do it?" He questioned, unsuccessfully trying to sneak a piece when she reached for the salt. With a raised eyebrow, she smacked his hand away with the tongs.

"No eating until everything's done!" She ordered, and he scurried back out into the mess deck. The men outside laughed, and she grinned in satisfaction at keeping the men at bay. Then, suspicion crossed her expression. Wherever there was Shachi…

She spun on her heel, holding the tongs out like a sword as Penguin froze, reaching halfway up the counter for the plate of cooling bacon.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She asked quietly, and he gulped. Slowly retracting his hand, he scooted back towards the door, glancing around nervously.

"Oh, hey Summer-chan! Didn't, uh, expect to find you here!" He laughed in fear, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh huh…" She muttered, smacking the ends of the tongs against her hand menacingly. She smiled darkly. "You know no one's supposed to be in the kitchen, right Penguin-kun?"

Taking a step forward, she laughed in excitement at the punishment she was about to dole out on the two. Deciding his safety was more important than a few extra strips of bacon, he screamed and ran out the door.

"Summer-chan's so scary!" The men in the mess deck laughed louder, some even applauding at her ability to keep the two knucklehead's away. She sighed goodheartedly, turning back towards the skillet.

The grease that popped from the cooking bacon, coupled with the heat of the stove on the tile floor created a sort of slippery grease spot directly in front of the stove, the perfect conditions for the unsuspecting blonde to slip on.

She gasped, but the laughs of the men covered up the sound and no one heard as she crashed to the floor, face hitting hard against the tile. The tongs slipped from her hands a few feet away, but the pain was what took prominence in her mind. She lay there, too dazed to cry out or move.

Eventually, she cracked her eyes open to the white tile floor, and small drops of blood from her nose and mouth.

White tile…

Adrenaline began coursing through her body as the panic rose, the rushing of blood in her ears dulling every other sound. Her eyes widened and her breathing became rapid. The white tile…the blood…

 _'_ _Why…won't…you…give…me…results!?'_  His voice could still be heard shouting in anger, bouncing around in her head over and over. His anger, she felt it. Summer whimpered, arms wrapping around herself protectively.

_'_ _You have failed another test.'_

_'_ _There are consequences to failure.'_  Over and over the voice racked her brain, sending her heart rate beating at a dangerous speed.

There was a bang somewhere, and she mistook it for the sound of a kick to her side. She curled up in on herself, fearful of another attack. Choking back a sob, she tried scrambling away from the noise, eyes closed.

"Stop…please…" She whispered, feeling fresh tears rolling down her face.

"Summer, are you hurt?" A voice called, but the words didn't altogether register. She still struggled against the approaching presence. A pair of hands rested on her shoulders, and a sick vision of Viper grinning nastily at her flashed through her head.

"Please don't!" She whimpered a little louder. The hands smoothed over the hair on her head in a tender gesture.

"Sh…" The voice said, much gentler than before, and she slightly opened her eyes. Casper looked down at her with great concern, gently stroking her head to calm her down. He noticed she was looking at him. "You're safe here, lass. No one's here to hurt you. No one's gonna hurt you."

Summer wasn't sure if Casper was real. But the heat of the kitchen began to bring her back to reality, and she sniffled. "Casper?"

"I'm right here, lass." She immediately sat up and wrapped him in a desperate embrace. "I'm sorry…" She cried, sobbing into his apron.

He held her tightly. Law had informed only a select few about her mental state, and of the episode she'd had in the shower. He knew that anything could set her off, and at any moment. His own regret was that he wasn't there to comfort her immediately. Thankfully the blood was beginning to slow, as the cuts were only small.

"There's no need to be sorry. You did nothing wrong."

"Please, don't tell anyone…I don't want them to know." She begged, holding tighter onto the back of his shirt.

Casper was facing the door, and it cracked open silently, Liam poking his head in. Eyes wide, he was about to ask what was going on, a frown set in concern, but Casper glared back, minutely gesturing with his eyes and head to leave. Nodding, Liam slipped back out, the door not making a sound.

"Of course, lass. I won't say a word. It's gonna be alright."

They sat on the floor, breakfast forgotten, until Summer felt safe again.

* * *

Law sat reading medical journals, and one that he happened to never read before, a rare event. He'd found it tucked underneath the bed, probably pushed there during one of his efforts to clean up the mess of books and notes he called his room. Shrugging, he'd set his hat on the table and sat down to read.

Now, hours later, his back was paying the price. He tried stretching out, and the pops and joints fitting back into place were very painful. He grimaced, but was distracted by a knock to his door.

"Come in." He called, standing and placing a small piece of paper in the book to mark his place. The door opened, and Liam poked his head through.

"Can I help you?" He asked, and Liam nodded, slipping inside and shutting the door behind him.

"There's something you should know that I haven't told anyone…"

* * *

_*Evening*_

"This place is huge!" Summer muttered, staring over at Caelum's night life and city lights. The high-rising buildings and people down below made the place look a little crowded, but nonetheless beautiful, especially from the top deck of the submarine. It gave Summer the advantage of height, and so she could see so much more than what would be possible from the ground.

Beside her, Liam leaned against the railing and stared with her. They watched as people down below laughed and drunkenly wandered the streets. Summer laughed when a woman, who was wearing an overly-short skirt, meandered up to another similarly-looking woman and socked her in the face without a word. A cat fight started, and the two mates watched in fascination.

"Can't wait to walk through all that…" Summer mumbled, and Liam chuckled.

"It wasn't as bad last time. Guess the festivities get to the head, ya know?" They'd seen signs for some celebration they'd never heard. "What is Octoberfest anyways?" She shook her head, watching as the second woman grabbed the nearest rock and threw it at the first.

"No idea, but obviously it involves a lot of drinking…" A silence fell over them. The breeze blew past them, gently brushing Summer's hair across her back.

"Umm…we're glad you're ok, Summer." She glanced at Liam, a small smile present.

"Thanks. I've never wanted to be anywhere this much, even if you guys are just a bunch of nut cases." She smirked, and he shrugged.

"I can't argue with that." He admitted. They laughed together, falling into comfortable silence for awhile afterwards.

After a moment, she could feel him staring at her, so she looked his way. He looked away quickly, set his jaw, and turned back. Taking something out from his pocket, she gasped.

"I bought this a long time ago." He started, showing her the small little black stone bird pendant, the eyes a brilliant violet gem. "I've, uh, wanted to give it to you for awhile now, but I just never knew the right time."

"It's beautiful." She said, taking it in her hands. He gazed at it sadly, and she looked up.

"Liam…" He held up a hand with a small smile.

"Don't. Just listen." He requested gently. She searched his eyes, finally nodding. He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"When you first joined the sub, I didn't know what to make of you. Really, you were just a stubborn patient that I had to accompany down the hallway." She smiled at the memory. "And then, we became really good friends.

"You're annoying, stubborn, hotheaded, kind of crazy…" He trailed off at the look on her face. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm so flattered."

"Just telling it like it is. Anyways," He waved it aside, "you're all those things. And funny, and strong, and probably the most genuine people I know. And the truth is…" He looked off into the distance. Summer waited expectantly. He finally glanced back, that sadness still there.

"The truth is that I loved you." Her eyes widened, wanting to say so much but not entirely sure how. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. He watched, grinning a little.

"I don't wanna hear you say you're sorry. That's not what I'm telling you this for." He scratched the back of his head. "You can't help who you fall in love with. I don't blame you. Captain's a great guy." Summer's face went red, and she looked to the town below.

"Um…" She cleared her throat, wanting to skip the topic of the Captain.

"Right…" Liam trailed off, quickly getting back on track afterwards. "I wanted to tell you all this so you would know that I've moved on. I don't hold any grudges against the Captain or you, so don't go feeling guilty about it." He gave a small smile, which quickly turned into a large blush and he had to look away.

"I've…actually…found someone else." Summer gasped, hands going to her mouth.

"Really? Who is she?" She asked excitedly. He smiled, digging in his pocket for a small picture. It was of a brunette, with dark red glasses that sat on a small nose. She was very cute, and the bottom of it was signed, ' _To my sailor, Liam.'_

"Her name's Nessa." She gave back the picture. He took a moment to stare at it in wonder, and Summer knew immediately that whoever this woman was, she had found herself the best damn pirate out there on the seven seas. If she even caught a whiff of any funny business on her end, or if Liam ended up getting his heart broken, she'd go to wherever she was and beat the living shit out of her. He folded it up before returning it to his pocket.

"Where'd you meet her?" She frowned. "And wouldn't it be hard to have a relationship while you're gone all the time?"

"I met her on Ortygia, the island Captain met the conman? She helps at the small library there, and when I went to see their selection of medical texts, she dropped a bunch of books on my head from on top of a ladder."

"What?" Summer laughed, and he rubbed his head at the memory.

"She said that a spider was in between the shelves. She's terrified of them, so I offered to kill it. She thanked me and wanted to take me to lunch as payment. I turned her down and immediately asked her on a date instead."

"Well, look at you, you smooth talker." Summer nudged him with her elbow, and he smiled shyly. "But how are you going to see her?"

"…I'm…leaving the crew." He muttered, facing away from her. She paused, her grin slowly disappearing.

"Oh…" She replied, a little dejectedly. They stood in silence a moment, both pondering their own thoughts. "What does Captain think?"

"I already discussed it with him. He approves, so long as I don't become a Marine, and I send you guys updates by seagull every once in awhile." He grinned.

"Does she make you happy?" Summer asked suddenly, and he looked up.

"…Yeah, she really does." Nodding, Summer clapped her hands together.

"Well, it's settled then! You'll go back home to her and be happy. The crew will miss you, but if she loves you, I can imagine her heartache."

Liam smiled in…relief? Maybe he was afraid she would be angry for his departure. True, the idea sounded pretty saddening at the moment, but if Nessa made him happy, she wasn't going to stop him.

"When did you plan on leaving?"

"Today, actually. I can buy a small boat, I've already got an eternal log pose for Ortygia, and start sailing as soon as possible."

"What about the others? Don't you want to say goodbye?" She glanced back at the door to below deck in concern. He smiled sadly again, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I already did. You're the last one." He admitted, and she nodded slowly, pursing her lips.

"So…this is goodbye?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it won't be the last time you hear from me." He promised, and they settled in for a big hug. She squeezed him tight, knowing that it would be the last time. They backed away, and Summer ruffled his hair playfully, earning a grin from him.

"We'll all miss you."

"Indeed." Law spoke up, approaching from behind them. They looked to him, startled. He approached, a small smile on his face. "You're off, then?"

"Yes, Captain." Law held out his hand, and Liam shook it gratefully. Summer watched a few feet away, observing this strange, silent exchange between men. Male greetings and social interactions always confused her, as it seemed that there was always a silent communication that passed between them. A few seconds later, they parted.

"Should you ever change your mind, we'll gladly have you back aboard." Law offered, and Liam grinned.

"Here's to hoping I won't." Then, giving a small salute, he turned and walked down the gangway, where a backpack lay waiting for him. He picked it up before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Summer and Law stood there watching long past when he'd gone out of sight. The crowded streets below were noisy, with laughing and shouting, distracting the two pirates in the permeating silence aboard the deck.

"I'm gonna miss him." Summer said quietly. Law glanced in her direction, nodding slowly.

"We all will."

They lapsed into another silence, the faint breeze whistling by. Down below, a woman caught Summer's eye. She was extremely short, judging by the way she could barely be seen in the crowd below. She weaved and bobbed, heading straight towards the submarine.

She nudged Law's elbow, pointing to the woman down below. "Is that her?" Law had informed her that Belinda would find them when they arrived. Eyes narrowed, he searched the crowd for her.

"I believe that would be." He nodded, pushing off from the railing and heading towards the gangplank to meet her.

"So we meet again." Law said, greeting her hurried arrival. She smoothed out her creme-colored, bouffant dress, complete with strawberry-red heels and a small ladybug clip to pin up her hair. She gave a bright smile.

"Trafalgar Law, it's quite a pleasure to see you again." She turned her attention to Summer. "And wonderful meeting you, Summer. I'm glad to see you're alive and well." Her demeanor exuded charismatic ignorance, as everything was nice fluffy sweet. But, it wasn't obnoxious like Kat's. It was…refreshing.

"Ah…thank you?" Belinda giggled, a delicately gloved hand rising to meet her lips.

"Master James wishes you congratulations upon finding your subordinate, Trafalgar, and he would like you to join him in his study tomorrow morning."

"Not tonight?" He inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"Master James is rather occupied at the moment with other clients, and would prefer if two separate parties did not chance a meeting." She explained. Law nodded, seeing the reasoning in that.

"Very well." She closed her eyes, smiling widely.

"Excellent! I'll be here to fetch you in the morning!" With a polite wave, she shuffled down the gangplank and blended into the crowd.


	56. Splitting

"If you want to come with, you'll have to wake up." Law muttered, shaking Summer's shoulder. They both lay in his bed, though he was the only one really awake. He'd realized early on that she was not, in fact, a morning person. Quite the opposite, in fact. The time of during which she was most active seemed to be the evening. Which suited Law just fine, considering what activities he one day planned for them to engage in…

With a groan, she squeezed her eyes tight, cracking them open a moment later to glare at the pirate. The violet orbs glowed brightly against the light on the ceiling. "What time is it?"

"6:34."

"Ugggggghhhh…" She groaned, stuffing her face back into the fluffy black comforter of Law's bed. He smirked. Her grumpy morning attitude was rather…adorable. Ever since she started sleeping in his room on a regular basis, he'd gotten to see this other side of her. Albeit, it was the lazy, grumbly, slightly bitchy, curse-the-entire-world side, but he found he didn't mind all that much. Shaking his head, Law pulled gently on her arm.

"Much as I would love to not have to deal with a moody woman all morning and leave you behind, this meeting is rather important and it's expected you'll be there." Much as he pulled, she wouldn't budge from her spot on the bed. Rolling his eyes, he let go and proceeded to find a shirt. Opening the top drawer of his dresser, he found a black top and threw it on over his head. He heard rustling from the bed and he turned to see Summer rubbing her eyes in exhaustion.

"Why does it have to be in the morning?" He heard her grumble. Her footsteps carried themselves into the adjoining bathroom, and the door closed. Smirk in place, the pirate slipped the rest of the shirt over his head and found pants in the bottom drawer.

"Because the whole world is out to spite you." He said, loud enough for her to hear him. She sighed loudly, the sound of clothing being taken off and put back on. His mind immediately went to an image of him taking them off for her…

"Well, the whole world can go to hell then!" She cried, shaking him from his naughty thoughts. A few moments later, the door opened. Summer stepped out, wearing her usual skinny jeans and tank top, her cargo jacket in place as always. Her bedhead had been brushed out, leaving the blonde strands straight and soft. She stretched out her arms, raising them above her head. Cracking her knuckles, she grinned.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Please, follow me!" Belinda cried, turning and walking briskly through the crowded streets. Behind her, the original four people who'd visited before, with Summer included, jogged to catch up to her quick pace.

"So, what's this James guy like?" Summer questioned Shachi in a whisper. He leaned closer, holding a hand in front of his mouth.

"He's some rich guy who own an underground mansion or something! The place was huge!" Penguin, who walked on her other side, leaned in as well.

"I bet he squeaks when he walks." The three snickered, and Bepo turned around to look at them.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Summer gave him a mischievous smile.

"Oh, nothing, Bepo. Just thought of a joke." He nodded, satisfied with her answer. Law glanced behind him, confused what all the commotion was. Summer stuck out her tongue and he turned back around with a shake of his head.

The small woman led them this way and that, twisting through the alleyways of the town, utterly confusing the crew of where they were. The sheer amount of people, and drunk ones at that, was staggering. More than once, Summer had to sidestep some kind of brawl as two drunks got a little too heated.

"Master James will be pleased to hear that you succeeded in finding the file." Belinda smiled, pointing to the object in question. Law held it in his hands, intent not to lose it or drop it. The consequences of losing now would be rather unfortunate.

They walked another few blocks, doubling back several times and going through tight side streets, but eventually they ended up at the same door as before. Summer watched as Belinda knocked against the metal, and a second later, a pair of eyes were looking down at them. The woman gave the man a slip of paper, and he opened the door for them.

"Right this way." She called, slipping inside.

* * *

"Why can't they just stay on one damn route?" Nicki growled, eyes closed as she used her devil fruit powers. Kat stood next to her, swaying back and forth as she waited for her sister to report more information. Magnuson leaned against the wall nearby, his bunny Lepus perched on his shoulder as usual. He stared at the sisters with blank eyes.

"That tiny Belinda bitch, she can't seem to make up her mind on where she wants to go." Nicki's irritation was getting increasingly dreary, but Kat only giggled.

"Oh, well they don't want people like us following them!" Nicki sighed then, crossing her arms.

"They finally made it to the door. Took their damn time…" She muttered, and she made a switching motion with her hand. "Hmm. Alright, I got the code." She opened her eyes, pushing off the wall. The three stepped out into the busy street, following in the direction the group had gone.

* * *

"You weren't kidding…" Summer looked around in awe at the palace-like interior of James' base. She'd never seen luxury to this extent. The ceilings were so high, as if it was actually the sky. Everything was so white, which honestly started to make her feel a little queasy. The two engineers must have noticed, because they stepped closer to her on either side.

"Don't worry, Summer-chan. We're here for you." They smiled, and she felt a little bit safer.

 **'** **I know this aura.'**  Nemesis rose up, and for once an uneasy feeling accompanied it. Summer frowned, glancing around to see if the others felt anything strange. Maybe she'd simply been here before when she'd occupied someone else. Shrugging to herself, she let it go.

"Rather a shame that your medic had to depart, but I'm certain that his life on Ortygia will be an adventure." Belinda said, and Summer quirked an eyebrow. No one had mentioned anything about Liam in her presence. Law had explained how James was an information dealer earlier, though, and so she assumed that somehow he'd caught wind of it already. It was still rather shocking, though. And creepy.

 **'** **It's so close…'**  Nemesis said, and Summer shook her head. She was trying to focus on not running into anyone.

"Shall we get this over with, then?" Law suggested, and the woman nodded with a smile.

"Of course. Right this way." She continued to lead them down the long hallway, taking the first left they saw. At this point they were all lost. The mansion was just too huge.

"The sitting room is just up ahead." Belinda pointed, leading them towards a set of double doors. They approached; she gripped both handles and pulled, revealing the room beyond.

The pirates stepped inside, save for Summer, who felt a bit intimidated by the immense size of the entire residence. In front of them, a black-haired man with brilliantly blue eyes lounged gracefully on a red sofa. He held a glass of wine in his hand, a lazy grin on his face.

"Ah, Trafalgar Law, you've returned." He sipped from the glass or red wine. The Captain held up the file.

"As payment, the file you wanted." He held it out, but he noticed James' face had changed. It was blank. And staring at something behind him. He turned, frowning deeply when he saw Summer standing at the doorway with much the same blank expression.

Suddenly, her body began to shake, and she let out a loud and ragged breath.

* * *

She found herself unable to move any further into the room as soon as James' eyes had locked with hers. Her whole body felt frozen, stuck in time and space. Nothing else seemed to register, besides the man in front of her. Even the feeling of her nakama nearby didn't quite go through.

She couldn't stop the shaking of her limbs. Her entire chest felt like it was being squeezed from the inside, the air too cold, the room too large. She couldn't breathe, and she exhaled the last of the compressed air in her lungs. Feeling immensely weak from the rapidly growing pressure, she dropped to her knees on the floor. Her hands clutched the sides of her head, and she moaned in pain.

 **'** **RELEASE ME.'** Nemesis demanded from inside her head, and Summer cringed. Across from her, James dropped the glass of wine on the floor, and he displayed similar symptoms. Shachi and Penguin knelt down next to her, tugging at her arms.

"Summer-chan! What's going on?" Shachi asked, and Law took his sword from Bepo.

The sound of a gun cocking stopped him in his tracks.

* * *

"Make another move and I'll happily kill you." A feminine voice said. At first, Law thought it was Belinda, but as he turned slowly, he saw her being held at gunpoint by a redheaded woman. Beside her, an identical looking woman smoking a cigarette was pointing a similar weapon towards him. A tall, expressionless man stood behind them, a small rabbit on his shoulder. Kat, who had Belinda hostage, smiled cheerily and waved.

"Hiya, Law!"

"Kat-ya?" He questioned angrily, glancing between the twins in disbelief. There was another one? Kat had survived after all? He glanced back towards Summer, who still writhed in pain on the floor. He cursed. Now of all times for an ambush?

"Put your damn weapon down." The other woman said, and he complied slowly.

* * *

 **''** **RELEASE ME.'**  Nemesis shouted again, and Summer cried out in agony. She knew now what was happening. The warrior deep within her was trying to tear free, pulling and tugging at Summer's soul and body with such force that she couldn't stand. But…why? What had caused this?

 _'_ _Why are you doing this?'_  She cried internally, hoping she would explain.

 **'** **I MUST KILL HIM.'**  Was all she said.

A particularly sharp pull knocked the wind straight out of her, and she felt like her insides were being ripped apart. She could still feel Shachi and Penguin's hands steadying her shoulders, but whatever they were trying to say were being drowned out by Nemesis and the extreme pain.

Managing to crack open one eyelid, she saw that James appeared to be in just as much pain as her.

There was one last rip, and then…

The pain went away. She was blinded by a brilliant golden light, and was forced to close her eyes against it. Accompanying it was a very bright, pale blue light, but she couldn't see the source. Her body and mind were exhausted, and Summer quickly blacked out.

* * *

Everyone in the room was thrown back against the wall with the force of whatever was happening between Summer and James. Law's head made contact fatherly roughly, and he saw stars. Shaking it to rid of the dizzying feeling, he tried to look up and see what was happening.

His eyes widened. It was the warrior again, looking exactly the same as when he'd first seen her. Sword out in a battle stance, she faced an equally tall, blue-haired man with similar features. His eyes were the same gold as hers, and around his neck was the same lock necklace.

 **"** **I've waited over 400 years for this moment."**  She said, gripping her sword tightly. The man held up his hands defensively instead of reaching for his own weapon at his back.

 **"** **Nemesis, why do you attack me so? Was it not-"**  She didn't allow him to finish, swinging her massive sword down upon him, forcing him to shift to the side to avoid it.

 **"** **Silence! Your faults against me are unforgivable! Accept death quietly."**  And she prowled closer, sword ready.

* * *

Behind the dueling spirits, Shachi and Penguin tried to drag Summer over by the wall near the others. Kat and the others had fallen back into the hallway, but the fact that they were there was troubling. Law scowled, trying to figure out what to do in this extreme situation.

"We need to get rid of them." Law gestured to the hallway where they stood, and the two nodded. Bepo, who sat on Law's other side, reached for Summer's limp body.

"I'll protect her, Captain." Law nodded. There had only been three opponents at first glance, which meant Bepo wouldn't need to fight. And having Summer unguarded at a time like this was dangerous. The three pirates rose, leaving the bear and girl remaining by the wall.


	57. 400 Years

**"400 years."**  The spirit woman ground out, bringing her sword down with immense force, cracking and slicing through the polished marble floors. The blue-haired man sidestepped the attack. This only served to anger her further, and she yanked her weapon from the ground.  **"For 400 years I have hunted you, and my bloodlust has never waned."**

 **"** **Your anger blinds you, Nemesis."**  The man said, frowning in equal irritation. She swung again, and this time he was forced to pull his own long sword from his back to block the blade to his neck.  **"Whatever quarrel caused this is meaningless now!"**

She paused, heaving from exertion and unrestrained rage.  **"Quarrel? Meaningless!? How** ** _dare_** **you!"**  With a yell, she disconnected their blades and thrust towards his stomach. He jumped back, knocking over the red sofa in the process.

 **"** **It would be nice to know what you think I've done!"**  For the first time, he fought back, aiming a glancing blow at her side, but she blocked. They stood toe to toe, blades locked with force.

**"** **You toyed with my affections and tossed me aside for some** **_mortal_ ** **girl!"**

The man looked confused for a moment, frowning deeply and looking to the side. He sighed deeply.  **"Is that what happened?"**

Nemesis hesitated, too in shock to really understand what was being said.  **"What?"**  He took her moment of unbalance and struck from the side, she pushed away, but his blade grazed the side of her arm. She grunted, looking to see a thin line of blood form and begin to drip down her skin. She covered it with a hand, her anger intensifying.

 **"** **Explain what you mean."**  She demanded, watching him in anticipation. He scratched the back of his head, an almost sheepish expression on his face.

 **"** **Nemesis, it has been several centuries. How could you expect me to remember what happened so long ago? There've been so many women since then-"**  She snarled, lunging towards his person with a speed he couldn't match. Her sword impaled his left shoulder, and he grunted in pain.

 **"** **I was with child, Iapetus!** ** _Your_** **child!"**  He grimaced, and she dug the blade into the wall behind him. He was pinned, held there by her sword. Huffing out a breath, he tried to raise his sword to her, but she knocked it away.

 **"** **You were? I don't remember."**  She about screamed, approaching his pinned body in a rush. She grabbed his neck, squeezing with everything she had.

 **"** **The life of my precious daughter was taken from me because of your insolence."**  She whispered vehemently, watching with sick pleasure as his face began to darken from lack of blood. A twisted grin met her lips, and she laughed darkly.  **"It is only fitting for you to lose yours by my hand."**

In a burst of strength, Iapetus placed his foot on her chest, kicking her away and out of reach. The wind was knocked out of her, and he dislodged his body from her sword. It clattered to the ground, and he gripped his a little tighter. Blood flowed freely from the wound on his shoulder, but he payed it no heed.

 **"** **I do not see your reason to hate me so, but if you wish to duel, I will not hold back."**  He warned, but she was not swayed. Unable to use her sword, she reached for a single, decorative dagger strapped to her belt. Holding it up, she took a breath.

**"** **I shall take pleasure in killing you, Iapetus."**

* * *

Bepo watched the dueling spirits with anxiety. They were still shining, making it hard to see without squinting. Further away lay James, who was still unconscious as well. It was a bit shocking that the blue-haired spirit had come from inside of him, and it still confused the bear a great deal, but he was more concerned about Summer. Looking down at her in his arms, she hadn't moved since stepping foot in the room.

"Summer?" He asked, gently nudging her arm. There wasn't a response, and he sighed in worry. All he could do now was wait for the others to get back.

* * *

"Find them and kill them." Law ordered, entering the hallway with Penguin and Shachi. The three moved slowly, not wanting to blindly rush into a situation they knew nothing about. Law took up the back, holding out his sword in preparation.

"This is too weird." Shachi said, noticing the empty hallways. The people hadn't had long before the pirates had gone after them. They had to be close.

"Keep your guard up." Law warned, and they nodded. Their steps echoed down the marble halls, making it difficult to listen for the enemy. Soon enough, they came to a intersected point of two hallways. The three stopped, looking cautiously down each way.

"We'll have to split up. Search every room, even if it's locked. We don't want to take any chances." The Captain nodded to the two, and they readied their weapons, each one taking a separate direction.

Shachi turned down the hall on the left. Penguin went right. The Captain continued straight.

* * *

Shachi held his gun out at the ready, slowly stalking down the hall. Senses heightened, he approached the first door. Trying the knob, it was locked. Still, he couldn't take any chances of the enemy simply lying in wait and attacking them from behind. With a gulp, he backed up a few paces. Then, planting his feet, he shifted forwards and kicked it open.

Aiming the gun inside, he stepped in quickly. The room was rather sparse, a sitting room or parlor of some kind. It was grandly furnished with exotic furniture and expensive-looking decor. It smelled faintly of some kind of musky wood too. Nobody was inside, and she he backed out.

The next door was unlocked, and he threw it open in a rush. It turned out to be a bedroom, with blood-red coverings for the ottoman and bed, and a rug made from the pelt of a tiger. Seeing no one inside, he exited the room.

He stalked to the next door, stopping instantly when he saw it was an inch or so ajar. Gripping the gun a little tighter, he took a silent deep breath before approaching.

 _'_ _You can do this. Your nakama's lives are in danger.'_  With a final pep talk, he kicked open the door and pointed the gun at the redhead inside…

* * *

Penguin had his sword ready, held out in case of any funny business from the enemy. He was certain there was someone down this hall. There wasn't anything to indicate that, but he just felt like…something wasn't right. There were doors on the left and right, directly in front of one another. He checked the left one first. No one in side. The right one had the same result.

Exiting the second door, he started down the hall once more. Then he stopped. A decorative table that sat against the wall was slightly askew, turned to the left just enough to be noticed but not outrageously so. It didn't look natural, and he approached it.

 _'_ _Hmm…maybe the bumped into it?'_  He shook his head, forcing his attention on his surroundings. In doing so, it became evident that there was a broken vase of flowers further down. It was one that sat on the floor for decoration, but it had been knocked over and the large flower it held, along with the dirt, was spilled all over the floor. Water streamed past the contents and branched off in different directions.

He stepped past the mess, noticing an open door just past it. He could hear a female voice inside, and he raised his weapon in preparation. Lunging inside, his sword connected with that of the person inside…

* * *

Law was no fool. He knew a trap when he saw one. Separating his men into single groups wasn't his first choice when it came to the crossroads in the hall, but having three dangerous enemies somewhere in a large mansion that was too twisted to navigate properly was too risky to attempt. Who even knew how many people they had? There could be dozens hidden in the halls lying in wait that they hadn't seen.

He held his nodachi by his side loosely. It would do no good to remain tense before a fight even started. His muscles would tire quicker and with an enemy like this, one he knew absolutely nothing about, he wanted to keep everything to his advantage.

There was a shuffling further up, and he paused. No one was in the hallway, and he'd checked the doors up to this point. Nothing looked out of place or moved. Not even a grain of dirt from a dirty shoe. Perhaps no one had even come down this way?

Suddenly, something small and white began moving towards him on the floor. He stopped and held up his sword in wait. The thing got close enough to him and he recognized that it was…

…A bunny? Law frowned, watching as the creature hopped up to him without a care. It stopped about ten feet away. After that, it simply stared up at the Shichibukai, wriggling its nose as it sniffed the air. It's whiskers fluttered up and down with the movement, and Law slowly lowered his weapon.

 _'_ _What the hell?'_  He thought, surprised when it turned on it's heel and began hopping back in the direction it had come. Then, after a few feet of hopping, it stopped and turned to look at him. Cocking its head, it stared at the pirate.

 _'_ _It wants me to…follow?'_  He thought in bemusement. He took a step forward and the bunny began hopping away again, satisfied that he had gotten the message. With a sigh, the pirate Captain followed the small animal to a room at the end of the hall. It went inside, and Law was greeted with the blade of a sword being swung towards his face…

* * *

They were both wounded. Him in his shoulder and her in her chest. They were bleeding heavily, too fast for either of their liking. But Nemesis was far from sated. She hadn't endured 400 years of waiting to die. No, she'd waited to kill. To exact revenge. To sate her ever-growing bloodlust.

 **"** **When will you give in?"**  Iapetus gasped, holding his arm in pain. She coughed, spitting up blood onto the white tiled floor. Grinning, blood staining her teeth, she laughed darkly.

 **"** **When your blood soaks these floors and your head is no longer attached to your body."**  She raised the dagger and lunged, missing him by an inch as he sidestepped. He swung the sword up, cutting a chunk of her hair by the ends.  **"Your very existence spites me."**

**"** **So, I must die to satisfy you?"**

**"** **I'm surprised by how long it took you to realize my intentions."**  She spit. He narrowed his eyes.

 **"** **I wondered what you were planning when you had the elders perform the spirit chaining on you. I couldn't fathom it would be for this."**  She scoffed, raising her daggers in time to deflect the blade from slicing her belly open.

**"** **Oh yes. It's a shame you had it performed as well. I would have enjoyed simply watching your body burn as I destroyed Mount Olympus."**

**"** **You caused the island's destruction?"**  He asked in shock. Their blades rang together, again and again as sword met dagger. The sound echoed around them, but Nemesis was too preoccupied to really notice.

**"** **My pleas were heard by no one. Only the elders would listen. The life of my unborn child meant nothing to any of those who lived there. They all deserved to die. And so they did."**

He snarled then, attacking with some renewed strength.  **"You have been misguided in your hatred, Nemesis! Those people did not deserve the fate they were given!"**

 **"** **And neither did I!"**  She screamed, pushing back with the last of her hatred.  **"My sorrow didn't matter to you or anyone."**

 **"** **And that is cause for murder?"**  He asked incredulously. She chuckled lowly, pushing away from him to rest for just a moment

**"** **Justification is a relative concept. The only thing that is certainly known is this: watching you die the first time was a pleasure. Watching you die again will be just as enjoyable, Iapetus."**

She leapt forwards with another thrust, and their blades danced together once again.


	58. Duel

Shachi directed the barrel of his gun to the redheaded girl, watching her curiously. She stood in the middle of a lavishly decorate sitting room, taking long drags of her cigarette. Blowing out the smoke, she sighed heavily.

"And here I thought I could avoid a damn fight. Why am I always dragged into these shitty situations? Bastard pirates…" She muttered, tossing the used cigarette butt onto the floor beside her. Shachi gulped, keeping his weapon up.

"Who are you?" Shachi asked, hoping to recognize her name and maybe figure out her strength. She sighed at the question, as if even asking was a bother.

"Nicki."

She was identical to Kat, but with different eyes. Her demeanor was nothing like that of her sister either; replacing Kat's cheerful and innocent disposition was a cold hatred of everything and everyone around her. As if everything that existed spited her.

"I can't let you leave." Shachi said, cocking the gun confidently. She didn't appear to have any sort of weapon on her. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she removed something, and Shachi tensed up. It was only a box of cigarettes and a lighter, however, and she lit one before putting them back.

"Damn. Fine then. Die quickly so I can get on my way." Blowing out the smoke once more, she closed her eyes.

Something was wrong. Shachi frowned, eyeing the girl who only stood there with closed eyes. What was she doing. He started moving left, still pointing the gun to her. Suddenly, her lids snapped open, staring directly into his.

"Mirage." She said, before slowly beginning to fade away. His eyes widened, unable to fully comprehend what was happening. Instantly, he pulled the trigger where she was standing, but the bullet lodged itself into the wall, hitting no one.

"Wha-" He started, glancing around the room in a hurry. What was going on? The walls seemed to shift and sway, but he couldn't ever be sure of the movement. He heard footsteps, but no matter where he looked she was nowhere to be found.

He backed up several steps, back hitting the wall. The sound of footsteps echoed along the walls, making it hard to pinpoint exactly where they originated. Then, the white walls began to change color, fading into sky blues before mixing into greens and yellows and reds. His mind was mesmerized, amazed of the strange occurrences he witnessed.

A sharp object plunged through his chest, bringing his mind back into the moment. "Urgh!" He cried, kicking in front of him to ward away whatever had attacked him. It connected with something invisible, and whatever it was was pushed back into one of the sofas. Looking down, he saw a small dagger protruding from his chest.

Gritting his teeth, his hand gripped the handle and yanked the weapon straight out. Blood began to stain his uniform, forming a circle of red underneath.

"Hmm…you're tougher than I thought." Nicki said, her voice coming from nowhere in particular. "Why can't I ever get the easy ones?" She bemoaned.

"Sorry to disappoint you." He quipped back, cocking the gun again. Slowly making his way along the wall, he bit back a grunt of pain as the heat in his chest grew. He'd sustained worse injuries, this was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Don't get cocky, asshole." She cursed, and he thought that maybe her overuse of swear words was just who she was. The room began to change again, this time the floor seemed to liquify beneath his feet. Gasping, the white tiles suddenly turned into a river of lava.

 _'_ _Get on the sofas!'_  He screamed internally, and he jumped onto the furniture to escape the deadly ground.

The thick red liquid flowed clockwise around the center of the room, trapping him on the sofa. He had plenty of ammo, extra clips in his pockets, and so he fired two experimental shots into the room in random directions, hoping to hit the woman.

There was no cry of pain, and the bullets simply made holes in the wall. Nicki seemed to scoff, sounding like a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Do you even know how to use that damn thing? God, how pathetic." He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out how to get around the lava.

Wait…the room was cold! He glanced at the floor, the lava that was supposed to be hundreds of degrees, and realized that it was still as chilly as when he'd first walked in.

 _'_ _It's an illusion! It's not real!'_  Grinning, he looked around before hesitantly placing one foot back onto the ground. Even though it appeared that the lava swallowed up his limb, he felt no pain whatsoever.

"So you like to toy with people's minds huh? How pathetic." He mimicked, listening intently for her to speak. The key was the noise.

"Took you forever to figure it out." She complained, and he locked onto the direction her voice came, straining his ears to listen. Raising his weapon again, he pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

"Argh!" She cried, and for a moment she was visible, gripping her arm with a grimace. The next instant, her eyes were flaming with rage and she disappeared again.

"Exchange!" She cried, and a blast of wind forced him to shut his eyes.

He opened them, completely disoriented. He shook his head, but his line of sight didn't move. That was when he saw…

…Himself.

His own body, standing on the floor with his gun still gripped in his hand. "What the hell is this?" He cried, his body stepping backwards in a panic. Nicki grinned, he could feel it, and chuckled.

"I switched our eyesights. You haven't figured it out yet? Wow, you're a dumbass. I ate the Vision-Vision fruit. I can manipulate people's sight."

He pressed his hand to his head, his body in front of him copying the movement. Suddenly he had a thought. Raising the weapon, he moved his arms to point directly at Nicki's body. He was looking down the barrel of his own gun, which made him hesitate, but he knew it wasn't actually him.

She began to move, veering left and quickly approaching him with a knife in her hands.

He cocked it, trying his best to aim the gun from this new angle. But before he could get a shot out, he heard her yell.

"Blackout!"

* * *

"Penguin! I've missed you guys!" Kat waved cheerfully, sitting cross-legged in her chair. Penguin approached carefully, glancing around for other enemies. There weren't any. He looked back to Kat, who was smiling like an idiot.

"Kat-chan, no, Kat," He shook his head, dropping the honorific without hesitation, "we're not friends."

Immediately her face dropped, her bottom lip quivering in a pathetic fashion. "But…we spent so much time together on the yellow submarine." She choked back a sob, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Penguin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Can we just fight now?" He asked pleadingly, holding his sword out.

"But I want to be friends!" She cried, rubbing at her eyes in dismay.

"You've got to be kidding me…" He muttered to himself, sighing and glancing around for anything that would help this awkward situation. He was sure that Shachi and the Captain were having easier times with this than him.

"Can we play a game?" She asked suddenly, face bright and happy once more. As if her display of sadness had never even happened. He opened his mouth a few times, unsure of what she was suggesting.

"Umm…" She took this as a yes, because she bounced out of the chair and stood on the floor, her pink flowery dress swirling around her knees.

"Yay! Wanna know what it is?" She grinned, teeth flashing and hands tucked behind her back.

Before Penguin's eyes, she snarled angrily, transforming her face into something he'd never imagined possible for her. Anger and Kat didn't go together, but she had a certain bloodlust in them, and he took a step back in shock.

"It's called…catch me or you die!" And then she was gone.

Like that, in a flash, she'd disappeared from her spot in front of the chair, leaving only a small whoosh of wind in her wake. He immediately brought up his sword, but he wasn't prepared for the massive amount of power that her lightning-quick kick to his side exerted.

His body was thrown into the wall, and he crashed to the floor. "Gah!" He winced, mouth open in a silent cry of pain. Just the force of that blow alone probably cracked or broke his rib. He could feel the pain beginning to flare, no longer just a steady burning feeling.

"Opps! I forgot to tell you I ate the Fast-Fast fruit!" Kat giggled, appearing next to him with a large grin. "I like to keep secrets, so I didn't tell anyone! Sorry!" She said in a singsong voice, sounding suspiciously unapologetic.

"Grghh…" He groaned, pushing himself off the floor and grabbing onto his sword that he'd dropped. "Ok…" He was breathing heavily. Kat giggled once more before disappearing again.

"Alright then…" Penguin said, shaking his head free of the stars in his vision. "Captain said we had to get rid of you guys…and that's what I'm gonna do." He vowed, taking up a fighting stance.

"But you can't catch me!" She sang, and Penguin could feel the air moving on his left. He swiped his sword in that direction, and suddenly she changed direction. He tried shifting out of the way.

"Missed me!" She called, and her fist caught his shoulder. The force pushed him up against the wall. It was unbelievable how strong she was, considering all the time she'd spent with them. She really had been good at hiding her devil fruit.

Penguin coughed, bloody flecks falling onto the floor below him. Yep, rib was definitely broken. With that last one, he wouldn't be surprised if a bone had popped out of place either. He refused to be beaten by this confusing girl though; childish one moment and murderous the next. He stood position again.

"I will defeat you." He promised. She only laughed again, disappearing into a gust of wind.

* * *

Law dropped to the ground and the sword lodged itself in the doorframe above his head. He rolled away, standing and facing his sudden attacker. The man pried the weapon from the door, stooping to allow the bunny from before to hop onto his shoulder. It perched there, and he turned to look at the pirate Captain.

"You're the one who defeated Viper?" He asked.

Law looked to his adversary curiously. The man's expression was uncanny, really. Lifeless eyes, a line of stitches running from his temple to his chin. His clothes were a little more formal than casual, with a gray jacket and black shirt lined with dark green accents. The bunny was oddly out of place, considering how imposing this man seemed to be capable of being.

In answer to his question, Law gripped his sword a little tighter. "So, you're his subordinates?

"That would be correct. You'd be crazy to think anything else." Law raised an eyebrow. Odd choice of words. "I am Magnuson."

"I assume you've been watching us? Kat-ya was a spy?" The man nodded.

"That's also correct. We've been watching you for some time, Trafalgar Law." He glanced at the animal on his shoulder. "Lepus does not like your cold hatred."

He frowned, deciding that this man was perhaps a little bit mentally unhinged. He seemed to converse with the bunny, giving it a voice as well. How strange. Still he was an enemy and Law would defeat him.

"Now then. We'd be crazy to sit here and waste our time." He rushed forwards, sword out to thrust. Law met the blade with equal force, pushing him back several steps.

"We killed Viper-ya, don't think we won't kill you." He ground out, slashing out across the man's chest before he could recover.

Instead of slicing through flesh as he'd expected, his sword met little resistance, and easily passed through the man's body. The spot where he'd been attacked had turned into water, and it quickly reformed before Law's eyes.

"You must be crazy, trying to attack me with a sword. I ate the Mizu Mizu no mi, I am a water man. Your sword will do nothing to me."

"Tch." Law scowled in irritation. Just what he needed. A Logia type user. One immune to physical attacks. How grand. He jumped back, dodging the quick slice towards his body. Law raised his hand.

"Room!" He shouted, and the blue sphere enveloped the both of them. Magnuson only watched the room surround them, and didn't seem too intent on attacking again. With expert skill, Law slashed through the air in quick succession, separating the man into dozens of pieces. He watched in frustration as the man's pieces liquified and formed a puddle on the ground. Slowly, he reformed from the water, the bunny still sitting on his shoulder.

"It is no use." Was all he said.

Then he began his attack. Running forwards, he sliced and thrust his weapon at the Captain, and Law was forced to go on the defensive, raising his sword and parrying all attacks aimed his way. The man was very good with his sword, and he was pushed back further and further to the wall. The metal blades clashed together, and his back hit the hard surface of the wall. Without expression, Magnuson thrust his sword towards his head.

Law dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding the blow. The force of the attack shook the room, and stone debris from the wall rained down on his head. Looking up, he saw his sword lodged deep into the wall, and Magnuson simply stared at it with his empty eyes.

"Shambles!" Law shouted, switching places with the rug on the floor.

Panting, he took a moment to rest, watching as the man yanked his weapon free of the wall.

He had to figure out how to beat him, before his strength gave out.

* * *

Bepo, still clutching an unconscious Summer, leapt out of the way of the spirits' swords. He ducked behind the safety of the furthest couch, looking back to see the tips of both sword lodged in the now-broken wall where they'd been sitting before. Now, the two were blocking the only exit. Bepo had no choice but to remain in the room with the battling spirits.

They had long passed the time for talking, and the shouting was soon replaced with painful gasps and the grunt of exertion. Both were pretty beaten up, but neither looked anywhere near finished fighting.

Their blood painted the floor, making it slick and smeared. There wasn't much white tile left to see near them. The smell of metallic liquid was bothering Bepo's sense of smell, because of how pungent it was, but there was nowhere to go besides the opposite side of the room. They were still effectively stuck.

He just hoped Summer would wake up soon.

* * *

Her strength was beginning to ebb, slowly fading away with each strike and block. Her hands were covered in blood, as was both of their bodies. They breathed heavily, angered that their strength was at equal level with the other. Besides the non-fatal wounds they'd inflicted upon each other, this fight was getting nowhere.

This was what she'd been waiting for, and damn her if she would stop now.


	59. Defeat

"Blackout!"

In an instant, Shachi's vision went completely dark, even with his eyes wide open. The shock of not being able to see, and the thought that perhaps he'd been blinded permanently, caused him to stumble blindly backwards. He fell to the ground, crawling away on all fours with a whimper.

His drop to the ground is what saved his life. Nicki had been aiming her next attack at his throat, but when he stumbled back, her knife when straight over his head, and she stumbled forwards and over his body.

"Shit." She said, falling onto the floor in a heap of arms and legs. She knocked her head against the floor, and she sat there for a moment, dazed.

"Dammit!" Shachi called, dropping his gun in the scuffle. It slid a few feet away, but his vision was still black, and he scrambled around looking for it.

It was a race now; whether he could get to the gun and shoot her first, or if she recovered her confusion first. He wasn't going to take any chances, and so he patted the floor, sweeping his arms in wide arcs in search of his weapon. He could hear Nicki moaning in pain beside him.

"Don't think…you'll kill me. Urgh, shit!" She groaned, shifting in a rustle of clothing and scraping of shoes on the floor.

Shachi's fingers touched the handle of his gun, and he grabbed onto it greedily, holding it close to him. Now, he just had to find the woman before she got her bearings.

He tried to stand, wobbling with the unfamiliarity that the blindness caused him. He heard a metallic  _shing_  of her blade brushing against the floor. He sauntered forward, holding the gun out.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough.

He felt the air move, he tried sweeping left, and the next second her knife was protruding through his shoulder, angled in towards his heart. She gripped his body close, making him unable to escape her deadly blade.

"Ah!" He cried, grabbing onto her own neck and squeezing with everything he had.

"Just…die!" She ground out, her voice cut off by his grip. She retracted the knife and stabbed again, in the same place. He coughed out blood, probably onto the woman before him. Angrily, he brought the gun up between them, cocking it and pointing it directly under her chin. At least, he thought it was her chin. It was hard to tell without being able to see.

She started pulling away, but his grip was tight and unforgiving, and he grinned.

"Go to hell." And he pulled the trigger.

 _Bang!_ His face was splattered with a warm, sticky liquid and he closed his eyes tightly against the spray. Her body went limp and fell to the floor with a thud. Wiping at his face, Shachi opened one eye, seeing the room once again and feeling relief that he wasn't eternally blind. Shifting his attention to Nicki, she lay with her jaw almost completely shattered and bloody. A pool of blood began to widen underneath her head.

Shachi breathed heavily, gripping his shoulder in pain with a grimace. He hoped she hadn't hit anything especially major in his shoulder. If his fighting skill was affected by this fight, he'd be devastated.

* * *

"Round and round the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel!" Kat sang, running in wide circles around Penguin who nursed his chest. That blow to the ribs had done heavy damage. He only hoped he could continue standing long enough to fight.

Now, she was just toying with him. Staying far enough away that his sword didn't reach, but moving fast enough to be able to get a few cheap shots in when she wanted to. The multitude of injuries from her quick attacks were beginning to mount, and Penguin found himself tiring.

"Hahaha! What's wrong, Penguin-san? Can't keep up?" She lashed out a foot, catching his knee and forcing him to the floor.

"Dammit…" He spit, and wasn't surprised to see blood in his saliva. Something was be bleeding internally, and he knew Captain would have to look at it later.

He tried swinging his sword towards her again, but she just ran out of the way, laughing at his failure. He panted, taking a defensive pose. He had to stop her from running around, otherwise he'd never defeat her. Thinking quickly, he remembered what he'd stashed in his belt before leaving the submarine.

Grinning, he produced the small orb from his side, holding it up. "This'll slow you down." He muttered, raising it high in the air before slamming it into the floor, breaking the outer shell apart.

It burst open, spewing a green gas all over the room. Penguin quickly covered his nose with a bandana from his pocket. After spreading to every inch of the room, the green gas slowly turned into a clear, invisible gas. It took a moment, but after a second or two, Kat immediately stopped and began coughing terribly.

"What…is this?" She managed to ask between fits of coughing. No matter how hard her body tried ejecting the air out of her lungs, it only seemed to fill with the same awful stuff. She tried waving it out of her face, but the smell pervaded every inch of the room. Penguin grinned behind his face protection, not bothered by the smell at all.

"Patented Shachi and Penguin paralyzing stink bomb. Made from the fumes of the submarine's sewage line, sweat collected from the training room floor, and the urine of sea kings, all in a gaseous form." He smugly watched as her eyes widened. Gagging and dry heaving, she stumbled around in the room. The smell was awful! It stung her eyes, and tears blurred her vision.

"That's disgusting!" She gagged out.

Seeing that she was effectively stopped, he gathered his strength and charged in her direction. She couldn't dodge in time, and he sliced his sword across her chest.

"Ah…argh!" She cried, holding her front as the blood began spilling from her insides. It was a very deep wound, but not a fatal one. Penguin's heart sunk when she seemed to recover from the attack, swaying to her feet and facing him with a light-hearted glint in her eyes.

"That wasn't very nice." She panted, planting her feet in preparation to run.

He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but a sense of calm and focus came over him. It felt similar to the feeling at the auction house so long ago, except slower, and peaceful. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, and he knew what she would do, where she would go. The insight was slightly frightening, as he wasn't sure where it was coming from, but he knew deep down that he could trust what it was telling him. Closing his eyes, he positioned his sword about mid-chest level, running parallel to the floor. Kat smirked, confident that he was no threat to her. He remained very still, waiting for her to act first.

She ran, just as he'd predicted, and he swung forwards…

…Cutting her in half at the waist.

She managed a guttural moan before both halves smacked into the floor with meaty thumps. Her top half faced upwards, and she looked above at Penguin, who stood there feeling the adrenaline course through his veins. Continuing to try to say something even as blood dripped from her mouth, she reached towards him, snatching at air, with the obvious intent of finishing off what she'd started, even in death. Her legs twitched, blood seeping from the severed edge. The pool of blood quickly grew, and before long the sounds stopped and she ceased her movements.

Letting out a huge sigh, Penguin stumbled back a few feet and dropped to the ground, satisfied that he'd come out victorious. His body ached. Those wounds from before were beginning to sting and go numb. He lay flat on the ground.

Feeling rather proud, he fist pumped the air, breathing heavily. "Wooh." He called half-heartedly. All he really needed right then was a good nap.

* * *

Things weren't going exactly as he'd hoped. It quickly became apparent that even things Magnuson touched could be turned to water. On multiple occasion, he would block the blade of his sword, only to stumble forwards because it would turn to a liquid. Luckily the expressionless man had yet to do any severe damage, but it was only matter of time if this kept up as it was.

Law was kept moving about the room and his stamina wouldn't last much longer. Magnuson had yet to break a sweat, much less breathe a little harder. It was all so irritating.

"You must be crazy if you think you'll come out of this battle victorious." His deep voice said. Law growled but didn't respond. Being taunted was not entertaining for him in any way.

The way sent shot of water at high-speeds straight towards his body, but Law was able to roll out of the way just in time. Where he'd been standing, the wall broke and crumbled into smaller pieces of marble.

This went on for two more volleys, the last of which caught the Supernova in the arm. A searing pain shot through the limb, and he grunted from the sensation. It felt like a needle had gone straight through him. Needless to say, it didn't feel very good.

"Have you accepted your death?" He asked, sending yet another set of water bolts his way. He dodged, cutting his hand on some of the broken wall that covered the floor. Several wires from the wall, most likely the electrical systems, were cut and sparked every now and then, He'd almost fallen into it, which would have spelled his death.

Wait…

Water. Of course.

He turned back towards his opponent, calculating theories and possibilities, angles and speeds, finally settling on an actual plan of attack.

He'd never tried it before, it was only a concept, but just like Mes, the results could be exactly what he was hoping for. The only loop in the whole thing would be the actual execution of it. Raising his hand, he winced at the pain.

"Room!" He shouted, and the blue sphere enveloped them once more. Magnuson watched him with disinterest.

"Haven't you already tried that?" He sauntered towards the Dark Doctor, but Law was preparing just for that.

Gathering the particles of electrical energy to his hands, and semi amazed that he was actually able to do such a thing, he waited. His hands started feeling numb and tingly, but he ignored the sensation. Magnuson started to jog, then run a full sprint towards him. Law had to time it just right…

There! Diving beneath the man's sword attack, he dropped to his knees, holding up both hands with the thumbs out.

"Counter Shock!" With a great push, he pressed his hands into the man's body, and the surge of electrically charged particles passed through the contact and a flash of light and the rumbling of thunder told him the attack hit home. Magnuson's body began to convulse, twitching and spasming with every second. He tried turning into a liquid state, but that only increased the electrical activity. Because the walls, floors, and ceilings were all marble, the electricity had nowhere to discharge, and so it remained in his body.

The bunny had hopped off of Magnuson's shoulder before Law's attack hit him, and so the animal and Law sat back and watched as Magnuson slowly began to cease moving. Smoke started coming off the body, and an awfully familiar smell of burnt flesh filled the room.

He resisted the urge to lay back and rest. There were more important things to worry about, like the life of his crew. Pushing off the floor painfully, he retrieved his fallen sword, exited the room and took off down the hall, holding his arm.

* * *

Bepo leapt out of the way, holding Summer to his body. The fighting was getting more random and intense. The attacks were less accurate, and the spirits didn't seem to care where the fighting took them. The room was in ruins; missed attacks had left the walls as piles of rubble along the floor,

The first mate, had landed close to where James lay still, and out of a complete impulse, Bepo grabbed onto his foot and dragged him beside him. He didn't know if James was a good guy or not, but dying by being stepped on by a vengeful spirit wasn't how anyone wanted to die.

To his surprise, after Bepo brought them all behind one of the couches for cover, Summer shifted in his grasp. She groaned, immediately holding her head against a headache or something. She opened her eyes, and they slowly came into focus on him.

"Bepo?" She questioned, squinting as if she weren't seeing him right.

"Summer! You're ok!" He felt a wave of relief go over him, and he hugged her closer.

"Oh, yeah I'm alright. I just feel…different." She couldn't quite explain it. It was as if…something had been left empty in her body. As if she was missing something important. Another clash of the spirits' swords rang, catching her attention. Summer peeked over the top of the couch, seeing two people battling it out.

"Who is that? What's going on?" She asked with wide eyes. Bepo shrugged.

"We don't know. But that woman with purple hair came from inside you. Who is she?" He asked, and Summer closed her eyes.

"That's Nemesis." She looked over to the blue-haired man who locked swords with her. His hair was the same shade of blue that was James' eyes. "And if that's her, then the guy she's fighting is Iapetus."


	60. Ultima Bellum

Law finished tying off the bandage of Shachi's arm, helping him to his feet to stand beside Penguin and himself. The two engineers were worse for wear, but he was pleased to see them both victorious in their battles. Especially so when he'd seen the fate of one such annoying redhead. The result was even more gruesome than he could have imagined, and he felt a bit of pride that his crewmen could handle their own and were seemingly unaffected by the sadism.

"Thanks, Captain." Shachi said, helping Penguin walk through the doors. His multiple blunt force trauma wounds were taxing on his stamina, and so had trouble walking. Thankfully one of their injuries were life threatening, the only thing concerning Law was some of Penguin's minor internal bleeding, but they would both make a full recovery. Even Shachi's shoulder hadn't sustained permanent damage.

"We must get back to the sitting room." There was a rumble, and the pirates glanced between one another.

"Those spirits must still be fighting." Shachi guessed as another tremor shook the manor. They headed back towards the way they'd come, hoping that Bepo and Summer were still alright.

* * *

Bepo was relieved when Law and the others emerged from the hallway. He sighed out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and helped the Captain sit the engineers against the wall in relative safety.

Immediately, Law's gaze scanned the area behind one of the sofas where Bepo had taken up hiding. "Where is Summer-ya?" Bepo swallowed. Then, he glanced at the two spirits.

"She…joined the fight."

His eyes widened. "What?" Looking over, he could see the blonde standing on the side with the violet-haired woman with her dagger out. The two spirits continued to battle, with Summer dealing blows at the man's feet. They were so much taller than her, and any wrong step could crush her instantly.

The man landed a particularly heavy blow, and the woman dropped to one knee. Summer saw this and ran to her side, apparently trying to bring her back to her own feet. The blue-haired man had stepped back and stood waiting, as if anticipating for her to give up. The woman looked exhausted, down on one knee with blood dripping down her face.

Still, the fact that his cook would put her life in such danger without his knowledge didn't help his mood.

 _'_ _I will surely get her back for this.'_ He thought.

"Stay here." He muttered to the men, ignoring his injured arm as he picked up his sword and jumped over the sofa to join her side.

* * *

"You have to get up!" Summer said, pulling at Nemesis' arm with as much strength as she could. It had surprised her when she could touch the woman in the first place. They looked so ethereal, so ghostly, she was sure her hand would pass through their bodies.

Despite her continued efforts, Nemesis gently shook her head.  **"It is no use, child. My strength is leaving me. Iapetus is the stronger of us both."**  Her breathing was labored, her body struggling for every breath.

Angrily, Summer pushed harder at the woman. "Shut up! You've never let me give up, not once! Whenever I was weak you pulled me up, you made me get stronger, push myself harder. You can't die on me, dammit!"

The woman looked at her blankly.  **"I've come this far, after 400 years of searching, only to fail. I've fought. I've lost. What more could I do?"**  She asked with a sigh. Summer bared her teeth and punched her arm.

"You can stand up and keep going!" She moved in front of the woman's view, demanding her attention. "You told me you were doing this all for Laurel. That your unborn daughter was the reason you moved forward. Giving up means you are throwing away her value. You have to keep fighting. You have to win. You can't give up. Honor her memory."

Summer reached for the sword that Nemesis held loosely in her hand, forcibly closing her hand around it, begging for the woman to stand, to fight. "Do this for me, and for you."

Nemesis was silent for a long time, her heavy breathing the only thing Summer could hear. Before them, Iapetus still stood waiting, curiosity getting the better of him as he wondered if she would stand again.

Then, after Summer almost thought she'd simply sit there and wait for her death, the grip around the sword hilt tightened. Summer looked up into Nemesis' face, seeing a starkly white grin against the red liquid dripping down her chin.

 **"** **I suppose I never let you give up, that is true. It is only fitting you do the same for me."**  She mumbled, pushing to her feet with visible effort. Summer smiled, helping the warrior woman as best she could. Her immense height alone made it difficult, but still the blonde tried.

 **"** **Thank you, child."**  Nemesis gave a genuine smile, something that Summer felt she would cherish for the rest of her life. Seeing the stern woman happy, it was something akin to a sunset.

"Summer-ya!" Law's voice caught her attention as he ran to her side. His hands gripped her arms, and he looked her over for injury. "You could have been killed. What in the hell were you thinking? We have to leave now." He ordered, and she frowned stubbornly.

"I can't leave her."

"This is not up for discussion. We are leaving. Now." He gritted his teeth, squeezing her arms harder. She was about to open her mouth, but Nemesis' chuckle caught her attention.

 **"** **I'm afraid your leader is correct."** She said.  **"You have played your part in my vengeance. The rest is mine to complete. Remaining here will only endanger your life unnecessarily."**

Summer lowered her head. "But-"

 **"** **I'm afraid it is time we part. If you should ever feel lonely, you need only remember me."**  She turned away slightly, then spoke as if it was an after thought.  **"I was never a mother, but I have come to…care for you, human, as if you were my own. Please, stay safe."**

Nemesis' finger lifted her chin, forcing eye contact. Again, she smiled a real smile. But when Summer looked, it was touched with a great deal of sadness. Nemesis reached down and touched the bird pendant around her neck, and it glowed for a moment before fading away.  **"Go, child. Live your life without limit. Find your happiness and never look back."**

Law pulled her away, back towards the couch and the others, but she held steadfast. "I don't want you to go." Her vision blurred, and the first few tears spilled down her face.

Nemesis didn't reply, but straightened and faced Iapetus once more. Law pulled at her arm again, but she wouldn't budge. Then, with an exasperated sigh, he picked her up and threw her across his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Wait!" Summer called, trying to reach out for the warrior, even as her Captain brought her farther and farther away.

"We're leaving now! Bepo, take him as well." She heard him call, probably to the others. But Summer wasn't listening. She could only watch as the two spirits stood facing each other with stern expressions.

"Nemesis!" She called, crying out as they turned the corner and she saw the violet-haired woman for the last time.

* * *

It was only after the mortals had retreated did either one of them speak. It was Iapetus to first break the silence. He scoffed.

 **"** **Heh. Quite unfitting of you to show so much emotion to mere humans. If I remember correctly, you used to spite their very existence."**  Nemesis took up a defensive stance, a surprising calm sweeping her body, even as the blood pooled around her feet.

 **"** **Some…are different."** She mused. Then, focusing her golden and white eyes to the man in front of her, she steadied her sword.

 **"** **Iapetus, we have both lived for hundreds of years. We have caused destruction and ruin, despair and hatred. Our mere presence garners chaos and war. The world of the gods was never meant to mix with that of the mortals."**  She said.  **"Let us put an end to all this now."**

He grinned, flicking the tip of his sword off the ground in a ready position.  **"If you so insist. I have grown rather bored of occupying mortal bonds anyway. Perhaps the afterlife will be more amusing."**

And with inhuman strength, their swords clashed again.

* * *

Summer was still crying when they emerged from the hidden doorway. The alley was empty, but the air seemed unnaturally still for the events of the night being so fast-paced. The pirates were out of breath, but still they ran on, keeping to the side streets and dark alleys to cover them from the sight of the main road.

Bepo carried James, who still hadn't awoken, over his shoulder. Law had shifted Summer into a bridal style position, to make it easier on his shoulder. She nestled into the crook of his neck. Her tears soaked into his hoodie, and despite his anger at her obvious recklessness with her own life, he didn't much mind her small moment of weakness.

They made it to the submarine without incident. The rest of the men were concerned as to the state of their nakama, but a few quick reassurances from Law had them calming down. He ordered everyone back to bed and helped the engineers, Bepo, James, and Summer into the infirmary. There wasn't anything physically wrong with the girl, and so he instructed her to sit and wait on a stool and sat against the wall. She didn't complain, and obediently did as he said without a word.

He thoroughly checked his men's injuries from their battles, and tended to them as best he could. Both would have to stay in the infirmary a night of two, but they would recover well.

James was another matter. Law really wasn't sure what to do with the man. Their deal hadn't mentioned saving his life, nor treating any injuries he may have sustained, so the only thing he could really do was wait until he woke up.

He cleaned his equipment and allowed his nakama to rest on the beds. Bepo had gone through the ordeal uninjured and had already gone to his room to rest as well. All that left was Summer. When he had finished cleaning everything, and finally seeing to his own wounds, he glanced in Summer's direction.

She was fast asleep, head leaning against the wall and arms wrapped around herself protectively. He stopped and took in the sight, unsure of how she would handle no longer having the…soul inside of her. After the events on Aspis, he wasn't sure how strong her psyche really was. This additional blow could be the tipping point. He truly hoped it wasn't.

He couldn't just leave her on the stool, so he gently picked her up without waking her and pushed through to the hall outside. His room was just a short walk away, and he entered silently.

He slowly placed her on her side of the bed, tucking her under the comforter. She groaned and shifted but didn't wake. Noticing her necklace still around her neck, he inspected it closer. The bird surely fit her; a creature whose destiny it was to be free, but the most beautiful and talented were locked away, caged. Slipping it from her neck, his hand touched the pendant. It was…unnaturally warm. He narrowed his eyes, seeing the violet jewels as the eyes glow slightly.

He set it to the side on the nightstand. With a sigh, he took off his hat and undressed, slipping into the bed himself. He should probably take a shower, but he was too tired to care about getting the sheets dirty at that moment. Right then, all he needed was sleep.

The aftershocks of that night would have to be dealt with in the morning, but Law was comfortable with having just a moment of peace in between the madness.


	61. Something New

When Law awoke the next morning, and only because bright light was blinding him from the porthole, he immediately noticed something was wrong. His eyes flew open, and he found himself laying in his bedroom. Alone.

Turning to Summer's side of the bed, he could see the sheets were undisturbed, or at least placed back neatly. Placing a hand on the fabric, he frowned when it was cold. So she hadn't slept there in the past hour or two. Her scent was just barely detectable too. The clock said it was only 5:00 in the morning. When had she left the room?

Rising from under the covers, he rubbed at his face, wincing when his shoulder lifted above a resting position. He'd forgotten about the injury, and judging by the swelling and numbness, he'd have to redress it before too long. Standing, he went to get dressed.

* * *

Casper closed the door to his room, stifling a yawn as he scratched at his goatee. The halls were still dark, no one being up as early as him. He treaded the metal halls, the same walk he took everyday to the kitchen. A stray snore or two from nearby rooms made him grin. Upon arriving at the mess deck, he reached left and flicked on the light.

He stopped, spotting a certain blonde slumped over in one of the seats. "Summer?" She looked up slowly, revealing a watery set of violet eyes. She sniffed, wiping at her nose with her wrist.

"How are you holding up, lass?" He asked gently, moving to sit across from her. It was then he noticed a coffee mug between her curled hands, though whatever she'd been drinking had apparently been finishing awhile ago.

She sniffed again, trying to stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks. "Alright." She muttered, refusing to look away from the ceramic mug. Her cheeks were blotched red. She never wore much makeup, but the minimal mascara was smudged on the edges of her eyes, proving she'd been rubbing at crying eyes.

"You sure don't look alright." He said, giving a small grin. Glancing at the mug, he tapped the table to get her attention. "How about I make you another coffee?" He offered.

She huffed out a short laugh, tracing the top of the mug with her finger. "It wasn't coffee." She admitted. It was then that the familiar smell of alcohol found it's way to the cook's nose. He sniffed the air, just to be sure he wasn't imagining things.

"Have you been drinking? And…is that…scotch?" He questioned. She shrugged, tilting the mug left and right, inspecting it from all angles.

"Might be." She murmured. "Found it in the cupboard."

Casper rubbed the back of his head, deciding that he wasn't going to admit that it had been part of his secret stash of stronger alcohol. After drinking a whole mug of it, she probably wouldn't remember that detail anyway.

"You know it's a bit early in the day for alcohol?" He suggested, slowly reaching across to take the mug away from her. She let him, returning her hands to her lap where she probably twisted and fidgeted them unseen. "Why don't you just go back to bed and get some-"

"What does any of this matter anyway?" She mumbled, leaning her head against the back of the seat. Her eyes wouldn't focus, staring off to the side with the sort of concentration only someone who was drunk could accomplish.

Casper said nothing, waiting for her to continue. Eventually, she did.

"Why am I still fighting? What-hic-What is it that I'm looking for? Nemesis is gone. Madeline's gone. Viper's gone. The Doctor's gone! I'm the only one left!" She tried schooling her face back to indifference but only ended up looking more upset.

"Summer-"

"I don't get it!" She ranted, rubbing at her face roughly. Casper tried prying them from her face but she only set her head down on the table instead. "Why don't I just end it all just like the rest of them? There's no point in-"

"Summer, lass!" Casper interrupted, lifting her face with a hand. He looked shocked and appalled, which startled her into silence. His eyes were so full of concern, of worry, that she wasn't quite sure if she were sane or not. He shook his head, frowning deeply the next moment.

"Why would you even think like that?" She gulped, her vision fading in and out, probably because of the tears. Or the alcohol. Or both.

"I'm all alone now." She cried, trying to tear free of his hands. He held firm, forcing her eye contact.

"Are you blind?" He asked critically, and she choked back a sob. "You have an entire submarine full of men who would give up their lives, and almost did, to bring you back here."

She sniffed again. "Yeah, but-"

"You have a family, lass, a loving family who all care so much about you." He gently shook her, regaining her attention. "You are not alone. You've never been alone. We've always been right here. And damn it all if we let you start thinkin' like that."

"Then why does everything feel wrong? Why do I feel so…" She paused, eyes flicking back and forth to find the right word. "…so…weak?" She finally asked. The cook wiped away the two tracks of tears that ran down her cheeks, looking her in the eyes. When he answered he tried to put all the love and compassion he felt for her into his eyes, so she would see, so she would understand. Or believe him.

"You feel weak because you've been through so much, lass. You've been forced to put up with so much, in such a short time, and you've only just begun to heal. Wounds sting so soon afterwards. They're still raw, they bleed." He gave her a small smile, trying his best to reassure the broken young woman. "They'll heal in time. They'll reopen and hurt again, but they'll heal. Feeling weak doesn't mean you are weak."

"Casper-" She began, but he hadn't finished.

"Summer, you are stronger than most men could ever be. You've come out of everything you've experienced and still find good things around you."

She said nothing, but her eyes showed her doubt.

Casper raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think the Captain would keep you onboard if you were weak?"

She looked away. "No…"

"So what does that tell you?" He grinned, watching her squirm under his gaze. It took a while for her to answer.

"That I'm strong…"

"Exactly." He concluded, letting go of her so she could lean back in her seat. Summer looked up finally, most of her tears having been shed. The whites of her eyes were a strained red from stress.

"But…what if Law thinks I'm weak one day? What if he decides-"

"He won't."

"How can you be sure?" She frowned, rubbing at her face. He chuckled at the question.

"Haven't you figured that one out yourself?" She looked confused. Shaking his head, he stood up to head to the kitchen, mug in hand. "You're something special to the Captain. I don't think he could ever let you go."

He'd said all that he needed to. The best he could do for her now was leave her to think everything over, and so he gave her head a small pat before disappearing through the kitchen door.

* * *

Law stood outside in the hall, leaning against the wall. Watching from the shadows, he saw Summer rub her face to wipe away the tears and any evidence that she'd been crying. Casper's words seemed to have sobered her up because her eyes looked much clearer than they'd been previously.

It hurt. To see her so low, driven to drink before the day even started not even a full 12 hours after everything had resolved, it truly hurt. He was a doctor, dammit. If he couldn't even protect his own crew and those he held dear from such things, who was he to call himself Captain?

With a loud sniff, she stood from her seat and swayed back and forth as she walked closer to where he stood in the darkened hall. Silently, he disappeared the way he'd come.

He doubted she'd want to confront him at that moment. And he wasn't sure of what to say anyways. It was best to leave her by herself for the time being.

* * *

Summer wandered back down the hallway, which was still dark, and let her mind wander. She went where he feet took her, not bothering to think about a destination. She kept unconsciously searching for that fierce, almost motherly presence within her, coming up empty every time and feeling even worse than before.

Her heart ached. It hurt more than she'd ever remember feeling before. Even when Madeline had been ripped away from her, the innocent villagers of the numerous islands that had suffered in her wake, she'd never felt this broken.

She appreciated the silence. Honestly after everything that had happened, all the action and excitement, it felt good to just hear and feel…nothing. Almost like she was numb.

Her steps carried her, propelling her in a direction she couldn't seem to recall where it ended. All the way up until she stopped in front of the door, she wouldn't have been able to answer where she was going. Looking up, she blankly stared at the wood of her bedroom door.

It had been awhile, at least a week, since she'd slept in the bed. There was one thing she could remember, the feeling of awe and wonder at the novelty of having something that belonged solely to her. A room all her own…

Turning the handle, she stepped into the gloom. Flicking the switched bathed everything in the pale yellow light from above, and she looked around at her few possessions.

The photos.

Her eyes beheld the many photographs from her time on the sub, all with her own handwritten captions below them. Her gaze swept the shelf, glancing from face to face and recalling the exact moments that had been captured.

So many people, all who called her friend.

All at once, it hit her like a train. She'd felt there was a problem, something holding her back from feeling what she felt before. There was a gap in her heart, in her mind. Something was missing. And a solution, though generic, instantly cleared her head.

Something had to change. Something.

 _'_ _I could dye my hair.'_  She thought, but decided that it was too mundane. It wouldn't erase the pain, only cover it for a time before the blonde would begin to show through.

 _'_ _I could change my name.'_  As quickly as she'd formed the idea it was dismissed. Her name was a badge, a symbol to all that she was. The thought of changing it felt like she was running from what she was, which was the exact opposite of the whole purpose of changing. No, that wouldn't do.

The thoughts kept coming. She could run away. Choose another job to do on board. Have a one night fling. Do something she knew was stupid. Start smoking. Start drinking. Wear completely different clothes. The more she thought the more ridiculous the ideas became.

She continued looking at the photos, noticing subtle but consistent details in all the pictures. They were under sleeves, poking behind the collar of a uniform, behind ears and on wrists. All the same thing.

Her eyes took in the familiar symbol, and her mind wrapped around it, over and over. The thought kept getting more appealing the longer she thought, and finally Summer knew. She smiled through the fog of sorrow.

Something would definitely change. Permanently.

* * *

It wasn't difficult sneaking off the submarine. No one besides Casper was awake. After returning to her room for a jacket, she left the yellow vessel behind and walked down the gangplank to the dock below.

For being so early in the morning, the city was certainly still busy. Fishers heading out for the early catches were readying their boats and checking lines. Ladies in clothing that couldn't be any more revealing lined the alleys, waiting for the occasional morning john to walk by. Shop owners washed windows and tidied displays. The bakery and the food shops produced heavenly scents, wafting across the square and filling her nose with thoughts of homemade bread and rolls.

Ignoring the homely part of town, she went straight for the first alley she saw. The sort of shop she was looking for wouldn't be placed on the main street. Though she did stay away from the particularly ragged alleys. The thought of such filth was a bit discouraging, but she trekked on, determined to see through with her idea.

She thought of it before, long before she'd been kidnapped and taken from her family. But it had only been a fleeting thought, a fanciful notion that perhaps she'd fulfill one day. But now it was real, it was happening.

Passing by a tailor's, she spotted a rusty sign with blotches of once-bright colors underneath the dirt. The windows were cloudy with dirt and smudged from fingerprints from the inside. Taking a deep breath, she pushed through the door into the dimly lit shop.

The sound of buzzing immediately caught Summer's attention. A cash register sat at a desk in the corner, and further back, two curtains separated the room. Behind one, a man was grunting in pain as the buzzing continued.

The drawings of wild and strange things jumped out at the blonde. They were everywhere, papers displaying tribal designs and intimidating depictions of skulls and daggers, and the nicer hearts and rainbows for the truly pure at heart. Summer glanced around the walls and ceiling covered in different concept drawings. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a door at the back open, and a woman stepped through.

Her purple hair was shaved on the left half of her head, the right was long and flowed down her shoulder. Her left arm and most of her upper chest was adorned in black ink, most of which seemed to be letters and numbers. Summer couldn't understand what any of it said or meant by the time the woman had approached the front desk.

"You want a tattoo?" She asked bluntly. Summer nodded.

"Hmm…" The purple-haired woman walked towards Summer, who stood still, and circled the blonde with a critical eye. She rounded her several times before saying anything, and Summer started getting the feeling that she was being sized up, measured, and already being made into a visual template. It was kind of creepy.

"You a scrub?" She asked. Summer blinked at the unfamiliar term. The lady rolled her eyes. "Never gotten a tattoo before?"

"Oh. No, this is my first one." She admitted. Purple hair nodded with a smirk.

"Thought so. Anyways, what do you got in mind?" Summer reached for her bag, where she dug out a picture she'd taken earlier.

"I want to get this design." The lady took the picture and inspected it. She pursed her lips, nodding and humming to herself for several seconds. "Kinda simple. Don't know what the hell it is but hey." She glanced back up at Summer.

"Where at?"

Summer thought about it long and hard, finally pointing towards the front of her right shoulder. "Here. And I want it about this big." She made her fingers into a circle about the size of a baseball.

"Colors just like the original?" Summer nodded. "Alright, well for something simple like this, with minimal color at the size you want will be about 500 beli base pay and 15 beli per hour for labor."

The price was a bit higher than what she expected, but she'd come prepared for any situation. Pulling out the beli she'd saved up from her travels, she placed it onto the desk with a grin. As intimidating as this woman and what she was about to do felt, she was actually pretty excited.

"When can we get started?"


	62. With You Always

Law was finishing up checking on his engineers' wounds when James began muttering things. The pirate captain glanced over, noticing his eyes were squeezed shut in either pain or irritation. He wandered over to the bed with the underground informant, sitting on the stool to wait for the man to wake up.

"Nngn…He groaned, reaching up to touch his head.

"I would recommend not to tamper with your bandages." Law suggested firmly. James flinched slightly at the sound of his voice, cracking open an eye to take in his surroundings. Eyes darting around the room, he frowned when they took in Law sitting beside him.

"Where am I? What have you done with me?" He demanded, and Law smirked.

"You don't remember?" The pirate picked up his clipboard, checking over injuries and charts for any abnormalities. "That spirit emerged from you and proceeded to battle with Nemesis-ya. You passed out, as did Summer-ya. You're currently on my submarine under my medical care."

"Take me back to Caelum." He said, and Law shook his head.

"We never left, just submerged at the dock. As soon as you are recovered you may leave."

"Hmph." James said, crossing his arms over his chest. This was difficult as many wires and tubes were attached to his forearms. "I'm starting to recall what happened. I suppose you're telling the truth."

Law only lifted an eyebrow, finishing up his inspection of his condition.

"What became of the file?"

"It was lost in the destruction of your mansion, I'm afraid. You were lucky to come out of it alive yourself. If it were not for me and my crew, you'd be crushed under the feet of ancient warriors."

"Unfortunate." James sighed, closing his eyes. "No matter. I can gain the information I desire through other means."

"And what of our deal?" Law asked, the question having been on his mind since they had gotten back to the sub. "Without the file, technically the deal is off."

James waved the question aside. "Normally, I would send my men after you with a bounty larger than you could ever imagine. But, since you  _did_  save my life, I suppose everything is accounted for. We are even, in a sense."

Law nodded, feeling a bit of relief that he wouldn't have the underworld after his crew. They may be strong now, but that didn't mean they were invincible. Having the freedom to sail where he wished unafraid of being targeted by the whole world sounded a lot more appealing than watching their backs for the rest of the journey.

James must have been watching his expressions because he gave a short laugh that broke through Law's thoughts.

"You have a lot of questions for me, I can tell. One of which being if I knew about the other spirit, correct?"

He nodded, waiting for an explanation. Unfortunately, he didn't get one.

"An information dealer such as I can't go around answering every question asked of him, so don't continue thinking you'll have yours answered either." He lifted his chin with a regal look, as if he was too esteemed to deal with the pirate. Law was irked, but there really wasn't much he could do about it.

* * *

Summer gasped as the needle carved across her skin yet again, the stinging pain accompanying it. Her hair splayed out across the full-body chair. She stared up at the decorated ceiling, wincing with each pass of the small metal instrument in the purple-haired woman's hands. Every few seconds or so, she'd wipe the area with a cloth. Her skin felt on fire, flaring with each touch.

"You're doing pretty well for a scrub." The woman said, eyes following every line she traced on Summer's shoulder.

"T-thanks." Summer stuttered, trying to focus on something other than the pain. The cold air from the air conditioner blew across her exposed torso. The only thing covering her was the cloth she'd been given to cover her breasts. Her shirt and jacket rested on the back of a chair beside her.

"So, what's this tattoo mean anyway?" Purple Hair questioned. Summer glanced at her in surprise. She didn't seem the type of person who would ask personal questions, or even care about the answers. Her eyes never left Summer's shoulder, though.

"It's a jolly roger."

"Hmm. You a fangirl or something?"

"No, I'm part of the crew. The Heart Pirates, actually."

Purple Hair glanced up then, inspecting Summer's face critically. She searched, trying to find any hint of lying, but Summer stared back cooly.

"You're a pirate?" Summer nodded, then winced because it moved her shoulder a little bit.

"Hmm." Was all Purple Hair said. It was barely audible above the buzzing of the needle. They didn't talk after that, but it seemed like the woman's face had lost a little of its edge. Her eyes didn't look so crinkled, as if she was relaxed. That made no sense. Shouldn't she be on edge because of her connections to a pirate crew? This woman was definitely confusing.

* * *

_*That evening*_

Law emerged from his quarters, having finished several medical notes and reports, to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. Prevalently among the scents of food was a strong meat smoking. Just from the smell alone, Law couldn't wait to eat.

Coming into the mess deck, most of the crew were already waiting for dinner to be done. They greeted Law, who wandered over to his usual seat and sat to wait as well. Bepo wandered in a few minutes later, sitting across from him.

"Captain, the log pose has set for the next island."

"We'll wait for another day or two for everyone to recover from their wounds, and to restock on supplies." Law concluded, nodding in appreciation at the new information.

Men conversed in small groups, but as soon as Summer pushed through the kitchen door with plates of food, they gave a great cheer and reached for forks and knives.

The blonde only shook her head in amusement, placing food in front of hungry men and retreating back inside the kitchen to grab more plates.

Law watched her idly as she zigzagged the room. After observing her serve the men so many times, he noticed that she kept to a distinct pattern in the way she walked the room. She started at the back corner and worked her way closer to the front. She was systematic and quick, precise. He grinned, wondering once again at her habit of keeping routine.

Immediately, his grin faded, replaced by a concentrated frown. She walked strangely, as if she favored her right side. It wasn't her legs…Now, he could see her wince every time she placed a plate onto a table with her right arm. So, her shoulder was in pain…Why hadn't she come to him to treat it? Surely if she were in pain she would say something about it.

He narrowed his eyes, continuing to watch her as she made her way closer and closer to his table.

Finally, she set the plate of food in front of Law and a bowl of fish for Bepo. Again, she winced almost imperceptibly as her right hand set the bowl down. Law said nothing, only raised an eyebrow in her direction. Not giving up any information of her own, she walked back to the kitchen.

"Bepo," Law said, catching the attention of his first mate who was already on his second fish, "was Summer-ya injured in the mansion at all?" He hadn't seen any outwardly obvious injuries on her when he'd treated the others, but perhaps he'd missed something.

The bear paused but continued to chew on his meal. "No, I protected her when the spirits were fighting. Why?"

The captain rubbed at his goatee, thinking deeply. "No reason. Just curious." He responded, only half paying attention to his own musings. She had disappeared behind the door once more.

* * *

After helping Casper wash the dishes, Summer retreated to her own room. She wanted a bit of space from the Captain for a few days, at least until her tattoo stopped hurting. She knew that Law suspected something was wrong during dinner. His calculating gaze watching every move she made was evidence of that. Plus, he'd kept staring at her shoulder when she'd given him his food.

Still, some time alone to her own thoughts and in her own territory would do her good. The door closed behind her and she plopped down on the bed with a relieved sigh. Unmoving, she sat there a moment and thought about nothing in particular. It was nice to feel at home again.

Her shoulder pulsed, and she shrugged off her jacket to reveal the large white bandage covering the mark. The purple-haired woman had told her to leave it be until the next morning, when she was to change the bandage to a fresh one. It itched something fierce, though. It took a lot for Summer not to rip the thing off and scratch at it to relieve the irritation. Still, the results would be great if she left it be.

Changing into her pajamas, but leaving her tank top on, she got under the covers and snuggled into the sheets.

Something poked at her neck, and she looked down to see her bird pendant. She smiled at it sadly, thinking of Liam again. She certainly did miss him. Still, it would hurt to wear the necklace to sleep, so she moved to slip it over her head.

The moment her fingers touched the little bird, a warmth came from the stone and the purple eyes began to glow. She stared in wonder at the jewelry, marveling at such a beautiful piece. And then, in the next instant, a voice appeared in her head.

**"** **Child, our departure was sudden and you must feel quite alone. I apologize for leaving you in such a way, but it had to be done."**

Summer's eyes began to water at the familiar female voice. It was Nemesis. Her voice emanated from within her, just as it always had, but Summer knew it had to be because of the necklace. She'd felt no other presence in the time since the battle.

**"** **There was much I wished to tell you before we had to part, but was unable to. I've imbued a portion of my soul into this pendant, just a simple memory from long ago, but it will remain with you as long as you remain in possession of this jewel.**

**"** **When I discovered that I was with child, I would sing to her, though she was not born. One lullaby in particular, she loved the most. I just knew it was her favorite. This is my gift to you, so you may know I am with you always."**

Then, words in another language floated through her head. She couldn't understand what it meant, but Nemesis' voice was gentle and loving, just like that of what Summer imagined a mother to sound like. Tears trickled down her face, listening to the soft sounds of Nemesis singing to her.

The song ended, and Summer's eyes opened, staring into the darkness of her room. Her heart ached, not however in the sad way it had before, but in the loving and thankful way only she could understand. She passed her thumb across the eyes of the bird once more, and Nemesis' voice began to sing again.

Summer fell asleep to Nemesis' lullaby, a wide smile on her face, feeling for once in her life that she, indeed, had a mother who loved her dearly.


	63. Tell Me Your Story

_*Two Days Later*_

"You are fully recovered from your injuries." Law said, checking things off on the clipboard. "We'll resurface and let you return home."

"It's about bloody time." The underground agent said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and dropping to the ground. He brushed himself off, and Law raised a brow.

"I'll notify my navigator." He reached for the personal den den mushi in his pocket and began dialing the number for the navigation bay. James was about to head out the door, but stopped. He furrowed his brow, thinking hard over something on his mind. Then, he raised a hand and turned.

"What I'm about to tell you is not a favor, but an investment." James said, an amused look in his eyes as he watched Law. The pirate in turn frowned, setting the clipboard on the table and hanging up the snail phone.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Oh, but you will." The man said. "I know of your connections to Doflamingo, or Joker as some like to call him." Law's hands clenched, and James continued with a chuckle. "Oh, no need to get defensive. It's no secret, really."

"Get to the point." He growled.

"Fine, fine." He cleared his throat, placing his hands behind his back in a superior pose. "It is easy to understand that you may want to take revenge on the man that killed one of the only people you cared about, but take heed in what I say. Joker is planning something much bigger than he's ever attempted before."

He paused, and Law took an intimidating step forwards. "I may have been considerate up to this point-" He started to threaten, getting steadily more annoyed at the man's habit of being dramatic.

"What I'm saying is that Joker has made a deal with Kaido, supplying him with an artificial substance called SAD."

The pirate's eyes widened just slightly, glancing away to think about the information.

"SAD is a toxic substance needed in the production of artificially created zoan type devil fruits. So, in essence-"

"Kaido is creating an army of devil fruit users. And Joker is supplying him with the resources for it." Law finished, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. How could things get this out of hand? Doflamingo's madness was mutating, becoming something that perhaps not even he could control…

"Yes." James looked a little disappointed at the interruption, but continued all the same. "Caeser Clown in the only scientists in the world with the knowledge to create SAD, meaning he is an invaluable and irreplaceable asset."

"Where is he?" Law asked.

"On Punk Hazard, I believe. It's an unmapped island in the New World, though one can still get to it by the magnetic fields on the log pose. Eternal log poses just make things so much easier." He said cryptically.

"I assume you own one?" The man nodded, fishing something out of his pocket.

"This will get you straight to Caeser Clown and the SAD factory there. Perhaps in this venture, you could exact your revenge against the man who ruined your life." He turned to walk through the infirmary doors, but Law stopped him.

"Why are you telling me this? Information doesn't come for free." He stated. James looked back with a strange gleam in his eye.

"With Joker out of the way, I'll be the main man for underground business. Like I said before, this isn't a favor. It's an investment." And with that, he walked out of the room.

Law wandered over to his desk chair and sat heavily. He balanced his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. All this information was a lot to take in. He'd never imagined that the one thing he needed to take down the King of Dressrosa would be easily handed over to him.

He didn't trust it, but at the same time, believed it completely. James' motives made sense. Competition in the underworld was often crafty and done through the hands of another. That wasn't what bothered him. It was the suddenness and ease of it all that just didn't seem right.

But his hatred of the madman who had used him from the very beginning was beginning to cloud his judgement. Perhaps he was in over his head…

 _'_ _You can finally finish what Cora-san started.'_  He thought, and that was what dominated his consciousness. Taking out the snail phone once again, he dialed the navigation room, forcing his voice to remain steady despite the toiling emotions he was feeling.

"Jean Bart." The ex-captain answered.

"Bring us up to the surface. I'm releasing James-ya from my care."

"Aye, Captain." He hung up and stood, wanting to move around a bit. Just to ease his troubled mind.

* * *

Summer peeled off the bandage on her shoulder and smiled. The tattoo was healing nicely. After the first day of having it, the itching and pain had reduced dramatically. It no longer hurt when she moved it around, and the black ink stood out starkly against her pale skin.

She twisted this way and that in the mirror, inspecting it from all angles. Thoroughly pleased with the results thus far, she threw away the old bandage and put on her regular tank top. The purple-haired lady had said that after three days she wouldn't need to wear the bandages anymore.

The submarine rumbled, then began to vibrate loudly, and Summer felt the distinct plunging feeling as they surfaced. She glanced up in curiosity. She hadn't heard of any plans for returning to the surface, but perhaps something had come up.

Forgetting to put on a shirt to cover up her tattoo, she crept through the door and into the halls in search of her Captain.

She found him in the mess deck, drinking from a mug of coffee. She frowned, knowing it was odd for him to be cooped up in here at such an odd hour. No one else was around, and the dinner preparations wouldn't begin for another hour or so. She approached him, watching as he directed his gaze upwards at her.

His mouth opened, but he stopped, staring at the mark that now adorned her shoulder. She smirked, sitting across from him at the table. "What do you think? I wanted it to be a surprise, so I didn't say anything straight away."

His eyes took in the familiar mark of his jolly roger, the smile that he'd promised to remember the clumsy man by for the rest of his life…And the fact that it was now forever marked on the woman he loved…today was just turning out to be a better day than he'd ever thought. He smirked, lifting a hand and brushing his finger over the ink.

"It is rather fitting for you to have my mark on you." He agreed. Her breath had quickened at his touch, but when he retracted his hand she seemed to return to a normal state.

"I've wanted to for awhile now, but with all that happened…" She left the sentence hanging with a noncommittal shrug, looking away. "I didn't feel like a true Heart Pirate, ya know? Not until now."

"You have always been one of us." He assured quietly. She smiled. Shaking her head, she looked back at him.

"Oh yeah. I was gonna ask. Why are we surfacing?" He took the last sip of his coffee, leaning back in his chair with a sigh at the question.

"James-ya's injuries have fully healed, so I let him return to the mansion. We will restock on supplies as well, and then head to the next island."

Summer nodded, thinking over everything. With a sigh, she rose from her seat and was about to leave, but then stopped and glanced over her shoulder to look at him.

"You may be a bastard," she started with a grin, "but you're a good man, Law." And with that she left him alone in the kitchen to mull over her statement.

* * *

They restocked supplies, gathering ingredients and food to fill the fridge and pantry, medical equipment and tools that Law was running low on, and everything they needed for upkeep of the sub on their journey in the New World. Law was critical about having everything they needed, especially now that danger was at every turn and every island. They would die if they weren't careful.

Summer helped Casper get the food, then store it in the room in the back. She glanced at the spot where Shachi and Penguin had found her trapped under boxes of alcohol. The spot she was fairly certain where she hit her head on in the first place. The exact barrel of apple that she had eaten from the minute she snuck inside. They'd always been there, but something seemed different now, like they held new meaning.

 _'_ _So much has changed.'_  She thought, but before she could think for too long Casper's voice cut into her thoughts.

"You alright, lass?" With a shake of her head and a smile, she replied and returned to helping him put away everything.

* * *

Law paced his room, his mind too jumbled to even think straight, but ponder he did. Hand on his chin, he examined every angle and every possible conclusion to each and every action.

He wasn't nearly strong enough now, but that was fine. He could plan in the long-term. He could bide his time. Law was a very patient man. But if he didn't plan things in advance now, who knew when everything could fall into place?

If Joker was working with Kaido, then something was being gained from both parties. The Yonko was obviously getting the substance to create the artificial devil fruits, but what was Joker receiving in turn?

His steps carried him back and forth, then back again, never staying in one place at a time. There were so many questions he needed answering, and so many things he had to figure out. But one thing was for sure.

He couldn't drag his crew into all this. The loss of his crew's lives was the last thing he wanted to happen, regardless of the purpose, and a decade-old promise was no exception. While they could very well be useful to his plans, he just didn't want to risk the consequences.

So, he'd have to go it alone. Unless…

He stopped, pondering this new thought. "Mugiwara-ya…" He said aloud. The young pirate Captain that had been shaking the world with every move he made was still on Amazon Lily. Another year and his crew would meet up again, at least judging by the picture in the so long ago.

From what he knew of the boy, he was easily impressionable, which could work to his advantage. Place a goal in front of him and he'd go for it with everything he had. The only thing that could explain this was 'D.' The forces and influence of the secret lineage was far beyond the comprehension of some men, and it seemed to be no different in the Supernova's case.

Still, he had to wait another year before anything could be accomplished directly. This timeframe played perfectly into his training. By that time, Law was sure he'd be at the physical and mental level he'd need in order to face Corazon's killer. In a year, Law would be ready to kill Doflamingo.

With this all set in mind, he brought up one more point. What would Summer think? Who even knew if she would trust him after all this. She'd been through so much deceit and betrayal, it would be no wonder if she hated him for the rest of her life. If if were Law, he'd certainly feel inclined.

In terms of being stubborn, Summer was on par with himself. Telling them all that he was going to go alone on a mission that he couldn't guarantee he'd return from would be the hardest part, if he told them at all. Another option was to just steal away and leave a note, or none at all, and they'd be none the wiser.

He shook his head. He way be sadistic and have no mercy with his victims, but his crew were nakama. They were  _his_  nakama. Lying to them in that way would most assuredly worry them sick and probably lose more than a few people under his flag.

The signs all pointed to one thing. He'd have to tell them of his plan.

* * *

_*That Evening*_

It was after the dinner rush. The food had been served and eaten, the dishes cleaned. It was night, and many stars speckled the black sky. Summer stood at the ship's railing, looking over the city as the night lights sparkled. She closed her eyes, smiling as the breeze blew her hair over her shoulder. It had been warm during the day, but now as the sun was past setting the temperature dropped to a cool, crisp setting.

After they set sail, everything that had been chasing her would be in the past. It would all fade away like a healing scar. Of which she had many.

Not once in the years of running and hiding had she thought she'd ever actually succeed. The will to live had kept her going, yes, but the thought of actually killing those who wanted to see her locked away or tortured seemed like some intangible fairytale. And than Law had come along and helped her make it a reality.

Perhaps it was the luckiest thing to happen, that he showed up to that war a year ago. It was lucky that he'd been relatively intrigued in her right from the beginning, enough to keep her around awhile. All of it was lucky.

Law…his face appeared in her mind and that fuzzy feeling in her stomach began again. It had been happening quite frequently, but it felt good and she wouldn't fight it. There was nothing left to fight anymore. Nothing left to hold back.

Footsteps behind her caused Summer to swing her gaze around. Of course, the devil himself, complete with his signature smirk. He walked up beside her and leaned on the railing.

"Why is it that whenever I think of you, you somehow appear out of nowhere?" She questioned, a smile on her lips. He gave her an amused glance.

"I didn't know you thought of me so much." He teased. A blush beginning to burn her cheeks, she elbowed him in the arm. He chuckled, returning his gaze to the city, but not before glancing in approval at the mark on her shoulder once more. A silence fell over them, interrupted only by the lapping waves against the hull and the sounds of city life.

Summer glanced at the pirate out of the corner of her eye. He was frowning deeply, eyes searching for something in his mind. She admired him, taking this rare opportunity to observe him as he was: passionate. With his features schooled carefully and expertly on a daily basis, one could never quite tell what he was thinking. But, just this once, it seemed he let the mask slip enough to let her see for herself who he was underneath.

"You seem troubled." She commented after awhile, shaking him from his mind. He glanced at her. Summer expected to see that signature smirk, a witty retort to her observation, his words would make her squirm and he'd laugh. But none of this happened. Instead he quickly looked away, a faraway look replacing the thoughtful one from before.

She'd never seen him so…desperate.

"James-ya informed me of some surprising and…unfortunate news." He said cryptically. Summer frowned, turning her body slightly towards his.

"What did he say?"

It took a moment for Law to continue. His hesitation to tell her anything was just making this more curious to Summer. "Have you ever heard of a man named Doflamingo?"

Summer searched her brain, and eventually recalled a small bit of information from in her past. "He's a Shichibukai, right? One of the more powerful ones?"

"Yes." He took off his hat, running his fingers through his hair. "He's known by another name. His underworld name, Joker."

"Mhmm…" Summer nodded her head, following along. Law appreciated her lack of interrupting questions. It always annoyed him when people did that.

"A long time ago, I was a part of his crew. I was young and stupid, and saw the world through a different set of eyes, and a different perspective. I thought what I believed was right, and that I had no other choice than to become like him."

Summer watched as his gaze turned wistful. "And then something happened to make me rethink everything I thought I knew. From that moment on, I made a promise to stop the madness that resided in that man, Doflamingo, and bring an end to his reign of death and destruction."

He went silent, but Summer knew that he would be the one to speak next. He glared at the water down below, as if it were the bane of his existence. Sighing, he turned back to her.

"I've discovered a way to keep my promise. A way that will allow me to fulfill my life's purpose. But in order to do that," he paused, thinking over his words carefully, "I have to leave."

She raised her eyebrow. "Leave?" He nodded.

"Alone."

She sat in silence for a moment, taking in what he was saying. Her arms crossed themselves over the railing, and she took a deep breath. "When? And how long?"

"A year from now. And perhaps for longer than what my estimations may say. The only reason being the unpredictability of it all." He shook his head, frustrated that he couldn't accurately formulate everything right at that moment. There were too many what-ifs.

"Is it necessary?" She asked quietly.

He nodded, and she responded likewise. The thought hurt. She didn't want him to go. True, she would have a full year to have him around before he would leave, but after that…who's to say how long it would be before they saw each other again? It sounded dangerous. Who's to say he would come back at all?

But Summer understood. The blonde knew the heartache of betrayal, the burn of revenge, and the chill of misery. She'd been right, before, when her pondering of his past concluded that it had been less than happy. She could see it now, clear as day. He took great pains to hide it from the crew, every day of his life, and even from her. But now it bled through the calm exterior he showed to the world.

In that moment, she knew that she had no other choice.

"I understand." She said with a small smile. He glanced at her in slight surprise and it brought a chuckle out of her. "Did you expect me to yell and scream?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, yes." He admitted, but the distinct hint of relief in his eyes was all too obvious.

"You helped me achieve what I needed to do to be free, Law. Why wouldn't I do the same for you? I owe you my life more than anything. And for that I will help you in whatever way I can."

He nodded, accepting her words as the tension slowly left his body.

"And honestly..." She paused, looking off into the water as the urge to confess welled up. Everything was in it's place, everything was settled. Except for one thing...

He raised a brow, waiting for her to continue. Her apprehensive expression had him curious as to what was on her mind. It wasn't often that something she had to say made her pause. After taking a deep breath, she chuckled, still not meeting his eyes.

"If I'm being completely honest with myself, and you..." She stopped again, biting her lip. He was beginning to get worried. What if she wanted to leave the crew, like Liam? What if she had finally realized she wasn't happy here? Or that her heart belonged somewhere else? These doubts piled up, until she finally sighed deeply and drew him from his thoughts.

"To hell with it, I'll just say it." She muttered under her breath. Her courage returned, and she met his gaze evenly, if not still with a touch of apprehension and...fear? He frowned, confused. "I might sound a little crazy when I say this...and maybe I am...after everything that's happened it wouldn't surprise me honestly...God, why is this so difficult?"

Law shook his head, tapping her forehead with his finger to get her attention. "Summer-ya." He said simply.

She stopped her nervous rambling, swallowing thickly. Her thoughts were racing but she couldn't make any sense of it."...I...think I love you."

His eyes widened, mind trying to fully comprehend what her words meant. She...loved him? After everything she'd experienced, everything he'd put her through, willingly or not...she loved him? He could never be fully sure. His own feelings were cemented, analyzed and inspected in every light, but she would forever hold a part of herself that remained a mystery for him to solve. And he'd never known exactly what she was thinking when it came to...well, him.

"You..." He paused, speechless for once in his life. Perhaps his blank expression had given her the wrong impression, that he disapproved or felt nothing at all, because she bit her lip again and turned away quickly.

"It's alright if you don't feel that way, I just...I had to..." She sighed deeply, eyes closing out of embarrassment. "I don't even know what I was thinking...sorry."

She wasn't looking at him, which should have made it easier for him to feel less hurt about the whole thing but it hurt. No, it was exactly opposite of what she thought, and he wasn't about to let her think that. He did love her. And now her heart was breaking right in front of him, because of him, and he doubted he had the ability to say the words that would make everything alright. But there was one thing he hoped would change it all, make it right. Without really thinking, he gently turned her chin towards him. He held her watery gaze for a moment before leaning in and placing his lips on her.

He heard her gasp and stand still a moment, just long enough to make Law think that she'd pull away in anger. No, he didn't want that. Still, he persisted, willing everything he felt for her into that one kiss, to prove that he could love her the way she claimed to love him. Because even if he couldn't tell her how he felt, he could damn well show her.

She melted in his arms, and he pulled her closer as their kiss deepened. In that moment time stood still, and the chilly air no longer bothered them. He couldn't feel anything, save for her arms that slid around his neck and the feel of her body against his. He'd kissed her before but this felt different, more meaningful. Like the start of something new that he couldn't quite understand.

She whimpered softly, and he felt a tear slide down her cheek. Surprised, he pulled back slightly to see her violet eyes staring into his gray ones.

"I don't know...what to do exactly. I've...never been loved before..." She whispered, glancing away out of nervousness and shock. He smiled slightly, tilting her chin up so she'd look at him again.

"No, Summer." He shook his head, then leaned in and placed a single kiss on her lips. "You always were."

She smiled then, that genuine sign of happiness that he'd missed seeing. "Thank you." She whispered. She looked beautiful and he wished he had the courage or bravery, or whatever it was he lacked, to tell her that. She sniffed, pushing back a little as she tried wiping the tears from her eyes.

"This doesn't mean you can be all over-protective. I'm still gonna fight, and there's nothing you can do about that." She joked, trying to get her watery voice under control. He chuckled, allowing her the time to compose herself. He didn't know what to do after sappy moment like that either. They were both just new at all this.

"What makes you think I would stop you?" She laughed, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Nothing." Her smile returned and she went back to stand beside him at the railing, though they stood much closer than before. Something just felt...different now.

"I do want to know what happened. You know, what you were talking about earlier. I want to know your story." She said, cocking her head to the side to watch him. "I want to know everything about you."

He paused.

He knew that in every sense of the word, he trusted Summer. He trusted his blonde assistant cook with with life. But there was still that hesitation to reveal everything about him to someone. He hated feeling vulnerable, weak. Trusting others always held the chance of being stabbed in the back later. All the same...

He trusted her with his heart. And that made all the difference. Still, he felt he should warn her.

"Telling you that information may be dangerous. Once you know, there's no going back." He cautioned, looking her in the eyes to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into. She grinned a little, wiping away the last of the remains of her tears with a sniff.

"You know me. I love danger." He shook his head.

"I'm deadly serious. This is no laughing matter."

"So am I. And I'm not laughing." She gently placed her hand on his. He look down at their contact, still unfamiliar with the sensation of an innocent touch like that. "I'm not going anywhere, Law."

He sighed, but smiled bitterly nonetheless. He looked out over the choppy water and burning city lights, wondering what he'd done to deserve someone so trusting and loyal.

Law took a breath.

"It started when I was ten, in the city of Flevance…"


End file.
